Soulfully Yours
by jamcreynolds
Summary: Draco saves Hermione when she and the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio are brought to Malfoy Manor, becoming fatally injured in the process. Hermione heals him and saves his life in turn, forging a soul bond between the two of them. Follow their story through the rest of the war and the summer that follows.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Welcome everyone! My new story has arrived. I don't think it's going to be as long as my past stories, but we'll see. My muse has a habit of coming out to play and making the story longer and more interesting. All I ask is that if this story isn't your cup of tea, or you don't care for the story line, just go about your way. Please don't leave a review telling me you hate my idea or how I portray it. That won't change because, frankly, I'm the one writing it. However, I welcome any and all constructive criticism and encouragement. Thank you ahead of time.

Warning: This first chapter is rough. I got a review along the way complaining I never gave trigger warnings. I feel like life doesn't come with them, but I do understand that some things bother people. This being said, this is a trigger warning for the whole fic. Violence, cursing, sex scenes, character death, and attempted rape. Can't handle it, I completely understand.

Disclaimer: Soul bonds exist in the world of Harry Potter, but this particular one doesn't belong to me or anyone else for that matter. I have borrowed JKR's characters and used them for my own nefarious means.

Chapter 1

April 15, 1998

"Fuck, Harry, the taboo!" Ron's voice recalled Hermione to their current situation. She had still been focused on the information they had learned from Potterwatch. There were popping noises outside of the tent and Hermione knew that their enchantments had all been broken. Her wand came up and shot Harry in the face with a stinging hex. He howled in indignation while she turned her wand to Ron.

Years later, Hermione couldn't tell you exactly what spells she had cast on Ron; she knew that she had used transfiguration on him to alter his appearance, but by the time she was calm enough to actually observe him, they had worn off. The entrance to the tent was blasted open and a half dozen men filed in, wands drawn.

Hermione instantly recognized Fenrir Greyback. She really had no choice but to recognize him because he had siezed her in his bruising grip the second he saw her.

"Who is this pretty little morsel? I don't think the Ministry would be upset to have one less mudblood to look after. I'll just keep you, Lovely, while we deliver your friends." He waved his wand and bound her wrists behind her, the others giving Harry and Ron the same treatment. Hermione knew if she could keep their attention on her, it might buy Harry and Ron enough time to get free.

"I'll do whatever you want, please, just don't hurt my friends." She could feel Greyback hovering next to her ear and even from that distance, she could smell his rancid, rotten breath. It smelled as though he had eaten a dead animal recently and she couldn't help but wonder if he had pieces of it stuck in his teeth.

"Oh, you're going to please me, Lovely, that's absolutely certain. When I get done having you every way I choose, I'll pass you on to the rest of my pack and share my spoils." His tongue snaked out and pressed against her pulse point. He began chuckling.

"So calm and cool to look at. Your pulse tells me how absolutely terrified you are. I love it. Fear motivates a person. The rest of you, get those two to the Ministry and collect our reward." Ron began fighting, screaming that he wouldn't leave her, that they would have to kill him first. Hermione wanted to groan out loud when the head snatcher seemed to actually pay attention.

"Hey, that's Potter's mudblood! We have a redhead here. Seems logical to assume that this ugly fucker is Potter. Bet your Lovely there hexed him." Hermione felt the hand around her arm tighten and spin her around to face him. When she was looking him straight in the eyes, he growled at her.

"You were going to use your muddy pussy to distract me so your friends could escape." Hermione remained silent. Out of nowhere, Greyback backhanded her. She wasn't sure if he had used all if his werewolf strength to do so, but it had felt like it. She went to the floor and Ron started screaming at them again. Greyback gave her a sharp kick to the ribs before speaking.

"Load 'em up. This lot is special. We're taking 'em to Malfoy Manor." Sharp nails raked her scalp as Greyback fisted her hair in his hands and lifted her to her feet.

"Don't worry, Lovely, once they've gotten all the information you have, I'll still have you. You'll regret trying to trick me." She was shoved in the direction of the nameless snatcher and he tied her to Harry and Ron. Both boys tried to comfort her and make sure that she was alright, but they were instantly told to shut their gobs.

The snatchers began to ransack their tent and Hermione had never been more thrilled that she kept absolutely everything packed in her bag unless she needed it in the moment. It would never do if she had gotten complacent and this was just proof she had been correct.

The snatchers found their wireless, a couple blankets, a couple books on wizard history, and the meager remains of their food. They scoffed at the food, tinned beans, but Hermione cringed to see them dumped on the floor.

They had all three been starving for eight months now. A lot of the time, Hermione claimed she wasn't hungry and gave her share to Harry and Ron. She knew it wasn't healthy, but they had more muscle and mass then she did and they needed their strength. Overall, she estimated that she had lost close to two stone from her already slender frame.

The snatcher nodded his head once indicating that they had finished their search and they were ready to go. Greyback roughly grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm and twisted on the spot, taking Ron and Harry with her. The snatchers apparated in right behind them and took hold of Harry's arm to make sure that he wouldn't attempt to run.

The walk up to Malfoy Manor was a long one. Greyback was dragging Hermione faster than she could walk up the gravel drive, causing her to stumble every other step. When they finally reached the door and Greyback knocked, Hermione was out of breath and her knees were scraped.

A diminutive house elf answered the door, trembling in apparent fear. Greyback didn't wait for the elf to speak, just shoved him out of the way and into a wall so he could walk in and drag the Trio along with him.

Lucius Malfoy was the first person to spot them as they entered the drawing room. Bellatrix turned at the gleeful smile on his face, her own smile spreading across her features. Draco was seated next to his mother, eyes wide, features stricken in shock. Bellatrix was the first to speak.

"It's Potter's itty, bitty, mudblood. Wonder if the ugly boy with the swollen face is Potty?" Lucius smirked at his sister-in-law's words.

"We must call the Dark Lord. Even if that isn't Potter and his pet Weasel sidekick, that is most definetly the mudblood. He'll want to question her." Bellatrix was shaking her head.

"No, you're no longer in charge, Lucius. We'll question her first and see if she knows anything. The Dark Lord will be angry if he has to come here and do our work for us." Hermione did the best she could to hide the absolute terror that was coursing through her veins. She had to be strong or the boys would break, that much was a fact. Her worst fears were recognized when Bellatrix's wand slashed at the ties binding her to Harry and Ron.

"I'll keep the mudblood. Take the other two to the dungeons. I'll question them next." Ron instantly started screaming, begging them to take him instead of Hermione. As touched as Hermione was at his show of affection, she wanted to bash her head against the wall. If they weren't certain he was a Weasley before, they were now, which solidified even more that Harry was their third companion.

The pair were hauled off to the dungeons by one of the snatchers. Hermione was shoved into the center of the room, front and center for all those in attendance. Greyback sidled up to Bellatrix and growled in her ear.

"If there's anything left of the mudblood when you're done, I want her. She tried to trick me using her pussy. I'd really like to punish her for that." Bellatrix sneered in Hermione's direction before she smirked at Greyback.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

Hermione was caught completely off guard when the first crucio hit her. It felt like liquid fire in her veins and open flame on her skin. She had no idea how long she screamed under the curse; Hermione had sworn to herself that she would be silent under torture and that had been thrown out the window on the first round. As soon as the curse was lifted and she could think again, she amended that promise to she wouldn't beg her tormentors to let her go.

The second curse came almost instantly after the first and lasted for an undetermined amount of time. Hermione's throat already hurt, felt raw from screaming. She was panting by the time the evil woman lifted the curse.

"Tell me, Mudblood, where is the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione wanted to snort, but didn't dare. Of all the sensitive information she withheld, Bellatrix had asked the one question she didn't know the answer to. However, she knew she had to anwwer.

"I don't know. The last I knew, it was before Dumbledore died and it was at Grimmauld Place. I haven't attended a single meeting since then." The dark-haired woman swung her hand and backhanded the Gryffindor.

"Liar! Where does the family of weasels live?" Hermione shook her head.

"I can't tell you, I'm not the Secret Keeper." Bellatrix smirked at Hermione's words.

"Greyback, come join us. You can help get information for me." Hermione's heart clenched with fear when she heard her call over Greyback. The werewolf approached, his mouth spread in a semblance of a grin. Hermione was almost certain now that there was rotting flesh caught between his teeth. Hermione turned her head to face away from him, unwilling to look at the werewolf if she didn't have to.

Draco Malfoy's cool grayish silver eyes were staring right back at her. She held his gaze, trying to decipher exactly what the emotion was that was flitting across his features.

Then it was over. Greyback had reached her side to help persuade her to tell the truth. His foot came back and kicked her with the strength of the Hogwarts Express right in her ribs. Hermione not only felt but heard the bones crunching. This pain she was able to suffer in silence. Not so much as a whimper passed her lips even though she was in complete agony.

He kicked her again, this time in her hip, and there was the same crunching of bone. This time, Hermione couldn't hold back the small whine of pain she had been holding back before. Greyback began laughing.

"I felt something break. Muddy Princess here won't be leaving today. However, she seems to be resistant to physical pain. She's definetly felt pain before. Use different means." Hermione prayed the werewolf would just stop talking. There were things in her life that nobody knew, would never know, and she would be damned if Fenrir Greyback would be the one to expose them.

While she had been lost in thought, Hermione hadn't noticed the witch until she sat on top of Hermione's hips, grinding her body weight into the broken bone there.

"What have you been doing on the run with Fuckwit one and two?" Hermione started to struggle, making sure she kept her eyes closed so the witch couldn't use legilimency on her. Bellatrix knew exactly what she was doing and simply laughed.

"Open your eyes, Mudblood. I don't take my answers from your mind, I take them from your pain." Hermione didn't believe her for a second so she kept them clamped closed. It was for this reason that she didn't see the first stab wound coming.

It wasn't terribly deep, just enough to let Hermione know that it was there and that she meant business. However, there was no way she would be revealing their actions while hiding away from the wizarding world.

There were four more stab wounds, varying in depth, peppered along her abdomen. One had gone in her right side completely to the hilt. The others had been aimed specifically, Hermione knew, at her organs. She was quite positive that she had internal bleeding from the wound over her liver.

Bellatrix asked her again about their actions while on the run, but Hermione still refused to answer. Her arm was pinned down to the floor with Bellatrix's knees, and Hermione felt the knife sliding through the skin of her arm like it was butter.

There was so much pain now that this felt like a reprieve. Just a slight sting when the knife would first begin a cut, then just the odd sensation of cool metal in her warmth. Finally, Bellatrix stood and Hermione was able to breathe again. Not well, not deeply, but enough to live. However, her brief moment of happiness ended with Bellatrix's words.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is or I'm going to let Greyback fuck you into the floor any way he likes. We will all watch and cheer on his raping away your innocence. Then Draco will have a turn. Then Lucius. Then all the snatchers."

Hermione couldn't stop the few tears that squeezed out the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let her fear make the decision for her. She was terrified. Rape had been threatened to her before, but she had never lived through it. Her innocence was still intact and no witch wanted to lose it on the drawing room floor of their enemy's house to a bloodthirsty werewolf with an audience. However, that's how it would be for her because she would never give Harry up. She would serve to show others how they could be strong, give Harry and Ron a chance. Most of all, though, she was hoping she would die so she didn't have to suffer the shame of being just another statistic of the war.

"Fuck you, you crazy bitch. You can hurt me, you can break me, and you can humiliate me, but you can do those things because you're nothing. Nothing. I will never give up my friend, so do your worst." There was silence in the room before Bellatrix screeched in fury.

Her wand came up and Hermione was writhing under the Cruciatus again. She had just started to feel the low hum of peace inside her head when it suddenly disappeared. Once the curse was lifted, Hermione realized how close she had just come to insanity. She didn't have time to consider this, however, because the next wave of the dark witch's wand, Hermione's clothes were gone and she lay there naked and bleeding on the drawing room floor.

"Do your worst, Greyback." The men were already cheering around the room, the snatchers anyway. Lucius was smirking, quite obviously enjoying the show already. She turned her head to look at Draco and Narcissa and was surprised by what she found there. Narcissa was still sipping her tea as if she was listening to a lovely description of the latest summer fashions. Hermione's suffering had completely unmoved her. The Gryffindor would like to say that she wasn't surprised, but she was. As a woman, how could she condone this?

Her eyes swung to Draco next and found pain. Surprising and all-encompassing pain. Hermione was unsure why, but she was happy to see that not all of the people on Voldemort's side had lost their humanity. She was drawn away from her speculations about Draco when Greyback approached, wide, lascivious grin on his face.

"Well, Miss Muddy, you'd be better if you had a lot more weight on you, but I suppose this will have to do." He reached down and palmed her breast heavily before his fingers twisted her nipple savagely, illiciting a soft cry from her lips.

Greyback sniffed her bleeding wounds, licking a few, and Hermione couldn't help but shudder at the thought of infection. He seemed to be taking in her figure. Hermione knew she wasn't the prettiest girl out there. Sure, she had a decent figure with a tiny waist and flared hips. Her arse was rounded and fit perfectly in jeans when she had weight on her. Her breasts weren't huge, a low C cup. Right now, though, she felt like she was being looked over as if she was property and she really didn't like it.

Greyback began panting like the mutt he was, getting excited over Hermione wasn't sure what. She was still clueless when the werewolf grasped her knees and spread them wide, pinning them to the floor, putting her pussy on display. Her hip screamed in agony, but Hermiome bit her tongue to remain silent. He bent his head down and licked her pussy from bottom to top several times, becoming more feral each time he did it. When he lifted his head, he gave her an evil grin.

"I don't know what tastes better, your arse hole or your innocence." Hermione could feel the shame creeping up her chest to her cheeks, and tears finally released. They were still silent, but if anyone looked, they were there for the world to see.

Greyback continued to lick her for she didn't know how long. Hermione tried to fight him off, but was fairly ineffective with her broken hip and broken ribs. With growing horror, she realized that there was a faint stirring in her loins. The continued attention to her clitoris was going to make her orgasm against her will. She did everything she could to stop the feeling. Greyback knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yes, Lovely, you're going to show all these people how much you like it when the werewolf licks you. They're going to see this body of yours beg for more, show us the true whore that you are. Give it to me." Hermione had figured his words would stop the feelings coursing through her. This, however, was not the case.

With a final lick, her world came undone around her and for half a second, it was glorious. Then revulsion, self-hatred, and loathing set in. What kind of person was she to enjoy something like this? She was downright despicable and she deserved whatever was coming to her.

Her orgasm was silent, her face impassive, but Greyback knew she had come. He was crowing to the room at large that her pussy had been glorious to watch while it orgasmed. Hot tears of shame coursed down her cheeks. She was so preoccupied with her self-loathing that ar first she didn't see what happened.

Greyback collapsed on top of her, and Hermione was unsure if he was dead or stunned. Bellatrix rushed to pull him off of her, hoping that the werewolf wouldn't crush her captive, she was sure. Out of nowhere, flash of orange light came from nowhere and Bellatrix dropped, screaming in agony.

It was pandemonium. Even though Greyback easily weighed three times what Hermione did, she managed to wiggle her way out from underneath him. When she met the scene, somewhat upright, she was astounded.

Bellatrix was still writhing on the floor and Draco Malfoy was standing above her, wand extended, concentration on his features. The snatchers were trying to curse the blond, but Lucius and Narcissa were shielding him. After what seemed an eternity, Draco lifted the curse and rushed to her side. His hands gently touched the side of her face, cupping it softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't have a clear shot sooner." Before she could respond, blood spattered all over her. Draco was slumping to the ground in front of her, several cuts in his torso and abdomen. Bellatrix was behind him, her wand extended, smile gracing her features.

"That's the last mistake you'll ever make, nephew."

The pandemonium only continued.

Narcissa began screaming, trying to rush to Draco's side, but Bellatrix swung her wand around to land on her sister. Before she could officially threaten her, the door to the cellar blew open and Harry and Ron rushed in, wands blazing.

Ron had always been a bit slower on reading situations, but Harry was always spot on. His wand turned towards Bellatrix, realizing she was the biggest threat, and a jet of green light shot out of his wand. Bellatrix was struck in the abdomen and fell to the floor with a thud, silent and unmoving. Lucius and Narcissa were still fighting off the snatchers, so Harry rushed to Hermione's side.

"Fucking sweet Merlin, 'Mi, oh my god, what do I do? 'Mi, what do I do?" Draco's voice came from next to her as Ron came rushing forward. His eyes traveled the expanse of her body and Hermione felt dirty all over again.

"Button." An elf appeared and she was instantly distressed at seeing her master in the state he was in.

"Take them away, wherever they want, Button. Stay with them, it won't be safe for you here. If you feel my bond with you die, you are to serve Hermione Granger. Protect her." The small elf nodded, tears running down her face. Hermione was about to protest, but she was cut off by Narcissa.

"If you're going, get out now while you can. He's coming. Take Draco with you, it isn't safe for him here." Button needed no further instruction. She grasped Draco's hand in hers, along with Hermione's, gestured for Harry and Ron to cop hold, then twisted on the spot.

It was obvious they hadn't gone far. Malfoy Manor was still visible in the distance. Button looked to everyone, fear in her eyes.

"Button isn't knowing where to takes Master Draco and Hermione Granger." It was Ron that spoke.

"Take us to Shell Cottage, just outside of Tinsworth." Without a second thought, the elf pulled them into apparition a second time.

When they landed on the beach, Hermione groaned in pain as her broken bones protested. She was still naked and Draco was bleeding all over her now, as much as she was on him. She met his eyes and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize your blood is just like mine." His eyes were losing focus as he reached in his pocket and handed her her wand and her beaded bag.

"To make up for..." He didn't get to finish the sentence because his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth went slack. Harry shook her shoulder and she couldn't help a small whimper of pain.

"Heal him, 'Mi, he's about to die. You're the only one that Snape taught the counter to sectumsempra to. You have to heal him." Hermione nodded wearily. She was so exhausted she could barely see straight, not to mention light-headed from the blood loss.

Harry helped her scoot towards Draco so she could lean her left arm down on his abdomen, halfway holding herself up. Her right hand began casting, tracing their way along his wounds, leaving them sealed in her wake. Hermione could feel the tingle of magic run through her at the same time that Draco gasped and sat bolt upright. His hand shot forward and gripped her face, making her eyes meet his. His voice was off somehow, but Hermione chalked it up to being at death's door.

"Animae meae anima tua. Sinum unum sumus." Hermione reached out and laid her hand on his chest above his heart.

"Animae meae anima tua. Sinum unum sumus." A rainbow of light erupted from them and circled them several times before finally dissipating into the evening air.

When the evening was quiet again, there were shouts off in the distance. Bill and Fleur Weasley were rushing to their place on the beach, terror on their faces. When Harry realized who it was, he seemed to remember that Hermione was completely naked. He waved his wand and conjured her a blanket, dropping it around her shoulders softly.

Bill and Fleur came skidding to a halt next to them and dropped to their knees among the four teens.

"You have to get inside the wards. It isn't safe out here." Button snorted behind them.

"You thinks Button would allow harms to come to her Master and Mistress?" Fleur looked intrigued, but said nothing. Bill seemed to be oblivious to what was going on around them, he was focused solely on returning them to the wards.

Hermione tried to stand, but she was unable to bear weight very well on her hip. Bill reached down and scooped her off the ground, making sure her blanket still covered her modesty. Harry helped Draco stand, who then made his way proudly, if not slowly, by himself to follow after Bill and Hermione. Fleur followed after, clucking after Harry and Ron softly.

Hermione had never been to Shell Cottage and even through everything, she could admit that it was lovely. Bill wound his way through the rooms and up the stairs until he came to an empty room. Hermione was a little perplexed to see Mr. Ollivander and a goblin sharing one of the spare rooms.

Bill carefully laid her on the queen bed in a bright and airy room. Hermione clutched the blanket tighter around her as the others filed into the room. Hermione didn't want to face any of them. They didn't know what had been done to her and that she deserved the pain she was in. It seemed like she was in a bubble as she heard Fleur order everyone out.

"Everyone get out. I must heal her." The boys all filed out of the room and Hermione refused to meet any of their gazes. When it was just Hermione and Fleur, the veela tried to get her to speak.

"Hermione, you must tell me where you are injured." Nothing in response. She tried again.

"Hermione, please, you must let me know where you're hurting." Hermiome wasn't listening. She was listening to Harry and Ron scream at Draco outside her door. She couldn't quite make out their words, but she was interested in what was being said. Fleur sighed and yanked the door open.

"Who saw what they did to her? She's refusing to speak. I'm not a healer so I need a little direction." The Gryffindor could hear Ron from inside the room.

"The filthy Death Eater is the only one who saw what happened to her. She was naked so he probably took a turn." Hermione could hear the anger in Ron's voice and she couldn't stop the few tears from falling at his words. Everyone was going to know what happened to her. She sighed. She had wanted everyone to think she was strong and now she wanted them to know nothing. It didn't make much sense, even to her.

"I didn't touch her. I saved her as quick as I could. I had to wait until my aunt wasn't looking my direction. As soon as she was focused on Greyback, I saved her." Fleur grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him into the room.

"Tell me what's wrong with her. She's shut down." Hermione knew that the veela was right. She hoped that they would at least shut the door before they started discussing her injuries. No such luck. Harry, Ron, and Bill gathered around the doorway as Draco began.

"Greyback broke a lot of her ribs. He kicked her in the hip and I suspect it's broken as well. She had the Cruciatus cast on her several times. Bellatrix backhanded her a couple times I think and used her knife. She stabbed her in the abdomen five or six times, some pretty deep. She might have gone deep enough to hit her organs. She cut the word 'mudblood' into her arm. Greyback twisted her nipple pretty hard. Then he, umm...he licked her down there until she came in front of everyone." Hermione could see everyone looking at her with varying degrees of pity and horror. Hermione didn't blame them. She was horrified with herself. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"She came to Greyback's filthy tongue? How could she like it? I don't understand." Draco spun and shoved her friend in his chest.

"Shut the fuck up, Weasel. It's apparent you don't understand. Hermione couldn't control her body anymore than you could control it if Blondie there grabbed your cock in front of your brother. You'd still get hard and you'd still come if she decided to put forth the effort. That animal had her knees shoved into the ground and was forcing her. She fought like mad, but her hip is broken. She had been stabbed. Get over your own hurt feelings and care about what matters, and that's her." The rest of the room was silent and Hermione wanted to thank Merlin over and over for the small miracle. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"She tried to distract Greyback, promised him she'd do whatever he wanted if they didn't harm us. It would have worked if one of the snatchers hadn't recognized her. He backhanded her really hard then. She might have broken bones in her face." Fleur nodded and moved to shut them out of the room. Hermione knew she was going to be alone and she really didn't want to be alone for her healing.

Instead, her hand shot out and grabbed the first person that she could reach, holding fast to their hand. Draco's other hand came to rest on her forehead.

"You want me to stay?" She didn't answer. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut and willed the tears not to fall. His thumb rubbed over the top of her knuckles and she couldn't help but wonder why he was being so nice.

"I will not leave you, mon coeur." Fleur head shot up and gazed at him, but said nothing.

Draco sat on the bed next to her and held her hand in his. She could hear Harry and Ron talking loudly outside the door, but she paid them no mind. She was laid out naked again and Fleur was passing her wand over her wounds. The Gryffindor faintly remembered drinking several potions before she felt herself fighting not to fall asleep. Draco finally bent down to whisper to her.

"Go to sleep, Hermione. Everything will look better in the morning." She wanted to do nothing more than she wanted to sleep. Hermione clutched his hand tighter, burrowed her head into the pillow, and let sleep pull her under.

A/N- Omg, that was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write in my life. I hate rape scenes, but I really needed the trauma to be real. I'm sorry for those that can't hang with the fic, I understand. I read very few rape fics. Anyways, chapter one is in the books. Let me know what y'all think.

*Animae meae anima tua. Sinum unum sumas = My soul is your soul. Together we are one.

*Mon Coeur = My heart.

Love,

A


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- To everyone still reading this, thank you. I know that last chapter was rough, but I'm hoping to redeem myself in the coming chapters. I had a reviewer challenge me to write a Ron who isn't a complete dick. I won't do that because Ron was a dick to Hermione in cannon. He was selfish, clueless, and could hold a grudge. However, he was also able to forgive and ask for forgiveness, and that's what I'm going to strive for. Side note, FF isn't letting me answer all your reviews. Different story, same problem. If you didn't receive a reply, I apologize and will continue to keep trying. Enough though, onward!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I'm only using our queen's characters for my own means. I haven't made a knut off this story or any other.

Chapter 2

April 17, 1998

Hermione came awake slowly, savoring the last vestiges of safe sleep she would likely see in a long while. If there was one thing she hadn't had in months aside from a good meal, it was a good night's sleep. She was constantly taking the middle watch, splitting her sleep, so it never felt like she was truly rested. It was more important that Harry be completely rested. Besides, she knew she could handle sleepless nights here and there.

When she was completely awake, Hermione realized that she was completely naked underneath the duvet. She may be healed, as far as she knew anyways, but that didn't mean she wasn't in pain. Her whole body was stiff and sore. Not really anything to complain about since she really hadn't expected to survive. The Gryffindor tested out her muscles and rolled gently in the bed, turning to face the wall. Instead of the wall, however, her eyes found Draco Malfoy on the bed next to her on top of the duvet.

The Slytherin was awake and met her gaze. Neither one spoke a word, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. His hand snaked out and took hers in his, his thumb gently stroking her knuckles. Hermione remembered this action from the night before, she remembered how it had calmed her down from near hysteria. She had to ask, but it came out as a whisper because her throat was so sore from screaming.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why did you save me?" His hand stilled and Hermione wished it hadn't. It kept her calm. As if he sensed her feelings on the matter, the rubbing resumed. He gave her the smallest smirk before he spoke.

"If I answer, you have to answer one of my questions." Hermione almost laughed aloud. Such a Slytherin response, but she had expected no less. So far, she felt like she did when they would have a civil conversation in school. They didn't occur often, but they had most certainly occurred. Always when the boys weren't around.

"What's your question before I decide?" Draco snorted and pulled her knuckles to his lips. His lips brushed her skin ever so softly and even though it was a simple, polite gesture, her belly fluttered with butterflies.

"The lion has a Slytherin side after all." She did actually grin at him this time. The rubbing resumed and Hermione thought she could almost fall asleep to the rhythmic stroking of his thumb. Her eyes were seconds away from closing when he spoke.

"Greyback said you've experienced physical pain before, that's why it didn't work on you. Please explain." Hermione felt her heart stutter for a moment before she took a breath. How badly did she want to know his reasoning? She could admit to herself that she wanted that information pretty badly. Skirting the truth would have to work for now.

'Growing up, I never fit in anywhere. People fear those that don't conform to their idea of normal. The same people that feared me were also cruel. We'll just say that they had no problems getting physical with me." Draco's head bent down and he kissed her knuckles again.

"I saved you because you give me hope. Hope that I can become a better person. Hope that someday we could be something more. I'm being nice to you because I never wanted to be mean to you in the first place. In fact, I've harbored a small crush on you for years."

Hermione was about to respond, completely in surprise, but she was interrupted by the door opening so Harry and Ron could spill through. They caught sight of Draco's hand holding hers and the arguments began, Ron being the loudest.

"We were coming in here to comfort you, to make sure that you were going to be ok. We were worried sick about you and you're in here making eyes with our now resident Death Eater." Hermione really couldn't handle this drama right now. The comfort she had felt just moments ago had evaporated into thin air and she started to withdraw into herself again.

Out or nowhere, she felt a flash of annoyance and anger that she knew wasn't her own. The whole concept was foreign and confusing to her, but she had decided to draw back into her shell, not become angry. Draco went to his feet so he could move between Hermione and the two boys.

"I was doing nothing to her, and she was doing nothing to me. Don't you see what you're doing to her, Weasel? She's already in the fetal position. You're going to keep her from recovering with your fat trap." Hermione realized that he was right. She was sticking her head back in the sand, and no matter what had happened to her, that was never something she would want for herself. She sat up abruptly, her arm coming up to hold the duvet against her naked breasts. Her outraged words drew the attention and presence of Bill and Fleur.

"He is not the guilty one here. He saved me. Draco didn't harm me the tiniest bit, he literally stopped Greyback from raping me and then cast the Cruciatus on his own aunt. You can accuse him all you want to assuage your feelings of guilt for your own part in getting me tortured, but it won't change the fact that without Draco, I'd probably still be getting fucked into his drawing room floor by whoever decided they wanted a go." The room fell silent until Harry spoke.

"What's going on, 'Mi? You would never bring up the blame we have for your predicament. There's something else going on." Hermione knew he was right. The anger, frustration, and annoyance were driving her to say these things, like they were influencing her actions. Draco, however, waved his wand and conjured her a long, flowing, silk robe and threw it at her before speaking.

"Why shouldn't she bring up the blame? It was obviously one of you two idiots that said His name, that broke all your protective enchantments. It was obvious to everyone in the room that she was sacrificing herself for you two, that she was trying to keep your identities secret. Then what does the Weasel go and do? Scream about how much he won't stand for it, that he'll die before they touch her. Nobody would do those things for Hermione except you two idiots. It was a dead giveaway as to your identities. You gave her away, caused her more pain. You're aware she was asked where your family home is, right? She was asked what your mission was, where Potter was. She didn't tell that crazy bitch anything. She did all she could to help you and you both pissed it away because you weren't thinking, you weren't using your heads." Hermione didn't dare let the boys respond. The robe was securely wrapped around her when she finally entered the conversation.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm feeling things that I'm positive I wasn't feeling at first. There must be something wrong with me." Fleur stepped forward and laid a soft hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with you. Button is making food for all of us. After it's all eaten, Bill and I will explain as best we can about your situation." Hermione gave a nod in the direction of the mistress of the house before she turned to begin looking for her beaded bag. She remembered that Draco had somehow saved it from Bellatrix and handed it to her last night.

The Gryffindor found it on the floor next to the bed. She grabbed it quickly before peering inside to make sure that everything important was still there. Hermione caught sight of the Sword and the remnants of the ring quickly, easing the worry in her heart just a smidgen.

She withdrew a long night gown from her bag, along with a few random books that she wouldn't miss. With a wave of her wand, they were transfigured into new clothing for Draco since he had none at the moment. He gave her a grateful smile before he began watching her pass out fresh clothing to Harry and Ron. The pair was grateful, it was obvious on their faces, but neither said a word in gratitude.

Bill clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder and led him out of the room to allow her privacy to dress. Hermione, as much as she was calmed by the Slytherin's presence and touch, was grateful for a moment to herself.

Her mind was a jumble and she wasn't sure how she felt about anything at the moment. She only wanted to be the same bossy and controlled girl that she was two days ago, but that hope had died the moment Harry had uttered Voldemort's bame. She sighed and removed the robe Draco had conjured her.

The Gryffindor quickly decided against dressing. A shower was something she hadn't had in so long, and the sight of the one connected to her room was tantalizing. Without a second thought, or a look at the new scars on her body, she turned on the water and stepped under the spray.

Hermione stayed under the hot spray for she had no idea how long. She used Fleur's expensive French shampoo several times, scrubbing her head over and over to get all the grime and buildup off her scalp. She washed her body at least three times over, scrubbing herself raw with the clean wash rag she found waiting for her.

When she emerged, Hermione was clean, and it felt wonderful. She cast a drying spell on her hair, using her wand to make sure that the curls didn't frizz like they did if she let it air dry. When she dressed in her night gown, her curls fell in soft ringlets to her waist. Since she no longer had extra weight to keep her warm, she added the robe on top of the night gown, already feeling chilled even though it was the middle of April.

An hour after everyone had vacated her room, Hermione squared her shoulders, held her head high, and left the sanctuary of her room.

-O-

Draco hated to leave Hermione, but he knew she needed a few minutes to herself to get her shit together. He could help her with that, but ultimately, she had to be the one to do it.

He couldn't understand how he was so drawn to her. Sure, she had always intrigued him. He had always wondered what it would be like to kiss her, to hold her close, to channel that fiery passion she had into caring for him. There was one thing that Hermione did extremely well, and that was love those close to her. As someone who had never had an overabundance of love in his life, he dreamed of having it directed his way.

The Slytherin had never acted on it though. There was a part of him that knew that if he had tried anything with her and his father had found out, she would have been dead before she could say Hogwarts. Draco had never wanted to snuff out the love and loyalty that was ultimately Hermione Granger.

This also did not mean he was this hung up on her either. He truly had no idea why he was acting so considerate of her in front of everyone. True, Draco had tender feelings for the witch and now that he was free from the Dark Lord, he would treat her like she deserved to be treated. This didn't mean, however, that he had become a Gryffindor-loving nancy boy who wanted to make friends with everyone.

This being said, of course, he was a Slytherin and used his head in all situations. It wouldn't do to alienate the older Weasley and the veela. He was a little surprised that the older Weasel wasn't really all that bad. By no means did he want to be friends, but he could handle being around him above Potty and his pet Weasel.

Bill had led him to a spare room and pointed him in the direction of the shower, assuming he wanted to actually clean himself. Draco was grateful. There were few things he hated more than being unnecessarily dirty.

His mind drifted to the events of the day before. He had been surprised as hell when Hermione and the idiot twins had been dragged into his drawing room. He had been torn between pride and anger when he watched her try to sacrifice herself for her friends.

It had been agonizing to watch. It had only been a after the second crucio that he knew he was going to help her, that he simply needed to wait for Bellatrix to be properly distracted. He had bided his time, even though her silence and her screams tore at his conscience and ripped away at his heart.

Then he had made the ultimate mistake. Draco had given a fuck what Hermione would think about him when he had attacked Bellatrix and Greyback. His original reluctance to kill had been squashed right after fleeing Hogwarts. His father and Bellatrix had held him at wand point, ordering him to kill every captive that came through their home. Draco had lost count. While he did not enjoy killing, he no longer feared it and could do it quite well according to his twisted family.

Draco hadn't wanted Hermione to think him a heartless killer so he had only stunned Greyback and used the Cruciatus on Bellatrix rather than AK her. He would have paid the ultimate price for it as well if Hermione hadn't been quick with her healing.

The Slytherin hurried to dry himself after the shower, even more eager to dress. He was anxious to see Hermione and make sure that she was doing alright. She had almost died yesterday and she still had some healing to do. Even though he didn't understand his need to do so, he planned on being there beside her to help her along the way.

He made his way down the stairs and found the other four people already seated. They were talking quietly, which came to a halt, when Draco appeared. He almost wished he hadn't been so eager to see Hermione so he could have eavesdropped. Bill beckoned him to join them with a smile.

"Come on in, Draco. Your elf is adamant that we wait for Hermione." Draco nodded, happy Button was having no problems with the girl who held his affections. His father's elves, even his mother's he was sure, would have been calling her muddy filth and hexing him for having impure thoughts.

Draco took the seat next to Bill, leaving the one on his other side open for Hermione. The conversation continued to flow around him, but he was certain it wasn't the same one that he had walked in on. They were discussing Mr. Olivander's waning health and how they came to have a goblin in the household. It seemed like a lot of meaningless chatter to Draco, but who was he to complain when the Idiot Duo were leaving him alone.

Ages seemed to pass before there were finally steps on the stairs. Dravo figured that Hermione must have decided that a shower was in order as well, and he was the first to say that she needed it. Fleur had cleaned off all the blood, but there had been a dingy, unwashed appearance when he looked at her hair that made him want to throw her in the shower and scrub her down himself.

When she entered the kitchen, Draco's mouth almost hung open. Hermione Granger was beautiful. The thin nightgown and silk robe that she was wearing hugged her every curve. Her face was clear and clean, her eyes bright and shining, her curls long and heavy down her back. Draco hated to admit agreeing with that savage Greyback, but once she had a couple stone added to her frame, she would be breathtaking.

Draco watched as Potter stood and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms so he could hug her close. Draco barely suppressed the urge to hex the man when he began whispering in Hermione's ear, causing her to tear up and smile at him. She went to her tip toes, Potter had a good eight inches on her, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Draco watched as the dark-haired man ran a hand down the length of her hair before gesturing for her to sit by Draco.

Hermione approached him and he was surprised to see how nervous she was about sitting by him. What happened to the girl from an hour ago that was taking comfort in his presence? Her fingers were knotting in front of her as she came to stand by the chair next to him. She dipped her head briefly before looking at him shyly.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" The Weasel chose this inopportune moment to chime in his completely useless input.

"This isn't his home, Hermione, you can sit wherever in the fuck you want. If he doesn't want to sit next to someone like you, he can move." Draco could see that the statement from her friend had offended her, probably the "someone like you" part of the comment, so he answered before she could say anything and cause another fight that she was too stressed out and exhausted to deal with.

"Of course you can sit here, Hermione. I don't mind at all." He pulled her chair out and gestured for her to take a seat. She gave him a grateful smile before taking the seat and settling in as quietly as possible.

He felt a wave of nervousness that he knew didn't belong to him and the Slytherin had a sneaking suspicion that it was somehow coming from the woman seated next to him. When he reached out and laid a hand on her thigh, she seemed to calm underneath his fingers. It was in this moment that he realized that it wasn't Draco that made her nervous, it was the situation that she found herself in. For some reason, this made him feel better and lightened his heart.

Button served them lunch, or what could technically be described as an early dinner since it was already four in the afternoon. Draco had taken hold of the chicken and potato casserole so he could spoon up a healthy serving for Hermione. She gave him a grateful look before she began eating.

Draco loaded his plate as well, starved since he hadn't ate since yesterday morning. He kept a covert eye on Hermione's progress with her food. She had ate the first three bites with gusto, but by the sixth bite she seemed to be slowing. After her seventh bite, she set her fork down and looked distinctly uncomfortable. He laid his hand on her thigh again.

"Hermione, you need to eat more than that. You'll never heal if you don't get some nutrition in you." She gave him a small, sheepish grin.

"I know, but I feel like I'm going to vomit. I don't eat much these days." He frowned at her words. Potter and Weasley appeared to have lost weight as well, but nowhere near the two stone he estimated Hermione to have lost. Was she giving them her food?

"Were you giving them your food?" Her eyes widened in shock that he had figured out so quickly. She barely nodded, hoping that nobody else was listejing.

"They have more muscle mass then I do. Besides, Harry needs the strength more than I do." The table was silent, but Draco didn't care.

"How do they not know you're skin and bones?" She shrugged softly and realized that everyone at the table was waiting for her answer.

"I'm always cold so I always have several layers on. They never noticed how much weight I lost because it's hard to tell. I just told them I wasn't hungry, gave them my food, and dealt with it. It needed to be done, don't start lecturing me right now." Draco realized that she was right. She probably couldn't handle a lecture right now even though she deserved one. Instead, he put the fork back in her hand.

"No lecture. Eat two more bites and I'll have Button make up some broth for you to drink in between meals. Your weight is dangerously low and needs to be brought up." Hermione nodded her head and shoved another bite in her mouth. While she was chewing, he turned to the Demented Duo.

"You two are piss-poor friends right about now. She's brilliant, there's no doubt about that, but she has no sense when she puts her friends before herself. She's smaller than you and nowhere near as physically powerful. You should have been protecting her. On your watch, she's almost been raped and tortured to death because you don't use your heads and she has almost starved to death because you don't observe your surroundings. She has kept your stupid arses alive for years, don't even deny it. You should be keeping her alive too."

Draco knew his words were accusatory and harsh, but he didn't care. Hermione couldn't be much more than six stone right now and her malnourished state would only hinder her healing. He didn't care how much she complained, he planned on making sure that she was taken care of and well-fed, not to mention safe from the murdering bastards that wanted her dead because of her blood status.

Nobody at the table said a word to his diatribe, so he left it where it was. Hermione ate her requisite two bites and then waited patiently for the rest of them to finish. She sipped her tea politely, but Draco could see that she was exhausted, that she was fighting sleep at that very moment. Her body needed rest to heal, so he needed to move along this little meeting so she could get back to bed.

Draco wiped his mouth and laid down his napkin, cutting his meal short so he could hurry the others along. Potter seemed to cotton on quickly, laying his fork down almost immediately after Draco did. Fleur had already finished so she gave a sharp nudge to the older Weasley. When he realized what was going on, he also wiped his moth and concluded his meal.

Hermione had her head propped in her hands both held up by the table. Everyone was quiet while Ron continued to shovel food in his mouth. Bill finally cleared his throat and when Ron looked up, he swept his eyes over the table showing that everyone else was finished. Ron was instantly indignant.

"Hey, don't complain. I'm a growing boy and we haven't had anything aside from tinned beans and mushrooms for a month now." Draco really couldn't handle the youngest Weasley and his whining.

"We want to talk, Weasley. I'm sure you can return to the trough for more afterwards." The Weasel was about to make a comeback when Bill held up his hands.

"Enough, you two. Attempt to get along, if for no other reason than Hermione would like it. She seems to like Draco, to trust him, so give her the courtesy of respecting her choices, and be nice to each other." Draco had no plans of being nice to the Weasel, but he would be civil for Hermione's sake. He wasn't sure why, but she seemed to be friends with the clueless bastard.

Everyone stood and made their way into the living room so they could all sit comfortably while they spoke. Draco wasn't sure why he felt adrift at sea when Fleur snagged Hermione to come sit with her. The pair were on the love seat by the fire, Draco was sure to keep Hermione warmer. Even though she had on a nightgown and a robe, neither were thick and her feet were bare. With no extra weight to keep her warm, she was surely freezing. He relaxed some when he realized the probable reasoning behind the veela's actions.

Draco took an armchair next to Bill and waited patiently for them to begin. However, it wasn't Bill that started it. Potter spoke first.

"Whatever this thing is going on with these two, it has to be because of the rainbow lights. Malfoy was completely unconscious, but when they appeared, he sat straight up and spoke another language to Hermione." Draco had no recollection of any of this so he listened keenly. Bill jumped in.

"It was Latin. I watched your memory of it, Harry, and it translates to 'My soul is your soul. Together we are one.' The fact that Hermione also spoke this in Latin, mixed with the rainbow ribbons of light around them, Fleur and I are certain that they formed a soul bond." Draco instantly knew that was exactly what had happened.

He was far from an authority on soul bonds, but his mother had always told him stories when he was a small boy about young princes that would find their soul mates and a bond would form, making everyone wish they could be in their shoes because of the rarity of the magic involved. He wasn't sure if it was truly rare magic, but he had never met anyone that had a soul bond with another person. Hermione seemed to pale, however.

"Please explain how we formed a soul bond." Draco chuckled under his breath. Always so eager to learn. Bill laced his fingers together under his chin.

"Let me ask you both a question first. Have you had feelings for each other in the past?" Hermione seemed reluctant to answer. Her eyes kept glancing over at her friends, nervous and jumpy. When she spoke, her voice trembled slightly.

"Yes. We used to have really wonderful conversations in the library during fifth and sixth year when nobody else was around. I looked forward to them. Draco was smart enough to keep up with me, but didn't take my shite either. I started seeing him as a secret friend during those times because I knew I could never tell the boys." The Weasel started to open his trap so Draco spoke first.

"I've had a crush on Hermione since my first year. I had to act according to my father's wishes, however, lest she end up dead." The room was now silent. Draco couldn't help but be thankful for not having the Weasel's input on this conversation. When Bill spoke again, it was with more certainty.

"Soul bonds don't just occur out of nowhere. There has to be feelings of love, friendship, even respect for the bond to form. I'm not sure why the bond formed last night, but it was probably the combination of trauma, saving each other's lives, and the mixing of blood. Let's be honest, Hermione was leaning heavily on Draco as we approached, her arm was most definetly mixing with the blood from his wounds. Put this amalgamation together with mutual positive feelings for the other in a situation of duress, the bond formed." Draco was surprised he wasn't more upset about this. Soul bonds were for life and there was no reversing them. Hermione, however, wanted clarification.

"These bonds are forever, aren't they?" For the first time since he considered the idea of a soul bond, he wondered if Hermione regretted being bound to him. From her question, it sounded like she might. Fleur put an arm around her shoulders and nodded.

"Yes, Hermione, they are for life." Hermione burst into tears and hid her face with her hands. She tried to bring herself under control, but Draco could feel a rising sense of hysteria. He stood and knelt in front of her, laying both his hands on her knees. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me. I never intended to ruin your life after you saved me, you have to believe me." Fleur stood and moved out of the seat so Draco could take her seat.

Once he was next to her, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. It was wonderful and horrible at the same time. Wonderful because she was soft and pliant against him, sweet-smelling and tiny. He wanted to gather her into his lap and hold her there forever. It was horrible because she was so upset and her tears were beginning to soak his shirt.

"Who said this bond was ruining my life?" Her face came out of his side and her eyes met his, wet and confused.

"Because you're stuck with me. I'm damaged goods, I'll never be able to escape what happened to me and it will taint my life and those in it. You should get out now while you can." Draco fisted her hair softly so as not to scare her.

"You aren't damaged. You're a survivor that's stronger than the whole army the Dark Lord has rallied behind him. You may feel damaged right now because it's still new. Trust me, though, you're far from damaged." Hermione gave him a tiny smile before she laid her head back in the crook of his neck. He was surprised she even reached that far up on him anyways. Draco had a solid six foot three inch frame and she couldn't have been more than five foot four inches tall. He had just began to toy with the ends of her hair, further calming her down, when Potter spoke.

"You want us to believe that Hermione and Malfoy are soul mates? That they've had unrecognized love between them for at least two years? I hope you know this is a little hard to swallow. It makes more sense that Malfoy would cast a spell while we weren't looking to imitate a soul bond so he would be in good standing with the Order now that he's shunned from his own side." Weasley was nodding vigorously.

"That sounds exactly like something Malfoy would do." Hermione groaned in his neck. He could tell she was about to come out swinging, but he didn't need her to protect him. He was a big boy and knew full well how to take care of himself.

"Do you know how absolutely stupid you two sound right now? If I was looking for favor with the Order, I had it the second I saved their Golden Girl. She's the only reason you're still alive, Potter. They will be beyond grateful that I've saved her. I don't need to lie about a soul bond." He was instantly ignored, however. Weasley stood and came to tower over Hermione.

"I can't believe you went behind our backs and became friends with this git. You know he called you names. He wished you dead on more than one occasion. Then you become friends with him? Does it not matter that I've loved you since third year? That's nothing now because Malfoy had to step in and form a soul bond with you. Though, technically, I think you formed it with him." Hermione sat up quickly, fury on her features.

"Maybe you should have plucked the courage to tell me how you felt, Ronald! No, instead you dated and shagged Lavender just to make me jealous because you knew I liked you. How childish is that? Then you accused me of staying with Harry on the hunt because I wanted him. Harry has never been more than my brother and you know it! Add insult to injury by you ditching us. You left Harry and I alone on the most important mission of the war. You ran here, I've already figured it out. That's how you knew to tell Button to bring us here. While Harry and I spent Christmas alone and hungry, almost dying because of His snake, you were cuddled up to the warm fire stuffing your face. Don't tell me how much you liked me, because if you had, you would have been right there with me. You wouldn't have ditched me there."

Hermiome was panting with the effort she had put into her speech. When she grimaced and put her hand to her abdomen, Draco felt a stab of pain. He held up his hands.

"Enough, both of you. No more. She's hurting again and it won't heal if you're constantly stressing out about things." Draco took a breath and spoke again, even though he knew he'd be met with arguments.

"Weasley, leave her be. You get her angry and riled up and it's detrimental to her health. Back off. Hermione, you're going to bed. You're not going to worry about your mission, the Weasel, Potter, or our bond. You're going to focus on resting so you'll heal. Am I understood, you two?" Bill nodded.

"I agree with Draco. You two better agree also." Hermione nodded against him and found his hand with hers. Weasley gave him a dirty look, but remained silent. Draco didn't figure he would be receiving an answer so he left it at that.

Draco stood and pulled Hermione off the love seat and towards the stairs. She was silent on their trek upwards, but was still leaning heavily into his side. Draco figured that she was barely functioning right now due to exhaustion catching up with her.

He led her into the same room she had used the night before and he pulled her towards the bed. After pulling back the duvet, he shuffled her under the sheets and pulled them up to her shoulders. Draco leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well, mon coeur." Her hand snaked out and caught his again, pulling it to her cheek.

"What does that mean, you called me that last night." He chuckled at her curiousity.

"Enough revelations for one night, my sweet. Go to sleep." She nodded.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" He kissed her forehead again. How could he refuse that request?

"Of course." He crawled into bed on the other side of her, taking care to stay atop the duvet. He would never want her to think that he took advantage of her.

Draco kept her hand in his, his thumb stroking the now familiar path over her knuckles. It didn't take long for her to drop off to sleep and for Draco to sneak back out of her room and into the cool of night.

A/N- Boom, another chapter down. Y'all are scoring since I'm home sick from work. I hope this chapter made everyone happy (: Anyways, leave me your thoughts, they're like chocolate and whiskey shots.

Love,

A


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Here we are again. Everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter, and while not near as exciting, I hope this chapter makes y'all happy as well. Big thanks to everyone out there reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my story, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. These are all JKR's characters and I just happen to be borrowing them for a play date. Someday, in my wildest and wettest dreams, I'll own Potter and Co.

Chapter 3

April 17, 1998

Hermione woke feeling better than she had in months. She was still tired, she felt like she could sleep for a month afterall, but she felt refreshed, like she could soldier on once more. Her belly growled, surprised her more than anything. The Gryffindor couldn't remember the last time she had heard her belly rumble at her, wanting it's next meal. Before she could even rise, Fleur bustled into her room, bright and cheery smile on her face.

"I need to look at your wounds. They should have been checked yesterday, but you were too exhausted. Leave your knickers on, but raise your gown so I can see the wounds." Hermione did as she was bid, lifting her long gown up to the bottom of her breasts.

Fleur pressed on her ribs, finding some lingering tenderness there. Her wand confirmed that while they were no longer broken, they were indeed severely bruised. Her hip proved to be in the same condition. There was only so much that potions and spells could do for broken bones.

The veela carefully examined every single one of her stab wounds and cast a diagnostic over it, making sure that thete was no internal bleeding. When her exam was complete, Fleur smiled at her softly.

"How are you handling the other part of what happened to you?" Hermione felt that all-too-familiar shame wash over her and she shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. I don't really have a choice but to be ok with it." Fleur scooted onto the bed with her so their shoulders and thighs were touching.

"I've never told anyone but my sister and Bill this so please keep it to yourself." Hermione nodded and laid her head on the French woman's shoulder. She had never been a huge fan of Fleur before, but looking back, she figured it was mostly because she didn't like how Ron had looked at her. Fleur reached out and laced her fingers wth Hermione's.

"When I was fifteen, I had gone into muggle Paris with a couple of my friends. Veela are not common, per se, in wizarding France, but there are enough of us that reside there that the wizards know of our allure. Muggles, however, know nothing of it and are helpless against it.

A man who couldn't have been any older than twenty-five, had asked me if he could take me to lunch. I was fifteen so I was beyond flattered that an older man wanted to take me out, even if he was a muggle. My friends encouraged me, said I would be the talk of the school because I had dated an older man. Therefore, I accepted graciously and gave it not a single thought.

Lunch went well. He asked after my life and I told him what I could. I had never realized how difficilt it was to take magic out of my life and try to explain it. After lunch, I was ready to get back with my friends. My parents would have been furious that we were in muggle Paris. The man, Pierre was his name, had different plans.

He demanded that I go back to his home with him. I refused. He shoved me against the wall in a dark alley and ripped my knickers off. He was frenzied, like a feral animal, and I had counted my pheromones to blame for that. He raped me there in the alley, for I don't even remember how long, and then left me, telling me that he had already bought me lunch so we were even.

I hadn't cast magic because I was underage and my parents would have found out. I fled Paris without my friends, looked in my mother's spell books when I got home for a contraceptive charm, then filchd my mother's wand and cast it on myself. I've never stepped foot in the muggle world since." When she fell silent, Hermione wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and hugged her.

"Were you a virgin?" Fleur didn't speak, just simply nodded her head in the affirmative. They were silent for quite awhile when Fleur finally spoke again.

"I didn't tell you this to make you feel sorry for me. I've since moved on and found happiness with Bill. My point was to show you that even though you feel broken and dirty right now, you won't always. You're going to move past this much faster than I did because you're so strong. I still haven't returned to the muggle world and I'm twenty. Five years. I can feel that the end of this war is near and I know you're going to be out there on the front line, facing down everyone who hurt or shamed you because you're just so strong." Hermione hugged her tighter.

"Thanks, Fleur. Your secret is safe with me." The girls sat in silence for awhile longer when Fleur broke it again.

"What do you know about soul bonds?" Hermione shook her head.

"Not much. I never thought it would happen to me so I never researched them. There always seemed to be something more important to research with the war coming and all." Fleur snorted a little.

"That's an understatement. I can tell you the little bit I know if it would make you more at ease?" Hermione smiled at the veela.

"I would like to know, but I really don't feel uneasy about it. For some reason, just being around Draco makes me calmer. I know it sounds mad, but I feel like he actually wants to protect me, like he would do whatever he could to keep me safe. He never set me at ease before, but he does now." Hermione paused for a moment and met Fleur's eyes.

"This sounds terrible, but he tells Harry and Ron the truth where I would feel terrible saying it. Like when Harry said You-Know-Who's-Name. The whole thing could have been avoided if he had just used his head. Merlin love him, but he doesn't use his head. Ron just as bad, screaming out my name and making it quite plain who we were. I feel terrible that I'm letting him do the dirty work. I should have the stones to tell them they're being fucking morons on my own." Fleur burst out laughing.

"I have a feeling he very much enjoys doing that job for you." Hermione laughed softly too.

"I know. I just don't want him to think that I can't handle myself, that I'm weak or something." Fleur bumped shoulders with her.

"He would never think that. Now, do you want to know what I know?" Hermione nodded.

"I don't know a lot. My great grandparents had a soul bond and she told me that they shared emotions. He could feel her emotions if they were strong enough, same as her. It was in their later years that they developed the ability to hear each other's thoughts. They could always tell when the other was in trouble, and they could feel each other's pain. They died at the same time. My grandmother was sick and when Death took her, my grandfather followed almost immediately." Hermione nodded slowly, taking in the new information. Fleur didn't wait for her to speak.

She went to her feet and left, which Hermione found odd, but who was she to judge?

The Gryffindor dressed in simple yoga pants and a long sleeved tee shirt that was looser than it had been previously. Just as she finished changing, Button appeared with a tray of breakfast.

"Oh, Button, I would have come down, you didn't have to bring it to me." Button shook her head, scandalized look on her face.

"Oh nos, Master told Button to brings Mistress breakfasts in bed. Button always listens to Master." Hermione patted the bed next to her, inviting the elf up to sit with her. Button looked wary, but did as she was bid. Hermione started to eat slowly, hoping that she would be able to eat more if she took her time.

"Does Master treat you well, Button?" The little elf nodded her head emphatically.

"Oh yes, Master never yells at Button. He nevers makes Button punish herself. Master is a very good master." Hermione didn't know why, but this made her happy. The fact that Draco treated his servant well showed how good of a man he could be. Hermione was genuinely curious about the elf.

"What was your job at the Manor? Did you enjoy it?" Button nodded her head enthusiastically.

"It was Button's jobs to look after Master. Button makes sure his rooms is clean, his closet is cleans, his meals is good. Button has taked care of Master since hims was born." Hermione smiled.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Button nodded again. Hermione took one last bite of egg before pushing her plate away. The elf hopped down and bustled around the bed to take her tray.

"Button will be backs later with Mistress' broth." Hermione nodded before she stood to gather a book and make her way through the house to find somewhere quiet to read. She should really be researching where the next horcrux could be, but she just didn't have it in her. Not yet.

Instead, she found a book on wizarding customs and began her search for somewhere quiet and warm. She spotted Harry and Ron outside on the beach, walking together and gesturing wildly. Bill and Fleur were nowhere to be found and Hermione wondered if they had went somewhere visiting. Mr. Ollivander and Griphook the goblin never left their room.

Hermione settled onto the love seat by the fire, drawing a light blanket over her legs once she was comfortable. She opened the book and started to read, losing herself in the information offered. It seemed like hours had passed when Button set down a lunch tray.

Hermione didn't waste any time eating. She really didn't want to stop reading. She ate the small amount that she was able to and asked Button to take it away. She briefly wondered if Harry and Ron were still mad at her since neither one of them had bothered to come in for their meals.

Hermione had just settled back down in the love seat when Draco came through the door, smirk on his face.

"Mind if I join you?"

-O-

Draco had been standing outside the door for the conversation between Hermione and Fleur. He had originally only eavesdropped to see how her exam went, but he had stuck around when they had started talking about her near rape.

Dravo was grateful that the veela had shared her story with Hermione. It had seemed to make her realize that she wasn't broken and that she could still have a normal life. The Slytherin had every intention of giving her as normal a life as was possible after this war was over.

He had laughed quietly to himself while he listened to her question Button. Draco had always thought that while ridiculous, her endeavors with saving the house elves were noble. He could never tell anyone that, though, so he had laughed along with his housemates, mercilessly making fun of her. Draco loved that despite the ridicule she had suffered for her misguided notions, she had not stopped caring how the little creatures were treated.

Draco could honestly say there were people out there like his father that didn't deserve elves. It didn't make him appear bigger or stronger when he beat on the elves or mistreated them. In Draco's mind, it was like beating small children. The Slytherin himself had never been exceptionally polite to the elves, but had never screamed at them or made them punish themselves. He imagined that any elves that resided with himself and Hermione would love their jobs; Hermione wouldn't stand for him to be anything other than wonderful to the little creatures.

When she had gone off with her book in search of somewhere to read, he had let her have some time to herself to process everything. While Draco had already grasped the concept that there would never be another girl after Hermiome and vice versa, Hermione was still grasping the forever part of the equation. He was personally thrilled; he had longed to chase after the curly-haired Gryffindor for years. She would never bore him and she would always challenge him in every aspect of their lives, of that he was sure.

While Hermione had stayed inside to read by the fire, Draco had given instructions to Button to take her lunch by the fire. He wanted her comfortable and if by the fire was where that happened, then so be it. He then waved his wand before tapping himself on the head, effectively disillusioning himself. He slipped out the side door to go listen in on Potty and the Weasel.

He sat in the sand out on the beach with them for hours. Some parts of the conversation made him see red, but others gave him a sliver of hope.

Weasel waxed on about how he would never get Hermione now, how he had really loved her. He listened to his daydreams about shagging her and the revulsion he felt that she had let Greyback get her off. Potter had fretted about the horrible things that could have happened due to Hermione being friendly with him in school. Public rape and murder in the courtyard came up, but Draco thought he was kidding since he chuckled while he said it.

Potter did make Draco's day and admit outright to the Weasel that Draco was right about everything. They should have used their brains before saying the Dark Lord's name, they should have realized that every other time they ate, Hermione was giving them her share, claiming no hunger. To say that Draco was surprised at the 'Savior's' willingness to admit that he had been wrong would have been an understatement.

Finally, the two outside grew quiet and Draco wondered if they hadn't fallen asleep laying there on the sand. He knew Hermione was exhausted so it was safe to assume that the Idiot Twins were tired as well. Draco just didn't care if they slept whereas he did care about Hermione's wellbeing.

Draco made his way back into the house just in time to see Hermione have Button remove her lunch tray. She hadn't eaten much of it, but she was eating and that was more than he could say for just a few days ago. He knew her weight problem wouldn't be solved overnight, but he vowed to be vigilant about it.

He watched her resettle herself, making herself comfortable, readjusting the blanket over her legs. She yawned as she opened her book again. Deciding to see if she was amenable to spending the afternoon together, he stepped into the room quietly.

"Mind if I join you?" Her head came up quickly, he had startled her, but she smiled when she saw it was him.

"Of course not, please." He took the seat next to her and he almost smiled when she shifted closer to him.

"You should be in bed resting." She snorted as she snuggled even closer to him. Her feet were bare and her clothes weren't very thick, not providing much warmth for her. He lifted his arm around her shoulders and hauled her into his side.

"I don't know how you can be so cold." She shrugged again.

"I don't know. I've lost a lot of weight. Plus, I was always the person to get cold first, even before." He nodded and took her book from her hands.

"Well, if you refuse to go to your room and rest, I'll just have to make sure that you rest here." She grimaced softly.

"I can't stay in that room all day. I'll lose my mind." Draco opened the book to where the page was marked, but before he could start reading, she laid a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I want to thank you for telling the boys that their actions have consequences. I should have had the courage to tell them myself, but a part of me will always worry that they'll stop being my friends." Draco bent his head and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Well, this bond is forever. I'll try to make up for your weak points and you'll do the same for me. I'm sure you'll end up apologizing for my atrocious behavior at least a couple times." She snorted in amusement.

"A couple times a day, you mean." He gave her a full smile this time and pulled the blanket tighter against her.

"Are you warm enough?" She nodded into his side.

"You're very warm, it's quite lovely after sitting here freezing for a few hours." He chuckled as he lifted the book again.

Draco began reading to her, picking up where she left off. Most of the customs in the book were ones that he was aware of. He had been raised in a tradional home, after all. He could, however, see the appeal of the book for someone that came from a muggle household like Hermione had. Only twenty minutes had passed when he glanced down at Hermione, snuggled into his side with her head against his chest, and saw that she had indeed fallen asleep.

Draco relinquished the book to the table next to the love seat and wrapped his arm around her tighter. It was still odd how right it felt being with her. He had assumed that there would be an awkward period while they tried to get used to each other, but it didn't seem like there would be. The only problem he could forsee was where her friends were concerned. He had no intentions of letting Potty and his pet Weasel walk all over him or Hermione and he could see Hermione wanting him to take the easy way out and let them have their way. She would just have to learn that nobody walked all over him, and by extension, her.

Deciding that the opportunity was just too good to pass up, Draco shifted to the side just a little, making him more comfortable and Hermione laying out just a little bit. He smiled softly to himself and let his head fall back and his eyes fall closed.

The Slytherin didn't sleep while he sat there. He knew it wouldn't be wise to be put himself at a disadvantage while he was holding the Gryffindor Princess in his arms. He didn't worry about Bill or his veela wife. He really wasn't too worried about Potter either, but Weasel had a bad habit of acting before thinking in everything he did.

Instead, Draco meditated. He tried to sort out how he felt about his parents defending him against the snatchers, tried not to feel the guilt that tried to creep in in the dark of night, knowing what the Dark Lord must have done to his parents when he discovered that they had defended him after he attacked Greyback and Bellatrix.

He tried to figure out what he wanted to do about the war. It was a fact that Hermione was in deep on the light side of the war. She would never consent to leaving the war or her friends and if he forcibly removed her, she would hate him forever, especially if something bad happened to her friends. Therefore, even though Draco could happily run off to France and leave it all behind, he wouldn't. He would help with whatever this mission was so they could end this war as quickly and painlessly as possible. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts, hours after she had fallen asleep.

"I can feel you worrying. Want to talk about it?" He laid his face on the top of her head and considered it. He wanted her to tell him about their mission. He wanted her to be only his for the rest of their lives. Draco was going to have to trust her with some things as well.

"I know you don't care, you have no reason to care, but I'm worried about what happened to my parents. They defended me after I attacked Greyback and Aunt Bella. The Dark Lord is going to be extremely unhappy. When he's unhappy, people are either hurt badly or they die." Her hand found his and laced their fingers together. They were both quiet for a few minutes while she figured out what she wanted to say.

"I know it's a cold comfort, but your parents love you. They wanted to make sure you were safe. They knew what would happen to them yet they still did it. They chose to save you just as I chose to try and save Harry and Ron. I don't regret it and I doubt they do either." Draco actually felt better hearing her say that. He didn't say anything, but tightened his hold on her.

The silence was comfortable and Draco could have fallen asleep if he had wanted to. However, he was still on the lookout for Weaselbee. It wouldn't be a complete day if the redhead hadn't insulted him or tried to curse him in some way.

Their time together was brought to a halt by Button. She announced that dinner was ready and everyone else was gathered in the kitchen, waiting for the pair to join them. Hermione groaned, but Draco wouldn't let her skip a meal. He helped her up from the love seat and let her lead the way towards the kitchen.

The pair took their seats at the table, the same ones from the day before. The room was silent while Button served them dinner. The shepherds pie was fantastic, one of Draco's favorite meals, especially when Button made it. Hermione did her best to eat as much as she could, topping out at a whopping ten bites. She looked like she might vomit, however, so Draco didn't urge her to eat anymore.

The meal came to a close, only small talk marring the silence of the room. Hermione insisted on standing and helping Button clear the table, telling the room that she wasn't comfortable having the elf wait on her hand and foot. She had just turned to follow him out of the kitchen when Potter called out to her.

"Hermione, we really need to talk, just the three of us. Will you stay?" She seemed torn, unsure if she was going to to get yelled at, he was sure. After a few moments, Hermione nodded and turned back to retake her seat. Draco went back and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't stay up too late, you're still healing." Hermione bristled at his words, probably by being told what to do in front of her friends. Weasley sneered in his direction.

"Just run along, Ferret, she doesn't need a babysitter. She's a big girl." Draco's voice hardened as he glared at Weasley.

"I'm aware she's a big girl and that she doesn't need a babysitter. I'm reminding her that she doesn't need to be taking care of you two because you can't figure a single thing out on your own. She still needs rest." Hermione held up her hands.

"Enough, both of you. Ronald, I can speak for myself. Draco, I know I'm still healing. Now let's get this chat over with, I am a little tired." Weasley scoffed.

"You slept all afternoon. You're fine. You can stand to spend an hour with your friends instead of snuggling with the Ferret on the couch." Draco shook his head in amazement at the audacity of Weasley, but decided to let Hermione handle him.

Draco turned and left, but didn't go to the living room or even his bedroom. Instead, he stayed right outside the door and pulled out his wand, surreptitiously giving it a wave. He smiled to himself; he couldn't be kept out by a silencing charm now. Draco needed to know what they were trying to drag Hermione into. He settled against the wall and got comfortable. He smirked when he heard Hermione start off the conversation with snark.

"So, you're still speaking with me because you need me for the mission. Good to know." Harry sighed.

"'Mi, it isn't like that. I don't like you with that ferrety git, but I can't stop you. If he's your decision , I'll accept it. I won't like it, but I won't stop being your friend over it. I was upset because you hid your friendship with him from me." Draco heard her sigh. He had to admit that he hadn't expected that response from Potter. Maybe he wouldn't be near the problem that Weasley was going to be.

"I know I hid the information from you, Harry, and I'm sorry. See things from my point of view though. You were on the 'Malfoy is a Death Eater' kick all year and the lectures would have never stopped. He was nice to me when there was nobody else around. I don't think he ever wanted to be mean to me, he had to be because of his father. You would have followed me everywhere, I would have hexed you and told you to fuck off. It was best I didn't tell you." Draco heard rustling that he couldn't place the origin of.

"I'm not sure I'll ever agree with that, but there's nothing for it now but to move on. I promise to accept whatever decision you make regarding Malfoy if you promise to be honest with me." He could hear the smile in Hermione's voice.

"Absolutely." Weasley remained quiet throughout the whole exchange, surprising Draco. Then Potter continued.

"We still have two more to find. I still think one may be at Hogwarts, but I don't know where. I wanted to run an absolutely crazy idea by you." There was silence so Draco could only assume Hermione was nodding.

"What if he hid one in Bellatrix's vault at Gringott's? We know he gave one to Lucius to safeguard. Why would he not give one to Bellatrix, his most loyal follower?" Draco was listening even more closely when he heard his father's name mentioned. Weasley was speaking now.

"I don't think so, Harry. Why would he stick one in Gringott's? It just doesn't make any sense to me." Hermione sounded impatient.

"No, Dumbledore's said that they were hidden in places that meant something to him. One with Lucius Malfoy, his wealthiest supporter. Hidden in his giant mansion, the very thing Ton Riddle aspires to have. One with the Gaunts, his mother's family home. One in the cave at the cliff, where he victimized his first muggles as a child. Gringott's makes sense. Every witch or wizard that truly belongs has a Gringott's vault." Draco needed to know what they were talking about. He hoped one of them slipped up soon.

"Well, I'm going to speak with Griphook. Maybe he can give us some ideas on how to get into Bellatrix's vault. Regardless, I'll come up with something. Malfoy is right, 'Mi, you need to get some rest and get healed up so we can end this war." Draco knew he couldn't let this meeting end like this. With a swish of his wand, he cancelled all the wards that Weasley had put up and walked in.

"I want to know what's going on right now." Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of him, but Weasley and Potter looked furious. Weasley spoke first.

"Filthy Death Eater was eavesdropping. Bet he runs back to family and tells them to empty the vault." Draco couldn't help but to scoff at his stupidity.

"Actually, I was going to offer to help you get into the vault. I can get in, the crazy bitch left me as a beneficiary. I want to know what the fuck you're doing though." Potter stood up and held his hands out, trying to placate the room at large.

"Any help you could give us would be appreciated, Malfoy, but we can't -" He was cut off by the Weasel.

"No, we won't take any help from this Death Eater scum. He'll have us walking into a trap so he can run off with Hermione and not have to worry about us." Draco sniffed in amazement at his words.

"You're aware that I would have to get Hermione's permission for that to happen? She would never agree to that." Now Weasley scoffed.

"Please, you would just turn on your charm like you already have and woo your way into whatever you want. You know she has no experience with the opposite sex so you're taking advantage of her. She's too stupid to realize it because she wants someone to love her so badly." Silence befell the room before Hermione started yelling, her eyes wet with tears.

"Is that what you think, Ronald? That poor little Hermione is the only virgin left in Gryffindor above fifth year so I must be desperate for love? Did it ever occur to you that I was saving myself for someone I had feelings for? I just never found that person. I had thought it was you, but you just played games with me. Now that there's someone else in the picture you blame it on me being pathetic and having no options? Trust me, Ronald, I had plenty of offers. Some you really wouldn't like either, but I didn't feel for them like I wanted to so I never took them up on said offers." She turned to Harry and crossed her arms.

"I say we tell him. We need help getting Gringott's and he can get in her vault. He can't go back to their side, we might as well embrace him with ours. You're lucky he wants to help at all." Draco couldn't help the smirk of triumph that crossed his features. Weasley, however, took it as a personal affront and raised his wand in his direction. Hermione noticed also and at the last second, threw herself between Draco and the oncoming curse.

Draco watched as the curse, bright yellow in color, hit Hermione square in the chest and she dropped. She was gasping for breath by the time that Draco reached her side. His chest felt tight and he was having trouble breathing, same as she was. By her symptoms alone, he knew exactly what curse the Weasel had cast. Draco lifted his wand, despite his difficulties getting air and cast the counter curse silently.

Hermione instantly ceased having a difficult time breathing, instead just laying there on the floor taking deep breaths. Weasley came to her side and tried to speak.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hit you, I would never hurt you." Draco didn't let him continue. His wand came up and rested it's point right between Weasley's eyes.

"Not another bloody step, Weasley. Don't push me." The room was suddenly filled with sparks from Bill Weasley's wand. His eyes were focused on Draco and Ron and he looked furious.

"What the bloody fuck is going on here?" Ron began to sputter out his answer.

"The three of us were discussing our mission and Malfoy was eavesdropping. He wants in on the secret, says he can help. We argued and I went to hex him, but 'Mi jumped between us and it hit her." Fleur instantly went to Hermione's side to make sure that she was alright. Harry spoke before anyone else could.

"Dumbledore offered him protection before the Death Eaters showed up on the Tower. I think we should tell him. He's devoted to Hermione, that much is obvious. He could get us in and it would be a lot safer that way for everyone involved." Bill began to rub his temples.

"Fine, that's great. Bring Malfoy in, Merlin knows you three need all the help you can get. But tomorrow, no more tonight. Hermione has been hexed, the last thing she needed on trying to heal. Everyone go the fuck to bed, for Merlin's sake."

Draco finally lowered his wand and bent to help Fleur get Hermione to her feet. He cast one last snarling glance around the room before he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and began to steer her upstairs.

Once they were in her room, Draco wrapped his hands around her cheeks, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again. I can handle myself." She gave him a smile before she reached up and slid his palm over her mouth so she could give it a quick kiss.

"I make my own decisions, same as you. You don't like it, too damn bad." He snorted as he pulled her into his chest. She hugged him back and they stood there in silence for Draco wasn't sure how long. When he pulled away, he gave her a brief smile.

"Into bed with you, mon couer. You need your rest." She gave a soft laugh as she climbed under the blankets.

"You know you're only going to be able to boss me around for a little while longer, right? Once I'm healed, you won't have a reason to continuously order me to bed." He chuckled at her as she wiggled around and tried to get comfortable. When she finally settled, she turned her inquisitive eyes to him.

"Will you tell me that means now? Mon coeur?" He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's French. It means 'my heart'." Her eyes widened slightly and Draco thought it was just adorable.

"You mean that? You wouldn't be playing me around just because I have no experience like Ron said?" Draco, even though he was mildly offended, just smiled softly at her. He wished he could strangle the Weasel for bringing all her insecurities to the forefront. She wouldn't have asked this question this morning. His hand went up and brushed a wisp of her beautiful hair out of her eyes.

"I would never do that. Of course I mean it. Don't ever doubt how I feel about you." She gave him a shy smile before she took his hand in hers.

"Thank you for being honest." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he went to his feet.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." She smiled again and whispered her response.

"Goodnight." Draco opened the door to her room and left, softly shutting it behind him.

He headed to his own room, smile on his face, happy that she hadn't thrown his term of endearment back in his face.

A/N- Number three is complete! Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter, they tell Draco about the horcruxes. Should be interesting, right? Leave me your thoughts, they keep me motivated!

Love,

A


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Such wonderful feedback from everyone about the last chapter. Y'all are the bomb, that's really all I got. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Revelations coming up in this chapter which means it could get interesting!

Disclaimer: None of this story belongs to me. I don't own a thing and I haven't made a dime from any of my stories.

Chapter 4

April 18, 1998

Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous. She, Draco, Ron, and Harry were all supposed to have their talk about horcruxes. The Gryffindor knew it had the potential of going horribly wrong simply because the three boys couldn't get along to save their lives.

Maybe she should amend that statement. Harry seemed completely amenable to Draco helping them in their search for horcruxes. It was Ron and Draco that just couldn't seem to set their differences aside long enough to have a simple conversation.

Although, that didn't seem like an entirely fair statement either. Draco hadn't started any of their arguments since they had been at Shell Cottage. Sure, he had been his usual snarky self, had laid the truth on the line without a guilty conscience, but it had been Ron that had been truly insulting. Everything Ron had levied at him hadn't been true, whereas Draco's words had been.

It was for this reason that Hermione was sure that this conversation was going to end badly. The conversation had already turned ugly the night before when Ron had turned his wand on Draco. Hermione knew that the redhead hadn't meant to hex her, the curse had been meant for Draco. That didn't excuse his actions in the least, but it did make Hermione feel a little better that her friend hadn't set out with the express purpose of hurting her.

Hermione made her way into the kitchen and took her seat at the table for breakfast. Bill, Fleur, Harry, and Ron were already at the table, waiting somewhat patiently for the last two inhabitants of the house to arrive. Hermione had just settled into her seat when Draco appeared.

Before taking his seat, he dropped a quick kiss on the crown of her head. He took his seat quickly, already sensing the tension around the table. He laid his hand on Hermione's thigh under the table and squeezed it slightly, instantly feeling her relax under his fingers. Button was bustling around the table now, setting platters of food on the table. Ron broke the silence.

"'Mi, I'm so sorry I cursed you yesterday. I shouldn't have pulled my wand and I shouldn't have tried to curse Malfoy. Will you forgive me?" Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I'll forgive you if you promise to not pull your wand a single time during our conversation today." Ron gave her a bright and brilliant smile.

"Deal." Hermione instantly felt better about the upcoming conversation. Not only was Draco going to know everything, Ron was going to keep his wand in his pocket. She couldn't get him to control his mouth, but she doubted that Merlin himself could accomplish that.

Hermione dug into her breakfast with gusto, eating half of her porridge and a piece of toast. Draco gave her an approving glance when she pushed her bowl away. She couldn't help but watch him as he ate, the full English breakfast disappearing quickly. Hermione noticed that he ate nearly as much as Ron did, but managed to employ every polite mannerism afforded him by his wealthy upbringing.

When everyone had finally finished eating, Hermione stood and helped Button clear the table. The elf did her level best to get Hermione to return to the table, but she outright refused with her hands on her hips. Once the table was clear and the dishes were finished, Bill and Fleur stood to leave, but not before issuing a warning.

"We're going to the Burrow for the day. I better not hear of any wand-pulling or cursing from any of you. Is that understood?" They all nodded and Hermione noticed that the tips of Ron's ears were red in embarrassment. Hermione decided to take the lead for their conversation.

"Shall we go to the living room? It's much more comfortable there." All three young men nodded and Draco laid his hand on her lower back to guide her in the direction of the living room. She smiled to herself when he settled her on the love seat next to the fire and draped the same blanket from the day before over her legs.

Harry and Ron both took the arm chairs on the opposite sides of the room while Draco took the seat next to Hermione. She heaved a deep sigh, knowing this conversation was going to be far from pain free. Hermione decided that she should give Draco the choice of knowing everything. She turned his way, her eyebrows drawing together.

"Draco, I want to make sure that you're completely certain you want to know what our mission is. It's a suicide mission and if He finds out that you know about it, he won't think twice about killing you." Draco reached out and laced his fingers with hers.

"If He knows you know, will He kill you?" Hermione nodded.

"Without the slightest hesitation." Draco rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Then I want to know. I know they doubt my motivations and that's fine. You, however, know that our fates are entwined now. What affects you, affects me. I need to help you with what you need to do so we can get this war over with." His words surprised her so much that she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for a short moment. When she pulled away, Hermione shot him a shy smile. Ron gagged while Draco returned her smile. Hermione turned to Harry.

"You want to tell this tale or shall I?" Harry waved his hand.

"You tell him. I'll forget things along the way." Hermione heaved a deep sigh before tentatively calling Button's name. When the elf appeared, Hermione smiled sweetly at her.

"Button, could you please get us some tea? We're going to be discussing some difficult subjects so we'll need to refortify ourselves." Button smiled and nodded, obviously happy to be of use, and disappeared out of sight. It was only seconds before she appeared again with a tray of tea. Hermione reached out and poured everyone a cup before she began.

"I suppose the story begins long ago when a boy was born in a muggle orphanage. His mother lived long enough to name him Tom Marvolo Riddle, after his muggle father, before she died. He was then raised in that orphanage until he turned eleven years old.

Tom Riddle was paid a visit by Albus Dumbledore, who's job it was at the time to prove to the young boy that magic was real and he was indeed a wizard. The hoy, however, already had great powers, talking to snakes among them.

Tom Riddle came to Hogwarts and became a well-liked student among his peers and his professors. He would beg to stay at school over the holidays, but the Headmaster would never allow him.

Young Tom Riddle began gaining followers his sixth year or so. Dumbledore became suspicious as to what the young Slytherin was hiding, but he could never catch him doing anything nefarious. Tom Riddle graduated and then went to work for Borgin and Burke's for a short while before he disappeared completely.

A number of years later, once Headmaster Dippet had retired and Dumbledore had taken over, Tom Riddle reappeared at Hogwarts to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. His appearance had been altered and Dumbledore knew he had been dabbling in dark magic so he turned down his application.

It was even more years later that the first war started brewing, round the mid-seventies. Keep in mind that Riddle graduated in forty-five, so he'd been missing in action for a long time. He only resurfaced during the war as You-Know-Who." Hermione heaved a deep breath and took a drink of her tea. She knew Harry hated the next part of the tale, but it needed to be told.

"He was gaining support in the community through terror and fear. Dumbledore had decided to meet with Professor Trelawney out of courtesy to tell her that he wasn't planning on having a Divination class at Hogwarts anymore when she went into a trance. She gave a prophecy that night that Snape overheard and told the Dark Lord. However, he only heard half of it. It goes as follows:

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...'" Hermione paused again to take a breath.

"Snape didn't hear anything past being born as the seventh month dies. Since this applied to the Potters and the Longbottoms, they both went into hiding. On Halloween night, Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and told the Dark Lord of their location. He arrived in Godric's Hollow and killed James Potter as soon as he stepped in the house.

Lily Potter fled up the stairs to where her infant son was napping. The Dark Lord promised to spare her life if she handed over her son. She cast herself willingly between Him and Harry. When the Dark Lord killed her, it activated ancient protective magic, fueled by his mother's love for him.

The Dark Lord stepped forward after murdering Lily Potter and cast the killing curse at Harry. Her love saved him, rebounding the curse. This left some of His powers with Harry though. That's why he can talk to snakes and things like that. The curse hit the Dark Lord and he was blasted into an unknown space for ten years time, until Harry turned eleven and came back to Hogwarts. How is this possible, you ask? We asked too, but at eleven, we didn't get the answer. Now, we understand why they didn't tell us. The answer is horcruxes."

-O-

Draco almost couldn't believe this story was real. It had to be fake, it was just too farfetched to be real, right? If the Dark Lord had graduated in forty-five, that meant he would be seventy-one years old right now. That wasn't exceptionally old in the wizarding world, but it was older than the evil wizard portrayed himself to be.

Draco watched as Hermione poured herself another cup of tea and Potter stood so he could begin pacing. This topic obviously put him on edge. the Slytherin had a feeling he wasn't going to like it any more than the dark-haired Gryffindor did. Hermione took a sip and sighed before she continued.

"Horcruxes are objects that house a piece of your soul, basically making you immortal. If you die, your other soul fragment can be brought back to corporeal form just like Tom Riddle was at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Horcruxes are made by the act of committing murder. Not just killing someone. Harry didn't split his soul when he killed Bellatrix. Not only is there a ritual and a spell you must do and say, there has to be the intent behind the kill. You have to want to kill to make a horcrux. You have to willingly want to split your soul.

Tom Riddle didn't just split his soul once. He split his soul six times, so there would be seven pieces. According to Dumbledore's research, he made his first horcrux when he was sixteen years old and killed his maternal uncle. Each horcrux he made was hidden somewhere special to him, and all the horcruxes were of important wizarding history.

The first, Harry destroyed his second year. It was the diary of Tom Riddle's sixteen year old self. It also provided Ginny Weasley with every instruction on how to open the Chamber of Secrets." Draco couldn't hold in his surprise.

"Weaselette opened the Chamber?!" Weasley looked like he wanted to get offended, but Hermione spoke first.

"She did. She was possessed by his soul fragment for almost ten months. The Headmaster realized that her actions weren't her own." Draco nodded.

"Understandable. I can't imagine having that psychotic bastard inside me for that long." Hermione gave him a grin.

"Harry destroyed it with a fang from the basilisk that the memory of Tom Riddle had set loose." Draco shook his head in confusion.

"Where did the Weaselette get the diary? Surely she didn't find it in the library." Hermione heaved a deep sigh.

"No. Your father slipped it in her cauldron in Diagon Alley at the beginning of the year. The Dark Lord had entrusted it to him for protection. He left it with him because he was his wealthiest supporter and had everything that the Dark Lord desired: money, power, and influence." Draco wanted to rip the Weasel's lips off when he started speaking.

"Your Death Eater father gave my first year sister a piece of Vold- You-Know-Who's soul. What's that say about you?" Hermione snapped at him.

"It says nothing about Draco. He isn't his father so just stop it." Draco was still trying to come to terms with the fact that his father had gifted a first year little girl with a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. He knew his father knew what it was. Lucius Malfoy wasn't stupid. He hadn't thought his opinion could sink any lower of his father. Shaking his head to free his head from thoughts like this, he motioned for Hermione to go on.

"The next horcrux to be destroyed was the Gaunt family ring, a rightful heirloom that belonged to Tom. He hid it in the Gaunt home and Dumbledore found and destroyed it the summer before our sixth year. The next one was Slytherin's locket, which had belonged to his morher. It was hidden in a cave where he had tortured his first muggles as a child. That was where Harry and Dumbledore had been the night on the Astronomy Tower." Draco gulped at the memories that were threatening to start taking him over. Hermione noticed that he was uncomfortable and took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze before continuing.

"It was a fake locket though. Harry, Ron, and I were tasked with tracking down the remaining horcruxes and destroying them. When the Death Eaters attacked Bill and Fleur's wedding, the three of us fled. We learned that your cousin Regulas Black had stolen the locket horcrux and left the fake. Kreacher told us that Mundungus Fletcher had come through Grimmauld Place after Sirius died and stole everything of value, including the locket.

Kreacher and Dobby retrieved Mundungus and he told us he had given it to a Ministry hag. A hag that was none other than Dolores Umbridge. This caused us to sneak into the Ministry under the guise of poly juice potion, steal the locket, free some muggle borns, and escape." Another rhythmic sip of tea. Draco couldn't imagine their story getting any crazier.

"We had a horcrux, but no way to destroy it. After weeks of carrying it round our necks, we realized that the Sword of Gryffindor could be used to kill a horcrux because it had killed the basilisk back in second year." Draco nodded excitedly.

"It only absorbs that which makes it stronger. Of course." Hermione nodded her head in his direction.

"Exactly. The Sword only appears for true Gryffindors in a time of great need so it was a complete surprise when one night it appeared in the bottom of a pond for Harry. He dove in, almost drowning himself, to retrieve the Sword. Ron saved him and destroyed the horcrux." Draco already knew where this story was headed.

"You think he stored one in Bella's vault because every self-respecting witch or wizard has a vault at Gringott's." Hermione nodded.

"Yes. She's his closest follower. It makes sense. That and Hogwarts." Draco released her hand to rub his chin softly in contemplation as he was sometimes prone to do.

"What would the objects be?" Hermione snorted at his words.

"Dumbledore had quite a few memories that applied to Tom Riddle. Apparently, he was obsessed with the Founders. Since we know for a fact that the Sword of Gryffindor is safe and we've already destroyed something of Slytherin's, that leaves Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Their most famous artefacts are the Hufflepuff Cup and Ravenclaw's Diadem." Draco drummed his fingers on the arm of the love seat.

"That's only five objects. You said he split it six times." Hermione grimaced before speaking.

"Nagini, his snake, is a horcrux. I'm almost positive." Draco whistled lowly.

"You weren't kidding when you said suicide mission." She nodded her head, as did the other two young men in the room. Harry spoke next.

"All the horcruxes have to die before he does. She also forgot to tell you that Voldy and I can see in each other's minds sometimes." Draco raised his eyebrow at these words. That suggested a lot deeper connection than what Hermione had led him to believe. He would have to ponder that train of thought later.

Draco considered his options. He could help Hermione and her loser friends; he knew for a fact that he could get at least himself into Bellatrix's vault at Gringott's. He could also tip his hat in good luck to the three of them and sit back here at Shell Cottage, safe and sound, patiently waiting for the war to get over, hoping that his beloved would be alive at the end of it.

Draco already knew what his choice was, but he didn't want the Idiot Twins to know he had made his decision that quickly. Therefore, he made a show of pondering his choices and deliberating in his mind as to which one would be best. When he spoke, his voice was hard.

"I will get you into Bellatrix's vault and help you with the rest of your mission on one condition." Weasley scoffed as he spoke.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, Malfoy, but we've done pretty well up until now. We don't need your help so you don't get any demands. Be grateful we even told you what our mission is." Draco looked calmly to the redhead as he spoke.

"Yes, I'm sure you were doing well. I heard from Hermione, in front of everyone, you ditched them. You were just fine for your three hour stay in my dungeons. You were unharmed. You haven't been starving or exhausting yourself by taking middle watch every night. You've been doing pretty well, I agree. Now, if you can let the mature adults get back to their discussion, it would be appreciated." He didn't wait for an answer. He turned back to Potter who gestured for him to continue.

"I want full disclosure. If I help you, I want all the information you get. No keeping me in the dark because you don't trust me. You tell me because I'm your Merlin-be-damned equal in this." Hermione laid a hand on his arm.

"Dray, we wouldn't hide things from you, I promise." He laid his hand on hers as he met her eyes.

"You wouldn't. Do you trust them not to?" Her face scrunched up as she thought about his words. Before she could answer, he turned back to Potter and spoke.

"Before you force her to answer that question in the negative, do you agree to my term?" Potter stood and came forward, hand outstretched. He looked to his friend who was still contemplating the question Draco had asked her.

"'Mi, will you be our bonder?" Her eyes flew to Potter's, shock written across her features.

"Are you two mad?" Potter shook his head.

"I'm serious about sharing information with him. If he's serious about helping with our mission, this oath won't be a problem." Draco took his hand to show that he was serious and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"You're both bloody mental." She stood, letting the blanket fall from her lap to the floor, and made her way over to the pair of them. She slid her wand into her hand and began the incantation.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, vow to help with Harry Potter's mission of destroying the Dark Lord's horcruxes?" He could feel the magic tightening around their fists.

"I do so vow." Another wave of her wand.

"Do you, Harry Potter, vow to tell Draco Malfoy any and all information as soon as you can throughout the rest of this mission?" Another tightening strand of magic.

"I do so vow." One final wave of her wand.

"So mote it be." Each strand of magic around their fists glowed red before it disappeared. They released hands and stepped back. Weasley broke the silence, big surprise.

"You're a fucking idiot, Harry." Potter turned on his friend, exasperation clear in his voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Ron. If you don't like Malfoy helping, you can always stay here. He does argue and complain a lot less than you do." This shut the Weasel up and Draco barely held back a chuckle.

Draco sat back down next to Hermione again and helped her arrange the blanket again. This time, however, she snuggled into his side now that she was done speaking. Draco allowed it and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close since he could feel her shivering.

"I know I can get myself into Bellatrix's vault. She made me an heir to her fortune a couple years ago. Honestly, the goblins have probably wondered why I haven't been in to transfer my inheritance to my vault yet. However, this being said, I'm not sure I can get anyone else in with me." Hermione scrunched her face up like she did when she was thinking.

"Harry would have to go. He can speak to the horcruxes, it's likely the only way you'll know if you actually have one. Well have to figure something out." Harry nodded

"We can talk to that goblin upstairs. Maybe he'll give us some ideas." Draco had a feeling this was going to be suggested and the whole idea made him leery as fuck.

"I don't know, Potter. Goblins don't like humans. They sure as fuck won't want to help humans sneak into a vault. I think you're going to make more problems for us by doing that." Potter seemed to consider his words.

"What if we just asked him questions as to what kinds of things the goblins can detect? I mean, I have a true invisibility cloak, not a knock off. You never know if they can sense those or not." Draco nodded, knowing Potter was going to have to have his way someway or another.

"That would work. Just don't ask him how to get past their defenses. He'll think you're trying to break in and you won't get a thing from him." Potter nodded and stood.

"Alright, now that that conversation is over and nobody is bleeding, I think lunch is overdue. Who agrees?" Hermione raised her hand excitedly.

"I hope Button made roast beef sandwiches. Hers are the best." She stood from the love seat and followed Potter happily into the kitchen. Draco stood to follow when he felt a hand clamp down on his elbow.

"I don't know what game you're playing with Hermione, Malfoy, but you need to stop. She's not your kind of girl." Draco couldn't believe this was happening. Did the Weasel ever know just when to leave things well enough alone? He turned and met the eyes of the redhead.

"What kind of girl would she be then?" Weasley snorted at his question like Draco was stupid.

"She's innocent, Malfoy. Hermione isn't like your sex kittens at school, she doesn't hand out blow jays in dark alcoves. I'm not even certain she's ever even kissed a boy. She's completely innocent, or she was until you corrupted her when you became friends with her. My best friend never would have came to Greyback eating her out, you had to have influenced her somehow. That's the only explanation. So just leave her alone, she's too good for you."

Draco didn't stop the anger this time. He reared back his fist and let it fly. His fist connected with Weasley's mouth and there was a sick sense of satisfaction when he saw a trickle of blood coming out the corner. Draco bent a little so he could talk quietly.

"Hermione may let you walk all over her, but I won't. You run your mouth about her to me, you'll eat my fist. You want to go run and cry like a little girl to her, you go right on ahead. I'll be sure to tell her exactly what you said to deserve a punch to the mouth. I have a feeling she would be less than pleased with your reasoning." Draco didn't wait for him to answer.

He turned and headed into kitchen to see Hermione had already served herself and him soup and sandwiches. Of course, he had triple the amount she did, but she was doing better. He took the seat next to her and listened as she explained something muggle to Potter. He tuned it out as he watched Weasley slink in silently and take his chair.

The meal continued with bright chatter from Hermione. She seemed to be carrying the conversation for everybody. When she had managed half a sandwich and half a bowl of vegetable soup, she pushed it away and yawned.

"I need a nap. This morning was stressful." The other occupants of the room chuckled. Draco stood as she did and took her hand in his.

"Would you join me upstairs for a nap, mon coeur?" She smiled at his term endearment. She seemed to truly enjoy it.

"Absolutely." He pulled her up to her room and led her to the side of her bed.

After pulling her blankets back, he gestured for her to get in. She acquiesced to his request, but tugged on his hand until he was laying next to her under the blankets. The Gryffindor settled against him, her head on his shoulder and her arm thrown over his chest. Draco threw the blankets back over them, kissed the top of her head, snuggled her tighter against him, and let the afternoon sun lull him into a peaceful slumber.

A/N- Not as long as the other chapters, but I warned y'all that I didn't think this fic was going to be as long as my other fics. I hope y'all enjoyed. I'm heading to Waynoka, OK this weekend to hit the sand dunes so I'm not sure how much writing I'll get done. I'll do my best ((: Let me know what ya think, I love hearing your thoughts.

Love,

A


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I love you all. Your reviews and feedback are the bomb. It was pointed out to me that I made a mistake. Tom Riddle didn't kill his uncle Morfin. He framed him. I'm so sorry guys. Big thanks to dramonie1028 for pointing that out. While I don't always stick with the canon time line, I was trying to in this case. Anyways, I'm back from the sand dunes. It was a great time, but I'm happy to be home so I can write. Enough for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot for this story. The characters belong to JKR and the plot belongs to someone else.

Chapter 5

April 19, 1998

Draco couldn't help but think this was a terrible idea. Potter was determined to speak with the goblin about how to sneak into Gringotts. Draco wanted him to just use the invisibility cloak and then use the imperious curse on anyone that discovered his presence. Potter, however, was leery of using an Unforgivable so he wanted to speak with the goblin to see if it would even be necessary.

Draco supposed he couldn't blame the dark-haired Gryffindor. He was supposed to be the leader of the Light, their beacon of hope. If it was made public knowledge that he used an Unforgivable, it could have serious repurcussions. The public would most certainly forgive the use of Avada Kedavra on Bellatrix, but that was because they had been terrified of his aunt.

Hermione reached out and knocked on the door, the four of them entering when a soft voice called for them to enter. Griphook was seated in the window seat, a book open in front of him while Mr. Ollivander slumbered in one of the beds. Rather than asking the goblin to accompany them into another room, Potter waved his wand and cast a silencing charm on the bed so as to keep their conversation private. The four of them took a seat on the bed while the goblin watched their actions warily. Potter broke the silence.

"Hello Griphook. We have a couple questions we were wondering if you could answer for us about Gringotts." The goblin snorted a little before he gestured slightly for Potter to continue.

"I was wondering if Gringott's goblins could detect someone underneath a true invisibility cloak. This cloak isn't charmed to be invisible, it doesn't need to be replenished. It's very important that I get some sort of answer, so we can plan from there." Draco was cursing on the inside. It sounded exactly like Potter was going to be breaking into the bank. The goblin steepled his fingers underneath his chin and watched them closely for over a minute before answering.

"It's obvious you wish to break into Gringotts. You know the goblins will kill you if they catch you?" Potter nodded.

"I know. Malfoy can get into the vault we need , but I need to be there as well. Will an invisibility cloak work?" The goblin now stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Is this going to destroy the evil wizard?" Potter nodded.

"It will definetely help us destroy him. He can't die unless we get what we need out of the vault." The goblin gave a sharp nod.

"You are most lucky that i have a personal vendetta against this wizard. His followers murdered my family because he didn't like the charges we levied from his vault." Potter had a pained expression on his face, as did Hermione. For the first time, she spoke.

"We're so sorry for your loss. Losing your family can't be easy and we would love to offer for you to stay here for as long as you need." The goblin gave her what appeared to be a smile, Draco couldn't be sure. To be honest, the goblins of Gringott's had creeper him out since hr was a kid.

"I appreciate your condolences. Not many witches or wizards care about magical beings, they think they are better than we are. I can see your sincerity so I will help you." He removed his hands from his chin and Draco couldn't believe that this charade had actually worked.

"As I'm assuming that young Master Malfoy will be entering the Malfoy or Lestrange vault, I will warn you both that it will be dangerous. The goblins will know you are there, regardless of what invisibility cloak you possess. If you get a goblin that is tired of the dark wizards, he may not say anything. As we all know young Malfoy is marked as a Death Eater, they may not care if someone sneaks into his vault and out again. However, if they do care, you must be prepared."

The goblin stopped and Draco felt his own lick of shame when the creature before him had pointed out his status as a Death Eater. As if sensing his state of unease, Hermione reached over and took his hand, squeezing it softly while she flashed him a smile. Draco instantly felt better that she wasn't judging him for his past mistakes. The goblin took a small drink before he continued.

"If the goblin points out that you are under the cloak, I would suggest the Imperious curse. It will have to be a very strong one as goblins aren't overly affected by wizard's magic. Mr. Malfoy will not be able to cast it or it will draw attention to your situation. Mr. Potter, it will have to be you so I suggest you practice on your friends here. You don't want the curse to fade while you're down in the bowels of Gringotts. They don't feed the dragon as they should so he could be problematic if the goblin commands him to be less than welcoming."

Potter nodded and held his hand out to the goblin for him to shake it. The goblin seemed surprised beyond measure and cautiously extended his hand out to Potter's, as if he was afraid that it was some sort of joke and he would pull his hand back. The pair shook hands before Potter stood.

"Thank you, Griphook. Your help has been invaluable." Hermione stood and leaned forward to lay a hand on the goblin's shoulder.

"If you should need anything that we can help you with, please let us know. I'll keep you and your lost family in my prayers." The goblin nodded and gave her a semblance of a smile before he turned back to his book.

They all filed out of the bedroom, removing the silencing charm from Mr. Ollivander's bed first. The four of them made their way down to the kitchen since the living room had Bill and Fleur in it, reading a book together that Draco had read his fourth year at Hogwarts. On the way, Draco tugged on Hermione's arms.

"What are prayers?" Hermione gave him a soft smile and took his hand in hers.

"It's a muggle thing. Some muggles believe there is one almighty god that created the earth and everything in it. They send prayers or thoughts to this god, mostly wishes. People wish their families to be safe, the wish their children are healthy. I've gotten away from religion since I went to Hogwarts, but my parents are still very devout." He still didn't understand the concept very well, but he figured he may never so he let it go and let her lead him to the kitchen table.

The group was just about to launch into a discussion on what they needed to do next when there was a loud banging at the door. Everyone rose as one and hurried into the living room. Bill had shuffled Fleur to the door so she could stand with the four of them while Draco made sure Hermione was behind him. He heard her huff in annoyance, making him smile inwardly, but she remained silent. Bill stood by the door, wand drawn, while he called out.

"Who's there?" The voice was muffled, but Draco could still make it out.

"It's Remus John Lupin, husband to Nymphadora Tonks, also known as Moony of the Marauders." Draco was unsure why he was sharing so much information, but shrugged it off. Bill opened the door and their former Professor Lupin and another redhead walked in. This redhead reminded Draco of the twins, a little shorter than the rest of the brothers, but much more muscled. Potter stepped forward, wand extended.

"Everybody knows that. What charm did you teach me in my third year?" Lupin chuckled.

"The patronus charm. It's good to see you're practicing constant vigilance, Harry." Harry swung his wand to the redhead.

"Why were you at Hogwarts in my fourth year?" The redhead chuckled just like Lupin had.

"I brought the dragons over from Romania for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Potter's arm lowered before he rushed their former professor and gave him a hug.

"It feels like it's been forever since I've seen anybody. It's so good to see you two are safe." Lupin clapped Potter on the shoulder before he spoke again.

"I'm glad you're all here. I came to tell everyone that Dora had the baby. Baby boy, his name's Edward John Lupin, Teddy for short. The most adorable little boy you've ever seen." Draco watched as Hermione rushed forward and threw her arms around their former professor.

"Remus, that's wonderful! Congratulations! Does he look like you or Tonks?" The older man chuckled as he kissed Hermione on top of her head.

"He's just like Tonks. He had sandy blond hair when he was born, but when I left it had already turned black. Probably be ginger by the time I get back. Will you and Harry be godparents? Dora and I both agree." Draco cringed inwardly as Hermiome squealed and threw her arms around the professor again.

"Absolutely, we will!" Draco noticed that Potter looked looked a little uneasy at the prospect and Draco was certain he understood why. What would happen if they didn't survive?

Draco hadn't been jealous when Hermiome had hurled herself into Professor Lupin's arms, but he definetely felt a surge of it when she floated into Charlie's embrace. It didn't appear to be a romantic hug, there seemed to be no attraction between the two of them, even though Draco could admit that whichever Weasley this was was extremely fit. As soon as Hermione stepped out of the hug, Draco stepped forward and grasped her wrist, pulling her gently back to him. He laid an arm around her shoulders and held her tight to his side. Bill was speaking low.

"Fleur, go get that champagne we have in the cupboard, please? This calls for a celebration. We have little enough reasons for celebrating these days." Fleur disappeared and Draco could feel their eyes on him. He wondered how long it would take for one of them to ask about him.

Fleur reappeared with glasses and champagne, passing both around so everyone could have some. Draco decided to move to the couch so he could sit and decided to leave Hermione standing there, letting her choose if she wanted to follow. To his absolute delight, she did follow him, and when she sat down next to him, she snuggled into his side again.

Draco watched as Bill and Potter began speaking to Lupin and the Weasel hugged his older brother. He could somewhat see why the Weasel had an inferiority complex; the two older brothers were better in every way, the twins were geniuses in their own right, even Slytherin House was able to admit that, and the swotty one was extremely smart. His ears perked up when he heard the Weasel sneer his name to his brother. Before anyone could start an argument, Lupin stepped forward.

"Are we going to discss the elephant in the room?" Bill sighed and began to rub his neck.

"Well, it's their story. If they aren't going to share it, then neither am I." Potter and Weasley looked to Hermione and she rolled her eyes.

"I swear, you two need me to hold your hands to go to the bathroom. It's not a secret, tell them." Draco took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. As flippant as she sounded, he could feel how nervous she was about people knowing about her torture. For some reason, it comforted her and calmed her down when he rubbed her knuckles. Potter decided to speak before Weasley could, probably saving the four of them a lot of arguments when his explanations left a lot to be desired.

"First off, in case you all haven't been introduced, this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, this is our former Professor, Remus Lupin, and Ron's older brother Charlie."

Both men gave Draco a smIle which somewhat surprised him. He had been terrible to Professor Lupin, despite him being one of the better Defense professors they had had. Charlie was a Weasley and they seemed genetically wired to not like Malfoys. Draco knew that Bill wasn't a huge fan of his, he simply accepted him because he had saved Hermione and she was his soul mate.

"We were working on our mission and I fucked up. I said His name and the snatchers caught us, Greyback too. Hermione tried to trick them, she had them convinced to take us to the Ministry, said she would give them anything if they didn't hurt Ron or I. One of the snatchers recognized her though. They hauled all of us to Malfoy Manor where we came face to face with Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange." Draco watched as Potter raked his hand through his hair. It was obvious the Gryffindor felt guilty, as he should, but Draco had gained just a tiny bit of respect for the man. He admitted his mistakes freely and was doing his best to remedy them.

"Everyone recognized Hermione, They guessed Ron was a Weasley because of his red hair so they assumed it was me along with them. However, Bellatrix wanted to question Hermione before they called Him. Ron and I were thrown down in the dungeons while Bellatrix and Greyback tortured her." Lupin's head spun quickly to look at Hermione. He walked to the couch and knelt in front of her, laying a soft hand on her knee.

"Will you change this moon, Hermione? Greyback has never needed to be transformed to infect anyone. I suspect it's because he never pushes his wolf to the back of his mind." She met his eyes briefly before her hand tightened in Draco's.

"No, I won't transform. He didn't use his teeth." Lupin seemed to read between the lines and half-stood, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

"You know my history with him. If you need to talk about it, at anytime, you know where to find me. Nobody would understand better than me." Hermione gave him a watery smile and clasped his hand with her free one before he stood again to regather his champagne glass. Potter took this as his chance to continue.

"Bellatrix used her wand and her knife, Greyback, his brute strength. By the time Ron and I escaped, Draco had attacked Bellatrix and Greyback. In turn, Bellatrix cast sectumsempra on Draco so he and Hermione were both dying before our eyes. I killed Bellatrix and Malfoy's elf, Button apparated all of us out to safety. We came here and I told Hermione that she needed to heal Malfoy before he died. Their blood combined, and when she healed him, they formed a soul bond. They're bonded for life, so Malfoy has decided to join our mission and come along for the suicidal ride."

Both men looked impressed as they whistled. It seemed that they were still digesting their story, hands raking through their hair and their eyes unfocused. Charlie was ever the Gryffindor, entirely too bold for Draco's taste.

"Did Greyback rape you, Hermione?" She turned her head shamefully into Draco's shoulder before she answered.

"No. It was close though. Draco saved me. Please, I don't want to talk about it." The older Weasley looked extremely angry, but Draco didn't think it was at Hermione, most likely at the fact that she had been injured.

"Hermione, please tell me, that way -" Draco cut him off. He knew the older Weasley was going to want revenge and he wanted to know exactly what he was getting revenge for. As admirable as this approach was, and as much as it slightly endeared Draco to the man who obviously felt for Hermione as a sister, he couldn't allow it. His voice was cold as ice.

"She's ashamed of what happened to her. Don't make her relive it. You want revenge? Go for it. I saw everything and if you were to torture him slowly until his last breath, it wouldn't be enough. Don't ask her again." Hermione seemed to get smaller next to him while Charlie stared at the pair of them for a few moments before nodding. He stood and came close t fso he could press a kiss to the top of Hermione's hidden head. She turned her head so she could see him so he knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry, 'Mi. I wasn't trying to push you. I just needed to know how much I needed to make him suffer for what he did to you. You shouldn't be ashamed, because knowing you, you gave him hell the whole time. I'll never ask you again." Hermione left Draco's side and embraced Charlie again and surprisingly, there was no jealousy on Draco's part.

When they seperated and Charlie went back to his original spot, Draco noticed the look of pure rage on the Weasel's face. Apparently the man didn't like how close Hermione was to his older brother. He wondered if she was just as close to any of the others aside from Bill and Charlie. He would have to remember to ask her. Draco was surprised somewhat when Lupin spoke.

"If you're going to help them on your mission, I think you should be inducted into the Order. It would keep you safer from Order members if you're ever spotted with these three. They won't assume that you're attacking them. Have you completely renounced your blood purity views?" Draco didn't like the way the conversation had turned. He met his former professor's gaze.

"I'd like to speak with Hermione privately before I share my views or thoughts on joining the Order." Lupin nodded so Draco stood and helped Hermione to her feet. He slid his hand down to her lower back and guided her outside through the door to the deck, casting a silencing spell as he went. She raised an eyebrow at him, patiently waiting for him to speak. He raked his hand through his hair only once before he regained his composure completely.

"Do you want me to join the Order?" She truly looked torn which Draco was not expecting. When she spoke, her voice trembled softly.

"I don't know. Will you tell me your true thoughts on blood purity?" Draco had been dreading this question from his soul mate. He grasped her shoulders softly and guided her into one of the chairs on the deck. When she was seated and looking at him expectantly, he sighed.

"I do believe I'm better than some muggleborns, but not because of their blood status. Look at Finch-Fletchley. Hufflepuff muggleborn and useless excuse for a wizard. Most muggleborns are the same way, completely pants at magic. Honestly, I believe they come from lines with squibs, that's why their magic isn't very strong. I think I'm better than them based on their abilities, or lack thereof. I haven't thought myself better than you, despite what I may have said, since second year. You are the exception to the rule, Hermione." He knelt in front of her and waited for her to pass judgement. It was a long moment before she started laughing. This was not the reaction he had been expecting to say the least. When she finally caught her breath enough to speak, she met his gaze playfully.

"Well I can't judge for that reason. I've thought myself better than Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Daphne for years because they're complete idiots." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing out of her mouth. He couldn't hold back the question that spilled out of his mouth.

"How do you feel about the Weasel then?" Hermione lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Of course he's a moron, but he does have redeeming qualities. Just because a person isn't smart doesn't mean that I'm better than they are. I've just never seen your friend's redeeming qualities." Draco chuckled and pulled her to her feet so he could embrace her.

"There aren't many redeeming qualities. The boulder twins are pretty loyal if that counts." She laughed into his chest.

"Yes, that counts." Draco leaned against the table so he could keep her in his embrace.

"What's your opinion on the invitation to join the Order?" Hermione nuzzled her cheek on his chest before responding.

"I think it would be safer for you, an extra layer of protection. If we win this, the aurors will probably try to take you to Azkaban for trial. If you're an Order member, it will be just one more thing that says you're not the evil person everyone believes you are."

Draco snorted, but considered her words. He really didn't want to join the Order; he had no use for theatrics, heroics, or brash confrontations unless it dealt with saving his soul mate. However, the more chummy he was with the Order, the more likely he was to escape the charges of being a Death Eater if they won. He kissed Hermione's temple as she continued to nuzzle him. Draco found that he liked her brand of affection very much.

"I'll join the Order for you, mon coeur." She smiled as she finally settled her cheek against him.

"I only want you to join to help protect you.. Nobody will attack you this way and if you get taken in, you'll have our protection. If we lose, I thoroughly expect you to say that we forced you into it." He chuckled as he took a seat, pulling her down into his lap with him.

"I'll gladly be in that cell next to you if we lose. Whether we like it or not, mon coeur, I'm yours and you're mine. We haven't discussed it yet, but that doesn't change the fact that we're it for each other. I would never dream of pushing you, but I fully intend for you to someday be my wife." Hermione was silent for a good while, softly stroking his chest through his robes while she contemplated his words.

"I don't want to focus on a year from now. I want to focus on what's happening in this moment. I'm not opposed to a forever with you, but before I get my hopes up, I want to make sure this war is won. What happens or doesn't happen before then has yet to be seen." Draco understood her words perfectly. She didn't mind being stuck with him, she wasn't opposed to developing a relationship with him, and she needed to make sure that the war before they took any permanent steps in their relationship. He stroked up and down her spine as he answered.

"I understand completely. We'll just see what happens while we wait for this war to play out." They stayed in their embrace for another few minutes before Draco made to stand up, unseating Hermione in the process. When they were both on their feet, he grasped her hand in his and started to pull her back into the house.

When they entered the house, they took the seats they originally had, Hermione snuggled into his side once again, before he answered.

"I'll join the Order of the Phoenix. As for my views on blood purity, they're non-existent. I know I'm still better than other witches and wizards, but I base it on their talent and personalities now." Charlie and Lupin seemed to beam at him, making Draco slightly uncomfortable. He hadn't done a single thing to obtain their trust or their approval, but he seemed to have it. He decided to add on an addendum before they thought he was going to be their friends.

"I'm only joining because of Hermione. I couldn't give a shite about your Order, but she does. Therefore, you can turn those sappy looks you're giving me her way." The men just smiled wider and Hermione pinched his side.

"Don't blame this on me." He grinned at her and bent to nip at her neck. She gasped softly before he heard Weasley explode.

"You can't seriously offer him a place in the Order. He's a fraud and he's only doing this so he doesn't have to serve time in Azkaban when we win the war." Potter spoke before anyone else could.

"No, he's doing this for Hermione. If he wasn't bonded to Hermione, I guarantee you he would have fled to France and left us to figure it out for ourselves." Draco tipped his imaginary hat to Potter.

"Right you are, Potter. Be thankful Hermione would never agree to abandoning the Light side of the war." Potter actually grinned at him.

"I'm most thankful." Weasley was still sputtering in the background, but Draco heard Charlie speak harshly.

"I don't care if the only reason he's on our side is because of Hermione. Love is a powerful motivator. He's loyal to Hermione. I accept that. She's worthy of putting your loyalty and love into." Weasley sputtered at his brother's words before he fell silent. Draco couldn't help but find it funny that he referred to Ron Weasley as Weasel, Weaselbee, or Potter's pet, but he referred to the other Weasleys by their first names. Maybe it was because he had more respect for the other Weasleys. Regardless, Lupin spoke.

"Next Order meeting, you will all need to attend so we can induct Draco. It's a danger to his safety, and be extension Hermione's, to live and act among us, but not be one of us." Everyone but Weasley nodded so Draco remained quiet.

Lupin raised his glass once more in a toast to rifts repaired, which everyone joined him in, then they decided to part ways. Hermione stood so she could bestow both men with hugs and well wishes for their families. Draco was sure that not seeing her friends was hard on Hermione being the soft-hearted person that she was.

The men had only been departed for a short time when Button called the rag tag group of people to dinner. Draco stood and led Hermione to the table, watching her intake closely.

The meal passed quickly, Draco stuffing himself full on steak and potatoes. Forty-five minutes after gathering for dinner, the group dismissed themselves to their own personal pursuits. Bill and Fleur retired to bed, although Draco assumed it wasn't so they could sleep. Potter decided that he would read in the living room while Weasley followed, deciding that he would play wizard's chess against himself.

Hermione clucked softly about spending time with her friends, but Draco could tell that she was exhausted after the big reveal that afternoon. Draco coaxed her upstairs so he could read to her. Hermione entered the bathroom, pajamas in hand, so she could change.

When she emerged, she crawled in bed underneath the blankets next to him, her head laid on his shoulder and her hand wrapped around his ribcage. She was quiet until she finally broke the silence.

"Do you think we would have ever ended up together if it hadn't been for me ending up in your home?" Dravo didn't really know what to say to her question so he went with his first instinct.

"I hope so. I've wanted to be with you for quite awhile, but it was never safe. I'd like to think that we would have eventually found each other after the war, but I can't guarantee that." Hermione was silent for quite awhile before she raised her head and her lips met his, not in an innocent kiss, but a kiss that she herself deepened.

Her tongue traced the line of his lips and when he ipened, her tongue slipped in his mouth so it could caress his tongue. Draco lifted his hand to fist in her hair and pull her closer. He was an alpha through and through and she would have to learn to submit to him. He understood that things were difficult for her at the moment, but when they got to that point in their relationship, he would make sure that she trusted him enough for the sex he craved.

Their tongues tangled for several minutes, igniting the passion and desire in Draco. He knew she wasn't ready and would never dream of pushing her, but she obviously wasn't so scarred that she couldn't enjoy snogging or light touches. After several minutes, Hermione broke away from him, breathless and smiling.

"I'm sorry, I just can't, I need time, I -" Draco cut her off with a quick peck to her mouth.

"I know, mon coeur. I can sense when you've had enough. I would never want to push you. Please don't fear me." Hermione snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest, which Draco found he enjoyed almost as much as snogging her.

She nuzzled into his chest once again and burrowed deeper in his embrace. Only minutes passed before she was breathing the deep breaths of a deep sleep. Draco kissed her forehead, doing his best to will away the memory of her deep kisses, and let sleep take him under, hoping with all he had that the next day would be better than today.

A/N- End of the chapter and it's longer than I thought it would be. Hopefully I can get back into updating a little more regularly. However, I go back to work tomorrow so we'll see how that works out. Leave me your thoughts, they're like chocolate and whiskey shots. Next up is the Trio and Draco finalize their plans and Ron attempts to have a heart to heart talk with Hermione that doesn't end well.

Love,

A

.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter and I'm immensely grateful that you all leave me such wonderful reviews. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, I love that you've all kept me so motivated. I apparently looked at the wrong upcoming chapter when I told you what would be happening this chapter. The finalizing of plans and the heart to heart with Ron happens next chapter. I'll end this note for now so I can begin (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. JKR owns the characters and someone else came up with the idea of soul bonds between Draco and Hermione.

Chapter 6

April 21, 1998

Hermione was laying in the circle of Draco's arms on the couch in the living room while Harry and Ron took a walk on the beach. Her head was tucked under his chin and her fingers were tracing random patterns on his chest. His fingers were running the length of her spine.

"So what object do you think is in Bellatrix's vault?" Hermione took a deep breath and reveled in the spicy yet masculine scent that was purely Draco.

"I think it will be the cup. Harry is certain the other one is in Hogwarts and it would be loads easier to hide a diadem than a big cup where there are hundreds of people." Draco appeared to be considering her words when he lowered his nose to her hair. It was a habit that he had picked up in the last few days and he swore it was because her hair smelled lovely.

"You're probably right, but you know there is a room on the seventh floor that is full of so much junk that you could never go through it all." Hermione nodded into his chest.

"Yes, that is an option that I had considered. If we get into the school, we'll have to see about checking out that possibility." Draco put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his.

Hermione could see that he was going to kiss her. She didn't mind, she loved Draco's kisses. The Gryffindor wasn't sure how he could stand to kiss her, how he didn't find her to be as disgusting as she felt, but he regularly assured her that she was perfect and what had happened to her cast no aspersions on his perception of her.

His lips met hers and his tongue traced the seam of her lips. Hermione willingly opened and in just a second, Draco rolled and pinned her underneath him. Hermione gasped into his mouth as his tongue plundered her mouth, tasting every inch of her.

One of his hands went up to cup her cheek softly before moving to the back of her head so he could fist her curls and hold her in place. She was pliant under his skillful touch and Hermione felt a flash of jealousy at the thought of how he had become so skillful.

Draco's free hand slid up from her hip until it rested softly on her breast, his thumb rubbing insistently on her nipple, making it pebble at his attention. Hermione couldn't help but arch her back when he tweaked it softly. His mouth traveled from her mouth across her jaw so he could suck at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Hermione brought her hands up to thread through his hair as began to nip his way down her neck, causing her breath to hitch a most unnatural way. Draco chuckled darkly against her collarbone and this seemed to bring her back to reality. She realized that she was letting Draco Malfoy feel her up, just as he had done to numerous other witches. A wave of unease and inferiority flashed through her. Draco instantly pulled away and looked down into her eyes. His hand left her breast so his thumb could trace her bottom lip softly.

"What's wrong? Don't think you can lie to me either. I can feel what you feel, I just don't know the reason why." Hermione pushed him away from her so she could sit up. He moved quickly for her, but tugged her so close to his side that she was almost in his lap. His arms wrapped around her hips and held her tightly to him. If anyone else had tried to pull this move on her, she would have cursed them, but from Draco, it was oddly comforting.

"Nothing is wrong, per se, I'm just sorry that you're stuck with me." He chuckled again and kissed her neck.

"Why would I be upset about that? That statement doesn't really fit what you were feeling." She hung her head for a moment in frustration, unsure of how she wanted to phrase her answer. She didn't want to offend him and tell him that she knew he slept around, but she really wasn't seeing much of an option.

"I know I'm innocent and that isn't what you're used to. You're used to girls that are gorgeous, that know the lifestyle you're used to living, that know how to please you. I'm none of those things, and I'm sorry that you're stuck with me. I know the only thing I have going for me is my intelligence, I've been told that by everyone since I was a child. I just know you hoped for better." Hermione didn't expect her soul mate to lace his fingers through the curls at the side of her head and force her to meet his eyes. His expression was stern and his voice hard.

"You are a beautiful witch, mon coeur. You have been since the moment I saw you. I've wanted you since my second year. Yes, I've slept with many women. I've had my fun. My father always taught me to go out and shag as many girls as I could because when I met the one girl that I wanted to marry, I would want to be completely faithful. It's been Malfoy tradition for as long as I can remember that we remain loyal to our spouses. This doesn't mean that I didn't want you to be the witches I was bedding.

You please me already, in everything we've done. I'm not comparing you to the other girls I've shagged because you're not even in the same category as they are. You'll be the last girl I'm ever with. Furthermore, you need to start believing what I'm saying. You are beautiful, you make me happy, and I won't stand for you or anyone else talking badly about you."

Hermione couldn't admit to him just how touched she was at his words. Viktor Krum had been the only person in her life to ever tell her that she was beautiful. At the time, she had put it down to he was trying to get in her knickers, which he had been, but she had never believed his words. She ruthlessly tamped down on the tears that were threatening to spill over before she leaned frorward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Thank you." His gaze softened and he released her hair.

"Aren't you going to return the favor and tell me how wonderful and devilishly handsome I am?" She laughed out loud and smacked his chest playfully.

"You already know how wonderful and devilishly handsome you are. You're ego can't handle anymore stroking." He put a mock offended look on his face, but before he could speak, they were interrupted by Bill in the doorway.

"It's time to go. The boys and Fleur are already waiting so we can all floo over together." Draco shoved Hermione gently off his lap so he could rise with her.

Hermione felt a wave or nervousness come through her bond wth Draco. In the week and half since their bond had formed, Hermione had learned that Draco felt far more through their bond than she did. The only thing she could come up with as a reason why that was was due to Draco's superb control over his emotions. She bet that he was exceptional at occlumency.

Therefore, she laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. If he was nervous enough for her to feel it through their bond, then Draco was extremely nervous. Not that she blamed him. The Order meeting that they were getting ready to attend was going to be packed with people that saw Draco as their enemy. He could be walking into a serious injury.

Bill held out his hand to Draco and handed him a slip of parchment, Hermione assumed it was telling him where the Burrow was located since Arthur was the secret keeper. Hermione hadn't realized that Headquarters had been moved to the Burrow, but she supposed it made sense.

The Weasley family had publicly abandoned their home so they could go into hiding with their Aunt Muriel. It was also under the fidelius charm with Molly acting as the secret keeper. Once the wizarding world seemed to accept that the Burrow was abandoned, Arthur had returned and cast the fidelius, deciding that it would be their new headquarters since Grimmauld Place had been compromised late last summer.

Draco crumpled the slip of parchment in his fist and wandlessly set it on fire in his palm. Hermione heard Ron mutter something that sounded close to 'show off', but she couldn't be sure. Ron went through the floo first, followed closely by Harry, and then Fleur. Hermione stepped forward to go next, making it clear she wanted to arrive before Draco. Order members wouldn't think twice about cursing Draco, but they would stop momentarily for her.

She landed gracefully on top of the grate and stepped forward to make room for Bill and Draco coming through. Harry and Ron were already being passed around the room to make sure they got hugs and well wishes from everyone attending. Nobody stepped forward to greet Hermione except for Charlie.

Hermione couldn't explain exactly why she and Charlie were such good friends. When she had first met him in her fourth year, she had been leery around him since Ron and Ginny had made quite clear his reputation for sleeping with random women. However, the biggest Weasley couldn't be discouraged.

Charlie sought her out to get her opinions on living conditions for magical creatures and in return, he shared stories with her about dragon training. They became as close as brother and sister, Charlie never flirting with her once. She wrote him often, as did he, and she could admit that he was her confidant in all matters that weren't horcruxes.

He pulled her into a hug, lifting her in the air and swinging her around. When he put her back down, the fireplace began to activate and he stood shoulder to shoulder with Hermione in front of the floo. There was a smile playing across his lips when he spoke out the side of his mouth.

"You're too tiny to protect him. I cover a lot more area." She gave him a genuine smile as Draco appeared. Nobody seemed to notice at first, but Draco stepped forward and tugged Hermione behind him.

"I know what you're doing, and you're not doing that again. I'm quick with a wand and can take care of myself." His words brought the room to a screeching halt aside from the sounds of Bill arriving behind them in the floo. Suddenly, there were shouts at Charlie to get out of the way and Hermione watched Draco unsheath his wand and hold it aloft in anticipation. A curse came his way from Andromeda, and Hermione knew this wasn't going to end well.

"How dare you show your face here, Death Eater." It was phrased as a question, but in no way did it sound as though she wanted him to answer. Draco didn't return fire, but held his wand at the ready.

"Hello, Aunt Andromeda. I'm showing my face because your son-in-law convinced me to join the Order of the Phoenix." Lupin held his hands up in surrender when Andromeda spun on her heels to glare at him.

"Don't give me the credit, you said you were only joining for Hermione." While Draco was distracted, Hermione stepped around Draco and stood in front of him, hands planted on her hips.

"We will explain everything, but I promise you, whoever throws the next curse our way is going to answer to the business end of my wand." It was silent for a few moments before the twins began cheering and chanting "Granger'll kick your arse". There were a few snickers at their actions, but Hermione was thankful to them for breaking up the tension.

Hermione took Draco's hand in hers and she couldn't help but notice that he was preening at her openly associating with him. Charlie beckoned her over to the seat that he had claimed as his own, pointing for her to sit before gesturing for Malfoy to take a seat next to her. Charlie then took his seat next to Kingsley.

Hermione looked about the room and tried to see who was in attendance. Many of these people Hermione had never met before since this was the first actual Order meeting she had attended. Ginny was seated directed across from her and appeared to Harry attached to her side. Molly and Arthur were down at the head of the table, both watching the events of the room unfold with wary expressions.

Remus and Tonks were both seated further down the table with Andromeda, Remus completely at ease while Tonks looked worried as she watched her mother. Teddy was cradled in her arms and Hermiome vowed to hold him before they left. Weasleys were sprinkled throughout the table, none of them sitting together with the exception of Fred and George.

Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Lee Jordan were all seated together at the end of the table. There were many people that Hermiome recognized from Hogwarts, but couldn't place with a name. She supposed they weren't a bad group, but they definetely weren't as strong in numbers as the Dark Lord.

The room went silent when Arthur stood and held up his hands.

"Welcome everyone. We have a new person here tonight and obviously we'll discuss the reasons behind that, but first and foremost, we have three people here that have been missing for almost ten months. They were never even inducted into the Order before they went on the run to complete a secret mission. We'd all like to welcome back Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." The room filled with catcalls and Hermione felt her cheeks color slightly. Draco grasped her hand and tugged her into his side. His voice was warm and soft in her ear.

"You're not even a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" She shook her head while the applause continued.

"No, they wouldn't agree to induct us until we were all seventeen. We went on the run three days before we were scheduled to be inducted." He nodded slightly and rested his hand on the top of thigh. His touch soothed her nerves. She was brought back to the room around her when Arthur spoke again.

"We're all dying to know why a confirmed Death Eater has decided to attend an Order meeting for a muggleborn." Hermione was truly hoping that Harry was going to take control of this discussion since she really didn't want to be the one who divulged what happened to her. Charlie reached over and wrapped her in a hug as Harry cleared his throat to begin.

Hermione laid her head on Charlie's shoulder while Draco kept a steady rhythm of rubbing on her thigh while Harry spoke. He explained how everything had been his fault, that they had been captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. The torture that Hermione endured wasn't gone into detail, but the room still gasped and sent her pitying looks when they discovered it had been at the hands of Bellatrix and Greyback.

The table looked at Draco with a newfound respect when they learned that he attacked Greyback and his aunt, saving Hermione's life. The room at large reminded Hermione of the muggle cinema, their eyes following Harry's hand movements as he explained.

Most people seemed to accept the fact that a soul bond had formed between the two of them when Harry said that he and Ron had witnessed it. The story came to a finale with Harry making the statement in a firm voice.

"Malfoy has agreed to accompany the three of us on our mission and I have a feeling his help will prove invaluable." Hermione could hear the grumbling already. There were several members that were thoroughly unimpressed with the fact that the Trio refused to let any other members in on what their secret mission was. Remus was the first to speak.

"Surely if you're comfortable revealing your top secret mission to Draco, you could stand for some help from the rest of us." Harry shook his head.

"Malfoy is only getting to go with us because he eavesdropped on our discussion about the next place we're headed and he happens to have the ability to get in without a problem whereas we would have to break in. He's also made quite clear that he won't be leaving Hermione's side for the duration of the war and we can't accomplish our task without her." There were still hushed murmurs so Harry held up his hand again to quiet them.

"Before any of you go accusing us of being foolish and too trusting, I want to assure you that Malfoy and I made an Unbreakable Vow with Hermione serving as our bonder." The room fell silent until Arthur finally spoke.

"So you want us to induct Mr. Malfoy in as a member of the Order?" Harry nodded.

"Remus suggested it since Malfoy is on our side now. We did the same thing for Snape when he joined. This time we'll have an actual reason to trust Malfoy. If Hermione dies, so does he." Hermione saw Draco stiffen and she could only assume it was because people were assuming he was untrustworthy. Her hand found his on her thigh and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. Arthur gave them a brief nod.

"The four of you, please come up here and stand." Hermione rose with Draco and she led him by the hand to stand next to Harry in front of the room. Arthur stood before Harry first as he ordered him to retrieve his wand.

"Repeat after me. This is going to be the equivalent of a Wizard's Oath so you won't like what befalls you if you break it." Harry nodded and held his wand aloft.

"I, Harry James Potter, do so swear that my loyalties lie with the Order of the Phoenix and all that we stand for. Under no circumstances will I betray our location, members, or agenda. If I break this pledge, may suffering and death befall me." Hermione was a little startled at the oath she was getting ready to take. It sounded much darker when spoke aloud like Arthur had, but realized after a few moments that it was necessary. Nobody could so easily forget Peter Pettigrew.

Harry swore the oath, followed closely by Ron. Hermione went third and even though she had been nervous, she felt good about the decision to join. Draco went last and appeared to be the most uneasy about the oath. She imagined that it reminded him of the vow he took when he received his Dark Mark.

Once all their vows had been been undertaken, Hermione took her seat again, sandwiched between Charlie and Draco. She tuned out when Arthur began reading out the latest numbers of the losses. She was already depressed enough and that was the last thing she needed to think about at this point. The Gryffindor tuned back into the conversation when Arthur turned to Harry.

"When will you be leaving for the next stage of your mission?" Harry rubbed his hands down his face before answering. It was in this moment that Hermione realized how absolutely exhausted Harry looked.

"Hopefully within the next week or so. We need to get a final plan sorted and consult a source as to their opinion on said mission. Hopefully no more than a week and a half." Arthur nodded. Charlie spoke next, much to Hermione's surprise.

"Will you four consider returning to a safe house after this phase of your mission is complete? You'd be much safer under the fidelius than you will be under standard protection charms. There would also be less of a chance of capture and more food. Hermione is skin and bones, you all are no good to us if you're wasting away." Hermione could see the guilt flash in Harrys eyes.

"Yes, we'll return to a safe house. It seems logical. The only reason we've stayed on the run all this time was because it wasn't safe for anyone if we would be discovered. That hasn't really changed, but I couldn't live with myself if one of us was captured again." Hermione started to speak, but Draco stopped her with a sharp look and squeeze to her leg. When he whispered, Hermione could hear the warning in his voice.

"Don't you dare. He's finally taking care of you like he should have been." Hermione wanted to be indignant at his words, but realized that she couldn't. The pros and cons of staying at a safe house had been weighed and it was blatantly clear that they had made the wrong decision. Her extremely visible ribs and hip bones were testament to that fact.

The rest of the meeting passed quickly, everyone cheking in with the status of their missions. Hermione didn't pay too much attention, but she noticed that Harry and Draco were paying rapt attention so if she missed anything, they could fill her in later.

When the meeting broke up, everyone mingled for a short period of time. Hermione shared quick hellos with the rest of the Weasleys, Draco looking completely less than pleased that she hugged both Fred and George. After she had given them all a greeting and a hug, Hermione made her way over to Tonks.

"May I hold him?" Tonks gave her a warm smile and nodded, holding the infant out to her to take. After years of summer babysitting, Hermione expertly held Teddy to her chest, supporting his head and stroking the soft skin of his face. When she looked up and met Tonk's gaze, she gave her a wide smile.

"He's beautiful. You two will be wonderful parents." Hermione conversed with Tonk's for a short time while keeping an eye on the fact that Andromeda had approached Draco just a few feet away. Andromeda appeared contrite, but Hermione was unsure of what was being aaid. She could only ask Draco when they were alone.

Finally, Hermione handed Teddy back to Tonks before grasping Draco's hand in hers and hailing him towards the floo. He had appeared completely at ease, but his clenched fists and calculating gaze gave away that he was still very much on guard. Probably a smart move on his part.

When the pair landed in the kitchen of Shell Cottage, Harry and Ron were already there speaking animatedly with Bill. Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her over to their sides.

"I need to speak with you, Potter. It's important." Harry gave them a confused look before he told Bill he would come find him in just a few minutes to continue their conversation. Once the oldest redhead was gone, Draco raked a hand through his hair.

"I didn't realize that Snape wasn't in contact with you. You're aware that he isn't a traitor to you, right?" Harrys features froze and he remained silent. Ron didn't say a word, surprisingly, so Hermione decided that she would have to be the one to answer the question.

"No, we haven't heard from him since the night he killed Dumbledore." Draco began to pace and he wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was agitated.

"Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him. He got hit with a curse during the summer before sixth year and it was killing him. Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him so it would solidify his standing with the Dark Lord. Snape is still on your side." When Harry spoke, his voice was hard.

"You're lying." Draco shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Snape confessed it to me one night when he was extremely drunk. He said he could only trust me because I'm an expert at occlumency." Harry shook his head and Hermione was still trying to grapple with the idea that Draco had put forward.

"I don't believe you. I watched Snape kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore begged him." Draco looked Harry in the eye and spoke as plainly as he could.

"He begged Snape to kill him so Bellatrix or Greyback wouldn't get ahold of him." Hermione spoke again before Harry could call Draco a liar again.

"What was his patronus? We never could figure out who delivered the Sword to us, and we never mentioned the shape that the patronus took that led Harry to it." Draco met her eyes and instantly understood what she was doing.

"A doe. His patronus has been a doe for as long as I can remember." Harry reached out and grabbed a glass off the table so he could hurl it into a wall. After it shattered, he turned his angry face and wet eyes to his friends.

"This is such bullshite! Not a single fucking person can be honest to the one person who has the right to know everything. I'm the one they want to fight him, I deserve to not be manipulated like a small child!"

Hermiome didn't get a chance to speak before Harry turned on his heel and fled the kitchen to the beach. Ron gave Hermione a sympathetic look and hurried after Harry. When she finally turned her gaze to the only Slytherin in the house, she could see worry etched on his face.

"I hope he can get ahold of himself. If he does something stupid that costs Severus his life, I'll go after him myself." Hermione nodded and began to pull Draco out of the room and up the stairs to her room. Once they reached her room, she pulled the door shut behind them and sank onto the bed.

"Sweet Merlin, what a brave man. Not many people could have done what he did to ensure his place as a spy. He deserves better than everyone's suspicion." Draco simply nodded. Hermione got the feeling that he didn't want to talk about the subject anymore.

"What did Andromeda say to you?" Draco shrugged stiffly.

"She apologized for her harsh words when we arrived. She told me that she was proud of me for doing what was right." Hermione got the impression that Draco didn't often hear that someone was proud of him so she decided to keep the mood light.

"Well of course she is, she does have a wonderful and devilishly handsome nephew." His face broke out in a smile as he laid down on the bed next to her. He held his arms open so she could join him. Hermione freely entered his embrace and snuggled into him until she was comfortable. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes after wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Take a nap, mon coeur. Maybe your friend will be in a better mood in a few hours." She nodded sleepily, focused on the steady beating of Draco's heart, and let her dreams carry her away.

A/N- There she is, folks. Thanks to everyone for reading. Next chapter (for real this time) is plans being finalized and a heart to heart with Ron. Leave me a message at the beep, I do so love your opinions.

Love,

A


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Such wonderful feedback from such wonderful people. Every time I look at my phone and see I have an email because somebody has reviewed my story, my heart swells and I smile. Y'all are the bomb. This chapter won't be long, but I think it's necessary to set up the big Gringott's scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing. One of these days I'm going to come up with an original idea and make millions (haha), but til then, fanfiction will have to suffice.

Chapter 7

April 27, 1998

Draco tapped his fingers on the back of Hermione's neck in a random pattern, impatiently waiting for Bill Weasley and his veela wife to leave the house for their aunt's house. Potter wanted to finalize their plans for Gringott's with the goblin, but he didn't want to give away their plans by having Bill see him going to speak with him.

The four of them were sitting in the living room by the fire, Potter and Weasley playing wizards chess in the arm chairs that they had moved to face each other. He was currently seated on the couch with Hermione, her head in his lap, blanket over her legs, while she dozed. She hadn't been sleeping well and he knew that his touch relaxed her, hence the tapping and rubbing on the back of her neck.

He could only assume that she was nervous about their upcoming foray into Gringott's. He could feel her unease and nervousness every day, but she never volunteered exactly why she was feeling that way. Draco didn't ask because he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. Even though it was a failsafe plan, when she and the Idiot Twins embarked on an adventure, something always went wrong. She now knew first hand that the results could be capture, torture, or death.

However, Draco was determined to not let that happen. As much as he would enjoy seeing the Weasel suffer, he knew it would hurt Hermione so the Slytherin would do what he could to keep that from happening. Surprisingly, Draco found that he didn't much mind Potter. He would never be best friends with the dark-haired man, but he could admit that while he could be extremely dense, Potter didn't seem to annoy him as badly as he had done in school.

Just the fact that he didn't hate the Gryffindor annoyed him a little. Things were changing all around him, and the fact that his whole world would never be the same made him nervous. He knew that if the Order won then he would definetely spend some in Azkaban. Whereas Hermione was affected by what happened to him, and he by her, he wasn't sure that he could live with himself knowing that his bad decisions would affect Hermione in a permanent way.

There was always the other possibility. If the Dark Lord won, Hermione would be the first muggle born to die after she served as an example in the worst way possible as to what was to come. When she lost her life, he would also lose his. Not that his position was any better than hers. By now, he was branded a traitor and would be the second to die after Potter.

Either way, his choices at this point seemed to be Azkaban or a painful death. For these reasons, Draco had done his absolute best to enjoy every single day he had with Hermione to the fullest. Not only would he be suffering either way the war went, so would Hermione. Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by Bill stepping into the room.

"Fleur and I are leaving. I know you four are plotting something so try to get along." Draco rolled his eyes at the oldest Weasley. It was obvious that he was used to watching the younger children throughout his life. He still hadn't managed to turn off the older brother act. Weasley and Potter nodded their heads in agreement to Bill's words, and seemingly satisfied, Bill turned around and left.

The floo activated and Draco heard the kitchen return to silence. He wasn't sure how long Bill and Fleur would be gone to their aunt's house so he thought it would be best that they get their planning session out of the way as soon as possible. Therefore, he reached down and ran his fingers through Hermione's curls, enjoying their silky softness as they brushed over his fingers.

Her hair had captivated him years ago. At first, it had been horrid and he had made fun of her ruthlessly for it. It had been large, bushy, and frizzy, but it was wild and had character which Draco found very fitting. In the last couple years, however, it had calmed down due to what he assumed was the weight if it. Her curls fell heavy down her back, reaching her waist, shining in their rich mahogany glory. He had taken to smelling her hair whenever he wanted to feel closer to her. Strawberries and mint would assault his senses, calming him so he wouldn't project his emotions to Hermione.

She came awake slowly, a smile spreading across her face as she realized that she was still laying in his lap. Draco bent and kissed her temple.

"Bill and Fleur left. We need to get this done in case they come back early." She nodded and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she stretched. Draco watched her shirt rise, exposing a few inches of her lightly tanned skin. He was brought out of the fantasy of running his tongue all over her warm skin by the Weasel.

"Merlin's sake, 'Mi, put your arms down. The ferret is drooling all over you, it's like he's never seen skin before." Draco felt a flash of embarrassment through their bond. Anger surged through him.

"Actually, Weasel, I've seen far more than my fair share of flesh. That's how I know how special Hermione is; I've seen the competition. That's why I don't plan on treating her like dirt. I won't treat her like you." Draco knew his words hit home with the Weasel and the explosion was going to happen in mere moments. Potter was shaking his head, exasperated look on his face. Hermione stepped in the middle of the argument, angry look on her face.

"Enough. We have more important things to worry about. Merlin, you two..." She trailed off as she started for the staircase. He hurried behind her, eager to stay close to her as they made their way to the goblin's room.

Potter knocked on the door and waited until they were beckoned to enter. Mr. Ollivander was asleep, as he was any time that Draco had peeked into the room. He hadn't been doing well down in the dungeons of the Manor, and Draco could only hope that the aging wizard didn't die. Ollivander had done everything that the Dark Lord wanted, given all the information on wands that he needed. He had mildly tortured the old man, but mostly left him in the dungeons in a state of neglect.

Just as he had last time, Potter waved his wand at Ollivanders bed, silencing the space around him so they wouldn't be overheard. Hermione took a seat on the bed next to Potter so Draco sat next to her. Weasley stood by the windows, eyes angry and arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you for meeting with us one last time. We want to tell you our plan and see what you think of it." The goblin, Griphook, was seated in the window seat as he had been the last time they visited.

"I will help you if you can do one thing for me." Potter nodded.

"Anything within reason." Griphook smiled, revealing several rows of tiny sharp teeth.

"Jugson is the Death Eater stationed at Gringott's. He's also the man who has been killing the goblin families. Incapacitate him and leave him for the goblins. They'll take care of him in their own way." Potter nodded.

"If he's there, Malfoy and I will make sure that he's left to the goblins. If he isn't there, I can't promise we'll be able help you with that." Griphook nodded.

"Good enough for me. Tell me your plans." Potter launched into their plans.

"As you suggested, Malfoy and I are going to be the ones entering the bank. I'll be under the invisibility cloak following behind him. We'll be heading to the bowels of the bank. I'll be the one to cast the Imperious curse if he discovers me. Ron and Hermiome will be waiting in Diagon Alley, just outside the bank, but transfigured to look like a middle-aged couple.

Malfoy and I will enter the vault together. Can you tell us anything about what kind of protections are in place on the Lestrange vault?" Griphook shook his head.

"Gringott's offers all the protections that you're aware of, plus the dragon kept down below to guard the vaults. As for what the family has added on the inside of the vault, we aren't notified and we don't ask. Goblins never enter the vaults unless the owner visits and requests it, or the Ministry orders it after being approved by the Wizengamot." Potter nodded again, eyes focused and he seemed yo be concentrating.

"That's fine. Malfoy and I will figure it out. Maybe they won't bother us since Malfoy has legal access to the vault." Griphook shrugged.

"I can't say. Each family is different." Potter gave the goblin a semblance of a smile.

"That's good enough, thank you." Griphook gave Potter a nod.

"You're most welcome. Make sure you leave as quickly as possible because as soon as you lift the Imperious curse, the goblins will sound the alarm." Potter stood after once again promising to leave Jugson for the goblins if he was present. The four of them filed out of the room and closed the door behind them. Draco was just about to lead Hermione back down to the living room so she could rest a little more when the Weasel stepped forward.

"Hermione, can I speak with you privately please?" She narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"Alright, but no arguing." Draco groaned inwardly. There wasn't any way that was going to happen. He had a feeling this day was just going to get worse.

-O-

Hermione had a feeling that she already knew what Ron wanted and she wanted no part of that discussion. He only wanted to badmouth Draco and then whinge that she was bonded to him. She had put down the limitation that they couldn't argue, but she didn't actually think that was going to happen.

Ron led her into the room he was currently sharing with Harry and gestured for her to take a seat. He raked his hand through his shaggy red hair and sighed.

"Hermione, this just isn't a good idea. I know you're thrilled that Malfoy says he wants you, but it's Malfoy. He won't be any good for you. Please reconsider." Hermione heaved a deep sigh and started to rub her temples. She could feel the beginning of a headache and she wasn't sure if Bill had any headache potion in the house.

"Ronald, I can't do this with you. It isn't your decision. I'm not going to make decisions in my life based on how happy or unhappy they make you. It's my life. You would tell me to piss off if I told you that I didn't want you to be a quidditch star or if didn't want you to become an auror." Ron started pacing, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Hermione could tell that he was really working at controlling his temper.

"'Mione, this isn't about me, it's about the fact that it's Draco Malfoy you're getting ready to jump into bed with. You're not that kind of girl and he just gropes on you and kisses on you as if he owns you." Hermione was really getting angry now.

"Ronald, we're soul mates. The only person for me will be him, just as I'll be the only one for him. You have to stop this petty prejudice. Draco doesn't like you in the slightest, but he's civil to you until you say something hurtful to me or you act stupid. If anything, you should be happy that I'm bound to someone who actually cares about me." Ron scoffed at her words.

"He doesn't care about you, Hermione, not like I do. I cared even though you're plain and bossy. I cared when you didn't have any other friends and the only person who wanted to take you to the Yule Ball was an older man that only wanted in your knickers. Malfoy doesn't give a fuck about you, he only wants to make sure that he has someone important backing him up when he goes to Azkaban after we win this war. Mark my words, Hermione, he'll be in Azkaban." It was all she could do to hold back her tears. Everything Ron said was what she feared to be the truth in regards to Draco. she trusted that he cared for her, that he wasn't using her, but she was terrified that she really was as unattractive and unworthy as Ron said. Her hair started to crackle with her anger and she was now the one struggling to hold her temper.

"How dare you say you care for me when you're standing here insulting me, judging me like you have the right to? If you had cared for me like you say, you wouldn't have tried to punish me in sixth year by making me jealous with Lavender. You wouldn't ignore me all the time. You would act like I was important for more than just your schoolwork." Ron punched a hole in the wall, finally letting his anger explode. Hermione started, never seeing Ron be so physical when he was angry.

"That's a fucking lie, Hermione, and you know it. Like Malfoy said, I was sowing my oats with Lavender. It's not like you were ever going to be the only girl I shagged, no matter how much you belong to me. I wanted to live a little before I finally settled for you." Hermione couldn't hold back the surge of magic that rushed through her, threatening to tear the room around her to pieces. She tamped down her magic as ruthlessly as she could, composing herself only slightly before she spoke.

"No, Ronald, you got with Lavender because you were jealous over me kissing Viktor in fourth year, Harry told me one night when he was drunk. I don't belong to anyone, Ronald Weasley, but if I did, it sure as fuck wouldn't be you. For the record, if I would have married you, I would have been the one settling because you offer me nothing. Not intelligent conversation, not any care, not any attention. I'd just wither away, dying a little inside every single day, because I would be so bloody unhappy."

Hermione knew she had gone too far when Ron's wand materialized in his hand and shot up to point at her face. She held completely still, not wanting to push him over the final hurdle to violence. Never in a million years would she have thought he would go this far. It made Hermione regret her words no matter how true they were. His chest was heaving and she was unsure if it was because he was angry or restraining himself.

"You want to be with Malfoy? That's just fine, Hermione. Now that you've saved me the time I would have wasted with you, you deserve to be happy, even if your idea of happy is being a Death Eater's whore. Don't come crying to me when he shares you among all his friends, cheering them on the whole time. Fuck, he'll probably invite Greyback back for seconds."

At his cruel words regarding Greyback, Hermione began to shut down. She sat on Harry's bed and lowered her head, her hands threading through the hair at the back of her head. Images of Greyback filled her head. The sight of him bent between her legs, her knees pinned to the floor, exposing her womanly core to the room, the excruciating pain from her shattered hip, the sickening smoothness of his tongue on her most intimate flesh. The explosion of pleasure deep in her loins.

Tears began to seep out of the corners of her eyes as the images replayed over and over in her mind. There was beating on the door to the room and Hermione could hear Draco and Harry demanding to be let in the room. Ron swished his wand and the door flew open, almost spilling the two of them onto the ground. Both looked furious, but Hermione really didn't care why. She couldn't focus on anything aside from the horrible images replaying through her brain.

Draco launched himself at Ron, pummeling him with his fist anywhere that he could reach. Ron was attempting to fight back, but Draco was moving with the speed and agility of a man obviously enraged. In fact, now that she concentrated, she could feel a fury like none she had ever felt through their bond.

Suddenly, Hermione couldn't handle anymore than what she was already grappling with. She stood so quickly that nobody else in the room noticed and bolted from the room. She had reached the door to the deck before she heard the questioning shout wondering where she had gone.

The Gryffindor began running. She couldn't run very fast due to her hip and her still sore and healing ribs, but she continued for several minutes without stopping. She felt when she left the wards and only worried for a brief moment about people waiting for someone like her on the other side.

Hermione grew tired, her stamina nowhere where it should be for fighting in a war and living life day to day. She needed to catch her breath and she needed to get ahold of herself before she really did die. She dropped to her knees in the sandy surf and was panting.

Hermione was unsure how long she sat there on the beach, partially wet and now freezing. She was no longer breathing hard when she heard the pounding of footsteps behind her. Even though she half expected it to be Harry, she knew it was Draco. As much as Harry did care for her, he would always be Ron's friend first.

The Slytherin dropped to his knees next to her and didn't bother to wait for her to speak. He wrapped his arms around her and apparated, catching Hermione by surprise. When they landed at the ward boundary to Shell Cottage, she felt a hint of remorse. If she had been killed when she left the wards, Draco would have died as well.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her through the wards, setting her back on the ground once they were safe again. He conjured her a blanket and wrapped it around her before casting a warming charm on her, doing his level best to halt her teeth chattering. Draco then crossed his legs and set her in his lap so he could hold her close to him. They were silent for a long time before Hermione finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I was stupid. I shouldn't have left the wards." He ran his fingers through her hair so he could reassure her with touch and words that he wasn't angry.

"I'm not angry, mon coeur. You were upset, rightly so. Anybody would have reacted the same way." She nodded against his chest, happy he understood how upset she was. They were silent from then on, and Hermione began to warm. The warmth combined with the steady beating of his heart against her ear lulled Hermione into a drained, emotional sleep.

-O-

Draco was still livid. From the moment he had heard the things the Weasel was saying to Hermione through the door, he and Potter had been pounding on the door, trying to get in. He wasn't sure what spell Weasley had used, but he suspected that it was one he had gotten from Hermione.

After hearing all the truly horrid things Weasley had said to Hermione, Draco had taken it easy on the redhead. He deserved to suffer for what he had done, but Potter had physically pulled Draco off his friend and then held him at wand point, threatening to hex him if he didn't stop.

When he realized that Hermione was gone, he told himself that he could always finish dealing with Weasley later. He had chased after Hermione, suddenly terrified that something would happen to her if she left the wards. Which is exactly what had happened. She had run for who knew how long on a hip that wasn't fully healed, not to mention her ribs.

Therefore, he was now seated in the gritty sand, damp and cold, holding his soul mate tight while she slept. Deciding that he had had enough of the sand and surf, Draco carefully rose to his feet, Hermione still bridal style in his arms.

After shifting her weight slightly, he made his way back into the house. He didn't encounter a single person. Therefore, this left his way back to her room and into her bed relatively simple. It didn't take long for Draco to place her in bed and arrange her exactly how he wanted while she slept.

After several long minutes, Draco felt his eyes grow heavy so he decided to nap along with Hermione. He would deal with the fall out when they woke.

A/N- Not near as long as normal, but it'll have to do. Next chapter is Gringott's! Leave me your thoughts, I appreciate them so much.

Love,

A


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- You guys are seriously the best readers ever. Your wonderful and encouraging reviews make my heart happy (: Your support is most appreciated. I promise to do my absolute best on this chapter, but I'm completely able to admit that action and battle scenes are not my strong point. Therefore, hang tough with me! Enough for now, I've got a chapter to write!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. It all belongs to JKR or a fanfiction writer that came long before me, haha. I don't make any money either (if I did, I'd quit my job!).

Chapter 8

May 1, 1998

Draco could feel the waves of nervous energy from Hermione through their bond. They were so strong that it was beginning to make Draco's stomach knot and do flips which he could honestly say that he wasn't a fan of. He decided that he needed to attempt to calm her down and he had the perfect way if she would only agree.

They were laying in Hermione's bed together, waiting for the wand alarm to go off. Potter had decided that they should attempt their Gringott's semi-break in in the morning during the busiest time, hoping that the goblins would be too distracted to notice him.

As much as Draco agreed with this plan of action, he knew Potter was taking this line because he didn't want to have to cast the Imperious Curse. The man's moral compass was straight as an arrow, sickeningly so, which meant that he didn't want to take away anyone's free will. Of course, he had practiced on Hermione and Weasley, had seemingly mastered the skill, but Draco was unsure how he would perform under pressure. Hermione had assured him that Potter was amazing under pressure, but until he saw it with his own eyes, Draco would remain skeptical.

The Slytherin rolled onto his side so he could look down at Hermione while she was lost in her own nervous thoughts. Almost a minute passed before she realized that he was watching her. When her eyes met his, she gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry I'm so distracted, I'm just so bloody nervous. The last time we did this, at the Ministry, everything went terribly wrong and turned out to be a complete shit show." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her collar bone before laying his hand on her belly. He couldn't help but be happy that she had gained a tiny bit of weight. She still had a long ways to go, but it was a start.

"You don't have to apologize to me. Everything with the Demented Duo seems to go terribly wrong, but that's where I come in. I'm a new influence in this little Trio dynamic you all have going on. I'm going to do my level best to keep them from doing anything stupid. I just want to end this war as quickly as possible." She smiled at him again before laying her hand on his.

"I agree. We'll make it work because we have no other choice." He leaned down and kissed her collarbone again, this time suckling on the skin just enough to elicit a gasp from her. Draco continued to nip at the sensitive skin he was now playing with.

"I can take care of your nervousness, mon coeur. It would be so wonderful for you, but you would have to trust me." Her eyes met his and he could see that his words made her even more nervous. His voice was soft when he spoke again.

"If you want me to stop at any point, mon coeur, you need only say." She gave him a nervous smile before she nodded.

"I trust you." Draco grinned at her before he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

The kiss was explosive and Draco had to fight the urge to crawl on top of her and fuck her into the mattress. Her tongue was tentative against his, lightly tugging at his own tongue, stroking it softly as if she was unsure of her actions.

Draco had never found innocence all that sexy. In fact, he made sure that he never bedded virgins. He only fucked girls that knew exactly what they were doing; he didn't want to get invested by having to teach the girl what to do. Cold and callous as his actions may have been, it kept him from getting attached. For years, he had known that the only person he wanted to be attached to was Hermione.

Hermione was completely different. Everything about her screamed innocence. She had told him that the only person she had ever snogges was Viktor Krum and that was the furthest that she had gotten with a boy aside from her time with Greyback. Her kisses were shy and her body extremely responsive. Needless to say, he was going to adore being her first and only. He would never regret that she would be the only woman he shagged for the rest of his life.

While their tongues were intertwined, Draco laid a hand on her neck and began to trail it down her body slowly. He paused at her breast, cupping it in his hand and feeling her nipple pebble immediately through the thin night shirt she was wearing. Her breasts weren't overly large, nor were they small. They fit in his large hands perfectly, though, and Draco found himself enamoured with them.

His hand continued down her body until he reached the bottom of her shirt around the middle of her thighs. Draco slowly began to pull the shirt up, exposing her simple black lace knickers. They weren't the slutty knickers that all the other girls wore; they were tiny, but covered her pussy and most of her arse cheeks. It was decidedly sexy.

Hermione stiffened slightly when he slipped his hand in her knickers to cup her mons. There was a tiny strip of hair just about her slit and the rest of her was silky smooth. The erection in his sleep pants throbbed painfully.

"If you want me to stop, I will." Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No, I trust you." He lowered his mouth back to hers and forcefully plundered her mouth. Her hands came up and tangled in his shaggy hair. She tugged it slightly and Draco groaned into her mouth. Hermione had no idea what she was doing to him.

While he distracted her with his kisses, his fingers began to work her pussy. His fingers slid up and down her slit, gathering the moisture that seemed to be pouring out of her. Draco could smell her arousal and he wished beyond everything that he could lap it up from her folds. He wouldn't do that today, he didn't want to push her too far too fast, but after smelling her, he would dream about tasting her.

Draco found her sensitive button and began to draw circles around it with his fingertips. Her hips bucked up into his hand, making him smile against her mouth. Deciding to take it a step further, he slipped his fingers further down and slid them inside her pussy while his thumb continued the torturous movement on her clit.

She gasped at the intrusion, but didn't voice any objections. Draco slid in and out of her, reveling in how impossibly tight she felt around his fingers. He met her barrier, but backed out just a little, instead finding the spongy spot inside of her that would guarantee her orgasm.

As his talented hand was working her pussy, Draco pulled his mouth from hers and shifted slightly so he could lower it to her breast. He sucked her puckered nipple into his mouth through her shirt. It didn't seem to matter, however, because it elicited a gasp from Hermione and she placed her hands on the back of his head, holding him impossibly tighter to her breast.

It hadn't been long at all, only a minute or so, two at the most, and Draco could already feel her nearing her climax. If he thought her wet channel was tight before, when it began fluttering around his fingers it clamped down on him and tried to suck him deeper.

Draco gave her nipple a savage nip and it did exactly as he hoped. With a loud cry, followed by several moans and whimpers, Hermione fell over the edge into her pleasure. Draco stroked her through the orgasm, drawing it out for as long as he could.

When she finally went limp around him, he slipped his fingers out of her pussy and his hand out of her knickers. She rolled her head to the side and watched him, eyes glazed over and completely relaxed. As Hermione gazed at him, he brought his hand to his mouth so he could lick his fingers. He sucked them into his mouth and he watched as her face flamed. When he pulled them out of his mouth, he knew he needed to assuage her fears.

"You taste delicious, mon coeur. Don't be embarrassed. I know the last time was against your will, but someday I hope you'll allow me to taste you." She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Of course I'll let you. I trust you. Just give me some time, please." He bent down so he could kiss her, making her taste herself on his tongue. She didn't seem to hate it, but he didn't want to push her too far too fast when he had just made some headway.

"You can have all the time in the world. Now, however, I think that we should ready ourselves. Potter and his sidekick will be ready in just a few minutes." Her eyes widened at his words.

Draco watched in amusement as she hurried out of bed and gathered the clothes that she was going to wear that day. She and the Weasel were going to waiting just outside the bank, posing as a young couple so she was wearing robes that were a little more flattering to her figure than they normally were. He wasn't sure why, but Hermione had a habit of wearing clothes that were too big for her, looking baggy and making her appear shapeless. He had to admit to himself that he was jealous that the Weasel would be out in the Alley with her while she looked like a million galleons.

His thoughts regarding the Weasel were still dark and slightly murderous, but Hermione had forgiven him. He still thought it was a bullshite apology, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

*Flashback*

Draco was seated out of the deck with Hermione in a transfigured chaise. She was laying with her back to his chest which meant that he could breathe in the scent from her hair as much as he pleased. She was on the verge of dozing and had been since Charlie left.

Bill had heard all about the argument between Weasley and Hermione from Harry and he had in turn told Charlie since he knew how close his brother was to Hermione. Draco had seen fit to question Hermione about her relationship with the older Weasley and he could honestly say that he was glad she had a friend that didn't judge her or make her feel bad about herself.

The Gryffindor had informed him how they had become friends in fourth year, how they wrote each other all the time, and that she confided almost everything in Charlie. Draco was a little shocked at the fact that she trusted him more than Potter and the Weasel, but when he thought about it, it made perfect sense to him.

Charlie had hugged her close when they discussed the argument, had dried her tears, and made her laugh. He seemed to accept Draco, even possibly approve of him. Draco knew he was a possessive bastard; he hated it when Potter hugged Hermione and he loathed it when the Weasel touched her. He had been insanely jealous when the twins had hugged her at the Order meeting. With Charlie, however, there was no jealousy and he could only attribute that to the fact that it was obvious in words and actions that he considered Hermione his sister.

Charlie had seemed to realize that their mission was going to happen in the next couple days so when he got up to leave, he bent in front of Hermione and took her hands in his.

"Please be careful, 'Mi. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. Promise me you'll come back to Shell Cottage when it's done." She smiled at him and leaned forward so she could hug him.

"I promise we'll do our level best to make it back here. You take care of yourself as well. I know you're going out on missions so don't be stupid." He pulled away and kissed her forehead before offering his hand to Draco. Nobody had extended him that courtesy since being at Shell Cottage so it took him half a moment to realize that he needed to shake the man's hand. When he did, Charlie's grip was warm and strong, but friendly at the same time.

"Take care of her, Draco. This girl is closer to me than my own sister and I can't trust the other two idiots to keep her safe." Draco nodded solemnly.

"I'll do my absolute best to make sure she's kept safe."

Charlie had departed shortly after and Hermione had settled against him again. She had been almost asleep when the door came open and Potter and the Weasel emerged. Draco thought at first that they were just passing through, headed down to the beach like they did just about every day. Instead, the pair moved to face Draco and Hermione and took seats in the chairs sitting there. Potter nudged the Weasel, who in turn raked his hand through his red hair. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"I'm so bloody sorry for the things I said to you, 'Mi. I was just so angry that you didn't want to be with me that I was saying whatever I could to hurt you. I know that I went too far and I'd understand completely if you can't forgive me. I hope that someday you can find it in yourself to do so though." Hermiome remained silent for over a minute before she sat up and spoke.

"I can't forgive you right now. It's all still too fresh. I'm willing to still be friends though, hopefully the forgiveness will come with time." She heaved a deep sigh.

"I also should apologize for my words. They weren't kind at all and I feel terrible for saying them. I hope that with time you can forgive me as well." Draco couldn't believe that she was apologizing, but knew he could do nothing about it. If she felt bad, she felt bad. The Weasel scoffed slightly, small smile on his face.

"We both know you only said those things because I hurt you. I forgive you, and thank you for still wanting to be friends with me." The two men didn't wait around for anymore words. Both stood and made their way down to the beach, speaking low to each other about Merlin knew what. Draco could only shake his head. Why did he have the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time that Weasley ended up having to apologize?

*End of Flashback*

Draco threw his clothes on quickly while Hermione changed in the bathroom. He was buckling his trousers when she came out and a slight blush colored her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just walk out, if I had-." Draco cut her off by drawing her into his arms.

"It's completely fine, mon coeur. It was faster to change out here rather than wait for you. Now make sure all your things are gathered just in case we aren't able to return." She nodded and began throwing all of her things that she had left deposited around the room into her beaded bag.

The day before, she had taken the last of her muggle money and apparated with Draco to the nearest muggle town and bought groceries to take with them. There wasn't much, but it would last the four of them a couple days, hopefully until they could reach a safe house.

When all their things were gathered together and deposited in her beaded bag, Hermione held the bag out to Draco to put in the inside pocket of his robes. Hermione had hated to part with it, but she knew that they would need to Sword to destroy the cup and there was no way to get that into the vault without first alerting everyone else.

Draco tucked his wand up his sleeve and watched as Hermione did the same. She drifted to his side and he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair with his nose. There was a loud bang on the door, causing Hermiome to startle slightly. Potter's voice was muffled as he called out.

"Time's wasting. Let's do this." Hermione took a deep breath in his arms before she stepped out of his embrace. Draco watched as she stepped forward and opened the door.

"Where are Bill and Fleur?" The Weasel shifted his eyes around guiltily.

"I put a little sleeping draught in their tea last night. Just enough to make them sleep late, that way they can't try to stop us from leaving. You know how Bill can get." By the expression on Hermione's face, she wasn't sure what to think about this. Draco, however, was slightly inpressed. Knowing that the Weasel could skew his moral compass when absolutely needed was a good thing.

The four of them went down the stairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to take the chance of waking up Bill and Fleur. They left through the door to the deck and then followed Potter to the ward line. Once there, they paused, allowing Draco to pull his wand out of his sleeve.

He moved to Hermione and pointed the wand at her face. He expected to see fear in her eyes at having a wand in her face, but there was nothing there. Draco admitted to himsrlf that he enjoyed the fact that she trusted him. He set to work on her appearance, transfiguring and charming away the features that identified her as Hermione Granger.

Her hair turned platinum blond and shortened to her shoulders while straightening. He didn't like that her curls were gone, but she looked very unlike herself and that was the point of the endeavor. Her eyes went to bright green, the warm fire whiskey brown gone.

Potter had his wand pointed at Weasley, changing his hair to a dirty blond and his eyes to brown. When he finished, he slid his wand back up his sleeve and dragged the cloak out of his robes. Draco seperated from Hermione and moved towards Potter. He growled lowly in warning as Weasley moved back to stand by Hermione. He reached out and grasped Weasley's forearm.

"Don't fuck this up, Weasley. If things go wrong, make sure she gets out." Surprisingly, he didn't speak, simply nodded. Without another word, Potter reached out and grasped Draco's elbow. Taking this as his cue, Draco disapparated.

They appeared on the top step of Gringott's and Draco turned to make sure that Weasley and Hermione appeared in their designated spot. When they appeared, she instantly turned to make sure that Draco and Potter had also appeared.

Deciding to get the show on the road, Draco turned and started into the bank. He could feel Potter close on his heels, the cloak brushing against his hands when it would swing back. They made it through the doors without anyone sounding the alarm.

The pair started for the queue they needed to be in to visit their vault. As they passed a group of goblins, three of the goblins spun their heads quickly and stared at the place that Potter was inhabiting behind him. Draco slid the tip of his wand down into his hand, hoping that he wouldn't need to use it.

Luck, however, was on their side and none of the goblins said a word. Taking their place in line, Draco stood as arrogantly as possible, recalling all the training that his father had given him. He couldn't afford for anyone to doubt his identity.

It didn't take long for them to make their way to the front of the queue. They came face tp face with a goblin that had a tag pinned on his chest labeling him as Epoxymoch. The goblin grinned, showing off his several rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Mr. Malfoy, good morning. What can I help you with?" Draco knew exactly how to treat the goblin to stay in character.

"I need to visit the Lestrange vault. My aunt passed on not too long ago and I need to see about getting my inheritance sorted." Draco knew he was pouring on the arrogance very strongly, but it wouldn't do to act out of character. He very much needed to hurry and get down into the vault before Jugson or another Death Eater spotted him. Epoxymoch nodded and held out his hand.

"Wand please." Draco held out his wand for the goblin to examine. Seemingly satisfied, the goblin gestured for one of the others to come forward.

"Garkahn, please escort Mr. Malfoy to the Lestrange vault." The goblin nodded and began to turn, but then must have sensed Potter. At this action, Draco felt Potter step forward. The Gryffindor hadn't practiced the Imperious Curse silently, so Draco was a little worried that someone heard him cast the Unforgivable.

The Slytherin need not have worried. He barely heard the whispered "Imperio", but instantly saw a change in the goblin's demeanor. A pleasant smile spread across his face, his hands clasped behind his back, and his back went ramrod straight. Draco could hear Potter whispering instructions so after only a moment's pause, the goblin gestured for him to climb in the cart.

"Let us begin." Draco crawled into the cart and felt Potter sit next to him. The goblin got in last and moments later, the cart was barreling down the tracks.

Draco had always hated this part of visiting Gringott's. The cart made him sick at his stomach and he had one time made the mistake of telling his father that. Even though he had been eight at the time, Draco had been punished severely at the end of his father's wand. He never spoke of his weak stomach again.

They made the journey to the bowels of the bank without any problems. Draco had been surprised that the Thieve's Downfall had let them pass, but he wasn't complaining. He could only assume it was because neither of them had any spells cast upon them and no potions in their system.

After what seemed to be almost a fifteen minute ride, the cart came to a halt in front of the Lestrange vault. A pure white dragon slumbered nearby, ready in an instant if need of him should arise. Draco had never seen it happen, but had heard stories from his father.

The Lestrange vault was situated on the very bottom floor of the bank, nestled quite nicely between the Malfoy vault and the Black vault. Garkahn held the lamp aloft so they could see to crawl out of the cart. Once he and Potter were both standing in front of the vault, Potter spoke to the goblin.

"Open the door to the vault and then wait for us outside." Garkahn nodded before running his hand down the length of the door, unlocking the vault. He stepped aside after the door swung open, revealing a cavernous room filled with gold, portraits, chests and books. Draco stepped in and allowed Potter to pass him before he shut the door.

Potter ripped the cloak off himself and instantly focused in on the room at large. He took several steps forward, then several more, before he began wandering around the haphazard stacks of galleons. After several minutes of wandering, he turned to Draco, triumphant look on his face.

"It's here. I can feel it." It disturbed Draco that Potter could feel the horcruxes. It wasn't normal and it made Draco wonder just what was wrong with Potter that he could feel them. The Gryffindor honed in on a corner of the room, a corner with a shelf that housed at least a dozen golden cups. He beckoned Draco to join him. However, in his haste, he knocked into a silver sword that was encrusted with emeralds.

"Fuck! It burnt me!" Draco watched in horror as the the sword began multiplying, one right after the other. This caused Potter to knock into a goblet which also began to multiply. Draco could already see the writing on the wall. If Potter didn't hurry, they'd be covered in burns before they were buried under gold and treasure.

"Hurry up, Potter, get the cup. We'll be buried if you don't get a move on!" This seemed to spur the Gryffindor into action.

Potter leapt forward so he could look at the cups straight on. He studied them for a fair few minutes before he yelled out that he had found it. His yell, incidentally, spooked Draco and he himself knocked into an old shield that was leaning against the wall behind him.

It felt as though someone had lit a fire on his skin. He yelped in pain before jerking away, now knocking into a whole shelf of jewelery. This shelf emptied itself on top of him, some of the pieces sliding down the back of his robes. More and more of the objects that had been touched were popping into existence. Draco stood as quickly as he was able, which proved a little more difficult than usual since he was covered in burns. When he was finally on his feet, he called out to Potter who was battling his own growing pile of treasure.

"Let's get the fuck out of here. I don't care what you knock over or ruin, just head for the door." Potter didn't answer, but he continued towards the door at a quicker pace. Draco pulled his wand out and gave it a wave, sending a percussion of sound towards the door. After it hit, only moments went by before Garkahn opened it.

Draco and Potter both slid through the door, one right after the other, panting in pain and breathing hard. The Slytherin turned and saw the cup nestled in Potter's hand and he felt nothing but triumphant. The spell was broken, however, when Potter spoke.

"We have to destroy this down here. We can't be seen taking it up top." Draco hauled Hermione's beaded bag out of his robes, opening it for Potter. The Gryffindor reached in and took hold of the Sword of Gryffindor, grasping it tightly as he pulled it free from the bag. Draco dropped the bag to the ground and watched on just as the goblin was doing.

Draco watched in fascination as Potter raised the sword above his head and brought it down in the middle of the cup. Black, oozing liquid started to spill out the top of it and Draco couldn't help but to compare it to someone's life blood spilling out of them. What he didn't expect to happen, however, was for Potter to drop to his knees clutching his scar.

The Gryffindor began screaming and Draco was lost as to what to do. He rushed to the other man's side and tried to keep him from thrashing so much he cracked his head on the ground. Just as Draco got Potter's head stabilized, the Gryffindor went still aside from his chest heaving in panting breaths.

"What the fucking buggering shit was that, Potter?" Potter started trying to sit up and in a fit of insanity, Draco extended his hand for the Gryffindor to pull himself up with.

"The fucking cup made me flash into His mind. The other one is at Hogwarts like we suspected. The bad thing is that he knows what we're doing, I couldn't hide it while I was there. We have to get to Hogwarts now." Draco nodded and started to chivvy the other man back to the cart. They crawled in and Garkahn followed, a wide smile still on his face.

Draco couldn't remember the trip back up to the bank. His mind was full of the possibilities of what returning to Hogwarts would mean. Garkahn bowed slightly as they exited the cart, Potter safely under the cloak again, the Sword and cup tucked safely away in the beaded bag in Draco's robes.

Nobody gave them a passing glance as they exited the bank. Draco heard Potter release the spell as the exited out the door so he knew they would have to hurry. No sooner had they passed the door they heard shouts from inside.

Draco turned to make sure that Hermione and Weasley were still waiting on them and his heart stopped when he found them.

They were locked in a duel with four Death Eaters.

-O-

Everything was going perfectly fine until the pain started. It felt like someone had poured liquid fire all over her skin and she simply couldn't help but to cry out. This, however, didn't help her situation as four men that she recognized all too well came rushing over, wands brandished.

She knew there was no way that Dolohov, Jugson, Rowle, and Macnair could identify them, but it didn't stop her from being terrified out of her mind. She already bore one scar from Dolohov; she didn't much fancy the thought of getting another. Macnair sneered in their direction when Ron stepped in front of Hermione, blocking her from their view. Any other time, she might have been offended, but the truth was that she was still trying to grapple with the burning all over her body.

"What are you two doing just milling about? There's no loitering, everyone knows that." Ron tried to keep his temper in check.

"We're sorry, we weren't aware. We'll just be on our way." Ron grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away, but a meaty hand clamped on her other wrist, stopping Ron in his teacks.

"We didn't say you could go. What are your names?" They didn't get a chance to answer because Dolohov, obviously the brains of the operation, pointed his wand at them.

"Finite Incantatem." Hermione felt her hair grow heavy and long down her back and she knew instantly that it had reverted back to it's mahogany color. Ron's hair instantly went back to red. In this moment, Hermione knew they were fucked.

She slipped her wand down into her hand and cast the first curse.

"Bombarda!" Jugson was the only one too slow to dodge the curse. He flew backwards and smacked into the brick wall, slumping forward as he fell. Dolohov finally recognized them for who they really were as he engaged fully in the duel with Hermione.

Ron began dueling with Rowle and Macnair, shooting curses at them with impressive speed. Hermiome was kept quite busy wth just Dolohov. The man obviously had more skill than the other two, but Hermione felt like she was holding her own.

The duels went on for she didn't know how long. It felt like ages and ages before she finally got a shot in at Dolohov. It was only a stupefy, but it downed him nonetheless. Instantly, she turned to help Ron to find that Harry and Draco had joined the fray.

Rowle fell to Draco's wand, she had no idea what curse since he had cast silently. Macnair was no match for the three boys against him. Harry cut him down with a silent curse as well. Before anyone could enquire as to health or what was going on, Harry called out to them.

"Everyone grab hold of me." Hermione instantly knew he was planning to apparate so she hugged him quickly from behind. Draco reached out and grasped his elbow while Ron grabbed his other forearm. Hermione felt them twist away, but instantly knew something went wrong. Harry had never attempted side-alonging three people before and she suspected that he had splinched someone.

When they landed, Hermione could hear nothing but wailing. It was after lunch by this time, the sun bright and shining outside, but Hermione was trying to recognize exactly where they had landed. Just as she realized they were in Hogsmeade, Harry recalled her back to the situation at hand.

"That's a caterwauling charm. We have to get inside!" Hermione realized that while she had been trying to determine where they were at, Ron had fallen to the ground, blood pooling all around him. Harrys voice recalled her to reality once again.

"There's The Hog's Head, let's take him in there." Draco and Harry both bent and heaved Ron up to his feet, then started dragging him towards the door. Hermione waved her wand at the blood pool and the drops that followed them, vanishing them quickly so there would be no evidence as to where they had been or where they were going.

They made their way into the bar and found it completely empty except for a man that looked surprisingly like Dumbledore. He seemed to know exactly who they were because he waved them forward and through a door that led them into an unused room. The boys sat Ron down on one of the chairs and leaned him forward. Harry hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt as he spoke.

"Hermione, you're the best at healing. We don't have time for this." She really wanted to question him, but didn't want to waste time. Harry obviously knew something that they didn't.

Ron's back was split from his right shoulder to his left hip, the split a half inch wide in some places. Hermione cast cleansing charms on the skin first so she could see more clearly what she was working with. She beckoned Draco over to help her.

"I need you to cast the pain relief spell right in front of where I'm healing. A cut this wide is going to be a bit to painful to heal." Draco nodded and began, his wand traveling the length of the split while hers followed. Ron still hissed in pain, but remained silent as the two of them worked. Hermione could hear Harry apologizing over and over for splinching him.

When the wound was completely sealed, Hermione took the beaded bag that Draco offered her and she dug through it to find some dittany. When she located it, she applied it to the scar liberally. While the scarring didn't disappear, it lessened considerably and look much less angry. Hermione had just taken a deep breath when they were interrupted at the doorway.

"I scared off the scum patrolling the town. Convinced 'em I let my cat out. You can't go any where now, not through town, but you can apparate out of the bar." Harry shook his head.

"Absolutely not. We have to get into Hogwart's. We're almost ready to defeat Voldy, but in order to do that, we have to get into Hogwart's. We'll sneak out and use the passageway from Honeydukes." The older man shook his head in disagreement.

"Absolutely not is right. The Death Eaters have closed off all the passageways. That would be sure death. You know you should flee the country before they kill you, right, Potter?" Harry nodded.

"I know I should, but I can't. Not til I see this through til the end." Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"You look so familiar. Do we know you?" The old man gave her a crooked smile.

"Aberforth Dumbledore, at your service." Hermione smiled. She knew she had recognized the older man. Aberforth raked his hand through his long beard before speaking.

"I can get you in the castle, but you won't ever leave it." Harry nodded, grim look on his face.

"It would be appreciated." Ron quickly pulled his shirt back on so they could follow Aberforth into another room of the bar. This one appeared to be more lived in and Hermione suspected that these were his private quarters. He gestured towards the portrait of a young girl before tapping on it several times.

Hermione watched in fascination until she felt Draco tug at her hand.

"Are you well?" She nodded and nuzzled into his side.

"Yes, the burning is what gave us away. I couldn't help but to cry out." Draco obviously understood what she was referring to, but she didn't get a chance to ask what he understood. Out-of nowhere the portrait opened and she never expected who was on the other side.

Neville Longbottom.

A/N- Ending point for this chapter. Lordy this was a long one. The next chapter is readying for the Final Battle and horcrux hunting. I've noticed that in started going from around 15 or 15 reviews a chapter to 8 or 9. Am I doing something wrong? Could I do something better? Let me know. Please leave me your thoughts, they keep me cranking out the chapters!

Love,

A


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Everyone has given me so much encouragement and I love you all for it. I've never cranked chapters out like this for any of my other stories so I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. This chapter is going to be crazy. I should honestly split it into two chapters, but where's the fun in that? Final Battle, here we come!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except my own personal twist on this story. I haven't made a knut off any of my stories, proven daily by the state of my bank account.

Chapter 9

May 2, 1998

Hermione followed closely behind Harry and Ron through the tunnel. Draco was following behind her, hand constantly on her hip, while Neville led the whole group. Neville had been ecstatic to see them, had greeted them heartily, until he had seen that Draco was present. Their friend had gone quiet then and stayed that way for the duration of the long trip back to Hogwarts. When they reached the end of the tunnel, Neville turned to them, serious expression on his face.

"Everyone is going to want to know why Malfoy is with you. Don't be surprised if you get a less than friendly greeting. Hogwarts hasn't been the same this year thanks to Death Eaters and they're going to lump him in by association. Don't get me wrong, I want to know exactly how this happened, but I'm trusting you three enough to know that you wouldn't place your trust in the wrong person." Harry sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

"Basically, we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix and Greyback were torturing Hermione, Malfoy saved her life. He almost died in the process and he helped us escape. He and Hermione formed a soul bond so he's been working on our mission with us." Neville stared at Harry for a few moments before turning to meet Draco's eyes. He held his hand out, waiting for the Slytherin to shake it.

"I doubt I'll ever like you, but if you saved Hermione, you're alright in my book." Draco shook his hand, eyes wary, and Hermione could tell that he had never been granted trust for his actions before with the exception of herself. Neville turned from the group and swung the circular door open before he jumped down.

Harry followed, then Ron, and Hermione could hear the cheers and catcalls from wherever it was they were all gathered. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was the Room of Requirement, but she wouldn't know for sure until someone confirmed it. When she and Draco emerged from the tunnel, Draco's hand firmly clasped in her own, the room fell silent before the angry shouts began.

Hermione tried to shift herself in front of Draco, determined to protect him like he always made sure she was protected. His sheer size and weight, however, guaranteed that she was shuffled behind him. She watched as he slipped his wand down into his hand, knowing it was a smart move, but not liking it at all. Her anxiety spiked so she clutched the back of his robes, holding herself tightly to him. She knew it wouldn't do any good, but she was determined to not let go of him.

Before anyone could say a word regarding Draco's presence, Seamus stepped forward and shot a curse Draco's way. Hermione knew he probably could have dodged it, but with her clinging to his back he had no other option than to cast a shield around them. Quick as a snitch, Harry's wand made an appearance and cast an expelliarmus charm strong enough to not only disarm Seamus, but Draco also. Harry caught both wands before tossing Draco's back to him. When he spoke, his voice was hard as steel.

"Malfoy is on our side. You can doubt it all you want, but I watched him save Hermione's life and help us escape from his father and aunt. If there's anyone that can't save their vendetta until after this war is won, get the fuck out now. After the war, do what you will. Until then, he's helping us and you'll get over it." Seamus' gaze burned with fury, but he nodded. Harry threw his wand back to him before turning to the room at large.

"The four of us are completing a mission, but I think this is the end. Once the last objects are destroyed, we'll be ready to vanquish Voldemort for forever." The room gasped and Nevile spoke.

"The taboo, Harry, He's going to come!" Harry nodded.

"I'm aware, but this is the last chapter. We can't kill old Voldy if he isn't here." Neville nodded and was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"We want to help. Tell us what you need." Harry became all business and Hermione couldn't help but think that he was meant to be a general of sorts. His strength showed when responsibility was thrust upon him.

"Ron and I are going to find the last part of our mission so we can destroy it. I need Hermione and Malfoy to find the professors and tell them we're about to embark in the final chapter of this war. Neville, I want you to get ahold of the Order. Start with Arthur and Molly Weasley, then Lupin and Tonks, then Kingsley. Get them to help spread the word. Direct them to The Hog's Head to come through the tunnel. Use a patronus, it won't matter who sees since we're not keeping it a secret." Harry turned to the rest of the room.

"Seamus and Dean, I want you to go to the Gryffindor common room and start filtering the younger students through this room. They need to be evacuated, they won't survive against Death Eaters." Somebody called out from the back of the room.

"What if they want to fight? You know we're going to need all the help we can get." Harry blew his breath out and raked his hand through his already messy hair.

"Sixth years and up can stay and fight if that's their wish. Fifth year and under don't get the choice. They don't have the skill set to survive against full-grown wizards. If any of them start to argue, stun them and have their friends levitate them out. I don't care if they hate us as long as they're alive to do so.

Hannah Abbott and Erie McMillian, you do the same for Hufflepuff. Be careful since you have the furthest to go. Watch each other's backs. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst, you're it for Ravenclaw. Getting the students out is your priority right now.

The rest of you, evacuate if you don't want to fight. If you do, gather everything you can think of that will be of use. Crystal balls can be dropped on people, things like that. I don't think we're going to have long." Everyone seemed to jump to their tasks. Harry yelled out for one last person to join them.

"Luna!" The dirty blond came through the crowd and gave the five of them a serene smile.

"Hello, Harry." He pulled her away from the crowd of students that were rummaging through the items found in the room.

"Luna, I need you to tell me what you know about the Lost Diadem of Racenclaw. Do you know where it's at?" Luna smiled again and began to twirl her hair around her fingers.

"Of course I do, Harry. The Grey Lady told me in my first year." The look on Harry's face was pure joy.

"Will you take Ron and I to it?" She nodded, her bottle cork earings dangling low.

"Of course, Harry." Harry nodded, but turned to Draco and Hermiome.

"I need you two to find Snape and McGonagall. Warn them that Voldemort's on his way, tell them to begin readying the school for invasion. Tell them what I've ordered the other students to do. Ask Snape if he'll assign someone to get the younger Slytherins out. If the older ones want to stay and fight for us, let them. If they make clear that they're going to fight for Voldemort, have Snape lock them in their common room. The less fighters there are, the less casualties." Draco wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"Everyone needs to be careful. The Carrows are still in residence and they won't be lenient on anyone they find out in the corridors."Harry nodded and called out the warning to the room before everyone departed. When he turned back, he met Hermione's eyes.

"I think someone is going to have to go after the snake at the same time that I'm going for Voldemort. I'm hoping that you and Malfoy will take that task." Hermione nodded.

"Of course. Whatever needs done." Harry came forward and folded her into a hug, kissing the side of her head.

"Take care and be safe. Tell the professors to rally everyone to the Great Hall. If I'm caught up with the diadem, assign everyone battle stations." She nodded into his chest before he released her. When she stepped back, Harry stuck his hand out to Draco.

"Thanks for all your help. I'm trusting you to take care of her." Draco shook his hand and nodded, but remained silent. Ron stepped forward and gave her a quick hug before he stepped back so he could join Harry. When he turned to Draco, his words were gruff.

"Take care of her, Malfoy. She deserves the best." Hermione thought that it was odd that his last words sounded like they were literally his last words, but she kept quiet. Draco nodded again.

The pair watched Harry and Ron run off through the crowd, Luna's hand held securely in Harry's. Hermione couldn't help the rise of emotion that welled up in her. She turned to wrap her arms around Draco's waist. His arms automatically went around her and held her tight. Her words were strained, but completely truthful.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Drake. Please stay safe so I can find out if I am for sure." Draco pulled away from her so he could lower his mouth to hers.

The kiss wasn't long, nor deep, but Hermione could feel the level of emotion that he put into it. Her hands came up to twist in his long hair, holding him close to her even though they weren't snogging. The room around them went silent, but Hermione couldn't have cared less. Draco traced her lower lip with his thumb when she pulled away.

"I already know I love you. I have since second year. I'll do my level best to stay with you so we can further explore where this relationship will go. However, you have to know that they're going to arrest me if we win, kill me if we don't." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him hard.

"Then we make sure we win and let me handle the aurors." He gave her a smile as he brushed hair out of her eyes.

"Alright. Let's go kick some arse." Just like that, their moment was broken and they started for the doorway leading out into the corridors.

They crept out the door and down the seventh floor corridor, unsure of where they should begin their search for professors. Draco motioned to her with the number two, indicating that he thought they should start with the Headmaster's office. She nodded even though she wasn't sure how they would get in since they didn't have the password.

The going was slow since they were sneaking through the shadows, doing their level best to avoid the Carrows. They passed several students which meant that Hermione felt she had to reveal herself and tell them to return back to their common rooms. It was on the third floor that the pair ran into Professor McGonagall. Hermione rushed out of the shadows to grasp the woman's hands in her own.

"Professor, I just can't believe that I'm seeing you here, safe. I wasn't sure what they would have done to you since you're head of Gryffindor." The look of shock on McGonagall's face was only amplified when Draco stepped out and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Let her breathe, mon coeur. She didn't even know we were in the castle." Hermione stepped back and saw the shock on her professor's face.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Will you come with us to the Headmaster's office? We need to speak with Professor Snape." The older woman still hadn't spoke, but she nodded, still completely stunned.

Professor McGonagall followed them in silence and Hermione couldn't help but worry slightly about her. Her eyes seemed locked on Draco's arm around her waist or his hand entwined with hers. Hermione remained silent as they trekked through the corridors. When they reached the gargoyle, McGonagall stepped forward.

"Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall stepped forward first, prepared to take the first curse if that's what it came down to. Hermione was behind Draco, who was behind Professor McGonagall, and she could still hear Snape's sneer.

"I thought you were a capable witch, Minerva, what could you possibly need?" She arched an eyebrow at the older Slytherin.

"I'm delivering a couple wayward students that wish to see you." She stepped to the side and the look on Snape's face when he spotted her and Draco together was priceless.

"What the buggering fuck is going on here?" The stern man she remembered so clearly made a come back quicker than she imagined possible. Hermione stepped forward, but Draco didn't let her stray from his reach.

"Long story short is Harry, Ron, and I were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix and Greyback were torturing me, Draco saved me, he almost died, I saved him, he helped us escape, we formed a soul bond, he's been helping us on our mission, Draco was inducted into the Order, and he informed us that you are still on our side, Professor." Snape's mouth fell open in surprise and he remained silent so Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Dumbledore was dying from the curse on his hand. He ordered Professor Snape to kill him so Draco wouldn't harm his soul and it would solidify the Professor's position as a spy. He never truly betrayed the Order It's quite obvious when you consider the oaths we take when we're inducted." Professor McGonagall spun her gaze to the Slytherin.

"Is this true, Severus?" He watched her for a moment before giving her only a sharp nod. Hermione had never seen her personal hero as anything other than the stern, supportive witch that she was so when she burst into tears and threw herself into Professor's Snape's reluctant arms, Hermione was astounded.

"I believed such horrid things of you, sweet Merlin, can you ever forgive me?" Snape awkwardly patted her shoulder before pushing her off of him.

"Yes, yes, you believed what you were meant to believe." McGonagall began to pull herself together as Snape turned to the pair of them.

"Why are you two here? You know the Dark Lord will have already heard of it." Hermione nodded and Draco let her keep explaining.

"We know. The last piece of our mission is here so we're ready for the final show down. Harry and Ron are finding and destroying the last horcrux, we're informing the professors that we need to gather everyone in the Great Hall, Neville is contacting the Order, and Harry elected certain students from the three Houses to evacuate the younger students. He asked if you, sir, could evacuate the younger Slytherins and lock up any Slytherins fighting for the Dark Lord in their common room?" Snape didn't seem to blanch a bit at taking orders from a teenage girl, but the mention of a horcrux seemed to make him pale.

"Of course, consider it done." She gave him a smile before she turned to McGonagall.

"Can you round up all the professors and tell them of Professor Snape's true allegiances? Have everyone meet in the Great Hall so they can be assigned battle stations. Harry said He's going to come with everything he has so we need to be ready." Professor McGonagall nodded before she gave the two of them a tremulous smile.

"It truly is good to see you both." Hermione rushed forward and hugged the older woman briefly before stepping back again.

Hermione grasped Draco's hand and led him towards the door, pausing once more to grin at both professors. Draco didn't let her dawdle for long. He pulled her out the door and through the corridors until they reached the bottom floor. Once they turned a corner, they literally tripped over the two bodies of the Carrow twins. Dean and Seamus were standing not five paces away, wands extended, as they watched Draco help Hermione to her feet.

"They're dead." Hermione wasn't surprised, but she remained silent. It was Draco that broke the silence.

"They deserved it. You don't know the horrors that those two have plagued our world with." Seamus sneered.

"No different than you. I know you didn't kill Dumbledore, but we all know you've killed since then." Hermione was furious at his words.

"So what if he has? He had no other choice if he wanted to survive." Seamus looked at her pityingly.

"He could have sacrificed himself and died instead. That would have been the decent thing to do." Hermione stepped forward and shoved the Irish man back a few inches.

"How dare you judge him? You're saying he should die now, you just killed of your own free will. Who the fuck are you to judge?" Seamus' wand came up and pointed at her face. Draco stepped forward so he could grasp her wrist and pull her behind him.

"If you so much as utter a word with that wand in her face, you won't live to take another breath. You can say what will about me, believe what you want, but the second you threaten her for standing up for what she believes is right, I will kill you." Draco didn't have his wand out, but the look on his face made it perfectly clear that if the pair tried anything, the non-confrontational Slytherin would disappear and they would pay.

Both Seamus and Dean stepped back, Seamus lowering his wand, but the pair glared at Draco. Hermione couldn't help but sneer in their direction.

"If you have nothing better to do, get to the Great Hall. I take it all the younger lions have been chivvied down to The Hog's Head?" Both men nodded before they spun on their heels without another word. Hermione threaded her fingers through Draco's and they followed after Dean and Seamus.

When the pair entered the Great Hall, Hermione was surprised to see how many people had turned up. Most of the Order had turned up, along with almost every sixth and seventh year students from all three houses. There was no sign of Harry, Ron, or Luna though, and Hermione was scared to death that she was going to have to assign battle stations without them. Everyone knew battle was like a chess game and the whole world knew she was atrocious at chess.

Nonetheless, she was Hermione Granger, Princess of Gryffindor, and she wouldn't shirk any of the responsibilities that Harry had given her. She tightened her grip on Draco's hand and started for the platform that the High Table was placed on. A few steps from the dais, Hermiome halted and looked to Draco.

"Will you help me assign battle stations? I'm terrible at chess and I don't have the most confidence in what I'm going to be doing up here." Draco gave her a crooked grin before kissing her forehead.

"I'll always help you." She gave him a smile before hugging him quickly. When they seperated, she took his hand again and began to drag him the rest of the way to the High Table. Just as Hermione turned to begin speaking, she saw Harry and Ron enter the Great Hall through the side door, Luna trailing along behind them. Clutched in Harry's hand was a blackened diadem. A smile spread across her face as they joined her on the dais.

"You destroyed it, thank Merlin." Harry ran a hand down the length of her curls with a smile. He tossed it to Hermione and she turned to Draco so she could place it in her beaded bag still located in his robe pocket. While they were situating the diadem, Harry moved up to the dais with Ron and began speaking.

Thank you all for coming. I really wish that I could win this war on my own, that nobody else had to put their lives on the line, but the truth is that I can't. I'm going to be facing Lord Voldemort and that leaves a load of Death Eaters that need handling." Harry paused and raked his hand through his hair.

"On that note, I need to point out those of us you are not permitted to attack. Please trust me when I tell you that I don't have time to explain the back stories behind these people. Just trust me when I say that I trust that these people are firmly planted on our side of the war." Hermione stepped in front of Draco and drew his arms around her so he was hugging her from behind. Harry continued while Ron stood at his side, hands clasped in front of him. Hermione got the impression that they had already discussed battle positions, which Hermione could only be grateful for. In all the years she had known Ron, Bill was the only person who had ever beaten her redheaded friend at chess and that was extremely infrequent.

"Professor Snape is not to be harmed. He followed orders from Professor Dumbledore and he is loyal to the light side. Anyone who harms him will answer to me. The same can be said for Draco Malfoy. He's completely loyal to our side of the war by extenuating circumstances and if he comes to any harm, it'll be Hermione you answer to." The room seemed to nod their understanding of his words.

"We're unsure of what sort of attacks Voldy will use, but we're certain that he will aim to do as much damage as possible. Madam Pomfrey, move through the crowd and choose five or six people that you know are talented at healing. This will be your team. You will all be responsible for moving under disillusionment charms to pull injured people to safety so you can heal them." Madam Pomfrey nodded and began pointing to the few people that would be working with her. Molly Weasley, along with Fleur, as well as several Ravenclaw joined her on the sidelines. Once they were all together and talking softly amongst themselves, Harry continued.

"I need a team situated at the gates. That's where they'll all enter. I don't want to engage in fighting unless they spot you and start it, but we need to know when they arrive. You'll be the warning call for the lot of us. I would like Arthur Weasley and a team of six to do this.

I need a team of eight stationed in the Entrance Hall. Once again, I want everyone disillusuoned and to not attack unless attacked first. I would like this to be led by Kingsley. Remus, I would really appreciate it if you and Tonks could do a quick skills assessment of the younger students and give them a quick study of things they should know. Everyone else will be stationed in the Great Hall. That's where we want to try to keep the fight. I don't really think that will work out, there's bound to be dueling in other places of the castle, but it would be nice if we could focus it in the Great Hall."

The team leaders walked through the crowd choosing their team members. Professor Snape came striding up through the crowd, something small clutched in his hand. When he met them on the dais, he held his hand out to Harry.

"There is no love lost between us, but this will explain everything. You must watch them before you face Voldemort." Harry nodded his thanks before he turned to Hermione and Draco.

"Ron and I are going to fight our way to Voldemort when he gets here. I really need you two to focus on the snake. I think he's going to set it loose during the battle to promote fear. Voldy can't die before the snake does." Hermione nodded.

"Of course, Harry. Well do our level best to kill the snake." He nodded and kissed her cheek quickly. The other teams were dispersing to their ordered placement so he gave her a smile.

"I've got to get to the Headmaster's office so I can watch these memories." She nodded his way and smiled, stepping back so he and Ron could leave the Great Hall.

Hermione watched them go before she turned back to Draco. He watched the scene unfold before them with an impassive face. Hermione leaned her face into his chest, taking a deep breath and inhaling the spicy masculine scent that would always be Draco.

She was unsure how long she stood there in his embrace, waiting for the sign from the others that Voldemort had arrived. Out of nowhere, however, a chimpanzee patronus appeared and spoke in Fred's voice.

"Kingsley is requesting more manpower. Dad's patronus puts their numbers in the hundreds. We need help if we're to attempt to keep them out." Hermione was sure that she had heard Harry say to not attack the incoming warriors, but that obviously wasn't what was happening. Hermione knew, however, that they had to help where they could.

Hermione caught Charlie's eye in the crowd and waved him over to the door, where he in turned gestured to several of his dragon reserve friends that had decided to join the fight. Draco followed her loyally as she started to make her way to where Charlie was gathered waiting for her. When she was within hearing distance, she explained.

"Fred sent a patronus, They need more manpower." Charlie nodded as he threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"So much for that safe house idea." She giggled lightly.

"Yeah, Voldemort kind of put damper on that thought." He wrapped his arms around her and offered Draco his hand behind her.

"Can I ask what the big mission was?" She chuckled into his chest before he released her.

"They had to sneak in Gringott's, the Lestrange vault to be specific. Draco got Harry in since he was listed as a benficiary." The older Weasley whistled as they began walking.

"None of you do anything by halves." Hermione chuckled at his words and even Draco slightly turned up the corners of his lips in amusement.

Out of nowhere, Hermione heard a huge pounding and she had a feeling that the Death Eaters were magically beating on the door to the school. As they entered the Entrance Hall, the stones of the castle were glowing red, Hermione assumed from spellfire. Hermione waved her arms at those still standing by the walls. Everyone noticed except for Fred, his wand still trained on the Front Entrance.

As the stone wall got brighter and brighter, Hermione knew that it wasn't going to end well. Draco seemed to understand this as well since he rushed forward and body slammed Fred to the floor a good ten feet from where he had been standing. Only moments later, the Front Entrance exploded and a huge chunk of wall landed where Fred had been standing.

Knowing the plan meant that instantly Hermione cast a disillusionment charm over herself and Charlie, who was helping one of the younger people that had volunteered to serve on the Entrance Hall team. When she turned, Draco and Fred had vanished so she knew that they should be safe.

Death Eaters poured through the entrance, none of them seeming to pay attention to those that were disillusioned. Hermione whipped out her wand and cast her patronus, the otter gamboling out the end of her wand to see how it could be of use. Hermione gave it a quick message, headed not only to Harry, but to Remus as well. She needed those in the Great Hall to be fully prepared for the onslaught of wizards headed their way.

She started when she felt someone grab her round the waist. Hermione let out a yelp at the unwarranted touch until she caught the scent of Draco's masculine scent. He bent to whisper in her ear.

"The Dark Lord just passed. We need to follow so we can get the snake." Hermione nodded before she realized that he couldn't see her.

"Alright, lead the way." Hermione reached out and gave Charlie a squeeze before she grabbed hold of Draco and let him lead her back into the Great Hall. When they passed into the chaos that reigned in the massive hall, Hermione waved her wand and cancelled the disillusionment charm.

Hermione was following the progress of Voldemort since she needed to get close to his snake, dragging Draco along behind her as she followed closely behind the dark wisard. Voldemort was cutting down witches and wizards as he went as if they were absolutely nothing to him. In the short time that she had followed him, she watched Professor Vector, Ernie McMillan, and Parvati Patil fall to his wand.

It was during a streak of luck that Hermione noticed Nagini going after Padma Patil. Determined to not let both twins die, Hermione lurched forward and shot a useless stunning spell at the snake. Draco was at her side immediately, the beaded bag out of his pocket so she could remove the Sword of Gryffindor.

Nagini was obviously angry that Hermione distracted her from her meal so she lunged for her. Hermione, however, was prepared and brandished the Sword, showing the snake that she meant business. The Gryffindor wasn't sure how long her standoff with the snake took; the pair danced back and forth for what seemed like forever.

It was in the moment that Hermione jogged left and she should have went right that she made her mistake. Instead of veering to the side that she had no barriers, Hermione veered into a corner and had effectively trapped herself. Without a second thought as to House affiliations, Hermione tossed the Sword of Gryffindor to the Slytherin Prince who was stationed behind the snake. He caught it easily and with a clean sweep of the Sword, Nagini's head disappeared and black ooze began pouring out of the body.

Hermione was about to comment to Draco about the bodily fuctuons of snake when a collective scream among the crowd around them rang out. To Hermione's ultimate shock and surprise, she watched as Voldemort's wand cut down Harry, dropping him to the floor in a lifeless heap.

There was no holding back the shrill scream that Hermione let loose at watching her friend die. Nobody deserved to die as Harry just had. Even though he always took Ron's side and was careless with her safety, Hermione couldn't justify the death that he had just been served.

At her scream, however, Voldemort turned his attention to Hermione and Draco, spotting the Sword in his hand and his dead snake at her feet. There was no going back from what they had done so Hermione was determined to shame the evil wizard even if it meant her death.

"Look at you, the big bad wizard who cut down a seventeen year old boy. It's a good thing that nobody with a little more experience wanted to take you on, they'd probably embarrass you." Voldemort turned his red eyes to Hermione and Draco and she could feel Draco trying to pull her from the situation.

"The Mudblood and the Traitor, what poetic justice that I get to deal with the two of you." Hermione stepped forward even though Draco was tugging her backwards.

"Yeah, you're a whiz at dealing with wizards that are barely adults. You're definetely the best one to handle us." Hermione heard Draco hiss behind her.

"Quit provoking him. I'm hoping we can convince him to let us live." Hermione turned to him, surprise on her features. Before she could answer, though, Voldemort spoke.

"Surely you weren't planning on a Malfoy being brave." Hermione couldn't help but scoff.

"Maybe you should anticipate the odd happenings in our world. Draco wielded the Sword of Gryffindor and made sure to slice off the head of your precious snake." The Dark Lord's face darkened at her words.

"The two of you will be the first to die in our new regime." Hermione made to step even further forward despite Draco's hand clamped on her wrist. She was certain that she would have bruises, but that was something to worry about at another time. Thin arms wrapped around her shoulders and began to drag her backwards until they reached Charlie. Hermione turned to see Professor Snape making sure with Charlie and Draco that they could restrain her. In a rare show of affection, Snape brushed his hand down her cheek softly.

"Stay here, little one. Your actions are admirable, but let me handle this. I've waited years to tell Tom Riddle just who he told his secrets to." She gave him a slight nod.

"Please don't die, Professor." He gave her a smirk before he turned to face Voldemort. Hermione felt Charlie release her and Draco gathered her to his chest. Snape brandished his wand which made Voldemort laugh.

"Are you protecting a mudblood, Severus? I think that calls for public punishment in front of all these fine people." Snape laughed as the pair began to circle each other.

"You'll be killing me, I suspect, after I tell you that I've been betraying your trust since you killed her. I ran straight to Dumbledore and he tasked me with being a double agent. You thought you were the one to assign the task to me, but you weren't. I'd already been firmly on Dumbledore's side for months." Voldemort snorted, well, as well as he could since his nose was almost non-existent.

"You killed Dumbledore. Don't expect me to believe that you were so in love with a filthy mudblood that you turned your back on the power I offered you. You're trying to avert my attention from something." Hermione wondered just who it was that Snape had loved, but her mind was kept from wandering by Snape's harsh laugh.

"Dumbledore was already dying. He ordered me to kill him so it would make you draw me even closer, place more trust in me, so I could help the Order." With a howl of rage, Voldemort began attacking.

The man moved with speed and agility, firing off curses faster than Hermione could even imagine. She was terrified for Professor Snape until she realized that he was moving just as fast. His feet danced through the cleared area, his wand shooting off curses faster than the blink of an eye.

The pair dueled fiercely for quite awhile, neither one of them showing signs of slowing. Hermione wondered if there was hope after all, wondered if Snape could kill Voldemort since he was now mortal. She just started to ask Draco what he thought when an all too familiar voice rang out.

"Now, Tom, don't hurt the professor. He was simply doing what was asked of him by Dumbledore. I needed time to come back." Snape lowered his wand when Harry strode forward and met face to face with Voldemort again.

"He'll turn on you quicker than a snitch, boy." Harry actually laughed at the wizard.

"No, he won't. That man was in love with my mother since they were small children together. When you killed her, you solidified his loyalty to the Order." Voldemort sneered.

"A sniveling coward if I've ever seen one." Harry gave the man a bright amile.

"Severus Snape is the bravest man I've ever known. Now, let's say we finish what we started. I don't know about you, but I'm starved and would love a good meal." The crowd laughed and Hermione settled in against Draco to watch the duel. She knew she should be worried, but she was still elated that Harry was actually alive.

Their duel had just began when she felt Draco jerk out from underneath her, her body forcibly shoved behind him. She was unsure as to what was happening when she heard a cultured voice speak.

"Draco, get away from that mudblood. We need to flee." Hermione felt someone place her under their arm. She looked up to see Professor Snape peering down at her.

"Draco is my godson. He would be devastated if something happened to you." She nodded before speaking.

"Why won't you help him?" Snape shook his head.

"He has to stand up for himself on his own, little one. He needs to be his own man." Hermione turned her attention back to Draco and his parents.

"I'm not going anywhere. Hermione and I formed a soul bond. I plan on marrying her." Lucius howled in rage.

"I forbid it! You will not sully our line with her filthy blood." Draco smirked at his father.

"The funny thing is that I don't need your permission. I'm seventeen and can do as I damn well please." Lucius went silent before he hissed his next words.

"You are no longer my son. My line will die with me." Draco shrugged as if the words meant nothing to him, but she felt a stab of pain through their bond.

Lucius disappeared into the crowd, but Hermione saw Kingsley take off after him. She turned back to watch Harry and Voldemort, Draco pulling her out of Snape's arms and into his own. Hermione wrapped her arms around him as they watched the two wizards before them duel.

The battle finally came to head when both Harry and Voldemort dropped their shields. Voldemort cast the killing curse while Harry cast expelliarmus. The curses collided in mid-air and rebounded. Harry was hit with his own disarming spell, throwing him backward into the crowd while his wand went flying. Voldemort, however, was struck with his own Avada and dropped to the ground before he started to disintegrate.

Cheers went up around them, Hermione among them. When she realized that Draco was grinning at her, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. This wasn't an innocent kiss, or one that others should witness, but Hermione didn't care. Voldemort was dead and she had the right to celebrate for a few moments before it was back to business.

Draco's hand tangled in the curls at the nape of her neck while the other snaked around her waist to pull her impossibly closer. For once, she didn't turn her brain on and simply let her emotions guide her. Her loins tightened and more than anything, she wanted Draco's hands on her again. This realization brought her back to reality. That was the last thing she wanted to do with a castle full of people watching.

When the pair seperated, Hermione could tell that her lips were swollen and bee-stung. Professor Snape and Charlie were grinning widely at their display. Snape smiling was something that Hermione would have to get used to. Smiling wasn't exactly part of the personality he had constructed for himself to use through the years.

The next few hours flew past for Hermione and Draco. They helped gather the dead and injured, which was the hardest job that Hermione had ever had to do. There were far less casualties than Hermione would have expected, but it was still heart-wrenching. Professor Snape had told her that he had a feeling that the Death Eaters had been instructed not to kill if they didn't have to. Voldemort wanted followers, people to rule over, and that wouldn't have happened if everyone was dead.

Once the dead were placed in one of the unused classrooms for their families to claim, the elves put on a feast for all the survivors. Hermione was starving, so she ate what she was able to. It still wasn't much as she was still battling her weight, but when she finally rose from the table, she was stuffed.

It had been decided that those who had nowhere to return to that night were welcome to stay in the castle. Even though the Burrow was available, Aunt Muriel's, and Shell Cottage, the Weasleys decided that they were all just too exhausted to travel and would be sleeping in Gryffindor Tower.

Draco seemed decidedly uncomfortable as he followed Hermione to the seventh floor. Ginny was seated on Harry's lap and they appeared to be making up for lost time, snogging each other passionately. Hermione knew that it had killed Harry to leave the redhead behind, but had done what he had to do to keep her safe.

What was surprising was the fact that Ron was seated in a corner of the common room, Lavender Brown straddling his lap, his hands spread across her arse while they were liplocked. To say that it brought back memories of their sixth year would have been an understatement. Hermione nudged Draco and gestured with her eyes to show him the redhead. A look of distaste passed over his pale features.

"That's bloody disgusting." She snorted as she pulled him towards the stairs leading to the girl's quarters. With a wave of her wand, Hermione disabled the charm that turned the stairs into a slide. The pair entered her old dormitories to find that nothing had changed in the year since they had been gone.

Hermione waved her wand at her old bed, enlarging it to be big enough for the both of them. Draco dug her beaded bag out of his robes so she could find them clean clothes. Draco left to shower first, he was clearly eager to be clean again. Hermione found herelf some pajamas and transfigured some parchment into quilts.

It didn't take Draco long to shower so when he emerged, still damp in his silver pajama pants, Hermione went to shower. She took her time cleaning herself. She found that she was still sore around her ribs and hip.

When she emerged from the shower, Hermione saw that Draco was already in the bed. He flipped the blankets back so she could crawl in with him which she did happily. She snuggled into his side, laying her head on his chest while his arm went around her to hold her close. Hermione felt him press his lips to her hairline.

"I'm sorry about your parents. If you wanted to mend fences, I would understand." Draco fisted her hair so he could give it a tug, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Don't even think that. It's you and I from here on out. They'll come around." Hermione nodded so he released her hair. She turned so she could press a quick kiss to his chest.

"We get to be together now." He huffed, but said nothing. She smiled at his half-asleep grumpiness.

"Good night, Drake." He hummed at her and Hermione took that to be his version of goodnight. She closed her eyes, let his warmth envelop her, and drifted off to sleep.

A/N- Errrr meerrrrrr gerdddd, that took so long to write! I'm definetely going to work tired today, haha. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, leave me a review and lemme know! Next chapter, our favorite pair of Slytherins take a trip to Azkaban.

Love,

A


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Such wonderful feedback, I love you all. The last chapter was a real struggle for me as I don't do battle scenes well, but thanks for sticking with me through it. My life has returned to being a little busier than usual, hence the few days since I updated. I don't forsee this chapter being as long as my usual chapters, but we shall see.

Side note: I'm considering trying my hand at a triad fic or a Dark Hermione story next. Thoughts? If a triad, who with?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Still haven't made a knut, that's why I'm a broke bitch.

Chapter 10

May 3, 1998

Hermione was half-awake, laying in the circle of Draco's arms, and thanking Merlin that they and most of her friends had survived. Draco was lightly snoring, his nose turned so he could breathe in her hair with every inhale. She pressed a lazy kiss to his chest before nuzzling even deeper into his side.

She couldn't believe that the war was over. Voldemort was dead and she assumed that most of his Death Eaters had been apprehended. It was something that she would inquire about in the full light of the day. Most of her friends had survived. She would always mourn for those lost, it wasn't in her nature to just forget about them, but she was the first to admit that she was ready to be happy.

The war had consumed her life for seven years; from the time she was a first year, she had known that she would probably die her service to the light. Now that the end had arrived and she and her soul mate were alive, Hermione was having a tough time being morose and mournful. If that made her a bad person, she didn't know, but she was having a hard time finding it in herself to care.

She had almost drifted off to sleep again, warm and blissful in Draco's arms, when the door banged open. Hermione sat up with sleepy eyes and a confused expression. Everyone that resided in Gryffindor Tower knew that they were there together. Nobody should be bothering them. To say that she was surprised to see a room full of aurors would have been an understatement. Six aurors stood, their wands drawn and pointed at Draco, their expressions stern.

"Get out of bed, Mr. Malfoy. You're under arrest by decree of the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklbolt." Hermione instantly knew that her greatest fears were being recognized.

Hermione wasn't naive. She knew that despite Draco being unable to kill Professor Dumbledore, he had taken the lives of others. He had hinted to the fact that he had been forced to dispose of people that were brought to the Manor as captives. Regardless of his actions, Hermione knew that they weren't his actions and he regretted them with all that he was. A snarky, selfish bastard he could be, but Draco Malfoy would never be one to throw away someone's life without reason.

This being said, Hermione knew without a doubt that Draco could kill, and he could do so easily. It was all in the motive. He had hated to do so for the Dark Lord's whims; it had been a complete waste of magical blood. Doing it to protect his family and probably Hermione, the Gryffindor knew it would have been easy as pie and done without a single regret.

Before Draco could react, Hermione was on her feet, wand extended, nipples cold and hard as they pushed against her thin tank top. Hermione knew that her arse cheeks were on display due to her extremely short sleep shorts, but considering the words that she heard from the Auror's mouths, she didn't care.

"You aren't taking him anywhere. He helped win this war and I'll be damned if you paint him as a villain to the public." The head auror stepped forward, a kindly looking gentleman that Hermione was sure he was anything but.

"We have to take him into custody, not only for our safety, but for his. If a random person sees him on the street and doesn't realize his new affiliations, they'll kill him because everyone in our world knows he has the Dark Mark. A trial would clear his name in the eyes of the public." Hermione couldn't help but scoff.

"Now you're full of shite. Hundreds of people saw him kill the Dark Lord's pet monster. They saw him save Fred Weasley's life. They watched him fight off Death Eaters. All you're doing now is trying to reason with me so I don't make too much trouble for you." The head auror's kindly facade slipped away. His face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

"Give the precious princess a prize." He sneered in the direction of the other aurors.

"Get Malfoy so we can the fuck out of here. I don't have time for girlish antics and emotions right now." Hermione smirked in the direction of the closest auror, almost daring him to step forward. Nobody moved. The aurors at the end of her wand were well aware that she wasn't bluffing. She figured they also didn't want to take the chances of angering Harry Potter, the wizarding world's newest savior, by injuring his best friend.

Hermione was extremely surprised to feel a large blanket drape around her from behind, Draco tenderly covering her near-nakedness from the other men's prying eyes. He reached out and pushed her wand arm down to her side so he could fully wrap the blanket around her small form. When she was covered, he turned her away from the aurors so she could face him. His arms pulled her into a tight embrace and one hand tangled in her curls so he could hold her head to his chest. When he spoke, his voice was soft in her ear.

"You mustn't, mon couer. I couldn't bear it of you went to Azkaban for defending me. The Ministry has promised me a trial, we'll prove I helped you and the two idiots then."

Draco lowered his head and caught her lips in his, making sure that she could feel every emotion he was feeling. Her heart warmed at the overwhelming sense of love she could feel pouring out of him. The kiss didn't last near as long as Hermione would have liked, but she knew that they needed to part. Draco brushed hair away from her cheek as he spoke.

"Contact Silas Toomes. He's the Malfoy family barrister. Tell him that I've been arrested and need him to represent me in front of the Ministry." Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes. She nodded though, determined to keep her eyes dry and the aurors from seeing how upset she was. He kissed her forehead one last time before releasing her so he could step around her and into the custody of the aurors.

Hermione watched as the aurors relieved Draco of his wand and magically bound his wrists. They weren't the most gentle with him, but she really hadn't expected that they would be. As they shoved him out the door of her old dormitory, Hermione stalked up to the head auror and held her wand to his throat.

"What's your name?" The older man quirked an eyebrow at her, but remained silent. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at his defiance. That was exactly what she would have done in his shoes. Regardless, though, she had a point to make.

"Don't you worry, Kingsley knows your name and that will be good enough for me. If you treat Draco Malfoy like anything less than a human being, I will hunt you down like I did Voldemort and make you regret ever crossing Hermione Granger." The Auror didn't say a word, but she could see in his gaze that he believed her words. He didn't wait for her to speak again. Instead, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Hermione dropped the blanket that Draco had draped over her shoulders so she could begin rummaging through her beaded bag. There was a knock on the door to her dormitory, but she didn't answer it. Only a couple minutes passed before the door swung open anyways, revealing Charlie. His eyes took in her state of undress and he hurriedly shut the door.

"'Mi, sweetie, don't do anything stupid. Draco wouldn't want you to end up in trouble because of him." Hermione quickly swiped at her eyes, hiding the dampness that was starting to pool.

"I'm not. I have to go find Kingsley and figure this whole mess out. I am supposed to get in touch with Draco's barrister, but at this point, I have no information to give him." She finally found the clothes she was looking for so the Gryffindor motioned for her very best friend to turn around.

When Charlie turned to stare out the window, Hermione hurriedly dropped her sleep clothes onto the floor. She slipped into her favorite pair of jeans, still clean from when she washed them at Shell Cottage. A Gryffindor tee shirt and a jumper followed close behind. Once she bade Charlie to turn around, she had her beaded bag stuffed inside her sock, wand up her sleeve. She stepped forward to press a kiss to Charlie's cheek so she could bid him goodbye, but he wrapped his large hand around her wrist, stopping her.

"Draco isn't here for you right now, so you're stuck with me. Don't think for a second that I'm letting you face the Minister of Magic by yourself." She scoffed, but hugged him quickly in thanks.

"Please, that Minister of Magic is Kingsley Shacklebolt. If he wants to act high and mighty to me because of his new illustrious title, I'll remind him of all the embarrassing things he told me when he would be pissed at Grimmauld. He's no different than he was last night." Charlie snorted in disbelief.

"You may believe that, but nobody else will. Being the Minister is a pretty big deal." It was Hermione's turn to snort.

"I guess I'll just have to show Kingsley that just because he has a fancy title now, I won't hesitate to hex him if he's being an arse. He needs someone to keep him honest." Charlie chuckled quietly as he laid his hand on her lower back, guiding her down the stairs and out into the common room.

The room was mostly empty, the twins being the only ones awake aside from Charlie. They gave her a solemn look as she passed by, but they both remained silent. Hermione was grateful; she just didn't think she could try to be bright and cheery right now.

The Gryffindor had a sneaking suspicion that Kingsley would be in the Great Hall, or possibly the Headmaster's office. Deciding that the Great Hall made the most sense, she led Charlie to the bottom floor. What she saw when she entered the Great Hall made her miss a step and she cursed herself for not thinking about all the repurcussions for those she cared about.

Professor Snape, who had been dining at the Hufflepuff table with Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley, was being confronted by the same aurors that had taken Draco. Without a second thought, she threw a stinging hex at the closest one's face. He howled in anger and everyone started, obviously still on edge from the battle the day before.

"You are not taking him. It's bad enough you already took Draco. Professor Snape is the reason we won this war, he's the bravest man I know. You'll not make him suffer the indignity of being taken to Azkaban." The Head auror stepped forward, wand extended, and watched as Hermione put herself in front of Professor Snape. His eyes were veritable slits when he came forward and laid his wand on her chest.

"I will not be threatened by a tiny little chit on a power trip. I will do as I please because I'm an auror, the Head of the D.M.L.E. in fact, and I've been ordered to take the Marked scum to Azkaban. If you don't stand down, you will regret it, Miss Granger." Hermione wasn't the least bit intimidated by this man's words. She would be damned if she did as he asked just because he threatened her. Hadn't this man already done enough by taking away her soul mate?

In true Gryffindor fashion, she leaned into the wand and shoved the older man away from her. He stumbled back a few steps, but not far enough for her to be out of his reach. He reached out and snagged her hair, jerking her closer to him. She didn't get the chance to see just what he had planned for her because quicker than a snitch, Professor Snape had stepped forward, his wand extended and pressed into the Head of the D.M.L.E.'s temple. Professor Snape reached out and pulled her hair from the man's grasp before shuffling her behind him.

"If you touch my student again, I will kill you. She's the tiniest girl here, yet you can only control her by force? Have you tried talking to her?" The older man sneered.

"I tried talking to her when I hauled off her Malfoy scum." Professor Snape sneered.

"Did you talk to her like she was a child?" The auror only glared. The Slytherin smirked.

"That's what I thought. Watch and see how it's done." Professor Snape turned her way and smoothed down her hair where the man had jerked on it.

"Are you injured, little one?" She shook her head, eyes still watching the man that her professor had turned his back on. Snape caught her attention.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't have the stones to attack me while my back is turned. He knows all these people will see him act a coward." Hermione finally met his gaze and she felt tears pricking her eyes. However, her pride demanded that she show no weakness so she ruthlessly tamped them down.

"I must go with them, little one. I must face a trial. If I don't, there will always be doubts about my true loyalties. That would mean that I would never be hired for a job, my standing as a Potion's Master would become pointless. The same goes for Draco. Would you wish that life on the two of us?" The instant he said the words, she knew he was right. She shook her head, a single tear slipping out the corner of her eye.

"No, Professor, I would never wish that for you and Draco." He gave her a small, lopsided grin. She didn't think anyone else could see it.

"Then you must allow this to happen. No more fighting, alright? I survived the Dark Lord, I can certainly survive a few aurors." Hermione nodded and embraced her professor before he could move away. The room at large seemed to gasp at her bold move, and for a mment, she was certain that she had overstepped her bounds. Then, ever so slowly, her professor's arms encircled her shoulders and hugged her briefly. When she pulled away from him, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to be your counsel. I'm going to make sure that our whole world knows you're innocent." His hands came up and cupped her cheeks.

"I'm far from innocent, little one. I've done enough to deserve the Kiss." She shook her head.

"No more talk like that, Professor. I'm going to show everyone the real you." Before he could say another word, Hermione stepped back and allowed the aurors to come forward and bind his hands. Professor Snape smirked at the Head Auror.

"That's how it's done, Matthews. If you treat her like a child, expect childish reactions. Except her actions could cause much more damage than a child's. Remember that, as I'm sure your dealings with Miss Granger are far from finished." The man simply glared.

Charlie stepped forward and laid a hand between her shoulders, mostly so she would know she wasn't alone. She watched as Professor Snape was stripped of his wand and led out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, smile on her face.

"A true display of Gryffindor traits, Miss Granger. You've done your House proud. I've hated that man since he asked me to the Halloween Ball my sixth year." Hermione was slightly surprised at the confession of her professor. She still turned her nose up at the woman's words though.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. Please tell me you told him to bugger off." Professor McGonagall, along with Charlie, Remus, Arthur, and Tonks, all laughed.

"In not so nice of terms." Their conversation was interrupted by Kingsley finally arriving at the scene, Matthews as his name turned out to be, trailing behind him. His arms were crossed over his chest and his expression thunderous.

"Hermione Jean, did you hex one of my aurors for doing something I ordered them to?" She met his gaze fearlessly.

"Absolutely. The fact that you ordered for Draco and Professor Snape to be taken to Azkaban is shite. You know they're both loyal to the light." Kingsley sighed and began to speak down to her. It was almost humerus when Charlie, Remus, and Arthur all stepped back, giving the witch some room. Tonks watched from the side while Professor McGonagall stood proudly by Hermione's side.

"I have to do what makes the public happy. They want justice brought to all Death Eaters, even the ones that switched sides. I can't favor them and deep down you know that. You're a sweet witch, Hermione, your heart is pure gold, that's why nobody expects you to take this well. This being said, you need to step back and let the adults handle the situation." How dare he insinuate that she's a child? If she had been a child, she wouldn't have fought against Voldemort for the past seven years.

Her wand appeared in hand so quickly that nobody realized it until she was already shooting hexes at Kingsley. Rather than draw his wand and defend himself, he jumped around, foot to foot, and tried to dodge them. Professor McGonagall was chuckling into her hand, while Charlie and Remus were both laughing openly. Arthur looked unsure as to what his reaction should be. Hermione punctuated her assault with words.

"Don't you ever insinuate that I'm a child, Kingsley James! I have fought against Voldemort since I was twelve years old. I've listened to you cry about your mum, I've forced Sober Up down your throat, I've been there for you when it came to some pretty personal matters. Don't patronize me and tell me to let the adults handle it. I was the adult who handled your shite when you couldn't stay sober for more than a day at a time. You want to act like you're something special now that you have a fancy title at the end of your name, you go ahead. You won't fool me. Since you want to be a horse's arse about sending them to Azkaban, you can literally wear a horse's arse." She gave him an evil smirk after hitting him with a hex that transfigured his backside into a horse's arse, complete with a long tail.

"You should know, nobody here will be able to undo my transfiguration before the spell times out except Professor McGonagall. I suggest you talk nicely, not like you're an entitled prick." Matthews stepped forward, wand extended again, and Hermione just watched him.

"Would you like a matching backside? Although, I'm fairly certain if you give me just a moment or two, I can come up with something a little more creative." The man stepped even closer, but came to a halt when Kingsley spoke.

"You touch her again, you'll be out of a job quicker that you can say quidditch." Matthews sputtered as he dropped his wand to his side.

"She just cursed you at least ten times. She can't attack the Minister, that's against the law. I have every right to haul her in for a trial in front of the Wizengamot." Kingsley stood to his full height, his expression thunderous.

"She hit me with stinging hexes. Hermione is the one person who can get away with hexing me. She's keeping me honest, like she has for years now. Back off, Matthews." As the Auror stepped back completely, Kingsley stepped forward and hugged Hermione tightly.

"I'm sorry, 'Mi. I do have to take them in, but I'll arrange it so they can await trial together in a ministry holding cell rather than Azkaban. Please forgive me." She hugged him tightly around the waist.

"I forgive you, but I'm still not fixing your arse. You still have to sweet talk Professor McGonagall." Kingsley burst out in laughter.

"Of course, 'Mi. Ariana is anxious to see you. Please make time to go visit her." Hermione nodded excitedly.

The summer before her fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione had come downstairs at Grimmauld Place to get a drink of water. It had been long after midnight so she had been surprised to find Kingsley at the table with several bottles of firewhiskey in front of him. She had simply asked him what was wrong and he had poured the whole story out to her.

The dark-skinned man had met a witch two years prior, Elise, and fallen in love with her. They had began an affair, keeping it quiet since Kingsley had enough enemies from working as an auror. Elise had understood and agreed to keeping their relationship a secret.

The pretty young witch, almost ten years Kingsley's junior, had fallen pregnant just over a year after they had started seeing each other. Elise had been thrilled, excited to have a baby with the man that she loved so deeply. Kingsley had been excited, thrilled, but saddened that he still wouldn't be able to publicly claim his child.

The pair had made plans to marry secretly after the baby was born. Both parties were thrilled and couldn't have been looking more forward to their future together.

Kingsley had received word from his mother one day while he had been at work that Elise had gone into labor early. He had gotten away as quickly as he could, excited that he would finally get to meet his child. However, when he had arrived at his mother's house, it had been to a tragedy.

Else had perished during the birth of their child, a healthy baby girl that was a mirror image of her mother. He had been heartbroken for days, refusing to hold his daughter or even worry about her needs. His mother had taken over the infant, not naming her until Kingsley came to his senses.

He had been at rock bottom when Hermione had discovered him. She had fed him Sober Up potion, sat him down after listening to him cry for over an hour about his darling Elise. The Gryffindor had told him that while it was heartbreaking that Elise was gone, the woman would be furious with Kingsley now for not stepping up and acting like the father she had expected him to be.

This had brought Kingsley out of his month long pity party, finally making him realize that he had to honor Elise's sacrifice by loving their daughter as if nothing had happened. He would have to love her enough for the both of them.

That very night, he named his daughter Arianna Elise and had begged Hermione to be her godmother. She had accepted, humbled by the older man's choice. She visited Arianna as often as she could and the almost three year old adored Hermione.

Hermione untangled herself from her friend and stepped back before brushing off her clothes and meeting the eyes of everyone in the room. She gave Kingsley a small smile.

"I have to go. I told Draco I would contact his barrister." Kingsley nodded, as did everyone else in the room.

Hermione turned and left, Charlie following behind her. They had made it to the Owlery before either of them broke the silence. Hermione hadn't realized just how tense the silence was until Charlie spoke.

"I have a confession, 'Mi." She turned his way, pausing to meet his eyes rather than continue writing her letter to Silas Toomey. She knew he would speak when he was ready so she remained quiet. Charlie raked his hand through his hair as he spoke.

"I found Greyback yesterday." Hermione felt her blood run cold at her best friend's words. She stiffened, but remained silent and still, waiting for him to continue.

"We dueled. He told me what he did to you, 'Mi, and I lost it. I killed him. I know you didn't want me to know, so I'm sorry, but I can't pretend I haven't been told." Hermione nodded, surprisingly not unhappy that Charlie knew. It was more that she didn't want to be the one to tell him. Charlie continued.

"I know I have no idea how it feels, I've never been forced to do something like that, but please trust me when I say that you aren't dirty and you aren't ruined. Someday, you'll move past it and it will just be a distasteful memory. If you ever need someone to talk to about it, you know I've got your back." Hermione couldn't stop herself from hurtling herself into his arms. She stood there, embracing her friend, for who knew how long. When they finally seperated, she gave him a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Charlie." He kissed her forehead before grinning at her.

"You're welcome. Now finish your letter, we have lots to do today." She rolled up the parchment and attached it to a school owl, sending it off the next moment. She gave him a confused look.

"We do?" He nodded before looping his arm through hers in a manner that actually reminded her of the twins when they were fooling around.

"We have a library to scour. I heard you're defending Snape. We better get busy." She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. She tightened her arm around his and began to lead him out of the Owlery and down the corridors towards her favorite place in the whole school.

The library.

A/N- I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I've never pictured Hermione as being a witch to back down just because she was threatened. I'm sad to seperate Draco and Hermione, but it simply must be done. Next up, Hermione makes a visit to the Ministry holding cells. Leave me your thoughts, I love them so.

Love,

A


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Well it seems as though everyone loved my take on a badass Hermione. That version is my absolute favorite (: So happy to hear that everyone enjoyed the chapter. I did receive a guest review from Goose saying that it would be a good story if I didn't Ron bash. I'm sorry you feel that I'm bashing Ron. I have been trying to portray him as close to canon as possible. Ron was always hotheaded, held grudges, and was prejudiced. He could also apologize when he knew he was wrong. I'm simply trying to keep up with that flow of character (is that a thing?). If you can't continue the story, I understand. Anyways, only one person gave me an opinion on my next story so I guess y'all are gonna get what ya get, haha. Enough, enough, I'm gonna start now.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and Co. I never will (which makes me wanna cry). Maybe someday I'll get lucky enough to come up with an original idea and make millions. (Not going to hold my breath though, lol).

Chapter 11

May 5, 1998

Hermione lay in the bed she always slept in when she stayed at the Burrow. Ginny was buried under her blankets, snoring as loudly as any man she had ever heard. This thought made Hermione smile to herself, despite her exhaustion. Ginny was the epitome of all things female; she loved fashion, makeup, hair charms, dressing up, romance. On the other side, however, the redhead could eat more than most men, snored like the Hogwart's Express, and played quidditch better than most people. Her one female friend was just as complicated as Hermione herself.

Hermione had lightly dozed for a couple hours through the night, but overall, had not rested well. Aside from the fact that she missed Draco like mad and was worried about his well-being, she was experiencing the effects of the Slytherin being locked away through their bond.

She was constantly anxious, her stomach tied in knots. Hermione knew that she had to keep trying to eat, but it was extremely difficult. She never managed more than a few bites. The Gryffindor could feel the little bit of weight she had gained since being at Shell Cottage slipping away. Harry harped on her constantly to eat more, but he couldn't understand what it felt like to have such frazzled nerves bringing you down when they didn't even belong to you.

Charlie had been beyond amazing. He had returned to the Burrow despite the fact that he usually stayed with Bill when he visited. It wasn't plainly obvious, but he was as close to Bill as the twins were to each other. He did his level best to keep her distracted. He gently prodded her to eat, much more subtly that Harry did, and for that, it worked a little better. If it hadn't been for Charlie, she probably wouldnt have eaten a bite since Draco had been taken away.

She was doing her best not to mope about the situation, but everyone could see that she was upset about it. Harry went out of his way to spend time with her, despite the fact that she knew he really wanted to be shagging Ginny silly. She appreciated the effort though.

Ron was positively gleeful that Draco was gone. He tried to hide it, and he did a fair job, but Hermione had known him for too many years for him to hide it completely. She never called him out on his feelings since he never gloated in front of her that the Slytherin was gone. Once, she did overhear Ron telling the twins that he was happy the dirty snake was gone. The twins had surprisingly told Ron to shut it and left him in the living room alone afterwards.

Hermione had had a slight breakdown when Molly had tried to get answers out of her about her torture. She knew that the older woman had her best interests in mind, but it wasn't something that Hermione felt comfortable discussing yet. Harry had happened upon her sitting at the table, her head hanging low, while Molly questioned her. He had immediately noticed that she was uncomfortable, so he had excused the pair of them and then privately told Molly that Hermione didn't want to discuss her time spent at Malfoy Manor.

After that conversation, Hermione had seriously wanted Draco to be there and tell her that she wasn't dirty and that he still wanted her despite what Greyback had done to her, but that just wasn't possible. Instead, Charlie had taken her to his room and sat her on his bed, holding her close and whispering to her over and over that she wasn't ruined, that Draco wanted her, and she just needed to be patient for a little while longer.

Eventually, she had calmed down and when she realized how she had acted, she had been mortified. Hermione knew she was better than this, she was stronger than this, yet she had let her weaknesses run free. Promising herself that it wouldn't happen again, she brushed herself off, thanked Charlie and Harry for being there for her, and politely told Molly that she didn't want to talk about it at that time.

Now, she was laying in her bed in Ginny's room, waiting for her wand alarm to go off so she could get up and ready for the day ahead of her. Charlie had promised to accompany her to meet with Silas Toomey in regards to Draco's defense. After she met with the aging wizard, she had plans to go to the Ministry and see Professor Snape and discuss his defense. She and Charlie had already worked out a baseline defense for the Slytherin, but now she needed to add in the details.

Last on her to-do list for the day was to meet with Kingsley and see when the Wizangamot had scheduled their trials. He had promised her that the two of them would be the very first trials, but she didn't know how long they would have to wait. She had assured Kingsley that she could have a defense ready for Professor Snape as quickly as he could schedule him a date. She hoped that Silas Toomey could gather a defense just as quickly so Draco wouldn't have to continue to suffer.

Her wand alarm buzzed on her pillow, meaning that Hermione could quit trying to pretend that she was sleeping. She silenced her wand and rose from bed, doing her best to be quiet since she knew most of the household would be sleeping until much later. It seemed that the war had exhausted everyone; even Molly Weasley, the very definition of an early riser, hadn't made it out of bed before ten since their return to the Burrow.

She gathered the clothes she had picked out for the day and made her way into the bathroom. Hermione showered off quickly, using a charm to dry her hair and make sure that it was presentable and not a complete mess. Draco may like the wild look, but Hermione did not.

The Gryffindor dressed in modest witch's robes, lavender in color. She preferred her muggle clothing over robes, but she needed to look serious and professional, not comfortable and leisurely. Hermione didn't bother with makeup or charms. She knew that she had circles under her eyes and she didn't think that any level of charm could hide them.

Charlie was waiting for her at the breakfast table, toast ready and waiting in his hand. She gave him a lopsided grin and took the proferred food. Hermione knew she would need her strength for the day. Once she had finished off the piece of toast, Charlie gave her a reproachful look.

"That's just for starters. You're going to try to eat some lunch, a real meal. Draco is going to be so angry that you're losing weight again." She nodded. He was absolutely correct, but she was hoping that he would understand why she found it difficult to eat.

Charlie led her outside to the apparition point and held his arm out for her clasp. She had mentioned in passing that she would be out for most of the day to the rest of the family, but she knew it hadn't really sank in. Harry had been spending time with Ginny on the couch and Lavender had been over visiting Ron. Both couples had been snogging heavily and she had never felt more like an intruder. Therefore, when nobody had responded, she had marched up the stairs and read in her room until Charlie had found her and offered to accompany her. She was simply waiting now for the patronus from her friends wondering where she had disappeared to.

She gripped Charlie's arm and allowed him to lead the apparition. She usually detested side-along apparition, but there were times she was willing to go that route. For one, she had to trust the person she was with not to splinch her. The familiar feeling of apparition overtook her and when she opened her eyes, they were standing in one of the more posh areas of Diagon Alley.

It was exactly eight o'clock when she and Charlie stepped forward and entered the office building that was clearly marked with Mr. Toomey's name. Hermione hoped that the fact that he had his own business and didn't work for a firm meant that the man was amazing at his job. On the flip side, though, she couldn't see Lucius Malfoy keeping him as the family barrister if he didn't know what he was doing.

They were greeted quietly by a witch who appeared to be in her thirties. She smiled at them and offered them refreshments while they waited to be seen. Hermione accepted a cup of tea, while Charlie declined, and settled in to wait the ten minutes until their appointment began.

They didn't have to wait long as it turned out. Apparently the Malfoy name opened the door for many things and garnered special treatment. Hermione had no sooner taken the first sip of her delicious tea when the office door opened and a man who had to be around the age of seventy chivvied them inside his office. Once she and Charlie were sat down, he took his seat behind the desk and smiled at her.

"So you're the famous Miss Granger. I have to admit, I'm curious as to why the most famous muggle born of our world is contacting me about the defense of one of the most prejudiced pureblood families in existence." She cleared her throat and smiled at him.

"Draco saved my life. He almost died for me so when I healed him, a soul bond formed. We've both been interested in the other for quite awhile. It seems he wasn't as prejudiced against my blood status as he appeared to be." Mr. Toomey nodded solemnly.

"I can't imagine that Lucius would have been too pleased with his son having feelings for a muggle born. Is he aware of the soul bond?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, he wasn't happy about that. He told Draco that he was no longer his son, but that was during the Final Battle. To my knowledge, he's done nothing to formally disinherit Draco." The older man shook his head.

"It would have had to have been a joint effort between myself and Gringott's for that to happen, and I have heard nothing of it. I think it's a safe assumption that he was apprehended before he could make good on his threat. This being said, I'm completely able to defend Draco." The older man rubbed his hands together and picked up his quill.

"Tell me everything that Draco has done over the course of the war, everything you know anyways, good or bad." Hermione sighed deeply, grasped Charlie's hand, and began.

She detailed the behavior that she had witnessed sixth year, had told Mr. Toomey how Draco had been unable to kill Dumbledore. She went on to tell him her suspicions that he had been punished and made to kill prisoners under the threat of a wand from his father and Bellatrix. She made no secret that Draco had told her that he was far from innocent.

She gave him every last detail of their capture and removal to Malfoy Manor. She had cried in Charlie's arms as she told Mr. Toomey about every aspect of her torture in Malfoy Manor and how Draco had saved her. It had made her feel better when she was able to tell the barrister about Draco calling for Button and making sure that he would take Hermione and her friends to safety.

It was at this point that she realized that Button must still be at Shell Cottage wondering what was happening. The Gryffindor tried calling for her, to be rewarded with the elf popping into existence right before her eyes.

The elf had cried happy tears when she saw that Hermione was still alive. She had informed Button that she was trying to get Draco out of prison, and that she needed to tell the barrister the complete truth about their time at the Manor.

Button had cried large softball-sized tears as she retold the story that Hermiome had, her devotion to Hermione quite clear when she called her Mistress. Button stayed by her side while Hermione detailed every last detail about the horcruxes, their mission into Gringott's, and Draco's part in killing the last horcrux, Voldemort's snake.

Hermione told the barrister how Draco had taken down Yaxley and Dolohov, had saved Fred's life, and had refrained from hexing Dean and Seamus when they had attacked him. She was worn to a ragged line of nerves by the time she was finished, and she was sure that Draco was feeling the effect of it through their bond. However, she couldn't have been more thrilled to be done.

Mr. Toomey had sat back in his chair halfway through her tale and just took in the story. He seemed to look pleased when Hermione finished, but she refused to get her hopes up. She waited anxiously for his verdict, her hand clutched tightly in Charlie's. The older Weasley drew her into his side so he could hug her as Mr. Toomey began to speak.

"This is an open and closed case. For one, a room full of hundreds of people witnessed Draco kill the last horcrux of the darkest wizard of all time. He saved the beloved brains of the Golden Trio and then formed a soul bond with her. This will be our ace in the hole. His prejudice is obviously gone if he was able to form a bond with a muggleborn. Despite the fact that you were physically and sexual assaulted, Draco still felt enough for you that the bond formed. It's a fact that the bond between soul mates makes sure that what affects one affects the other. They can't condemn him to the dementors of Azkaban without condemning you as well.

Our world would never do that, considering the articles that have been published quoting Mr. Potter attributing his survival to you. There's no way the Wizengamot could get away with condemning you to the effects of dementors after all you've done. This being said, however, I'd really like to prove his innocence, that way his allegiances can't ever be questioned again.

I would like for you to submit every single memory you have of Draco helping your mission, how he fought for the light side during the Final Battle. Prove to the world through your memories that he is the hero you're claiming him to be. If you could get Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley on board as well, that would be fabulous. Anyone's memories that witnessed any of these events would be good. Members of the Order that watched him be inducted, that heard his words about his feelings of prejudice would be great.

Implore them to come to my office, make sure that they come straight to me so they can submit their memories. No matter who I'm seeing at the time, I'll make time for them so they don't have to wait." Hermione was nodding, understanding completely what was being asked of her. She had faith that Charlie, Bill and the twins would come submit memories, as would Remus, Harry, and Kingsley. She was unsure of everyone else, but what she had would have to be enough.

Button and Charlie waited patiently as she submitted memories for over an hour. Every memory that she had of Draco helping their side of the war was removed from her mind. She refused to keep any of them private in case it would determine that he had been loyal. The two of them, Charlie being aided by Button, had patiently held her through her tears when she submitted her torture memory. When she had finally finished, she turned her teary eyes to Mr. Toomey.

"That's all I have. I hope it's enough. Charlie took his turn next, submitting memories for almost thirty minutes. When he finished, the barrister gave them a smile.

"Anything will help. Send your friends along and I'll build an airtight case against the Ministry." She nodded before broaching the subject that she found very distasteful.

"Could you also take the cases of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy? I could truly care less what happens to them, but they're Draco's parents and he wouldn't want them to just be remanded to Azkaban without a proper trial." Mr. Toomey nodded.

"You're a wonderful person, Miss Granger. I'll take on their cases, but Draco's will be my priority." She nodded before speaking again.

"I'm representing Severus Snape in his trial. If he's acquitted, can you use his memories? He probably has just as many useful ones as I do, if not more." He nodded his agreement.

"Absolutely. If he is acquitted, he'll be a normal citizen free to help our defense in any way. I wish you the best of luck in this endeavor." She gave him a smile as she got to her feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Toomey. If there's anything else you need, please feel free to owl me and I'll do everything I can to help." Mr. Toomey stood and shook her hand, then Charlie's. The pair exited the barrister's office after ordering Button back to the Burrow, and walked back out into the Alley. Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, the outlook is good. That's one less worry." She nodded into his shoulder.

"That's true. Merlin, it was so difficult to tell him those things." Charlie ruffled her hair before pulling her into a cafe that had seating outside.

"I know it was hard, but you did it. You're so strong, Hermione. Draco is lucky to have you." She squeezed his arm and let him lead her to the counter so they could order their food.

She had only ordered a sandwich and a bowl of soup, knowing that she still wouldn't be able to eat it all. Charlie ordered a full lunch, fish and chips, which he began to devour as soon as they sat. It was still very obvious that he had the Weasley appetite even though he distanced himself from his family at times.

Charlie had once confessed to her that some days he just couldn't stand his family. He loved them all, but for an introvert such as Charlie, they were very overwhelming. He hated that his mother constantly told him to cut his hair, to find himself a serious girlfriend so he could settle down and have a family. He had confided to Hermione that he just didn't think he was built for monogamy and had no urge to settle down or have a family. He had his dragons and that was enough.

It didn't take long for Charlie to eat all his lunch and then finish what was left of Hermione's. Away from the constant hounding found at the Weasley table, Hermione was actually able to finish half her sandwich and almost half her soup. Charlie paid for both their meals and led her out of the cafe and towards the Ministry.

Hermione knew that they wouldn't allow her to see Draco while she was there. Kingsley had told her that he would see if he could pull some strings, but it just hadn't worked out. She would just have to wait until his trial date to see him.

The pair of them entered the Ministry and checked their wands in at the visitor's booth. Hermione hurried Charlie along because she didn't want to be late for her meeting with Professor Snape. The holding cells were in the basement of the Ministry, which meant for a long ride in the lift. She had had no idea that the Ministry went that deep. When they reached the main desk on the level she needed, Hermione gave the auror a soft smile.

"I have a meeting with Professor Snape." He watched her for a moment, his face impassive, before looking down to check the list in front of him.

"Name?" She gulped at the unfriendly tone of voice.

"Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley." His eyes came up to assess her closer after learning her name. After a few moments, he dropped his eyes and stood.

"This way." She followed him down the corridor and into a secluded room on the right hand side. He held out his arm, gesturing for the pair of them to enter.

"Have a seat. I'll have him brought in immediately." Hermione nodded and allowed Charlie to pull out a chair for her. Her hands knotted in her lap nervously as she waited for her former professor to appear. Charlie laid a hand on her neck, massaging the knot he found there softly. The door banged open and the same auror stepped in followed by Professor Snape with his hands bound in front of him.

It was in this moment that she realized just how wrong the students had been when they said he didn't wash his hair. It was obvious now that his hair had appeared lank and greasy due to the steam from his constant brewing. His hair now was truly greasy. They had obviously not been allowed to shower since they had been apprehended. As much as this made her blood boil, she truly wasn't surprised.

"Don't try anything funny. There are two aurors stationed outside the door." She shook her head as she stood and moved forward. When the door closed, Hermione closed the distance between them and threw her arms around her former professor.

"Professor! How are you? Are they treating you well?" He tried to pat her back as well as he could with his hands bound. When she pulled away, he gestured for them to sit back down. Charlie pulled her back down into her chair and Snape took the seat across from them. He raked his hands through his lank hair as he spoke.

"I'm perfectly fine, little one, as is Draco. They're feeding us and allowing us to use the facilities three a day. We're safe from the other Death Eaters and their retaliation. I'm not sure how we ended up here, but we're grateful all the same." Charlie chuckled as he continued to massage her neck.

"That would be because this little spitfire yelled at Kingsley in the middle of the Great Hall. When he told her to let the adults handle it, she hexed him for five minutes straight and then put him in his place. That Matthews tried to haul her in, but Kingsley wouldn't let him. He agreed to hold you here rather than in Azkaban." Hermione was beyond surprised when her former professor threw his head back and laughed. It was a deep baritone and Hermione secretly took comfort in the fact that she had been able to brighten his day. When he finally stopped laughing, he met her gaze.

"Quite the little lion, you are. I'm guessing Kingsley didn't know how to react when a mere slip of a girl put him in his place?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I did make him beg Professor McGonagall to transfigured his arse back to normal. He wasn't fond of the long horse's tail." Her professor burst out into laughter again. He quieted rather quickly.

"Draco and I thank you. This situation is already more preferable." He brushed his hair back off his face again.

"What are your plans regarding my defense, Miss Granger?" She blew out a breath and leaned into Charlie's skilled hand.

"Firat, call me Hermione." He nodded.

"Only if you'll call me Severus." She gave him a tentative smile.

"Alright. As for your defense, I'm planning on going with deny nothing. We bring up all the terrible things you've had to do because you have nothing to hide. You know they're going to bring it all up anways, we may as well make a good impression while doing it." He nodded slowly before lowering his head into his hands.

"I really don't want everyone to know the things that I've had to do in my service to the Dark Lord. I'm not a good man and I deserve to be punished." Hermione leaned forward, hand smacking the table to catch Severus' attention.

"Don't you dare say that. You are the best man I know. You've raped, tortured, and killed in order to keep your cover. You did all those terrible things on Dumbledore's request. Don't tell me you didn't, I went to the Headmaster's office and demanded Dumbledore's portrait tell me where his memories were stored. I viewed every single memory, Severus. I know exactly what you did and how much it destroyed you." His head shot up.

"He left memories?" She nodded.

"I also have the memories that you gave Harry before he faced Voldemort. I've submitted my own memories, the ones that will be helpful. Remus and Kingsley also gave me memories dating clear back to our fourth year when the Order was first reformed. Trust me, you have people on your side, but that won't matter if you keep saying you deserve to suffer." His bottomless black eyes met her and held their gaze.

"I can't believe I actually have a chance. I thank you, Hermione." She reached forward and grasped his hand quickly.

"We owe you, Severus. You've protected me for years now, seven to be precise, so I don't want to hear anything else from you. What I do need is your memories. I need every memory you have that will prove that you were loyal to the Order, good or bad. I know you don't want them to know about Lily, but you have to tell them. It's your motive for leaving the Dark Lord behind." Severus heaved a sigh, but nodded.

"I don't have a wand to remove my memories." Hermione removed her wand from her arm and handed it to him.

"It may not respond well, nobody else can ever seem to get my wand to work for them well, but it should be enough to extract your memories." His eyes widened as she removed a large number of vials from her beaded bag.

He closed his eyes and began to extract memory after memory. He worked for over an hour, visibly fighting with her wand to get the memories into the vials. Hermione leaned against Charlie's shoulder and closed her eyes while Severus worked on the memory extraction.

She had just began to doze when she heard Severus speak.

"How is she holding up?" Charlie's arm came around her shoulders and she snuggled slightly into his side.

"Not well. She isn't sleeping. She can't hardly eat. His nerves are filtering through their bond and she's nothing but a ball of anxiety. Harry tries to help her, but he just harps on her to do better. Ron is thrilled that he's been taken in. He doesn't care about the effects it's having on her. He doesn't rub it into her face, mind you, but he doesn't keep it a secret that he'd happy Draco is gone. I'm trying to get her to eat more since she's losing weight again, but it's difficult to do when she's surrounded by the family. They just make her more nervous." She didn't know if what she was hearing things or dreaming.

"It's quite obvious she's lost more weight. She's always been a tiny thing, but she really needs to work on taking care of herself. Has she met with Draco's barrister? If I had something to tell him, maybe it would lessen his nerves." Charlie sighed.

"We just left the barrister before coming here. He's confident that with the memories she's submitted, as well as from myself, Bill, Remus, Kingsley, and Harry, things will go well for him. He's also pretty certain that while he may receive some sort of punishment, it won't be Azkaban. The fact that there's a soul bond between the two of them would condemn her to the same effects that Draco would have from the dementors. She's a war heroine and she shouldn't have to suffer. He said that will be the consensus anyways."

Hermione was right at the point of slipping into a deep sleep when Harry's voice spoke. She started, almost sliding off Charlie's shoulder, when she caught side of the regal looking stag prancing around the room.

"Hermione, where in the name of Merlin are you? You can't just take off and worry everyone to death. Please respond and let me know you're safe." Hermione scrubbed her hands down her face as she fully came awake. She didn't get a chance to respond. Charlie pulled his wand out and gave it a wave, his grizzly bear appearing in front of them.

"Hermione is with me, she's perfectly fine." Severus raised an eyebrow at the exchange. Hermione sighed and scrubbed her face again.

"I told them yesterday that I was going to be out all day. They were all busy snogging to pay attention." Severus kept quiet, but pursed his lips in what she could only describe as annoyance. He brushed his hair back off his face again.

"May I ask about the soul bond between you? What does it feel like? How did it form? Draco has tried to explain, but speaking of it makes him more upset. He doesn't like being seperated from you." She picked her wand up from the table and slid it back up her sleeve.

"Greyback and Bellatrix were torturing me. Bellatrix had stabbed me and cut my arm up, Greyback was getting ready to rape me. Draco knocked out Greyback and crucioed Bellatrix. He lifted the curse to come to my side and she hit him with your curse. He called Button and told her to get us out. Nacissa insisted that he go with us. We landed on the beach outside Shell Cottage and he was bleeding out. My blood mixed with his blood as I healed him, creating the bond." She leaned against Charlie again as she continued.

"We can feel each other's emotions if they're strong enough. That usually means that he feels my emotions because I'm terrible at hiding them. Just being around him is comforting, he keeps me calm. He says it's the same for him. We haven't really had a chance to explore the limits further yet." Severus nodded. He was getting ready to speak when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Time's up. It's been over two hours." They all stood from the table and Hermione went forward to hug Severus again.

"Hang in there, sir. Keep your spirits up. Will you tell him the same from me? Tell him I miss him more than anything?" Severus bent and kissed her hairline since he couldn't hug her very well.

"I'll tell him, little one. Take care of yourself. He won't be pleased if you continue to neglect yourself." She gave him a smile as she pulled away.

"I'll do my best, Severus. I'm headed to go see Kingsley now, hopefully he'll have a date for both your trials. If there is one set, I'll have him get the information to you." He gave her a sharp nod before he opened the door and let the auror step in so he could escort him back to his cell.

Hermione let Charlie guide her through the Ministry once more. Kingsley's office was on the fifth floor so they had another long trip in the lift. When they finally reached his secretary's desk, Hermione just wanted to go home so she could sleep. Kingsley stepped out and caught sight of them before she even had a chance to speak with the secretary.

"'Mi, Charlie, come on in." Hermione followed her old friend into his office and took the proferred seat. Charlie stayed on his feet behind her, his hands once again kneading away at her shoulders. She could see the worry in Kingsley's eyes when he looked her over, but he remained silent and she couldn't have been more thankful.

"Have you found out their trial dates?" Kingsley nodded, hands steepling under his chin.

"Severus' trial is set for the twelfth and Draco's is the fourteenth. Will you be ready?" Hermione nodded, thrilled that she had a date to look forward to.

"Will you make sure they get this information today? They're just as anxious as I am." Kingsley nodded, but leaned forward.

"I will, but there's something else I need to talk to you about." She nodded, her full attention focused on her friend.

"There are ten Death Eaters unaccounted for. I need you to promise me that you won't go anywhere unattended until we've caught them. You and Harry will be their biggest targets and I don't want anything to happen to either one of you." Hermione sighed. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

"I promise, although I don't go many places anymore. The press has taken care of that." He nodded and stood.

"I hate to kick you out, but I have to be in a meeting with the Wizengamot about the trials beginning. I'll send down word right after to Severus and Draco." She stepped forward and hugged him, smile on her face

"Thanks, King."

Hermiome and Charlie let Kingsley shuffle them out of his office and down the corridor towards the lift. The trip to the apparition point in the Ministry didn't take near as long as it had seemed to take heading to the basement floor and then to Kingsley's. Charlie took her arm again and apparated them since he could apparate directly into the wards.

She let him lead her through the front door and into the kitchen, only so she could be mobbed by Harry and Ron. Harry hugged her to him hard while Ron ran his hand down the length of her hair from behind. When Harry spoke, his voice was anxious.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you bother telling us that you would be gone?" Hermione tried to hold her temper. She was exhausted and she really just wanted to go to sleep.

"I did tell you. I told you, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender, but since you were all snogging, I got the impression that I was bothering you. Charlie offered to go with me so that was that. You aren't my parents. I tried to be responsible so don't even think about lecturing me." Everyone looked taken aback at her words. Hermione stepped away from them all.

"Please excuse me. I'm exhausted and want to go to sleep. Don't bother waking me for dinner. I ate lunch." Harry started to speak, but Charlie cut him off with a warning hand to his shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight, 'Mi. We'll get started on sorting those memories from Snape tomorrow." She gave him a nod and started for the stair case. She stopped, however, when she heard Charlie hissing at her friends angrily.

"You two are thick. Do you even know the stress she's under? Do you even care?" Harry sputtered a response that she couldn't understand, but Ron was clear as a bell.

"She's going to have to get used to it. Malfoy's in prison and he'll be lucky to get out. That's where he deserves to be. I don't like seeing her upset, but this is something she's going to have yo get over on her own." Harry almost shouted now.

"We're going to do all we can to get Malfoy out. I don't like the ferrety git, but Hermione does. She deserves to be happy. Quit being selfish and wishing for Malfoy to stay in prison." There was silence for a few moments. Hermione contemplated leaving, but decided to stay when Charlie spoke again.

"She isn't sleeping, she's hardly eating. She's organizing Snape's defense while she's trying to keep the effects of the soul bond under control. All you two do is harp on her to eat and expect her to just obey you. It isn't that easy. Then when she's trying to be a good friend and keep you from worrying, you ignore her in favor of snogging. A little effort on your part, gentlemen, would go a long way." She knew Charlie didn't wait around for any answers because his heavy boots could be heard stomping away from the kitchen.

Hermione took this as her cue to head to Ginny's room and go to bed. She really was exhausted and didn't think she could keep her eyes open for much longer.

She didn't bother to take her clothes off, not even her shoes, before she fell into bed. After making sure that her wand was underneath her pillow, she curled an arm underneath her head and let the sheer exhaustion take over. Despite the fact that Draco wasn't there, Hermione fell asleep more hopeful that she had been since he had been taken into custody.

A/N- There she is, another chapter down. It turned out longer than I expected, but I'm not complaining! Next chapter, Ron shoves his head up his arse once more, causing Hermione to make a drastic decision. Until then, let me know what you think. Reviews equal motivation!

Love,

A


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Once again, such wonderful feedback. I do hope that if I cranked out a terrible chapter you'd tell me, haha! You guys got lucky that I ended up with three days off, my updating is just out of this world. Anyways, thanks for being awesome and loyal readers. I appreciate it so much.

Disclaimer: Still not my story, characters, or plot line. Still haven't made any money off my stories. Still wishing it was all a bad dream and I would be the one who write Harry Potter and Co.

Chapter 12

May 10, 1998

Draco could honestly say that he was about to lose his damn mind. Being seperated from Hermione was not pleasant in the least and the fact that he could feel all of her worry through their bond didn't make things easier.

He knew that he wasn't helping her end of matters either. Severus had met with her about his trial and he had told him that she didn't look good at all, but she had been putting on a brave face. Draco hated that his choices in life had led him to this, being locked away in a tiny cell in the bowels of the Ministry, awaiting trial. She was suffering because of his poor decisions and he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't even blame him for it.

Severus had passed on the words spoken between Toomey and Hermione. She had done exactly as he had wanted, went beyond it really, and had demanded that her friends submit memories of his loyalty to the light. Severus made it sound as if Toomey wasn't worried at all about him being incarcerated. As much as he would love to believe this, he didn't dare get his hopes up.

He had been thoroughly surprised to discover from Mr. Toomey himself that Hermione had asked him to defend his parents as well. She had every reason in the world to want them in Azkaban and he didn't blame her. Instead of leaving them to no defense at their trial, she had made sure that they would have proper representation. It was more than they deserved and he appreciated it. As much as he didn't want to claim his father, the fact remained that Lucius Malfoy was still his father.

Kingsley had been down and told them their trial dates. He had assured both men that he had submitted memories for both of them and would do everything he could to help them get a not guilty verdict. Draco didn't expect special treatment so his words really touched him.

His visit had also served to agitate him further when Kingsley told him that he had warned Hermione that there were still several Death Eaters at large. The new Minister had felt that Hermione and Harry would be in danger if they were found alone. After this illuminating morsel of information, Kingsley had assured him that Hermione had been with Charlie, who had been very solicitous, and she had promised not to go anywhere by herself.

Draco raked his hand through his hair, his fingers picking up the grease and grime. His hair was extremely fine so it didn't take much for it to look extremely dirty. He was only kidding himself though. It appeared dirty because it was dirty. He hadn't showered since the night in the girl's dormitory at Hogwarts and he had started itching a few days back. He truly hoped it was just from dirt buildup rather than some sort of bug infestation. The cells really weren't the cleanest.

Severus' trial was in just a couple days. Draco had assured the man that Hermione was brilliant and she would stop at nothing to see him free. It almost made him wish that he had asked her to defend him, but he realized that she was needed as a key witness and that never could have happened if she had defended him.

Severus showed no signs of nervousness or anxiety, but Draco knew he was terrified. The older man had spent many years doing terrible things for the Dark Lord. It would be much more difficult to forgive his years worth of terror. However, he had told Draco that Dumbledore had left hundreds of memories behind, proving that everything Severus had done had been under his orders. Draco sighed and kicked his feet up onto his bed, wishing that the guards would come and take them to use the facilities.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you're freed?" Severus gave a small chuckle.

"Give that little witch of yours a hug. I don't know what I did to earn her loyalty, but I'm not going to complain." It was Draco's turn to chuckle.

"She knows you did everything that you could to protect her and her friends. I don't think she's used to being taken care of so it probably means a lot to her." Severus quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" Draco brushed his filthy hair off his forehead as he answered.

"Potter and Weasley gave away their identities when they were captured. She had convinced Greyback to take just her and not hurt her friends before they were delivered to the Ministry. Those snatchers were all stupid as fuck, Potty and the Weasel could have overpowered them easily and escaped. Instead, they started yelling for Hermione and she was recognized. That's why they were brought to Malfoy Manor in the first place.

I discovered after we had escaped that she had been starving herself, making sure to give her food to Potter and Weasley. They didn't think twice about her telling them all the time that she wasn't hungry and they didn't notice that she lost over two stones.

Both of them were completely clueless on how to console her after her torture. Weasley yelled at her and said she was disgusting for what had happened to her. She also freely admitted to me that people in her childhood had mistreated her because she was so different.

I don't think she's ever been taken care of before. I think Charlie tries, but he doesn't live here. The fact that she discovered that you've been looking out for her for years has probably touched her more than anything in a long time." Severus was silent for a long time, body perfectly still as he contemplated Draco's words.

"Did she say who mistreated her when she was young?" Draco stopped for a moment to think back to that conversation from what seemed like forever ago. The realization hit him then that she hadn't.

"No, she didn't specify. She just said that people mistreated her because it was obvious that she was different." Severus didn't say anything else about it, but Draco could see the fury in his gaze.

"What happened to her at Malfoy Manor?" Draco reached up and scrubbed his face with his hands. If anyone other than his godfather would have asked, he would have told them to bugger off. Severus, however, had protected Draco as best he could for many years. He didn't feel like he had the right to deny him answers.

"Greyback had already hit her a couple times before she was brought to the Manor. Bellatrix used Crucio on her I'm not even sure how many times. Several. There was one point where she stopped screaming and I know she was close to insanity.

Greyback used his werewolf strength and kicked her in the ribs and the hip. The whole room heard her bones break, but she was silent. Bellatrix stabbed her in the belly with her cursed knife five or six times. She carved the word 'mudblood' into her arm. When these actions got no results, Bellatrix vanished her clothing and told Hermione that Greyback was going to fuck her, then I would, then Father.

Everyone watched as Greyback pinned her knees to the the floor, spreading her wide. He licked her with his disgusting tongue until she climaxed. He was boasting to everyone in the room how glorious she was so I took my chance. I stunned Greyback and when Bellatrix realized it was me, I crucioed her.

Of course, I ended up almost dying for my efforts, but I don't regret it. She healed me on the beach by Shell Cottage. When our blood mixed, coupled with us both already feeling something for the other, the bond was formed." Severus wiped his hand down his face and Draco could see fury dancing in his eyes.

"Do you know if Bellatrix and Greyback are dead?" Draco nodded.

"Potter came flying up the stairs from the dungeons after I was cursed. He caught Bellatrix by surprise and killed her. As for Greyback, I don't know, but if he isn't, that will be one murder I won't feel bad about." Severus snorted.

"I'll keep your secret if you allow me to help." Draco gave the man a smirk, the first one he remembered giving since they had been locked up.

"You've got a deal. If I go to Azkaban, you have to promise me you'll take care of her. Her friends care about her, but they're stupid. They don't know how to take care of a strong witch. They don't realize that sometimes she wants nothing more than to hand over the control and let someone else deal with the problems of the world. If they ever did that, they would be asking her what to do every few minutes." Severus nodded.

"You have my word." The room lapsed back into silence, but for the first time, Draco wasn't quite as worried about how Hermione would fare if he was locked away. Now if only luck would take up residence on his side...

-O-

Hermione was so tired of everyone tiptoeing around her as if she was going to break. Charlie was the only one that acted normal around her. She knew her exhaustion was quite apparent on her face, her clothes obviously hanging off her too-skinny frame, but she wanted nothing more than for everyone to quit treating her like a china doll.

The newspaper articles were a gamble as to which way they would try to lean the public opinion. It was first reported that Draco and Severus had been taken to Azkaban, but someone had revealed her part in remanding them to the Ministry holding cells. Rumors were running rampant in regards to her involvement with the two wizards.

They were painted as villains who had successfully switched sides in the very end. Since nobody knew about the Horcrux Hunt, Hermione supposed she couldn't blame them for thinking that Draco hadn't done anything too important. It was a widely known fact that Death Eaters would turn on each other in a second if they thought it would further their standing.

Severus, however, was made out to be the right hand man of Voldemort in most of the articles. The fact that he had murdered Dumbledore didn't work in his favor. Still, the public's lack of loyalty to man that had dueled Voldemort in front of them all appalled her.

As irritated as she was with Harry for his constant hounding of her and then his relapse into treating her as if she would break, Hermione was grateful to him. He had seen the articles about Draco and Severus and had become enraged. He had ranted for over an hour about how Severus had been outted in front of hundreds of people at Hogwarts, and there was still lack of belief in his words. Harry saw it as a different version of his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Since he had no other ideas as to what to do, Harry had gotten ahold of Xenophilius Lovegood and had him a publish a short article stating that the full extent of Draco's loyalty would be proven at his trial, and that Hermione would do everything she could to win Snape's freedom. Harry had happily told the paper that he was personally testifying for both wizards.

Hermione appreciated his support more than she could express. She had learned long ago to keep her strong emotions hidden; it was difficult sometimes to remember that she was safe to let them out among her friends, but she had been trying her hardest to be normal.

Ron was still thrilled that Draco was gone, but he had learned to keep it to himself better. She didn't think that he wanted her to suffer, per se, but she knew that he thought he was completely justified in being happy Draco was gone. It made her livid when she thought about it, but she couldn't change his feelings about the situation anymore than he could change hers. Therefore, she kept her distance and prayed that he would take the news well if Draco was released.

It was for this reason that she was surprised to see Ron approaching her. She was currently seated under her favorite tree in the garden at the Burrow, attempting to make an outline of exactly how she wanted to present Severus' case. She had an idea of how she wanted it to go, but she wanted it in writing so she wouldn't forget a thing. It was entirely possible that if she forgot just one important point, he could be stuck in Azkaban for life and that was completely unacceptable.

Hermione heaved a deep sigh when Ron took a seat on the ground next to her. He gingered through her notes absentmindedly, almost as if he was trying to figure out just what he wanted to say. Hermione rubbed her eyes before she finally broke the silence.

"Why aren't you playing quidditch with the others?" He smirked at her and she couldn't help but think that it was a poor substitute for the smirk she was used to seeing.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, 'Mi." She nodded quietly, knowing that there was more to it than that. He had been avoiding her since the day she had overheard Charlie chastising him and Harry. Ron raked his hand through his shaggy red hair.

"You've got to start eating more, 'Mi. You can't afford to lose any more weight. You're already skin and bones." She nodded, trying to hide her exasperation at his words. Did he really think that she wasn't aware that she was losing weight?

"I'm doing my best. There's no point in eating if it's just going to make me sick. It's better to eat two or three bites and keep them down than to eat ten and puke them all back up." He sighed now, slightly exasperated if his tone was anything to go by.

"You've got to stop this, 'Mi. Everyone is worried about you. You've got to take better care of yourself." She finally let her temper get the best of her as she threw her quill down.

"I'm doing the best I can, Ronald. Stop acting as if you know what this is like for me. You don't have another person's emotions constantly filtering into your mind, messing with your system. You're not under any stress because you have no responsibilities. I'm trying to get Severus out of the Ministry cell and living the life he deserves. I'm trying to make sure that everyone submits memories for both him and Draco. All you worry about is snogging Lavender and playing quidditch, so don't preach to me that I need to take better care of myself." She could feel tears pricking her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She was even more surprised when she felt him put his arm around her. She thought for just a moment that maybe he had pulled his head out of his arse and wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

"You need a distraction, 'Mi, something to keep your mind off the fact that Malfoy is headed to Azkaban. I feel bad that you're suffering. That's why I broke things off with Lav last night. I'm going to do everything I can to keep your mind off Malfoy." He leaned forward and Hermione instantly knew that he was going to kiss her. She turned her head at the last moment so he caught only the corner of her mouth. Before he could speak, she jumped to her feet, angrier than she remembered every being in her life.

"You were just shagging Lavender in your room yesterday afternoon. The whole house could hear you, you're lucky your parents weren't home. You know I'm with Draco, why would you do this?" Ron stood, angry at being rejected.

"I'm trying to help you. Malfoy isn't getting out, you're going to have to learn to move on and forget about him. You shouldn't have to suffer for the rest of your life just because he made the terrible decision to let that psychotic monster brand his arm." Hermione didn't even know where to start when it came to the stupidity that her friend was displaying.

"What part of 'we're soulmates' don't you understand, Ronald? Even if he does end up in Azkaban, I won't be able to be with anyone else. It's painful, like you're betraying the person you love most in the whole world. Besides, why would you want me? You know I would never be able to love you like you want." Ron heaved an agitated sigh.

"You're telling me that you're willing to let your only sexual experience be with that slavering monster Greyback if he goes to Azkaban? For the record, I've always wanted you. Lavender was just a pleasant way to pass the time. She gave me experience in bed so I wouldn't be completely pathetic when I finally got to shag you." Hermione couldn't stop herself. Her hand came out and caught Ron right across his cheek, leaving a tiny, red handprint in her wake.

"That's all this is about to you, isn't it? Me having sex. Let me tell you right now, Ronald, I will never shag you. Even if Draco goes away for life, I will never be with you. You killed the little bit of affection I had for you in that way in sixth year when you punished me by going out with Lavender. Now you've just confirmed that all you give a fuck about is sex." He was still holding his hand over his cheek, covering the red mark that she had gifted him with. She could see the fury building in his eyes, but she didn't care. She quickly gathered her things as he began to yell at her.

"I'm trying to help you and this is the thanks I get. You're staying in my home, eating my family's food, and you still choose to disrespect me like this? You're ungrateful, Hermione, and you think you're better than everyone else. You know what, I hope Malfoy goes away for life just so you can be as miserable as you make those around you. You can cancel my appointment with the barrister, I'm not submitting shite to help that ferret fuck." Hermione couldn't believe his words. She had barely had a choice in coming to the Burrow. Molly had dragged her back, saying that she needed someone to take care of her. Everyone had witnessed it. Hermione whipped out her wand and several spells flew from the tip.

The first was a silencing spell, because Ron was absolute pants at silent spells. He didn't have the focus to get many of them to work. The second was a spell that sprouted a large rack of antlers out of the top of his head. His mouth opened wide in indignation, followed by the silent yelling coming from his mouth. The third spell was a simple levitation spell, the one they had learned in first year. She found it highly appropriate. Ron raised into the air until his antlers became tangled in the many tree branches.

Hermione released the spell and laughed as he dangled there, arms and legs kicking helplessly as he tried to find purchase from some of the branches he could reach. She picked up his dropped wand and threw it up to him.

"Here you are, Ronald. The spell will time out in two hours, but feel free to cancel the spell if you can. Given your current skill in non-verbal magic, however, I have a feeling your mum will be finding you when she calls you all to lunch. Don't worry, I won't be here to take advantage of you any longer. I'm leaving." His eyes widened at her words, instant regret in his gaze, but Hermione didn't care. She couldn't handle being around him any longer. Until he could get over his hatred for Draco and his feelings for her, she had no intentions of being friendly.

As she started for the house, Hermione had no idea where she was going to go. She knew that she wouldn't return to Shell Cottage; there was no way that she would give anyone else the chance to say that she was using Bill and Fleur as well. There was always her parent's old house, but it hadn't been lived in for over a year. She had no idea what condition it was in and she had no urge to visit the home of her childhood. Her mind was in overdrive, finally deciding to throw herself at Professor McGonagall's mercy and beg her to let her stay at Hogwarts, when she ran into something large and bulky. Charlie chuckled as he reached out and caught her so she didn't fall.

"What's wrong, 'Mi? You look like you're about to cry." She buried her face in her hands and allowed Charlie to pull her stealthily into the house and up into his room. When he finally had her sat down on his bed, he took her hands and lowered them from her face.

"Tell me." Hermione hadn't planned on telling anyone. The last thing she wanted was for someone to say that she had tattled and turned the Weasley family against each other. However, there was rarely an occasion where she could deny Charlie anything.

She poured the story out, her eyes becoming drier as she continued on. Getting the story off her chest was making her feel better. Charlie chuckled when she got to the part of her story where she had left Ron in the tree, which made her smile. When she finished up with possibly going to Professor McGonagall, Charlie held up his hand.

"You're sure that you won't consider Shell Cottage?" Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"No, I don't want anyone to say that I'm using your family. I never thought I would hear that, but now that I have, I don't care for it." Charlie rocked back on his heels in front of her.

"What about Grimmauld Place? Remus and Tonks had to move in there because their home was destroyed. All the wards have been restored. I'm sure that the pair of them won't mind if we move in with them." Hermione lifted her eyes to meet his.

"We?" He chuckled as he reached out to ruffle her hair.

"Of course, we. Who else is going to help you with Snape's case? Besides, you know I hate staying at the Burrow. I was never more thrilled when Bill got his own place." She cracked a smile.

"I suppose that will work. I suppose I should go ask Harry and Remus if they care." Charlie stood and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You go pack. I'll go make sure that it's alright with the two of them." Hermione smiled gratefully as she stood and made to leave his room.

She gathered all her toiletries from the bathroom before heading into her room. It didn't take her long to pack up the few things that she had out of her beaded bag. Even though she was technically somewhere safe, she still carried all her possessions on her at all times. It was a force of habit that she just wasn't ready to break yet.

When she made her way downstairs, Charlie was waiting for her, as was Harry. Harry stepped forward and hugged her close.

"I knew this would eventually be a problem. All he talks about is how he's going to have you now that Malfoy's out of the picture. It doesn't matter what I say to him, he doesn't listen. He's just so fixated on having a future with you." She nodded.

"I should have seen it happening too. This is the best thing for all of us. I can't be his friend again until he can get over his prejudice against Draco and get over his feelings for me. I know they'll never be friends, I would never ask that of either one of them, but it would be nice if he could be civil like Draco is." Harry kissed her temple before he stepped back.

"It's perfectly fine for you to go to Grimmauld Place. Remus and Tonks are excited that you're coming. I thoroughly approve of Charlie going with you as well. Please just don't forget about your friends here." Hermione ruffled his hair as she smiled at him.

"I could never forget you, Harry. I'll come see you as soon as I have some free time. You'll be at Severus' trial on the twelfth, right?" He nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." With nothing else left to be said, Charlie put a hand to her lower back and guided her out of the Burrow towards the apparition point. Hermione caught sight of the twins poking Ron with a stick while he continued to swing in the breeze by his antlers. She would have to remember to do something nice for them.

Charlie apparated them away since she wasn't keyed into the wards around the old Black residence. When she finally stopped spinning, she realized that they had landed in the library and they weren't alone.

Remus came forward, smile on his face, and pulled her into a quick hug. He didn't keep her long because Tonks was waiting behind him with Teddy in her arms. After a quick hug to the metamorphmagus, Hermione held out her arms, smile on her face.

"I demand time with my godson." Tonks thrust him into her arms.

"Gladly. He's been a right pain in my arse today. Wee little thing just won't quit crying." Hermione began bouncing Teddy against her chest as she shifted her weight from foot to foot and the infant quieted immediately. Remus and Tonks' faces were astonished.

"How did you do that?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I picked it up from years of babysitting during the summers." Tonks chuckled.

"Well, you're on Teddy duty. I'm going to go start dinner." Remus' eyes widened as he called out.

"Hold on, dear, I'll help you." He turned his sheepish face to Hermione and Charlie.

"Merlin love that woman, but she can't cook for shite. She gave me food poisoning from fish and chips." Hermione and Charlie both laughed out loud as they shooed him after Tonks. Charlie took her bag from her as he headed for the stairs.

"Well, we may die of food poisoning, but at least we don't have to deal with Ron." Before Hermione could laugh, Tonks called out from the kitchen.

"I heard that, Weasley! Don't make me get the wooden spoon like your mum!" He shuddered visibly before cracking another smile. Hermione watched him walk off to deposit their things in their respective rooms. With the rest of her day, she decided to acquaint herself with Teddy and enjoy the company of her friends.

A/N- There we go, I hope you enjoyed! Not as long as I like, but I ain't gonna complain. Next up is Snape's trial. Should be interesting, right? Leave me your thoughts, they're like chocolate and whiskey shots ((:

Love,

A


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Everyone seems to be super stoked for this chapter. I only hope I can write it to your expectations. I kind of expect this chapter to be boring and somewhat repetitive, but I'll do my best to keep it interesting. Thanks to everyone for being awesome readers and reviewing as much as you do. I appreciate it. Let's get started!

Trigger Warning: Mention of rape, torture, and murder. Nothing gruesome or gory.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Only in my wettest dreams.

Chapter 13

May 12, 1998

Hermione waited for Charlie and Remus in the library of Grimmauld Place, nervously brushing her witch's robes into a sleeker look. She knew it was no use. The robes looked shoddy on her due to her weight loss and she didn't dare transfigured them. The last thing she wanted was for her clothes to be considered promiscuous.

Therefore, her bright blue robes hung limply on her frame, despite her best efforts at getting them to fall gracefully around her curves. She really wished that she could stand to eat more than she did. Since she had come to Grimmauld Place two days before, Hermione had managed to eat more than she ever did at the Weasley's, and she chalked it up to the fact that she wasn't nearly as nervous at the Black residence.

Hermione had taken up the chore of cooking dinner, while Remus and Charlie took turns with breakfast. It seemed to be a household rule that Tonks wasn't allowed near the oven. Therefore, she goodnaturedly cleaned up after each meal with no complaints.

Today was Severus' trial and she was so nervous she wanted to get sick. She didn't dare, she knew everyone would complain because she needed to keep the food down. She was doing her best to control her breathing and her anxiety since she knew it would be affecting Draco, but she really wasn't doing that great of a job. She would just have to assume he knew the reason for her anxiety and forgive her for it later.

Charlie banged into the library, obviously still half asleep. He and Bill had gotten together the night before and put away a few bottles of firewhiskey. Hermione had sat up with them for a little while, laughing at their childish antics as they became more and more enebriated.

Remus had joined them just as she had decided to head to bed, determined to get a decent night's sleep before the trial of a lifetime. He slunk into the room looking just as hungover as Charlie, plainly wishing that he hadn't promised to accompany Hermione that day. Knowing they would perk up at her offering, she snapped her fingers to catch their attention. When they both glared openly at her, she held out her hands and produced a vial in each. Charlie instantly recognized what it was and gave her a wide smile.

"'Mi, you're a lifesaver. Sober Up is a gift from the gods." She chuckled as he slammed the vial back, his face screwing up in distaste. Only moments after he downed it, his eyes became clearer and he appeared much more awake. Hermione turned her gaze to Remus so she could watch the same results appear on him.

Once he had downed the liquid, Hermione stepped towards the fireplace, eager to be on her way. Charlie and Remus both followed closely, obviously remembering Kingsley's warning more than a week before. The Minister had come by once since she had moved to Grimmauld Place so he could check on her well-being. She had been appreciative, and had taken the chance to make sure that the man had submitted memories to Silas Toomey for Draco's defense. She knew that she was being neurotic, but she couldn't help it.

The young Gryffindor stepped into the floo and took a handleful of powder from the bag Charlie offered her.

"When you get on the other side, wait for us to come through." She nodded her agreement and threw down the powder, calling out for the Ministry of Magic. She screwed on her impassive face and stepped out of the fireplace and to the side to allow her two friends to follow her through.

It didn't take long for them to appear, and once they were all present and accounted for, Hermione started for the lift. She knew that the courtrooms were held on the floors at the bottom of the Ministry. She remembered the horrible time she had spent as Mafalda Hopkirk prosecuting muggle borns while Harry searched for the locket horcrux.

Hermione followed where the crowd of people were leading her. The attendance was going to be out of this world since not only was it Severus Snape being defended by Hermione Granger, it was the very first Death Eater trial since the Final Battle.

When people recognized who she was, the crowd parted and allowed her through, Charlie and Remus following closely behind her. She made sure that the pair was settled in the front row directly behind her seat at the defendant's table. She had just started to worry about Harry not making it on time, when the doors pushed open and he came breezing through, determined look on his face.

The crowd gathered behind them cheered at his appearance, calling for the few assembled Wizengamot members to scowl in their direction. The press were snapping photos like mad as Harry came up to her table and pulled her into a hug.

"You're gonna do great, 'Mi. I know you can pull this off. You helped me kill off Voldemort, this should be a piece of cake." She smiled at his words and nodded her understanding. As clueless as Harry could be at times, he was wonderfully supportive when it mattered the most.

Harry settled in the seat next to Remus and she could hear them conversing softly between themselves. More and more people were filing in to fill the spectator seats, making Hermione that much more nervous.

The Wizengamot members began filling up their seats so Hermione removed her notes and vials upon vials of memories from her beaded bag. She lined them all up in the prearranged order that she and Charlie had worked out, her notes of what each memory was with how it worked into his defense labeled below it.

She finally had her Defense arranged perfectly on the desk before her when sparks shot in the air. She couldn't tell who was speaking.

"Please rise for the Minister of Magic." Hermione went to her feet and she heard the crowd behind her go to their feet as well. Kingsley entered through a side door and with a quick wave of his hand, he took his seat and bade the rest of the crowd to return to their seats. Kingsley looked up from his papers and spoke.

"Please bring in the defendant, Severus Snape." Two aurors stepped forward and opened the double doors at the very back of the court room. Hermione watched, face hard so she didn't outwardly betray her emotions, as Severus was led to her table by two aurors, hands bound in front of him and wearing the robes of an Azkaban prisoner.

He had his head held high, shoulders back, and spine ramrod straight, and Hermione couldn't help but admire the man for his strength of character. She gave him a smile as he took the seat next to her, eyeing the many vials spread across their table. She was horrified when his chair released chains that kept his arms tethered to the arm rests, his ankles to the legs of the chair. When she looked up and met his eyes, she couldn't keep the sadness out of her tone.

"I'm so sorry you have to suffer this." He smirked just a tiny bit at her.

"I will survive, little one. The quicker we get this started, the quicker I can get the fuck out of here." She gave him a full smile and nodded, turning her attention back to the court before them. Kingsley motioned for the prosecutor, a man by the name of Gallen Crane to begin. The court room remained silent as he began his opening statements.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, I welcome you to the opening trial of the Death Eaters. The first on the block is Severus Snape, proclaimed right-hand man of Lord Voldemort.

Miss Granger is going to try and implore you to believe that he was loyal to Dumbledore to the very end. She's going to spin a sob story for you as to why Mr. Snape turned to Lord Voldemort. I want you all to realize that no matter who he was loyal to, he still raped, tortured, and killed. Muggles, muggle borns, blood traitors. It didn't matter.

The fact that Miss Granger is defending him is laughable. She is the epitome of what he was known for exterminating. I only hope that by the end of this trial, you'll realize the truth and that no matter what his motives were, his actions deserve to be punished." Hermione was already flaming with anger at the man's words. Crane didn't have a single thing on his desk and nobody seemed to be lined up behind him as if to testify. She managed to contain her anger so she didn't make a mistake right out of the gate. She stood and smoothed her robes as she began to pace in front of Kingsley.

"Good morning. This is the first time that I've done something like this, so if there any breaches in etiquette, I apologize beforehand. I've been a little busy until recently." She wanted to remind them who she was and what she had been busy doing.

"Mr. Crane is correct. I'm going to prove to you that Severus Snape was loyal to Dumbledore and loyal to the Order of the Phoenix. I'm going to show you many, many, memories from not only myself, but from Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and our own minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, that will prove to you that Mr. Snape did what he had to to remain loyal to the Order. I'm going to prove to you, that without Mr. Snape working as a spy in the ranks of Tom Riddle, this war would never have been won." Kingsley flashed her a brief smile before he turned to Mr. Crane.

"Mr. Crane, as prosecution, you get the choice. Would you rather present your case first or let Miss Granger proceed?" Mr. Crane smiled an oily smile and rose from his seat, smoothing his own robes as he walked into the middle of the room.

"I'll lead." He walked to the pensieve that was located in the middle of the room and poured the first memory in after pulling it from his inner robe pockets.

"This was obtained from one Lucius Malfoy. It occurred just after Dumbledore's demise." Hermione sat back and watched the memory play out.

Severus was seated at a long table next to Voldemort, wine goblet in his hand. Voldemort turned to Severus and asked how he felt now that he had murdered his former master in cold blood. Severus had laughed and downed his glass of wine, a smile on his face when he turned his attention to the Dark Lord.

"Fabulous, my Lord. That moment was only overshadowed by the day I took your Mark." The memory faded away into nothing and Mr. Crane used his wand to siphon the memory back out of the pensieve. He walked back over to his table and laid the vial down before he approached the pensieve again with another memory.

"This memory was given by Garrett Yaxley. This was taken at the first revel after Lord Voldemort returned." Severus' breath hitched and she knew that it was going to be a bad one. She reached out and laid a hand on his forearm, hoping that it would be enough to calm him down. The last thing she needed was for him to break down out of guilt and tell everyone he deserved Azkaban.

Severus was standing above a man laying prostrate on the ground. Upon closer examination, it appeared to be Igor Karkaroff. The Slytherin was casting the Cruciatus Curse with scary accuracy on the traitor. After what seemed like ages, Severus halted and allowed Yaxley to step forward and check the injured man.

"He's dead, my Lord." Voldemort laughed, a high and shrill laugh that made Hermione's skin crawl.

"Excellent. Job well done, Severus. I think this calls for a reward." Hermione already knew where this was headed. Yaxley threw a young muggleborn witch into the circle, she couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen. She looked vaguely familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't place her name.

She watched in horror as Severus savagely ripped her clothing off so he could brutalize her body. It looked as if he was whispering in her ear, but the look on his face seemed to show that he was enjoying himself. The young witch screamed herself hoarse while Severus raped her and Hermione had to admit that she was a little sick to her stomach.

When he finally finished with the young girl, he stood and adjusted his belt buckle before firing off the green killing curse into her chest. Hermione gasped softly at the sheer brutality of the memory. Severus was hanging his head in shame so she reached out and laid a hand on his arm again. His head shot up and met her gaze, tears shining in his eyes. She couldn't help but to whisper to him.

"You did what you to to keep your cover. I know I'm not that girl, but I forgive you." He gave her a shaky smile before raising his chin and meeting the disgusted looks from his peers with pride.

Mr. Crane showed memory after memory showcasing Severus' brutality and the apparent joy he took in it. Hermione was able to distance herself from the memories after the first one. She had so many more memories to counter the ones that Mr. Crane was showing.

Three hours passed before Mr. Crane finally stopped and returned to his seat after officially turning the court room over to Hermione. Kingsley spoke before she could stand.

"Lets take a ten minute break before the defense begins." Every single member of the Wizengamot stood and made their way out of the court room while most of the others remained in their seats. Hermione knew it was because they didn't want to take the chance of losing their seats. Severus spoke first, with Charlie, Remus and Harry leaning over to listen.

"I'm doomed. They'll never acquit me after seeing those things. Those are some of my worst memories." She gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, Severus, I have so many memories to counter those he just showed. You're going to be surprised. Don't give up. If you need some of my never-ending optimism, I'll gladly lend you some." He nodded towards the memories lined up on the table.

"Are those all from Dumbledore?" She shook her head.

"No, Kingsley donated some of you when he first joined the Order. Remus donated some of his memories of you and Lily together when you were young. Harry donated all the memories from the Final Battle, I donated the duel between yourself and Voldemort." He looked awed at her words so she patted his arm again.

"We're going to win this."

For the first time since he walked into the court room, Severus looked like he might just believe her. Nobody got to speak anymore because not only did the Wizengamot start filing their way back in, Kingsley retook his seat and waved his wand. The room went silent as Kingsley spoke.

"Miss Granger, the floor is yours." She stood and grabbed hold of the very first memory lined up along with the paper that coincided with it. She poured the memory into the pensieve as she began speaking.

"I have many, many memories for you to view, so I suggest you all get comfortable. The memories are in chronological order and depict the time line of the war through memories of others. These first memories are from Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Rubeus Hagrid."

She opened the memory show and tell with one from Remus, the very first day of their first year. Severus was seated with Lily on the train, and they were laughing softly together. The memories went on through their years of school until the one where Severus pushed Lily away and she refused to forgive him. Through his memories you could see how remorseful he was and how much he longed to repair the rift.

The next memories showed Lucius and Avery pressuring Severus into joining the Death Eaters, which he did end up doing willingly. The memories showed him being ordered by Voldemort to spy on Dumbledore by applying for the Potion's Professor position being offered at Hogwart's.

The crowd gasped as he overhead the prophesy told by Sybil Trelawney and immediately ran back to Voldemort and told him. The women all got teary-eyed when he discovered that Voldemort thought the prophesy was about Lily, pushing him to go to Dumbledore and trade his services as a spy to keep her safe.

Dumbledore provided the memory of Snape's induction into the Order of the Phoenix and the oaths he took. Hagrid showed just how heartbroken Snape had been when he discovered Lily's body in the rubble. Dumbledore provided just how he was coerced into swearing to Harry's protection while he was just an infant.

The faces on the crowd became much more favorable as the memories continued. Severus' own memories of their years at Hogwarts showed how he protected them behind the scenes. Hermione and Harry had donated their own to prove from another point of view that he had always been protecting them.

She had countless memories from Dumbledore of Severus begging to be set free from his oath because he couldn't take the horrible crimes that he was being forced to commit. At least a dozen different memories in regards to different events more than proved that Snape didn't enjoy what he was having to do. All the memories showed Dumbledore telling Snape that he had to continue, not only because of the promise he had made to protect Harry, but because of his oath to the Order.

As painful as it was for Hermione and Harry to watch, she had them all view the memory where Severus contacted Sirius and told him that they had gone to the Department of Mysteries, of him begging Sirius to remain at Grimmauld Place.

His occlumency lessons with Harry came up from Harry, the younger wizard trying to prove that Severus had tried to help him protect his mind, even if he hadn't gone about it in the best way. Harry's recollection of how he realized that Severus wasn't as bad as Harry thought after he had seen the memory in Snape's pensieve.

Next came Severus' and Dumbledore's memories of him trying to stop the curse on Dumbledore's hand and his prediction that the Headmaster would have a year left to live if he was lucky. Harry provided memory after memory of Dumbledore telling him to always trust Severus.

Snape had given her the memory of Dumbledore not only asking him to be the one to kill him, but to pass on the message to Harry that he would have to die before the war could be over. The horrid memory of Dumbledore actually dying was next, Dumbledore pleading with Severus at the very end.

The memories just kept coming. Severus stone cold drunk because he was so upset about killing off the only person who trusted him. Severus suffering through the revels in his honor after killing his friend.

All the memories through the actual war were horrid. She saw just how much he tried to protect the students from the Carrows and how he outright lied to the Dark Lord about why the students weren't being punished enough. The anonymous note sent home to Ginny Weasley's family that she was going to be taken and gifted to a Death Eater when she returned to school. Xenophilius Lovegood received an identical note, but he hadn't heeded the warning.

They finally reached the memory of Professor McGonagall bursting into his office with Hermione and Draco in tow, both of them announcing that they knew his true loyalties. The memory of him handing over his vital memories to Harry before he faced Voldemort.

Hermione especially loved her memory of Severus fighting against Voldemort until Harry 'came back to life'. She had caught every word he had said, boasting how he had deceived Voldemort for decades. Kingsley submitted more memories of Severus helping heal many of the wounded after the battle.

When Hermiome retrieved the last memory from the pensieve, there were tears in people's eyes. It had been almost four hours since she had put forth the first memory and Hermione was emotionally exhausted. She couldn't have been more grateful when Kingsley called for another break before their closing arguments.

Severus turned to her and gestured for her to lean forward. He leaned his forehead against hers when she got close enough.

"No matter what the outcome is, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making sure my story was told." She reached up and brushed his hair back from his face before she smirked at him.

"Don't get all sentimental on me now, Severus, not when we're on the home stretch. We've got this. Have some faith." He raised his head again and held it high.

Hermione felt Charlie lean forward and begin kneading her shoulders, doing his level best to work the knots of stress out of her muscles. The rest of their small group was silent until the Wizengamot filed back in and took their seats. When Kingsley had taken his seat again, he quieted the crowd.

"Mr. Crane will begin closing statements." The prosecutor stood and began to pace the floor.

"Miss Granger presented a good case, even I can admit that she did a wonderful job for one so young. Everyone has reasons for the things they do. The same is true for Severus Snape. However, this doesn't excuse us from being punished for our actions. Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, don't make the mistake of overlooking his crimes and leaving them unpunished." The older barrister winked at her as he took his seat and she realized that she was going to need an ace in the hole. She smiled pleasantly back at the prosecutor as she stood.

"Mr. Crane is correct, Severus Snape committed horrid crimes against humanity in his service as a spy. I want everyone in this courtroom to consider just how many more of our loved ones would have suffered and died at the hands of Tom Riddle if we hadn't won this war. Would any of us still be alive? I wouldn't, you heard Voldemort in my memory. He wanted me dead. Who knows what would have happened to me if Mr. Snape hadn't pulled me back and took over dueling him?" Hermione hoped that everyone involved would forgive her for her actions, but it was her sure way to get the Wizengamot on her side.

"I also want to submit myself to be remanded to Azkaban. I took the life of Thorfinne Rowle during our break in at Gringott's. Does anyone else want to come clean about something unsavory that they've done over the course of the war?" Harry instantly stood.

"You better haul me in with her. I willingly cast the killing curse at Bellatrix Lestrange and inadvertently killed Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort." Charlie stood.

"Me too. I killed Fenrir Greyback during the Final Battle and I don't feel an ounce of remorse." Remus stood next, his face completely impassive.

"You need to take me too. I cut down Antonin Dolohov." One of the wizards seated in Wizengamot stood. After a moment, Hermione wondered if he was an Abbott.

"I should go too. Some younger Death Eaters attacked my niece during the Final Battle, so I killed them when they wouldn't desist." Kingsley stood up next. Before he could speak, Mr. Crane interrupted.

"For Merlin's sake, you made your point. We're not hauling you all to Azkaban. Sit down so the Wizengamot can deliberate." When Hermione took her seat again, Severus leaned over and hissed in her direction.

"Don't you ever do something so foolish as that again. I swear, foolish lions thinking they're invincible..." He trailed off as he leaned back into his chair, but it didn't stop her from smirking at him.

While the Wizengamot conversed amongst themselves behind a silencing charm, Hermione began to gather every last memory that she brought so she could replace them in her beaded bag. She would begin to return them to their owners the next day.

Thirty minutes passed when she realized that one of the witches in the Wizengamot stood and handed a slip of parchment to Kingsley. Sparks shot in the air once again as Kingsley brought order to the court room.

"The Wizengamot has reached a cerdict. Severus Snape, please rise." The chains on the chair disappeared and Snape stood, albeit a little shakily since he had been sitting in the chair all day. Kingsley read from the paper in his hands.

"We, the majority of the Wizengamot, find Severus Snape guilty of murder, torture and rape. We find him guilty of using all three of the Unforgivable Curses. Due to the extenuating circumstances that led to his crimes, we the Wizengamot, sentence you to time served. You are free to go, Mr. Snape."

The magical bonds holding his hands together in front of him disappeared, freeing him completely. Hermione was saddened that he had been found guilty, but when she turned and saw the look of pure joy on Severus' face, her melancholy mood faded away. Severus rushed her and swung her up into a hug, spinning her around, making her laugh out loud.

"You, little witch, are simply amazing." Hermione just laughed as she tried to regain her balance. The crowd behind them was cheering, most of them in happiness. There were a couple that were booing the outcome, but Hermione couldn't find it in herself to care.

Severus turned to Charlie next, hand extended and smile on his face.

"I know you helped her with everything. Thank you." Charlie slapped Snape on the back with a grin.

"No problem, Professor. Happy to help." Harry stepped forward, smile stretching across his features too.

"Comgratulations, sir. I'm happy for you." Severus sobered just a little bit before her eyes. It was no secret that he didn't like Harry, but they had reached the point in their lives that they didn't have to openly hate each other now. Snape smirked his way.

"Thank you, Potter." Remus threw his arms around Harry and Hermione's shoulders.

"You should come stay at Grimmauld Place, Severus. I'm afraid that after you were taken by the Ministry, someone vandalized your house at Spinner's End. There's always Hogwarts, but it's still being renovated." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Who resides at Grimmauld Place?" Hermione nudged him with her shoulder, smiling at his Slytherin ways.

"Remus, Tonks, their baby, Charlie, and myself." Severus started, obviously intrigued as to why she wasn't staying with the rest of the Trio, but he kept quiet. Hermione appreciated it more than she could say. He gave her a soft smile.

"Alright, you've convinced me. Do not expect me to babysit, however." Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his forearm so she could give him a side hug.

"Nobody gets to babysit except me. Well, I might share with Harry if he wasn't terrified of Teddy." The older Slytherin studied Harry and turned to Hermione.

"I don't blame him. Young children frighten me. They shit and puke everywhere. I could do without that in my life." Hermione burst out in laughter, as did the rest of their group. She began to drag him out of the class room and towards the floo.

"Come on, Severus, let's go home." She could tell that Severus had doubts as to her words, but he smiled at her anyways.

"Alright, little witch, take me home."

A/N- Hope this meets your expectations for Severus' trial. He got off! This was a crazy chapter to write, it seemed like it got so boring in places, but they can't all be total thrillers. Next chapter is Draco's trial! Leave me a message after the beep.

Love,

A


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Everyone seems pleased with the outcome of Severus' trial. I'll admit, I wasn't too sure on how it would go over. I contemplated skimming over the bad things that he had done over the years, but decided that for the sake of the story, I couldn't do that. Hope those scenes didn't bother anyone too much. Anyways, I'm back now with Draco's trial. I'm excited!

Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing. I haven't made any money either. I swear, my momma always said that I should have been born independently wealthy instead of beautiful. I'm standing by that statement.

Chapter 14

May 14, 1998

Draco couldn't remember ever being this nervous. The guards had arrived early that morning and thrown him the customary striped uniform of Azkaban prisoners. After a quick order to get changed, the Slytherin had been left alone again.

His nerves had been on constant edge since Severus had left. He had felt every last emotion from Hermione, and he didn't blame her for waves of nervousness that he was feeling through their bond. He would have been feeling the same way if he had been in her shoes.

Nobody had been by to tell him if Severus had been released or taken to Azkaban. He had asked the guards, but they had gruffly told him to shut up his questions, that he needed to start worrying about his own skin. Based on the elation he had felt through his bond with his soul mate, he could only hope against hope that she won his case.

The last two days with nobody to talk to had been horrible. Draco had never really considered himself to be a social person in the past. He could take the company or leave it, but when he was left without the choice, he found he craved the company of others. Anyone would have done, even the Weasel. Draco now understood why his aunt had been madder than a hatter. He wasn't even under the influence of dementors and he felt like he was losing his mind.

Draco brushed his filthy, greasy hair over his shoulder and off his forehead. What he wouldn't give for a shower. If he got out of this hellhole, he planned on showering as soon as he got home. Although, now that he thought about it, he didn't really know where home was. He had no idea where Hermione was staying and if he would be welcome. He knew there was no way that he would allow her to return to Malfoy Manor. His thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when the lock on his cell door turned and an auror appeared.

"It's time."

-O-

Hermione couldn't stop the waves of nervousness that poured out of her. Even to those around her that she didn't have a bond with felt it; it was palpable.

Since she wasn't going to be Draco's counsel, she didn't worry too much about looking professional. Instead of witch's robes, she decided on a muggle dress, burgundy in color, that Ginny had convinced her to buy before they had went on the run. Hermione had been surprised that she even still had it. It hugged her curves and accentuated the lack of weight she had on her. As much as she hated to wear a dress like that right now, she wanted to make sure their world knew just how bad their plight had been on the horcrux hunt.

A tapping on the window brought her out of her thoughts. She walked to the library window and let an all black eagle owl in. He, for it was obviously a male, held still long enough for her to remover the parchment, but flew away immediately after she released him. Cataloguing the odd behavior as something to think about later, Hermione unrolled the parchment and began to read.

Mudblood,

We know Little Malfoy would never betray his father or the Dark Lord without help. You obviously used the Imperious Curse on him to draw him to your side. He would have enjoyed raping and killing you too much, I've seen it.

I'm warning you now to watch your back. It wouldn't be very sporting if we snatched you and you had no idea that we were even hunting you. Good luck at Little Malfoy's trial. You should hope he gets Azkaban before he exposes your true actions.

Sincerely,

Concerned Citizens

Hermione felt her heart speed up, fear flowing through her veins. The Death Eaters that remained at large were after her, her proof was clutched in her hand. She heard footsteps outside the library door, probably Severus or Charlie since both had agreed to accompany her today. Without a second thought, she rushed to a bookshelf and pulled out a book. It was pure coincidence that it was Hogwart's, A History. She opened the cover and crammed the letter in the book just in time to shove the book back on the shelf as both Severus and Charlie entered.

Hermione knew that she should tell someone. She planned to actually, she just wanted to get through the drama of the day. This day was Draco's and the last thing she wanted to do was worry everyone because she got a threatening letter that may or may not be valid. Charlie broke the silence.

"I see you're ready, 'Mi. Shall we?" She smiled at both men who had surprisingly gotten along quite well since Severus had joined them in living at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was thrilled that Severus was staying there. Charlie had confided in her that as much as he wanted to stay through the summer, his boss was ordering him back to Romania by the middle of June. As much as she would miss having him around all the time, she knew his one true love was dragons. She would never wish for him to lose his love just so he could stay with her. Molly, however, may not see it that way.

Charlie went through the floo first so she waited the standard ten seconds before she stepped into the fireplace as well. Severus held out the bag of floo powder so she could gather some with her hand. She threw it down, calling for the Ministry of Magic. Severus followed quickly behind her, brushing the soot off his robes when he stepped out of the fireplace.

Draco's trial was to be held in the same court room as Severus' had been in. Charlie and Severus both flanked her and followed her to the lift. She dreaded seeing Draco in the same Azkaban robes as Severus had been in. What if he wasn't acquitted and he had to wear those robes for the rest of his life? How would he handle the dementors? How would she? As they entered the court room, Severus leaned down and murmured in her ear.

"Stop it. I can feel you worrying over here. You're not going to help him if you're a ball of nerves." She sighed and hoped that it was enough to calm her down. Charlie led them to the same seats that he had occupied at Severus' trial, to find that Harry, Remus, Bill, and the twins were waiting. Hermione took her seat between the two men she had come with.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, taking in just who she knew that had arrived. Many people from the Final Battle were there to spectate, as well as most of the professors from Hogwarts. Hermione spotted a pocket of Slytherins on the other side that had come to support him. She felt a twinge of guilt when she thought about that. Most of them had cared deeply about blood purity; what would happen with his friendships if he was stuck with her? She shook her head trying to clear the unpleasant thoughts from her mind.

True to his word, Ron had refused to hand over any memories to help Draco. Hermione couldn't help but be angry at him for being such a child. He didn't have to be friends with Draco, but where was his conscience? Wouldn't he feel guilty if Draco was convicted? She sighed at the stupid question. He hated Draco; of course he wouldn't feel guilty.

Hermione shook her head and started to pay attention to the conversations around her. Bill and Charlie were conversing quietly, about what she wasn't sure. The twins were discussing the new open date for their joke store. Molly had apparently done her level best to get them to abandon the idea, but they had held strong. She couldn't hear what Remus and Harry were discussing, but by the looks on their faces, she had a feeling it was about her argument with Ron.

Hermione hadn't told Remus or Tonks exactly why she had moved into Grimmauld Place. It wasn't that she didn't trust them; in fact, she did. It was that she just didn't want to have to think about the argument. No matter how stupid Ronald was being, she still considered him a friend. It still hurt her to realize that their friendship would probably never be the same because she doubted that he could let go of his prejudices.

Severus, however, had had no problems asking her exactly what had happened between the Golden Trio. She really hadn't wanted to tell him, but in the end, she had. She didn't think that he would use the information against her, she just hated thinking about the situation. He had been supportive of her actions and told her that she had done the right thing, that she wasn't demanding he be best mates with Draco.

Hermione hadn't even realized that the Wizengamot had filed in and found their seats until she heard the now familiar "All rise for the Minister of Magic." The room at large went to their feet and Hermione watched Mr. Toomey begin to arrange his paperwork and memories in much the same way she had. Maybe she had a future in wizarding law. The old barrister turned and sent her a wink, knowing that she would be nervous.

She watched as Draco was led in by two aurors, just the same as Severus had been. His hair was filthy and hung limply around his face. He appeared to have lost a little bit of weight, but he didn't look unhealthy. According to Severus, they had been fed twice a day so she wasn't going to complain.

Otherwise, he looked unharmed, and for that she was grateful. Just before he sat in the seat next to Mr. Toomey, he locked eyes with her and he smirked at her. She could feel his nerves through their bond so she knew that his smirk was solely for the purpose of making her feel better.

The chair lashed him to it on both his arms and legs, just as it had done with Severus. She wanted to burst into tears at the sight, but she ruthlessly kept her emotions at bay. Instead, she felt the comforting hand of Severus kneading her neck. Kingsley began addressing the court room. Kingsley motioned to Mr. Gallen Crane, the acting prosecutor for Draco's case as well. Mr Crane stood and began wandering the length of the court room as he spoke.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, I come to you today to prove that Mr. Draco Malfoy is a marked Death Eater. He has done despicable things and should be punished to the full extent of the law for his actions. I have the memories of many people that prove just what kind of person Mr. Malfoy is." Hermione already wanted to walk up to Mr. Crane and sucker punch him in the nose, but this opening statement made her livid. She couldn't help but wonder just whose memories he had that would prove Draco had done terrible things. Silas Toomey gave Mr. Crane a wide smile as he stood and took his place.

"Wiches and wizards, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Crane is correct. Draco Malfoy has committed atrocious acts against humanity. However, my case will prove to you all that he was held at wand point for every single act against another human. I will prove to you that not only was Mr. Malfoy made to do the horrible things he did, he saved the life of Miss Hermione Granger and helped the Golden Trio escape capture when they were being held in his ancestral home." Hermione sat on the edge of her seat, barely breathing as Mr. Toomey took his seat and Kingsley spoke again.

"Mr. Crane, are you leading or will you be letting the defense?" Just as in Severus' trial, Mr. Crane stood with a smile and started toward the pensieve in the middle of the room.

"These first memories are from Mr. Malfoy's school years, submitted by his classmates. These include Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, and Mandy Brocklehurst." Hermione was raging mad now that she heard the names of those who put forth memories.

She was certain that Lavender had done so at Ron's request, but she knew that neither one would ever admit it. She would like to say that she was surprised about Dean and Seamus, but she wasn't. They had made quite clear their feelings during the Final Battle. Severus tightened his hand on her neck in warning. She understood; she needed to remain calm and collected or it would discredit her testimony.

Memories from the last seven years flew through the pensieve. She watched as Draco spewed his pureblood propaganda, called all the muggle borns "mudblood", even the memory of when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and he wished that Hermione would be the one to die. To say it was easy to watch would have been a lie.

Fifth year Inquisitorial Squad came and went, memories of Draco sucking up to Dolores Umbridge. Seamus submitted the memory of his gleeful look when they had all been discovered to be a part of Dumbledore's Army.

Madam Rosmerta put forth the memory of his using Imperious Curse on her, several other students went on about his hexing them in the corridors. Finally, the memories from his fellow Death Eaters surfaced and she felt her stomach turn.

Visions of Draco torturing captives and killing them slowly filled the room. From the other Death Eater's point of view, you could never see the people behind him with their wand to his back. Hermione could feel the horror through her link with Draco and she knew he was ashamed of himself.

Mr. Crane's case against Draco didn't seem near as extensive as it had been against Severus. She could see the similarities in their cases though. The prosecutor did all he could to hype up the crimes that they had committed during their time as active Death Eaters. He didn't really seem to have anything else to go with except that.

It was almost two hours before Mr. Crane pulled the last memory out of the pensieve and took his seat. Hermione had watched Draco torture and kill countless people, a mask of indifference plastered on his face. While these actions horrified her, she couldn't completely blame Draco for them. As much as she hated it, it was a do or die situation. Kingsley raised his hand to call the attention of the room to himself.

"Ten minute break before we have to defense present it's case." Just as with Severus' trial, the Wizengamot stood and began to file out of their seats up on the dais. Hermione watched as Mr. Toomey leaned over and spoke in Draco's ear for a moment. When he pulled away, Draco turned so he could see Hermione. He leaned back as much as he could so she leaned forward.

"Mon coeur, you're a sight for sore eyes. This has been the longest week and a half in my life." She reached forward and brushed his hair off of her face. It was greasy and filthy, but she didn't care.

"Mr. Toomey is going to take that Crane down. There are so many memories we have for your defense." He gave her a soft smirk.

"I know. I also know what you're doing and you don't have to do it. You'll hate yourself if you do it." She shook her head.

"I'll hate myself if I don't do it. People have survived worse than me. If this saves you, it's worth it." He shook his head slightly in exasperation.

"You haven't been eating." She gave him a small smile.

"I've been doing better. Please don't worry about me." He motioned her closer so he could speak softly in her ear.

"You start eating or I'm going to spank your arse. I do mean literally." Hermione sat back, somewhat astounded at his words. While she was mildly offended at his words, how dare he insinuate that she needed a spanking like a small child, she couldn't deny that his words had made her loins clench in anticipation. It was definetely confusing. She didn't get a chance to respond because Kingsley returned to his seat along with the rest of the Wizengamot and called for Mr. Toomey to present his case. When she sat back, Severus was smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Did you hear him?" Severus just quirked his eyebrow at her and nodded.

"Draco is very dominant. He would never hurt you, in fact, he'd probably make it quite pleasurable, but he expects to be taken seriously when it comes to your health." Hermione wanted to die of embarrassment at his words. Why in the world did Severus know how Draco could make a spanking pleasurable? Rather than respond, she turned back to watch the defense. Mr. Toomey stood tall and proud in front of the Wizengamot.

"Mr. Crane has presented compelling evidence as to why Draco Malfoy should receive a guilty verdict. However, he showed you only half of the whole. I plan to show you the other half through memories belonging to Mr. Malfoy himself, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, and Bill, Charlie, and Fred Weasley." Mr. Toomey stepped forward and snagged the first memory from the table. After pouring it into the pensieve, he spoke again.

"These first memories belong to Mr. Malfoy. They're recollections of his childhood and his home life." Hermiome clenched her hands together and sat back so she could concentrate on what she would be seeing. Charlie reached over and took one of her clenched fists in his large hand and squeezed. She gave him a soft smile before turning her attention back to the pensieve.

Visions of Draco being told to torment muggle borns and blood traitors by his father filled the room, the threats he received from his father if he didn't get grades good enough to beat "the mudblood". Draco had balked one time, when he was twelve years old, told his father that Hermione was just smarter than he was and that he didn't think she deserved the treatment that he was forcing Draco to give her.

Lucius had not only used the Cruciatus on Draco, he had called Narcissa in and used his fists on her until Draco swore that he would continue to treat all muggle borns with hatred and contempt. His father had swept out of the room and Draco had been left with his sobbing mother who had begged him to always listen to his father.

Memories like these had continued through the years. It was quite clear through the memories that there was no love lost between Draco, Harry and Ron, but it was apparent that hurting Hermione hurt him as well. The memory that astounded her the most was the one after Hermione and Harry had led Umbridge out into the Forbidden Forest.

Once recovered from the charmed sweets that Neville had convinced them to eat, Draco had ran to Severus, fear in his eyes, and told him that he had heard the other four captives talking as they left. They had been discussing finding Harry and Hermione and making their way to the Department of Mysteries so they could save Sirius. In the end, he had begged Severus to stop them.

Hermione's memories of their meetings in the library came forth. She had given Mr. Toomey the ones that showed Draco in the most favorable light from not only fifth year, but sixth as well. Harry's memory of the night that Dumbledore died clearly showed that Draco had lowered his wand and was considering his offer of protection when Bellatrix and Greyback had arrived.

Draco and Severus both gave up memories of how he was tortured severely when he returned to the Manor after his failure with Dumbledore. They both showed how Lucius and Bellatrix held him at wand point when he would dispose of captives that the Dark Lord no longer had use for. Hermione cringed the most when Lucius had swore to Draco that he would rape and beat Narcissa at the next revel if he didn't start acting like a man.

Hermione's memory of her torture and near-rape came next. She couldn't bear to watch it again so she buried her face in her hands. She didn't stay like that for long since Severus reached over and pulled her into his side so she could bury her face in his frock coat. Even though she couldn't see what was happening, she could still hear it, making her heart twist in disgust.

The rest of the world watched as she was tortured and sexually assaulted. Hermione could hear their gasps of surprise and the soft whimpers of pity for her. Charlie still had a tight hold of her hand and he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"This doesn't define you. You are better than Bellatrix and Greyback. Don't ever doubt it."

The world watched Draco step up and curse Greyback and Bellatrix, watched him be cursed with sectumsempra. There were even soft cheers when Button apparated them away. The memory switched to Harry's after that, showing everyone exactly what their soul bond had looked like when it had formed.

Kingsley and Remus' memories came next, the night that they had attended the Order meeting and Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been inducted. The crowd obviously hadn't been expecting that if their gasp of surprise was anything to go by.

Hermione's own memory came next, the one where she had explained what their mision was and just why they needed to get into Gringotts. Even Severus had stiffened next to her when he realized that they had been hunting horcruxes the whole time they had been on the run. The crowd collectively shuddered at her explanation and gasped loudly when Draco offered to get them into Gringotts.

Memories of Gringotts flashed by, Draco jumping in to help Hermione and Ron fend off the Death Eaters outside. Next was Draco helping carry Ron into The Hog's Head and then helping Hermiome heal him.

Hermione made sure to include the memories of Draco being attacked by Dean and Seamus since it showed that Draco didn't fight back, that he had merely shielded himself. She hoped that that would cast doubt on their memories. Next was from Fred when Draco had ploughed into him, knocking him out of the way of the falling wall, effectively saving his life.

The crowd was sitting on the edge of their seats during the scenes of the Final Battle since many of them hadn't been present for it. They watched in bated silence as Draco cut off Nagini's head and the black ooze that spewed from it's body. Draco and Hermione both put forth the memory of his confrontation with Lucius.

When it was finally over and Mr. Toomey had returned the last memory in the pensieve back to it's vial, the room fell silent. Hermione chanced a glance over at the Slytherins and most of them looked contemplative. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she guessed it really didn't matter at the moment. Before she could consider things further, Kingsley spoke again.

"Another ten minute break before we hear closing arguments." Just as they had before, most of the Wizengamot rose to their feet and made their way out of the court room so they could use the loo and find refreshments. Mr. Toomey leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear for just a short moment before he turned to Hermione as best he could.

"Mon coeur, promise me. If I go to Azkaban, allow Severus to care for you. I don't trust anyone else to be there like they should be." She leaned forward and brushed his hair back out of his face again.

"I don't need someone to take care of me, I've taken care of myself my whole life." He shook his head.

"No, you deserve better than that. Promise me." She smiled softly at him.

"I promise, Dray. I won't make it easy, I'm sure, but I promise." She brushed his hair back just once more.

"Enough of that though. You saw the overwhelming amount of evidence we showed that you were forced to do things against your will. You aren't going to Azkaban." Draco actually gave her a small smile.

"I'd love to believe that, Hermione, but our world needs someone to blame. It might just end up being me." She leaned forward as far as she could so she could press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Nonsense. I refuse to lose my optimism now. You'll be owing me an apology when you're free." He chuckled as she pulled away.

"Gladly, mon coeur." She settled back in her seat and waited the last few minutes of their break in silence. There was plenty she wanted to say, some things she probably should say, but she was just going to leave it until afterwards. The Wizengamot returned to their seats, along with Kingsley, and Mr. Crane stood once more.

"Esteemed witches and wizards, I am the first to admit that Mr. Malfoy has acted admirably in the last month of the war. What I have a problem with is the years that came beforehand. We should not allow his crimes to go unpunished. That is merely setting a bad precedent for not only our children, but for generations to come. People have to have a set of standards that they aren't willing to cross. If we haven't got morals as a society, then what do we have?" The court room remained silent as Mr. Crane took his seat. Mr. Toomey laid a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder as he stood before smiling pleasantly to the room at large.

"I would like to thank Mr. Crane for making it a point that we should hold our society to higher standards. Indeed we should. Is it not enough of repentance, however, the suffering that Mr. Malfoy underwent at the hands of Lord Voldemort, his father, Lucius Malfoy, and his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange?

Is it truly fair to sentence him to the effects of the dementors when not only he will suffer, but Miss Granger as well? It's no secret how soul bonds work. What he suffers, she'll suffer. How is it possible for a soul bond to even form between these two if he hated her as the prosecution claims? Ancient magic such as soul bonds can't be fooled, can't be faked.

We must also all realize that if Mr. Malfoy hadn't changed sides because of Miss Granger, the horcrux found in Nagini might have not been destroyed. Our world owes Mr. Malfoy a debt of gratitude, and I believe that you all know how to make a start at that."

Mr. Toomey took his seat once again and flashed a wink at Hermione. She had to admit that the aging man was very good at what he did. Even if she had thought that Draco was guilty as sin, she would have had to rethink what her final verdict would be. Kingsley called for all of the Wizengamot to deliberate, and Hermione couldn't recall a time that she had been more nervous. Not only did Draco's life hang in the balance, hers did as well.

Just like during Severus' trial, they deliberated behind a silencing charm. Hermiome inspected their facial expressions for signs as to what they may be deciding, but she found none. Charlie leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

"Come on, 'Mi, have faith. Our world isn't completely corrupt." She gave him a smile and nodded. She needed to keep her optimism high. Severus was still rubbing at the knots in her neck and shoulders and she had to admit that it felt heavenly.

Hermione was extremely surprised when the same witch from Severus' trial made her way to Kingsley with a slip of parchment. They had deliberated for over half an hour for Severus. It had barely been ten minutes. She could only pray that it was a good thing rather than a bad thing. Kingsley shot sparks in the air before speaking.

"The witches and wizards of the Wizengamot have come to a verdict. Mr. Malfoy, would you please rise?" The chair he had been seated in for the better part of the day released him and Draco rose shakily to his feet.

"We, the majority of the Wizengamot, find Mr. Draco Malfoy guilty of the use of all the Unforgivable Curses. Due to his outstanding courage and instrumental actions in the latter part of the war, we are releasing you into the public with the punishment of time served. Thank you all."

The binding holding Draco's hands together disappeared and he turned to shake hands with Mr. Toomey. Hermione couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks and Severus wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she waited for Draco to finish. She watched as Mr. Toomey clapped Draco on the arm and began to gather all the memories that he still had spread across the table.

Draco finally turned to look at her and smile broke out across his features when he saw her tears. She began laughing, as did everyone else around them, when he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"You told me I would owe you an apology when I was released, and you were right, mon coeur. Please accept my humblest apologies for ever doubting your word." She couldn't reply for fear of bursting out in tears again so she simply nodded. Draco rose to his feet and wrapped her in his arms. She clung to him as if he was going to disappear, and she supposed that maybe that was exactly what she feared. Draco's voice was soft in her ear.

"I won't ever leave you again."

-O-

Draco couldn't believe that he was actually free. He couldn't help the fear that he would wither away and die in Azkaban. It was all-consuming no matter how much he told himself that it wasn't true.

Draco was still floored at the sheer bravery it had taken on Hermione's part to submit her memories of her torture. It may not have been strictly necessary, but he knew that the people needed to see just what heinous acts he was putting an end to when he had finally openly defied his family.

He bent down just enough so he could capture Hermione's lips with his own. It had been a long eleven days since he had last kissed her so this kiss felt like he was finally being granted a drink of water after a drought. Draco didn't care who was watching. He deepened the kiss like he had dreamt of doing since he had been taken away, plundering her mouth without any mercy.

Hermione clung to him and wrapped her fingers in his greasy hair, whimpering softly as he explored every crevice of her mouth, as if he had never kissed her before. He could feel Severus smirking behind him while the rest of their party seemed to be getting impatient. Draco finally took pity on them all and gentled the kiss before finally pulling away. Charlie was the first to congratulate him with a handshake and a smile.

"Congrats, Draco. One helluva win if you ask me." Draco smiled at the burly man. He knew that this man had provided a huge amount of support for Hermione while he had been gone. Draco gave his hand one last shake.

"Thanks, mate, for taking care of her." Charlie nodded, smile still on his face.

"I did the best I could. I have a feeling she'll do much better now that you're free." Draco nodded before turning to Severus. He still hadn't heard the story of how the man had escaped Azkaban either, but he knew he would eventually. He was about to speak when a voice interrupted him.

"Draco?" He turned to see Pansy standing before him, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, and Greg standing behind her. Hermione tried to let go of his hand, but he just clamped down tighter on her. He could feel the waves of uncertainty coming from her through their bond and he wouldn't stand for any of that. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her even further into his side and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before he acknowledged Pansy.

"Pansy, hello. I'm glad to see that you're all well." She sneered in Hermione's direction before replying.

"Is it true? You're stuck with Granger for the rest of your life?" The jovial look left his face as he met her gaze.

"I don't look at it as being stuck with her. We're happy together." Her face softened just a little as she continued to stare at him.

"What about us? Did it mean nothing to you?" He could feel the horror through his bond with Hermione and he knew that she thought she was breaking up a relationship with their bond. She wrenched herself from his side before speaking.

"I need the loo. Please excuse me." Charlie gave him a dirty look before he took off after Hermione, both of them knowing she wasn't really going to the loo. Severus stepped up next to him, his only obvious support in this shite situation.

"Pansy, what we had was never serious. We both know it. You used me for my vaults and my name, I used you for sex. If me being with Hermione hurts you, I'm sorry, but it isn't going to change. It's been her since second year." Pansy snorted, but not in so much a hateful way as before.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. She was the only girl that ever caught your attention and held it. She's the only girl that's as smart as you, that would have no problem telling you that you're being an arsehole. As much as I hate it, I suppose I'll just have to wish you the best." Draco knew that it had to have been like pulling teeth for Pansy to utter those words so he gave her his customary smirk.

"Thanks, Pans." The group as a whole melted back into the crowd and Draco turned to the rest of his group.

"Alright, anyone know where she went?" Potter stepped forward, expression somber.

"She probably already went back to Grimmauld Place. Please don't be too hard on her. The last thing she would want to do is break up a previous relationship." Draco nodded, glad to hear that his guess on the situation and why she was upset was correct. Severus held out a slip of parchment that told him where Grimmauld Place was. He turned his questioning gaze to Severus, silently asking for answers. The older man raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Weasley tried to kiss her and told her that he was going to take her mind off of you going to Azkaban. She cursed him with antlers and hung him in tree. Charlie convinced her to stay at Grimmauld Place with himself, Remus, and Tonks rather than head back into the muggle world. That is also where I am currently residing."

Draco raised his eyebrows at that information, but remained silent. He couldn't wait til he caught the Weasel alone in a dark alley. Severus started forward and beckoned for Draco to follow. When they reached the apparition point, he held out his arm for Draco to grasp it. The familiar suction of apparition over took him and when they landed, he was in a decent-sized library. Severus nodded towards the door.

"Third floor, fourth door on the left. I'm right across the hall." Draco nodded and followed his godfather's directions to Hermione's bedroom. When he finally reached her door, he didn't bother to knock. He didn't want to give her a chance to turn him away. She was seated in the window seat, an old book in her lap, but she was staring out the window. He noticed that her cheeks and eyes were dry, thank Merlin, but her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Mon coeur, why did you run?" She sighed deeply and looked down at the pages of her book.

"I didn't realize I was breaking up a thing between the two of you. I'm feeling pretty terrible right now and to be honest, I don't want to discuss it at this time." He chuckled lightly as he lifted her legs and took a seat next to her, draping her legs over his lap.

"You didn't break up a thing. I haven't slept with Pansy since January. We never went out as a couple. I used her for sex, she used me for my name and my money. I told her as much after you left. She realized that she could do nothing about it, kind of wished us well, and left." Her eyes dampened at his words.

"You promise? I don't like the feeling that I'm stealing you from some other witch." He reached out and pulled her into his lap.

"I promise, mon coeur. We've had this discussion. I've had plenty of women and I can't change that. It's only you from now on." She gave him a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest.

"I know that, Dray. I mean, I don't like it, but I'll live with it. I was just upset because I thought you two loved each other and I came along and ruined it." He chuckled as he fisted her hair and yanked, tipping her head up to meet his. He kissed her again and poured all his passion, gratitude, happiness, and love into it.

It lasted for ages, but Draco didn't mind that he was running out of air. If kissing her like this meant that he couldn't breathe, he would happily accept that. However, she pulled away and broke the kiss when she desperately needed air.

"I'm so happy you're here. Will you share my room with me?" He ran his hand through her long curls and nodded.

"I'll stay here with you if you promise to show me where the shower is. My hair is disgusting." She outright laughed before nodding. Hermione went to her feet and took his hand in hers, pulling him to his feet.

"Come with me, Mr. Malfoy, I'll show you the shower." He grinned and followed, wondering where life would take them now.

A/N- Lordy, this chapter seemed to take me forever to get written. I hope it makes y'all happy! I really wanted to make Pansy and her friends still be mudblood haters and such, but decided that they're Slytherins. They're gonna do whatever they can to appear to change with the times. Who knows? Maybe they really will change...Next chapter, more threatening letters and a trip to the Burrow. Leave me your thoughts, they motivate me so.

Love,

A


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I'm so happy to hear that everyone seems pleased with the last chapter. You all are just so supportive and awesome. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don't own a durn thing. All hail our queen, JKR. Without her, we wouldn't have this fabulous world of fanfiction.

Chapter 15

May 20, 1998

Hermione heaved a deep sigh for the first time since Draco had come home with her. The same black eagle owl had just dropped off another letter, threatening her just as the one before.

She was seated in the library by herself. Draco had been determined to shower again before they left for the Burrow even though he had showered the night before. Since he had been released from the Ministry holding cell, he had become obsessed with bathing. Hermione didn't blame him. He was very meticulous when it came to grooming, and the time he had spent without a shower had made an impact on him that he likely wouldn't forget. She turned her attention back to the letter, somewhat surprised that she hadn't received one since the day of Draco's trial.

Mudblood-

You should be scared, Little Malfoy is going to tell your secrets to the world. It's quite obvious that you've used the Imperious Curse on him. He was a loyal Death Eater and would never have betrayed his bloodline or the Dark Lord for scum like you.

Venture out on your own, little lion, see what we do with you when that happens. Unlike Bellatrix and Greyback, we'll get the job done, and I don't mean by fucking you. Our cocks will never touch your filth, but you can be sure that you'll be begging for our mercy all the same. Until then, Mudblood...

Concerned Citizens

Hermione raked a hand through her unruly curls. What was she supposed to do with these threats? She knew she needed to tell someone, but she would receive so many lectures for not telling someone after the first letter.

In all honestly, she had clean forgotten about the first letter. It had arrived the morning of Draco's trial and she had been unwilling to let anything distract her from the proceedings of the day. Once they got home, however, she had completely forgotten about the letter in the excitement of Draco being home.

Hermione was startled out of nowhere by teeth nipping softly at her throat. She jumped slightly and Draco chuckled darkly at her collar bone.

"I know you like that, mon coeur. Why do you always jump so?" She threaded her fingers through his long hair, temporarily forgetting that she held a threatening letter in her lap.

"I like everything you do. I just wasn't expecting you at that moment." He chuckled again and nipped her collar bone this time.

"And what has you so distracted?" She instantly tried to cover up the letter in her lap, but was too slow for Draco. He snatched it out of her lap and began reading it. His face clouded over as he read it, protective fury flashing in his gaze.

"Is this the first letter you've gotten, Hermione?" She hung her head slightly, knowing he was going to be angry with her.

"No, I got one the day of your trial. I was going to tell everyone, I swear, but I forgot once you got home and I got caught up in making sure you felt welcome here." Hermione didn't even know exactly what had happened when he had picked up her tea cup and hurled it at the wall. She wasn't scared that he would hurt her, but she knew that she had just seriously damaged his trust. She tamped down ruthlessly on her emotions so she wouldn't appear weak.

"How could you forget something like this, Hermione? They're threatening your life, and by extension, mine. How could you be this irresponsible?" She didn't dare look up at him and meet his eyes. The last thing that she wanted to see in them was disappointment. His hand twisted in her long curls and yanked sharply, forcing her to meet his gaze. Indeed, she was met with disappointment and worry. She fought the tears that threatened to squeeze out of the corners of her eyes.

"I didn't mean to forget. I had planned on telling everyone after your trial, but then Pansy showed up and I got all emotional over that. It just slipped my mind until I got this letter just now." His gaze was hard as stone and she hated it. When he spoke, his voice was hard and she was sure that he hated her.

"Where's the other letter?" She stood, happy to be away from him and his disapproving gaze. She pulled out the copy of Hogwarts, A History and retrieved the first letter. Before handing it to him, she looked at the floor and whispered.

"I'm sorry, Draco." What hurt the most wasn't the fact that he was disappointed in her. That was pretty painful, true, but his words, "They're threatening your life, and by extension mine." It seemed like he wasn't truly worried about her, but the fact that his life was threatened as well. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her, but she had already committed herself to this relationship, whatever it could be described as. She cared more about Draco than herself, and it was quite clear that he didn't feel the same. Her heart ached at this realization, but she supposed that she couldn't blame him. She had known from the start that she wasn't the type of witch that he was normally interested in. As much as this confirmation hurt, she would much rather have the truth so she could accept it.

He skimmed the first letter quickly, disappointment and what appeared to be disgust playing across his features. Was it too much to ask to want a wizard that loved and appreciated her even when she wasn't at her most perfect, even when she made mistakes? She felt she had granted him that. She had taken in stride that he had tortured and killed people under the rule of Voldemort. She had understood that he had no other choice. Was it too much for her to ask for the same understanding when she made mistakes too?

His voice was angry when he yanked her hair this time. It was the first time that she had felt even a sliver of fear of him.

"You will tell Potter about this when we get to the Burrow." She closed her eyes and nodded, knowing he had every right to be angry at her, but wishing desperately that he could be just a little more compassionate. He released her hair to bend down and whisper in her ear.

"I'm spanking that arse of yours red tonight. This will not happen again."

She had reached the point where she couldn't take anymore. Hermione knew that she had been a disappointment to everyone in her life up until that point and that it wasn't likely to change anytime soon. She had accepted that. However, she wasn't going to just be a whipping boy to Draco like she had been all her life. When she had sent her parents to Australia and she had taken on the role of being the brains of the Golden Trio, she had vowed that she wouldn't let people run her to the ground anymore. When she spoke, it was with self-loathing, for she didn't hate Draco, just herself for disppointing him.

"You're not touching me. I'm not a child who needs beaten to be reminded of her place. I know I'm not shite in your world, I'm definetely not shite in mine, but I refuse to be anybody"s whipping boy any longer. I can only apologize so many times. If you can't accept it and feel you have to resort to violence, maybe you should just go floo call Pansy. She'd probably love the chance at a spanking from you. I'm sure you handed them out like candy to all your fuck toys."

Hermione didn't give him a chance to respond before she rushed out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. If Severus had been home, or Charlie for that matter, she may have visited them. They weren't, however. Charlie had stayed the night at Shell Cottage and had plans to meet them at the Burrow later that day. Severus had gone off to meet Minerva at Hogwarts to discuss the possibility of a teaching job since Horace Slughorn clearly wanted out.

Instead, Hermione threw herself on her bed and erected every ward that her exceptional mind could think of to keep Draco out. If he had just mentioned that he wanted to spank her for erotic purposes, she thought she would have been alright with that. She trusted Draco enough in that aspect to not hurt her. But to threaten her with a spanking because of a perceived wrong on his part, she wouldn't stand for. She had been taking care of herself since she was six years old and she wouldn't allow anyone else to harm her more than she already had been.

Only minutes passed before she felt Draco trying to break her wards. They were too strong, however, or maybe too complex, and they kept him out for over an hour. Eventually, however, the time drew near that they were needed to make an appearance at the Burrow so she let them fall.

Draco instantly fell inside the door and dragged himself to his feet. She had just gathered her beaded bag and headed for the door when he reached out and snagged her arm. She threw it off of her like it was poison.

"Don't touch me. I've had enough of people trying to control my life, abuse me, and try to tell me what to do. No matter how much you say you care for me, your selfish statements and you wanting to punish me will always remind me of where we really stand." She marched right past him and down the stairs.

Hermione almost would have believed that he was worried for her, making his comments about spanking almost alright if he hadn't made a comment about him being at risk too. Yes, she was aware that he was at risk too, and she had been so sorry for neglecting telling him, but when he made that his main concern, she had just lost hope that she would truly be important to anyone. Sure, Harry and Charlie would be sad if she were to die, but they would get over her. She had known for many years that she wasn't truly necessary to anyone's survival.

Hermione didn't wait for Draco when she reached the floo. They were the only ones in the house and she had both letters stuffed in her robe pocket. Without further ado, she stepped in the floo and called out for the Burrow. She was quite certain she wouldn't enjoy herself now, but she couldn't renege on an invitation that meant so much to the Weasleys.

She landed in the Burrow's fireplace and was instantly caught up in a hug from Charlie. He held her close and snuggled her so close she almost couldn't breathe. However, she didn't laugh or scold him as she usually would. Instead, she clutched on to him for dear life. He was the only person in her life that hadn't criticized her for who she was and tried to punish her for being that way. When he finally pulled away, there were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, 'Mi. Please talk to me." She bit her lip trying to hold back her tears. With a shake of her head, Hermione turned her head towards Molly who was waiting on the outside of their hug for her own. Hermione released Charlie, only to be swept up in Molly, squeezing a small laugh out of her. Before she could say a word, the fireplace flared up and Draco stepped out of it. Molly instantly released Hermione to make a run at Draco, pressing several kisses to his cheeks before releasing him. He shot her a dirty look, but she couldn't help but chuckle.

The twins instantly came forward to claim him so Hermione let herself be led away by Charlie. He took her to a secluded part of the house, a window seat that nobody ever sat in near his parent's bedroom.

"Tell me what's wrong, 'Mi." She really didn't want to have the conversation so she just shook her head at Charlie. She didn't want him to think that she couldn't take care of herself, and that she deserved Draco's threats. How would he react to his best friend getting threatened with a spanking like a small child? Maybe if she hadn't had more than her fair share as a child, she wouldn't worry so, but she couldn't handle it if he thought that she deserved it.

"I really need to talk to you and Harry." Charlie gave her an odd look before nodding.

"Alright. I'll go see if I can pull him away from Ginny." She nodded and snuggled down into her seat at the window. After several minutes, she looked up to see Draco approaching her. Thankfully, Charlie and Harry were only steps behind him. She greeted Harry in a hug, holding him close and praying that he would understand. Draco stood on the outskirts of their group while she tried to speak to Charlie and Harry.

"You know how Kingsley told me that people were going to be after Harry and I?" They both nodded, somber looks on their faces.

"Well I received a letter the day of Draco's trial and completely forgot about it until I received another one this morning." She produced both letters and handed one to each of her brothers. They skimmed them quickly and then traded. Harry broke the silence first.

"'Mi, I can't believe you forgot to tell us this. What if you had been snatched at one of their trials? They obviously want you dead." Hermione couldn't take anymore picking at her choices. She was well and truly fed up. Her wand slipped into her hand and she began hissing under her breath.

"I guess if they had snatched me, it would have been a good job well done for everyone involved. I'm nothing but a goddamned burden for everyone here, you all have made that clear. Fuck, never mind. I'll handle this my goddamned self if all anyone wants to do is criticize me." Harry started to protest, but she didn't give him the chance to. She hurtled herself off the window seat and headed down the stairs into the crowd before anyone else could say a word. Before anyone else could catch her, she immersed herself in a conversation between Professor McGonagall and Bill Weasley.

They spoke of their mutual love for Ancient Runes and just where she planned on taking Hogwarts in the upcoming year. Hermione didn't contribute much, but she knew she didn't have to as long as she appeared suitably interested.

Mrs. Weasley dinged on a glass and announced that dinner was about to be served. Hermione knew that the meal and celebration was in honor of Draco; he had saved Fred's life and that wasn't something that the Weasley matriarch would forget easily. Upon the dinging of the glass, her voice rang out over everyone.

"I welcome everyone to dinner. This dinner, specifically, is to honor Draco Malfoy, for saving the life of my son Fred after so many years of animosity. A true hero walks round my house right now disguised in green robes. A big cheer for the man who saved one of my babies." Everyone around her cheered for Draco, and she couldn't help but to join. Draco had done well saving Fred, and for that she would always be grateful. Hermione had always looked upon the Weasleys as siblings and the twins were no different. She was thrilled that Draco had saved Fred's life, and by extension, George's.

Both twins stepped forward, grasping the hand of what she was supposed to call her boyfriend. The term boyfriend, however, seemed so trivial in comparison to other serious terms that could be used. She actually had figured that the Weasley family would prank Draco, but she had been horribly wrong. They had vowed in front of the whole party that they would never prank Draco and he was given a lifetime discount from their store.

-O-

Draco was so mad at himself. He had to remind himself that Hermione wasn't used to his lifestyle or sexual pleasures, meaning that she wouldn't take a threat of spanking to be the pleasurable task he intended it to be. She was well and truly pissed at him.

She had locked him out of their room and had left him at Grimmauld Place when she traveled to the Burrow. When she had been met with less than pleasurable opinions there, she had bailed and moved on to someone that wouldn't judge her. Draco didn't want her to think that he was judging her. He was far from judging her. He simply wanted her as safe as she could be.

Her reaction to his physical punishment had alerted him to problems she may have within her psyche. It wasn't normal for a witch to have that strong a reaction to being told she would receive a spanking. He had threatened it enough in his lifetime. Although, he did have the ability to think that maybe that in itself was the problem.

It was a well-known fact that Hermione was a very independent witch, and the fact that he had threatened to take away all her control and punish her had probably pushed her too far. He constantly had to remind himself that she wasn't like the Slytherin girls that did whatever he wanted because they wanted a piece of his vault. Hermione was her own person and had been in the habit of caring for herself for a number of years.

However, this didn't mean that Draco didn't want to punish her. In fact, it excited him to even imagine doing so. He supposed if this made him a sex-depraved deviant, he couldn't help but to accept it. Still, he worried about how she would handle his desires in bed.

Even though he sat with the twins, he kept a close eye on Hermione as she sat silently at the table between Bill and Charlie. Charlie tried to pull her out of her funk, tried to joke around with her like he usually did, but he appeared to get nowhere. He truly hadn't meant to upset her so much that she couldn't enjoy the party at all. The twins seemed to realize that he was distraced with thoughts of Hermione so Fred finally broke the silence.

"Everyone can tell you're arguing. What did you do?" Draco raked his hand through his long hair while trying to decide if he should say something. After a few moments, he decided that telling the twins definetely couldn't hurt.

"She got a threatening letter the day of my trial and didn't tell anyone." George, who had been silent up til this point, spoke softly.

'Did she hide it or just forget to tell you in the excitement of you being home?" Draco sighed.

"She claims she forgot. I told her I was going to spank her arse red and she flipped." Fred chuckled.

"Well, that's no surprise. 'Mi has always been against physical violence. She pulled her wand on Mum once because she threatened Charlie with the wooden spoon." Draco just took in the information for a few moments before speaking.

"Why is she like that, though? I'm worried." The twins shrugged their shoulders.

"We never asked. It never seemed overly important. Everyone just learned to keep their physical threats to themselves around her." He nodded as he continued to eat his meal.

He could definetely admit that Molly Weasley's cooking came in as a close second to Button's. The little elf had taken Grimmauld Place by storm, demanding that all the cooking be left to her. Hermione had been livid, but he had convinced her that cooking was what made the diminutive elf happy.

He finished his meal quickly so he could shuffle himself closer to Hermiome and see just what she and Charlie were discussing. He didn't think that she even noticed that he was behind her when Charlie started discussing the letters with her.

"I don't understand why this has upset you so much, 'Mi. You deserve to have your arse spanked for not telling us about the letters. Do you know how heartbroken I would have been if something had happened to you?" She shook her head.

"Draco wasn't upset about that. He told me that by extension, he was in danger. All he cares about is himself. He didn't care that I had apologized and that I had made a mistake. I know I'm not perfect. I accepted him and the horrible things he had to do during the war, why can't he accept that I'm not perfect all the time? The one time I mess up, he threatens to hurt me." Charlie began kneading her shoulders as he huffed softly.

"Mi, I think you need to be clued into the fact that when a wizard spanks a witch in the bedroom, it's almost always pleasurable. He would never actually hurt you." She shook her head.

"You didn't see him, Charlie. He threw a tea cup at the wall before he threatened me. Ron is the only one who's ever acted like that to me and I'm beginning to think that he really would actually hurt me." Charlie threaded his hands through her long curls so he could force her to look at him

"I don't know where this irrational fear of Draco hurting you is coming from. The man is obviously in love with you, 'Mi. You messed up. Draco faced a trial for his fuck ups, now you take your spanking. I promise you, you'll enjoy it." Her face turned down and he could see that she didn't like Charlie's words, but she finally nodded.

"Alright. I just thought my spanking days were over." Charlie leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I spank my witches all the time. They're never over." Draco watched as she spooned a little bit more food into her mouth.

He couldn't believe that she was so upset because she thought that he only cared for himself. Why would she even think that? The first thing he had said was what would happen if she had been killed? Her outburst made a little bit more sense now that he had that little tid bit of information.

It also worried him slightly that she thought he was going to hurt her. He had never once hurt a woman just by spanking her and he wanted desperately to tell her that, but he didn't think that it would be appreciated. The truth of the matter was that he had spanked many witches and they had all loved it. He would have to remember to reign in his temper a little tighter when she was around if she thought he was going to hurt her because he had thrown a tea cup. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Potter approached and sat next to her.

"Hermione, I'm not sure what's going on, it's your business if you want to tell me or not, but I think you need to go home tonight and tell Snape about the letters. You obviously think that nobody cares, but we do. I'm going to tell Kingsley tomorrow so he can assign some aurors to be with you when you leave Grimmauld. Snape, though, would have the best ideas on how to keep you safe." She nodded and Draco had to admit that she looked exhausted.

It was in that moment that he remembered that she was still healing from her ordeal at the Manor. Madam Pomfrey had cleared her, but she had made it crystal clear that Hermione was to take things easy because her ribs and hip were still healing. The potions had healed the breaks, but not the pain and trauma that came with them. She was still severely underweight, which meant that she tired more quickly than she should. Suddenly, he couldn't stop himself.

Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. He buried his face in her hair and just held her like that. She had been under so much stress with the horcruxes, the Final Battle, then Severus' trial and his own trial. It was so easy to forget sometimes that she wasn't a machine and that he shouldn't take her for granted. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head before standing.

"Let's go home. You're exhausted and you need rest." She looked up at him and he could see the gratitude shining in her eyes. Potter turned his way and held out his hand.

'I thought I'd let you know that Kingsley told me earlier that your parent's trials are coming up. Your mother's is the twenty-fifth and your father's is the thirtieth." Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't figure that they would be some of the Death Eaters first on the block. He was aware that he and Severus had only been given speedy trials because of the fact that they were Order members as well.

Nevertheless, Draco shook Potter's hand as he filed the information away to deal with another day. He had a witch to get home and spank after reassuring her that she was what was most important to him.

After Potter departed, Draco held his hand out and Hermione took it, letting him help her out of the chair. She was very quiet and didn't seem to have much to say, but Draco didn't push her. She was clearly nervous about being spanked, but she shouldn't be. She was making a thousand times worse than what it really would be.

The pair said their goodbyes to everyone at the Burrow, Hermione using the fact that she was exhausted as their excuse. Her face was drawn just enough for everyone to believe it. Draco helped her into the floo and made sure that she was sent off safely before he crawled in himself. When he finally quit spinning in the library of Grimmauld Place, Hermione was already standing in front of Severus and confessing quietly.

Draco listened as she told Severus that she had completely forgotten about the letter and that she was sorry for not telling him sooner. Severus seemed genuinely angry and berated her for not having the foresight to tell them all that night when she had returned home. She apologized quietly and swore to him that it wouldn't happen again. In turn, Severus had pulled her into a hug and made her promise not to leave the house without someone with her at all times.

Draco followed her up to their room and allowed her to change into a nightgown. They hadn't had sex yet, but she had allowed him to play with her several times. He had now seen her completely naked and she seemed to have no problems changing in front of him. When she was finally changed, she took the seat next to him on the window seat. Even though he was excited to get started, he took her hand in his.

"I hope you realize that I was so angry at you for not telling anyone because I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you were hurt." She looked at their joined hands as she spoke.

"That's not how it came across. You specifically said, 'by extension, me'. It seemed like all you cared about was how it affected you." He cupped her face in his large hands.

"Absolutely not. I care for you more than anyone else in the world. Don't ever think that I worry about myself over you." She nodded softly before she lifted her head so she could meet his gaze.

"Let's get this spanking out of the way." Draco couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face, but he truly needed to make sure that she was alright first. The last thing he wanted was for her to truly fear him.

"Are you alright? You seem very opposed to spanking and the twins said you're the same way with all physical punishments." She dropped her gaze again before nodding.

"I'm fine, I just hate physical punishments. I always have. My parents used to spank me and it makes me feel like a child again." He gave her a predatory grin.

"Trust me, mon coeur, you won't feel like a child once I'm done with you." She nodded, but still didn't seem very enthused. She stood and started to ask where he wanted it, he was sure, but he stopped her.

"Strip." Her eyes widened, but she didn't complain. She slowly raised her nightgown up and over her head, leaving her in only her knickers. When she turned to face him, Draco gestured for her to lose her knickers as well. She slowly stripped them off and he couldn't stop staring once she was completely bare before him.

Draco gestured for her to lay across his lap, which she did with dread in her eyes. He wasn't sure how her parents had spanked her, but this was going to be a new experiece. Once she was laid out over his knees, his hands softly rubbed her backside, enjoying the silky softness of her tender skin.

"Tell me why I'm spanking you tonight." Her voice was trembling.

"I didn't tell anyone about the first threatening letter." He made a noise in the back of his throat agreeing with her.

"I'm going to spank you twelve times. After each one, you'll count it out loud. If you're a good girl, I'll reward you for a job well done." She didn't say anything, but nodded.

Without warning, Draco brought his hand down on her right cheek just hard enough to make it sting. She gasped and jumped before counting one. He trailed his hands all over her backside before giving her a second smack. She gasped again, but this time it sounded much different. She was already starting to enjoy it.

Draco let his hand wander down to her pussy, his fingers brushing her opening. Without realizing it, she pushed against his hand. Again, he smacked her a little harder on her left cheek. This time he was met with a groan. He had to lay his arm across her legs when she started rubbing on his leg shamelessly.

Again and again, he spanked her. Now in between each spanking, he dipped his fingers inside her and swirled them around. He could feel a wet spot on his leg and he loved it. Her arse was bright pink and he only had two swats left. Number eleven was almost at full-strength, but she moaned loudly instead of cringing in pain. Her pussy was trying to suck his fingers deeper inside, but he was determined to get the full twelve swats.

Without warning, he landed the last spank directly on her core. She whimpered, and he knew she was closer than he had thought. He grabbed her off his legs and threw her softly on the surface of the bed. Her eyes were heavy-lidded with lust and he knew then what he wanted to do.

"Let me taste you." Her eyes widened slightly, but when his finger brushed her bundle of nerves, she nodded.

Draco parted her folds with his thumbs and studied her pussy. It was beautiful; pink, sweet-smelling, and puffy from the attention he had been giving it. She didn't say anything, she simply writhed on the bed beneath him, non-verbally begging him to bring her to completion.

Draco ran his tongue the length of her slit, tasting every last inch of her, and she groaned. Her hands twisted in his hair and he smirked into her folds. Deciding he wanted to taste her completely, he dipped his tongue inside her, fucking her with his mouth. She moaned and yanked his hair, obviously enjoying his attention.

He decided to pay attention to her pleasure pearl, knowing that it wouldn't take much for her to explode. He had never been with a more responsive woman. His tongue circled her clit, and he fell in love with the sounds she made.

Draco found his mouth flooded with her essence when she finally exploded. He licked her through her orgasm, prolonging it for as long as he could. Her flavor was exquisite and he couldn't wait until she allowed him to lick her again.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve as she lay there panting, trying to recover. Draco crawled up her body and kissed her, wanting to see her reaction when she tasted herself on his tongue. To his surprise, she didn't seem to mind. When he pulled away, he sat up and took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor next to their bed.

He lay down next to her and pulled her sweaty body in close to his. He kissed her forehead before he spoke.

"Let that spanking be a lesson to you." She started to laugh so he grinned, pulling her to him tighter before urging her to go to sleep.

A/N- Yay, some sexiness! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know that her reaction seemed to be over the top, but it will come into play later in the story. Next chapter is Narcissa's trial and a chance encounter with Ron and Lavender. Should be interesting ((: Lemme know what ya think!

Love,

A


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Hello again! For all your support, I thank you many times over. For those that offered their encouragement, you're the bomb diggity. I did lose a few readers because of the spanking scene in the last chapter, but my words to you are "To each their own".

I made quite clear in the beginning of the fic that how I wrote the story wouldn't change so don't bother reviewing if that was the case. If you want to criticize my tenses or grammar, even the portrayal of my characters, I welcome it. You can't get better if you don't learn. My story line, however is mine and won't be changing.

My portrayal of Draco in this fic is going to be possessive, protective, dominant, and snarky. He'll only be an ooey gooey mess to Hermione. Everyone else will get the same arsehole from before the war, minus the blood supremacy propaganda. Once again, I stress if you don't like this aspect of my story (it won't be ridiculously kinky), please feel free to move on. I could offer hundreds of fics that are excellent.

Enough about this now, I really wanna knock this chapter out!

Disclaimer: The characters have been done before. Soul bonds have been done before. Dominant Draco has been done before. Idiot Ron has most definetely been done before. Alas, none of these things belong to me.

Chapter 16

May 25, 1998

Hermione was nervous for Draco. She knew that he was worried for his mother; he swore she wasn't evil, and that although she was still very prejudiced, she had never wished for the eradication of muggleborns.

Hermione wasn't really sure what to think about Narcissa Malfoy. It was obvious that she had the potential of being a truly terrible person. According to Draco, though, she had never done anyone true harm and she loved her son to a fault. He said that her love for him was the only thing that he had ever heard his parent's argue about.

Draco didn't try to make excuses for his mother. He knew that Narcissa had been completely fine with what had happened to Hermione on the drawing room floor. She had continued to sip at her tea like nothing was happening before her eyes.

Draco had told her that the rapine on muggle borns by Lucius had never been an issue between them. While Lucius had pledged to be one hundred percent faithful to Narcissa when he married her, it had meant that he wouldn't stray to witches that were his equal. Muggleborns were so far below him that they didn't register on his infidelity scale.

The pair reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the library. Hermione hadn't planned on going to Narcissa's trial, she truly didn't think that the older witch would appreciate it, but she wanted to be there for Draco and Severus. Not only was she Draco's mother, she was one of Severus' dearest friends.

Hermione really didn't understand how that worked. She was as prejudiced as anyone out there, but a half blood claimed to be close friends with her. Didn't that go against everything that the older witch believed, or was it just mudbloods that she hated? As much as she didn't want to be there, however, Hermione vowed to be there for those that were important in her life.

Draco had his arm around her waist and had pulled her in close to his side while whispering naughty nothings in her ear as the entered the library. She knew that he really wasn't as horny as he sounded, but he was in desperate need of distraction. It wasn't every day that the only loving parent you had faced a lifetime in prison. Therefore, she leaned into his side and listened to his words, blushing prettily at their meaning.

She wasn't entirely sure what to think of dominant Draco. It was obvious that he very much enjoyed being in charge in the bedroom. While she didn't condone him ordering her around in any other aspect of their lives, she found that once she had gotten past the original perceived horror of the spanking he had bestowed upon her, she had also enjoyed herself quite a bit.

She knew that it made absolutely no sense. It probably never would, not to her at least. However, it was almost a relief for him to take over their decisions in the bedroom. She was always so rigidly in control, if she hadn't been, her childhood could have been so much worse and in her adolescent years, she could have been dead. To hand over responsibility and just trust someone else was a small blessing. Draco was still whispering soft nothings that caused a blush when she stopped in her tracks.

The familiar voice at the other end of the library had stopped her, knowing from experience that a fight was sure to break out. Remus was perched on the end of the couch, tea in one hand, Daily Prophet in the other while Teddy rested in a bouncer off to the side. They weren't what bothered Hermione. It was Ron and Lavender that were seated on the couch opposite of Remus, claiming that they were there to visit Charlie.

Hermione knew this was a lie. Charlie and Ron had both confided in her that the other was the sibling the least close to rhem. Sure, they both still cared about each other, they were brothers afterall, but neither one of them really knew the other. Ron instantly went to his feet, followed closely by Lavender, who then decided to hang on Ron's back so he couldn't do anything stupid. Draco instantly shuffled her behind him and she huffed in annoyance. Ron opened the conversation in a less than civil manner.

"Ferret. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Draco didn't draw his wand, or even raise his voice, and Hermione was proud.

"I live here, Weasley. Don't worry, Hermione, Severus, and I are leaving." Ron sneered at him.

"You're all going to sweet Mummy's trial, eh? Hermione, I'm appalled at your actions." She tried to step forward, but Draco held her back. Ron laughed darkly.

"What, Ferret, you don't think she can beat me? Glad to know you have so much confidence in your new girlfriend's abilities." Nobody was able to speak before a dangerous drawl spoke behind them all.

"Trust me, Mr. Weasley, we all know exactly what Hermione is capable of with her wand. Draco is merely saving her from the amount of effort it would take to shut your mouth." Ron instantly turned his attention to Severus, his wand sliding down from his sleeve into his hand. Hermione tried to intervene.

"Ronald, stop this. Nobody here wants to fight. Baby Teddy is just two meters from you. None of us need this drama right now." He glanced her way, but only for a moment, then turned back to Severus.

"No, Hermione, they knew what would eventually happen if they came to live here. This is Harry's house and it doesn't deserve to be sullied with Death Eater scum." Hermione threw Draco's arm off of her in a rage. She stepped forward and started berating the redheaded Gryffindor.

"Harry invited them here! They were both acquitted in the eyes of the law, and that means that you can't continue to call them names. Neither of them have done anything to you that you didn't deserve." Ron grinned just a little bit at her words.

"They won't be so perfect when they're away from you. They have you fooled, 'Mi." He took a step forward and Draco instantly thrust her behind him again. Ron chuckled and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he was possessed. She had never heard Ron talk or laugh like this.

Severus turned to walk towards the floo, eyes flicking in Hermione and Draco's direction, a silent reminder that they needed to go. Ron, however, didn't seem to be fully tuned into what was happening around the room. He saw movement and reacted instantly. If they had been under attack, he would have won awards for how quickly he reacted.

As Ron shouted out a curse, he wasn't overly capable at non-verbal commands, Lavender was shoved backwards onto the couch, landing neatly on Remus' lap. Hermione wouldn't recall hearing the curse that came from Ron's mouth. She would only recall the sheer terror she felt when she realized that the curse rebounded off Severus' shield and headed straight for Teddy.

Without a second thought, Hermione dove for the infant, hoping that she could take the curse that would injure her godson. The last thing she remembered was the curse hitting her chest and the world going black.

-O-

Draco felt terror race through his veins when he saw Hermione drop from the curse that had been heading for Teddy. As much as he wanted to spank her arse raw for leaving the safety behind him, he couldn't blame her for leaping in front of the curse to save her godson.

What most people didn't understand was that a bond between a godparent and a godchild was special. While the godchild would always see the godparent as a second parent in all but name, the godparent would be bound to protect the godchild at all costs. They were effectively binding themselves to the child and they became the responsibility of the godparent. It was an ancient bond and he could never blame her for following her instincts in that matter.

Severus moved to cover them while Draco dropped to his knees at her side, a silent shield forming around not only himself and Hermione, but Teddy as well. Lavender was in the background, sobbing in terror, begging Weasley to stop firing hexes. Remus had finally wrestled himself to his feet and looked livid at the fact that the tiniest witch in attendance had to throw herself in front of a curse to save his son.

Ron fired off another curse, Draco was unsure what it was since he was only paying attention to Hermione. He felt slight cramping all over his body, but nothing else to discern what the curse could have been. Severus instantly parried the curse, unconcerned now that he knew Draco had a shield around the innocents in the room. In turn, Severus fired off a binding spell followed by the immobilizing spell.

When Ron fell the ground, completely conscious but unable to move, Lavender started screaming. Draco finally shot a silencing spell her way, unable to listen to the high-pitched shrieks any longer. Severus leaned over the Weasel and gritted out a slthreat.

"If you ever hurt my family again, by accident or design, I will kill you without a second thought. If you had attended my trial, you would know that not only did I kill quite often, I did it assuredly well." Lavender's eyes widened and Draco could only smirk at his godfather's words. Deep in his heart he knew that Severus meant them and it made his heart swell.

Hermione had wiggled her way into Severus' heart as difficult as it had been, and the older man loved her. It wasn't what one could consider a cliche type of love, or maybe not even a right kind of love, but Draco knew that Severus loved Hermione enough to protect her with his own life. Even though the love between Severus and Lily was far different than the love between Hermione and Severus, it was in the same dark depths of the older Slytherin's heart. Draco understood that all too well and respected it. He knew if he was the one to hurt the tiny Gryffindor witch, he wouldn't be spared his godfather's punishment either.

Severus had later confided to Draco after Hermione's confession about the letters that he wasn't sure what would happen if the young Gryffindor wasn't in his life. She alone had put her complete faith and trust in Severus. fighting for his rights as a free wizard and his freedoms. She didn't want him to suffer and waste away in Azkaban. Therefore, she had done everything in her power to keep him out of it. She was his salvation and she would always hold a special place in his heart.

Leaving the Weasel where he had landed, Severus knelt by Draco's side.

"What are her symptoms?" Draco shook his head slightly, concentrating as hard as he could on their bond.

"Her body is cramping all over. Slight pain, but nothing that she can't handle." Severus growled at the fact that she appeared to be in pain before he waved his wand over her body. The cramps and pain lifted instantly, Hermione blinking awake slowly below them. Draco leaned down and helped her to her feet, his arm supporting her back completely as she got her bearings. Lavender stepped forward, her voice shrill as she yelled at Hermione. Draco wanted to curse Remus for lifting his silencing spell.

"How can you let them do this to your friend? What kind of -" She was cut off by a silencing spell from Remus. He gave Hermione a sheepish grin as he smiled.

"Sorry. That was probably overdone, but nobody seemed to care that you kept that curse from hitting Teddy Thank you." Before Hermione had even properly been stood at her feet, Remus had enveloped her in a hug and held her tight. When he released her, his expression was happy.

"I knew I made the right decision in choosing you, 'Mi. Merlin keep you." Severus had had enough of this talk, as had Draco, and roughly shoved Remus away.

"She's completely fine. We really have to go if we don't want to be late." Remus nodded, seemingly unperturbed at Severus' harsh tone.

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and held her close to him as he guided her to the floo. Rather than let her floo by herself, Draco pulled her in next to him and held her as close as possible so neither one of them would sustain injury. Draco could feel the irritation from Hermione through their bond, she obviously didn't like being babied in this manner, but he ignored it. She was his to care for and he would do it in the manner he felt best.

The pair stopped spinning and waited patiently for Severus to appear. No words were exchanged between Draco and Hermione. Both could tell that the other was perfectly fine, just anxious for the days activities to be concluded. The Slytherin led her to the same court room that he had been tried in, both of them finding their seats in the bench right behind Mr. Toomey.

Draco could only settle in and hope for the best, but prepare for the worst.

-O-

Hermione was already sick of the day. A show down with a Ronald was the last thing that she had wanted. She had only wanted to go about her merry way, not a single problem between her and one of her best friends, but had instead ended up cursed as result of protecting her godson.

Narcissa was led out and Hermione did her best to pay attention to what exactly was happening before her. Unlike Severus and Draco's trials that had been won on mostly memories, Narcissa's had none. Her trial seemed to be tailored to the testimonies of the close friends that either truly vouched for her or had been bought off. Hermione didn't know which it was and she didn't want to make the faux paus of asking Draco which it was.

A few memories were presented from Draco and Severus, both showing that Narcissa hadn't participated in revels and she never had anything to do with raids. She was purely a beautiful face to an ugly cause.

The trial lasted for hours, Hermione remaining completely patient through the whole process. Draco's anxiety levels didn't see to be waning, but there wasn't much more that she could do about it. Severus remained as stiff and still beside her that he always did, revealing nothing of his true feelings.

Hermione was somewhat surprised, she could admit, at the fact that as well as Mr. Toomey had done defending Draco with nothing but the absolute truth, he skated the facts about Narcissa. No, she didn't approve of the genocide that her side had been committed to, but the fact that she had watched on for who knew how long and never protested was never brought up.

Severus had fought the treatment at first, once he realized that he didn't want to be a part of Lord Voldemort's cause. It had taken Dumbledore ordering him to comply with Tom Riddle for the sake of gathering information for the Order of the Phoenix. Draco had suffered many crucios and numerous other hexes and curses when he realized exactly what he had been signed up for. Narcissa had done nothing but calmly watch Hermione's near-rape and torture as if she was reading a magazine about wizard fashions.

Draco had clenched her hand in his at the conclusion of her trial, the part where the Wizengamot would be deliberating. Hermione really wanted to soothe her boyfriend, or soul mate, or whatever people wanted to call them, but she didn't know if she was entirely able.

Hermiome had no problems forgiving people that felt remorse. Everyone she had ever forgiven had either shown their remorse by word or deed. For her to wish that Narcissa was saved from Azkaban felt like a little bit of a betrayal to herself, no matter how much she wanted it for Draco. Narcissa didn't care about her, she likely never would, and she would be infuriated when she discovered that her one and only son was forever bound to what she perceived as the scum of the earth.

The Wizengamot deliberated for far longer than they had for Severus and Draco; when they returned with a guilty verdict of being party to criminal acts, Draco had sighed aloud. Hermione had done her very best to not be offended at the fact that he was thrilled his mother was being convicted of nothing serious. It felt like he was taking her side over Hermione's and even though she knew it was ridiculous, she couldn't stifle the feeling.

The older woman was sentenced to time served along with three years magical probation. Her wand would be checked every month for spells that weren't innocent or easily explained and she would be confined to Malfoy Manorfor the duration of her probation. The woman had looked horrified at the restriction, as Hermione was sure that this cut into her social life, but Hermione felt that she should be grateful for what she had gotten. Not many others would have fared so well.

When Narcissa was finally released from her bindings, she rushed forward and pulled Draco away from Hermione so she could wrap her arms around him. Just watching, it was quite obvious that Narcissa loved her son. Since this was obvious, Hermione hated it even more that she felt a little jilted in comparison to his mother.

When Draco pulled out of the hug from mother, he had a wide grin on his face. Narcissa's hands smoothed his hair down before she ran her hands down his cheeks.

"My son, tell me. How has the Manor fared with your father gone? Have you heard from him?" Hermione already knew that this wasn't a conversation she wanted any part of. She silently left Draco's side and went to stand by Severus. He seemed to understand exactly what her problem was. His arm went around her shoulders and tugged her closer into his side. His lips pressed to her hairline before he spoke.

"Just give him a few moments. He hasn't forgotten you and he doesn't care for you any less. How would you feel if it was your mother up there facing the firing squad?" Even though Hermiome wasn't quite sure how she would answer that question, she nodded, but remained silent.

Hermione snuggled into his silent and steady support, watching mother and son reacquaint themselves with each other after two months apart. It seemed like an hour passed before they realized that there were other people there with them. Draco approached her and held out his hand for her to take, which she gladly did. Narcissa watched with a cool eye, but said nothing as she approached Severus for a hug. Draco pressed a quick kiss to her lips, but said nothing. Hermione had never been more grateful that he had left her uncertainties unspoken. After Narcissa retreated from the hug with Severus, Draco growled at her.

"Miss Granger. A pleasure." Hermione instantly knew that Draco was making the woman be nice to her and that irked her. Her chin lifted and shoulders squared, ready to go to battle.

"You don't have to be kind to me, Mrs. Malfoy. I know you don't like me, and I know you think I'm ruining your precious blood line. That's perfectly fine. I don't like you either. You stood by while I was tortured and nearly raped and you looked no more upset than if the elf had told you tea would be a few minutes late. I think we're both smart enough women to realize we're only here for Draco so let's not fake our way through this. I just might throw up on you if you do." Narcissa gave her a ghost of a smile while the two men couldn't help but smirk.

"Actually, I don't hate you, Miss Granger. I'm positive I don't like you, and I know for a fact that you will ruin my bloodline. However, I respect you for doing what was right by our world and my son. You make my son happy, though how I don't know, so therefore, I'm grateful to you." Before Hermione could respond, Narcissa turned to Draco.

"Come stay at the Manor with me for a few days so we can catch up." Draco looked hesitant, as if he wasn't sure exactly what to do, so Hermione curled her fingers into his hand and smiled.

"You should go. I know you've been anxious about her well-being. You are her son, you should honor her request." Her voice was soft so nobody else could hear it and he turned so their gazes would meet.

"Are you sure, mon coeur? I don't want to distress you." She smiled and shook her head

"I'll be fine. It's only a couple nights and I know you aren't sitting in a holding cell headed for Azkaban. All will be well, I promise." He gave her a small smile that nobody else could see before kissing her quickly.

"Thank you." Draco turned to Severus.

"Will you escort her back to Grimmauld?" Severus gave him a look of mock indignation.

"How dare you even ask? Of course I will." Hermiome gave his hand one last squeeze before moving to Severus' side.

The Gryffindor watched as Draco offered his mother his arm and the two started for the floo. She leaned into Severus' arm and smiled.

"What shall we do tonight, Severus? It'll be just the two of us." Remus and Tonks had made plans to go out for the first time since the end of the war while Harry had finally volunteered to babysit under the watchful eye of Ginny. Charlie was heading to Bill's for a night of drinking before he had to return to Romania. Severus sneered her way.

"We will be doing nothing together. I will be reading in the library. I'm sure you'll following your own pursuits in the library as well. There will be no bonding experiences to be had." She smiled and started to pull him to the floo.

"Whatever you say, Severus." The older man groaned, but Hermione smiled again.

This would be an interesting couple of days.

A/N- Short chapter, this one. I wanted everyone to know the outcome of Narcissa's trial, but just couldn't do another full trial chapter so soon! Next chapter is a brief interlude between Narcissa and Lucius' trial. A little Severus/ Hermione time and some Draco/Narcissa interaction. Leave me a review and tell me what ya think! Til then...

Love,

A


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Well, real life has kicked in and I got side tracked from writing. I also got hooked on a fic that I just couldn't quit reading called Blood Magic by CordeliaOllivander. I got frustrated with it in parts, but to be truthful, it's the bomb. It isn't complete, but the author seems to update pretty regularly, a couple times a week. Give her a read if ya have the time (: thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing, you're much appreciated. This chapter is going to be just a touch different. I decided to write a chapter from Severus' and Draco's point of view. Bear with me.

Disclaimer: Nope, none of it is mine. I swear, I need to start just doing one disclaimer for the whole fic!

Chapter 17

May 26, 1998

Severus glanced up from his book imperiously, watching the little lioness make her way into the library so she could flop down on the couch next to him. She leaned against his shoulder and grunted out a good morning. He refrained from raising his eyebrow at her since she appeared exhausted.

He was still amazed that she was so comfortable with casual displays of affection with him. Nobody in his entire life, not even his own mother, had touched him with the ease that the little Gryffindor did. Despite the fact that the world around him was certain he had a heart of stone, if he had one at all, he didn't, and Hermione had wormed her way into it with her easy acceptance.

He knew that she had been livid the day before when Weasley had tried to pick a fight. Truth be told, he had been livid when he heard the words that the redhead had been saying to Hermione and Draco. The Slytherin could admit that he had been mildly impressed that Weasley had even gathered the courage to attack him.

Severus' heart had almost stopped when he saw the curse from Weasley's wand rebound off his shield and head for Lupin's infant. As much as he merely tolerated the werewolf, he would never want a small child to be subjected to who knows what curse from the slowest of the Weasleys. Then Hermione was there, protecting the baby, taking the curse instead.

The spy really wanted to get Weasley alone and demand where he had learned that curse. It wasn't necessarily dark, but it was in the much greyer area of light. Definetely not a spell that he would have learned at Hogwarts. It acted like a stunning spell to begin with, but caused crippling cramps throughout the body. It had been designed to incapacitate an enemy after they had been woken from the stunning part of the spell.

Hermione let out a soft snore and he realized that she had fallen asleep against him, probably drooling. He curled his lip in disgust, but remained still. It was apparent that she hadn't slept well, the reason why wasn't known to him, so he let her sleep against his arm. Remus walked in almost an hour later and started laughing at the picture he was sure that they made.

"She's drooling down your arm, Severus." Severus didn't even deign to answer the wolf. He grunted softly, but didn't move. Remus sighed and walked over to Hermione, causing Severus to finally lift his eyes from his book.

"She's fine where she is, Lupin." Lupin merely ignored him and shifted the little witch to where she lay down horizontally, her head resting in Severus' lap. The Slytherin shot him a dirty look.

"You know what this will look like if the wrong person, say Weasley, walks in." The wolf's face darkened at the mention of the redhead, and Severus grinned inwardly. He recalled the scene from the previous day between the youngest redheaded male and one Nymphadora Tonks.

*Flashback*

"What the fuck do you mean Ron fired a curse at Severus and it almost hit Teddy?" Remus held his hands out in a placating manner.

"Dear, I already told you, I reprimanded him. He won't be doing that again." She marched up to Remus and began drilling her finger into his chest.

"Your pussy arse reprimanding didn't do a fucking thing! The little shit probably laughed at you as soon as he left the room." Remus never got to respond because the door to the library swung open and Weasley and Brown stepped through headed for the floo.

Tonks swung around, wand sliding into her hand. Brown realized what was happening before Weasley did and she grabbed at his arm trying to warn him. Tonks' wand slashed through the air, quick as a snitch, and Weasley had no chance of blocking her.

Even though the auror only shot stinging hexes at the redhead, he danced around and yelped loudly, particularly so when Tonks hit him square in the face. Rather than use his wand and cast a shield, Weasley put his arms over his head, trying to block his face from the spells. Tonks was yelling at the screaming redhead while Lupin was unsuccessfully trying to calm her down.

"Don't." Hex. "You." Hex. "Ever." Hex. "Cast a." Hex. "Spell." Hex. "Around." Hex. "My son." Hex hex. "Ever again." This punctuated speech was followed up by the leg locker curse so Weasley fell to the floor.

Severus did his level best to not burst out in laughter at the sight of Weasley's face, neck, and arms all swollen to three times their normal size. It was even more difficult to do when Tonks leaned over him and poked him once more in the chest.

"Let this be a lesson to you or next time I won't go so easy on you." Tonks turned and fled the room, everyone silent until she was gone. The silence was broken when Weasley spoke.

"Why in the fuck would she think that was easy?" Severus shook his head and followed after the metamorphmagus. Some people just didn't learn.

*End of Flashback*

Lupin just shrugged at Severus' statement.

"Let him think what he wants. I've been here the whole time. There is nothing untoward going on here." Severus nodded and turned back to his book.

An hour passed before Hermione started to twitch and whimper in her sleep. Severus hoped that she would quiet soon; it was quite obvious that she needed the sleep. Remus looked up from his own book, a worried expression on his face.

"Is she dreaming?" Severus really wanted to snort his answer, but refrained. Instead, he nodded before he began to run his fingers through her long, mahogany curls. She instantly quieted under his ministrations. Severus would never admit it to anyone other than himself, but he liked being needed for himself, not because he was a spy providing vital information.

He randomly stroked her hair for the next half hour before she began to stir. When she did finally sit up, her eyes were glazed over and her hair was a messy cloud around her shoulders. Severus wasn't attracted to her at all, but he could admit thay she was beautiful.

"Severus?" He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Yes, little one?" She snuggled into his side again, drawing the blanket further up over her bare legs. He could only shake his head at her impractical choice of sleepwear. Shorts and a tank top would never keep her warm in Grimmauld Place, even in the height of summer.

"Do you think everything is going alright for Draco?" He almost smiled at her obvious concern for his godson, but held back.

"As much as I know you and Narcissa will never be friends, I also know that she would never hurt Draco. He is the only reason she survived the war. She almost died saving his life that day you were tortured. Living for Draco was the only thing that kept her on this side of the veil." Hermione remained silent until Button appeared before them with a tea service. He watched in amusement as the small creature bullied her into not only taking tea, but drinking chicken broth with nutritive potions mixed in.

The pair was silent while she drank, Lupin watching in amusement as she sank closer and closer to his side again. When she finally finished, Hermione had no qualms with just flopping back down and her side and planting her head in his lap again. Severus was unsure how to act now that she was awake, but she spoke before things could become too uncomfortable.

"Do you think she'll try to convince him to leave me and marry some pedigreed pureblood?" Severus was torn between wanting to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about and being honest with her. He decided after a few moments deliberation that he would tell her the truth.

"Yes, I'm sure she will." Her hand came up and started toying with a string on the knee of his trousers. They were silent for quite a few minutes before he finally decided to do what he could to reassure her.

"You're his soul mate. He doesn't like being apart from you anymore than you like being apart from him." She nodded before she rolled on her side so she was facing his abdomen.

"Will you read to me, Severus?"He was unsure what to do about her request.

If she had asked him to spy on her enemies, he could have handled that with no problems. He would have had no qualms brewing her any potion of her choosing. He wouldn't have blinked an eye if she had requested that he duel a Death Eater til the gruesome end. But to read to her? To act as parent and read to her when she didn't belong to him? He was completely clueless. He glanced up and saw Lupin nodding ever so slightly.

"Very well, little one. What would you like to hear?" She nuzzled deeper into his lap, trying to get comfortable.

"I don't care. Whatever you're reading right now." He was skeptical.

"Obscure Facts and Uses for Ashwinder Eggs?" She smiled and nodded, shaking his legs.

"Absolutely. Teach me, Professor." He couldn't help but to bark out a laugh before turning back to his book.

He reopened his book to where he had left off, his voice filling up the silence of the room as he read to her. Her eyes were closed, but when he would reach an interesting part of the book, she would smile.

After a couple hours, her breathing became heavy and even, and he realized that she had fallen asleep. With a deep sigh, he laid the book aside and brushed hair off her forehead. When he looked up again, Lupin was smiling at him. Severus instantly sneered at him. Before he could speak, however, Lupin reassured him.

"You're being exactly what she needs. That girl is something special and I thank you for taking care of her." Severus didn't speak, but managed to nod.

Rather than continue to read, he shifted his weight slightly so he could recline just a little further. He tilted his head back to rest on the back the couch, and decided that Hermione had the right idea.

A short nap never hurt anyone.

-O-

Draco came down the main staircase of the Manor, pressed and dressed for dinner with his mother. Being back at the family seat wasn't doing anything for his frame of mind. Every corner he turned, he could see other Death Eaters, he could see the Dark Lord gliding through his halls. What had once been the home of childhood memories was now what made up his nightmares.

Returning back to the Manor hadn't seemed to phase his mother. She had called for Mipsy, her personal elf, and ordered her to draw her a bath. She had urged Draco to call Button and do the same, but he had informed her that Button was still at Grimmauld Place with Hermione. She hadn't said a word, merely pursed her lips together and wandered off to go bathe.

His mother had decided that they would dress for dinner in true Malfoy fashion. Although he liked to look his best and always be clean, Draco had never liked dressing for dinner. The formalities would wear on him after awhile and he had to fight the urge to fidget. He never let those urges show, however. His parents would have construed them as weaknesses and Malfoy's didn't show weakness.

He approached his mother and offered her his arm just as he had been trained since childhood. Draco escorted her into the formal dining room and helped her take her seat, dreading the meal to come. If there was one thing he knew about his mother, it was that she would never drop an issue until she got her way.

Mipsy served them a flawless eight course meal and Draco had never seen his mother happier. She had always been a woman that had did exactly as her husband bid her, had planned tea parties and social events. She had never been one for learning new things or becoming anything other than a perfect pureblood wife.

His father had loved it. He had had complete control over his mother and she had been raised to enjoy it so a certain extent. He had abused her in several different ways through the years, but she had never said a harsh word under her breath about him. She had merely endured, lifted her chin, and carried on as best she could.

Draco liked to think that she had stayed for him, that she couldn't bear to leave him behind if she left, but he knew it wasn't the truth. She had stayed because she hadn't known any better and she didn't realize that she deserved better. This thought saddened him, and for the first time, he hoped that his father was sentenced to life in Azkaban so his mother would be free.

It wasn't until they adjourned to one of the many tea rooms on the bottom floor that their pleasant time was ruined. She had tried to lead him into the drawing room, the same room that Hermione had been tortured in and where he had almost died, but he had flat refused. His mother had tried to be stern with him, but he had put his foot down and demanded another room. After Mipsy had served them tea and brandy, his mother broke the silence.

"What's this business with the mudblood, Draco? You know that isn't how we conduct ourselves. We are better than that." Even though a flare of anger rushed through him, he forced the impassive look to remain on his face as he took another swallow of brandy.

"First, don't call her a mudblood. Thanks to your psychotic sister, she has that carved into her arm. Second, you used to tell me fairy tales of the princes who found their soul mates and all that rubbish. When we left here that day, I was dying. I had lost consciousness when Hermione, naked and bleeding out herself, healed me as Severus taught her.

The mixture of trauma, emotional anguish, mixing of blood, and the sheer determination to save each other formed a soul bond between us. Potter and Weasley witnessed it, we spoke the incantation and everything. We're bound for life." His mother let out a small sigh of what seemed to be relief.

"So you're only with that filth because you have no other choice. It's still not ideal, but we can make it work. We'll find you a proper bride, one that won't mind if you have a mistress. You won't be able to uphold the Malfoy tradition of devotion to their spouse, but I feel this is much more preferable to sullying the bloodline. I'm sure the little mudblood will take what she can get, we'll pay her a decent stipend for her services -." Draco was livid. He cut his mother off with a roar. He threw his glass of brandy into the fireplace making the flames jump and hiss.

"She is not a mudblood! She will not be my mistress! I don't give a fuck about the bloodline." His chest was heaving with the sheer amount of anger running through him at the moment. Draco willed himself to calm down. His father had always reacted like that to his mother and he refused to be anything like him. When he had himself under control, he spoke in a reasonable tone.

"I don't love her yet, Mother, but I think I'm falling in love with her as we speak. I've wanted her for years, it was just never possible with Father and the Dark Lord. I saved her that day because I couldn't stand to see someone so beautiful, brave, and intelligent be snuffed out like they were the flame of a candle. If I had let Greyback and Aunt Bellatrix have their ways, she would have been dead. That was never an option.

She saved me that day, even though I had watched her be tortured, stabbed, and almost raped. She saved my life and then gave me a chance to be a better person. I'm not the same scared boy that Father held his wand to so I would kill the captives. She makes me want to be better, to be stronger, for her.

There will be no pureblood wife. When the time comes, I will sink to me knees and ask Hermione to marry me. She will bear my children and she will be my strength. I don't ask that you like her, and neither does she. Hermione is well aware of exactly what kind of person you are and she has accepted that I love you because you're my mother. If you can accept her for the very same reasons, I would love to have you in my life, in my children's lives. if not, then I will be saddened to have to part ways. I won't stand for you to treat her badly or speak ill of her. She won my trial, she won me my freedom, same as Severus. She defended Severus in court. Mr. Toomey told me that she did all the legwork for my case. The both of us owe her our freedom and our lives."

His mother bowed her head and seemed to be contemplating his words. She swirled her tea in the cup, a rare show of emotion and weakness that she never showed anyone. After several minutes had passed, she lifted her head and Draco could plainly see the tears on her cheeks.

"I don't think your father is going to get out of Azkaban this time, Draco. That means that you're all I have left. Even if it means accepting Potter's Mud-, his muggleborn, I will do it. I can't lose you too. I will never agree with it. I will always think that she's far beneath you, but I will keep my thoughts to myself." Draco stood and took the seat next to his mother. In a rare show of affection, he laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. He couldn't recall the last time he had given his mother a hug, let alone comforted her.

"Will you be civil to her? You won't treat our children like you do her since they'll be halfblood?" Her head came up and her bright blue eyes met his silver ones.

"Yes, I'll treat her decently. I won't treat your children like anything less than my grandchildren. I give you my word." He hugged her to him again and he finally felt her wrap her arms around him. He held her like that for several minutes before his mother spoke.

"You're right, she has made you stronger." He snorted in her ear.

"Indeed she has." Draco didn't move, just indulged in the hug with his mother for the first time since he was a small child.

As it turns out, life was looking pretty good. Why did he have the sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't last?

A/N- A short chapter, but nothing really happened in this one. It was just a glimpse of Hermione and Draco's time apart. Next chapter is Lucius' trial and a bit of drama. Stay tuned for the next installment. Leave me a message after the beep with your thoughts.

Love,

A


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Everyone seemed to enjoy seeing a chapter from Snape's point of view. Since everyone gave me such positive feedback, I just might do it again in the future. Thank you to everyone that has remained loyal, I appreciate it so much. This chapter is gonna get a little crazy, so buckle up and hang on!

Disclaimer: Not a thing about this story belongs to me except the personal twist I've put on the story line. Thank Merlin for JKR, letting us play with her characters.

Chapter 18

May 30, 1998

Draco dreaded this day almost as much as he looked forward to it. His father was going to trial and he hoped against hope that he would get life in Azkaban. His mother would finally be free from his views and his abuse and Draco would be able to do what he wanted with much more ease.

The Slytherin could admit to himself that while he would live the rest of his life without his considerable fortune, he really didn't want to. If his father was acquitted, there was no doubt in Draco's mind that his father would disinherit him and strike him from the family tree. This fact mixed with the fact that Lucius Malfoy was the furthest thing from a good man, Draco hoped he never saw the light of day again. While this thought didn't make Draco a good man either, he comforted himself with the fact that he had never claimed to be. Hermione was definetely the better half.

He stepped into the floo at Grimmauld Place and called out for Malfoy Manor. He had promised his mother while he had been visiting her that he would escort her to Lucius' trial. Draco really hadn't wanted to go, but decided that his mother would need a little bit of support if she had to watch her husband of twenty years go to prison for the rest of his life.

As he emerged from the fireplace in the main hall of the Manor, Draco called for Mipsy so she could inform his mother that he had arrived. His mother had been insistent that Draco have Button return to the Manor where she belonged, back to her home, but Draco had refused.

He had informed his mother that when he had been dying, he had ordered Button to protect and serve Hermione if she felt the bond to him die. While Button would return to the Manor if he ordered it, he knew she wouldn't want to. She was his personal elf and she would be lost without him there to care for. Not to mention that Draco couldn't care for Hermione every minute of the day.

If Button was ordered to, she would bully the Gryffindor to take her potions and her broth between meals. While Hermione hadn't gained much weight, she had improved and her appetite was slowly but steadily getting larger.

The final factor for having the small elf remain at Grimmauld Place was that she absolutely adored Hermione. She had told Draco that her mistress was always very kind and polite to her, that she always begged her to sit and talk with her like she was her equal. While Draco knew that Button's loyalty was to him, he knew that it was because of their bond. He treated her well, never punished her, but she served him because she had no choice. When it came to Hermione, Button served her enthusiastically because she wanted to.

While Draco would normally have felt jealousy because of this fact, he didn't in this case. He wanted Button to care for her and love her since she would be her mistress for many years to come. The elf would care for their children, if and when they came down the road, and if she was this loyal to Hermione, she would be even more so to their children. He wanted the elf to serve because she wanted to, not because she had to. Draco could admit to himself that he wasn't the type of person to inspire that want either. His arrogance got in the way and he didn't think that he would ever change.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by his mother descending the main staircase. She was properly dressed in a soft blue taffeta gown that looked perfect on her. Draco was surprised that she hadn't chosen her customary black gown, but when he thought about it, he supposed that she wouldn't want to appear like she was mourning or headed to a funeral. His mother stepped forward and took his hands in hers. Before he could raise her hand to his lips, she spoke.

"Thank you for escorting me today. I know you don't want to go, and I know you want him to go to prison. I don't blame you for feeling that way. I just want you to know that I appreciate you going for me. I know he's likely to go to Azkaban for life, and from what I experienced of it, it won't be a pleasant end." She heaved a deep sigh and Draco was surprised at her heartfelt words. This was completely out of character for his mother.

"I know your father was not a good man. He didn't treat me well, and he didn't treat you as he should have. Despite all this, I still love him. I know you're set on keeping Miss Granger, but I hope that she can love you like you deserve. I hope that she loves you because of your faults, not in spite of them. That's what you deserve, my son, and I hope you settle for nothing less." Draco pulled her into a hug. He was distinctly uncomfortable doing so, but he knew his mother needed him in that moment. He kissed the top of her head before he spoke.

"She's the best person I know, Mother. She knows everything I've done, it all came out during the trial, and she's never judged me for it. She told me that I did what I had to to survive and that is a type of bravery that she wasn't sure she could attain. She knows I'm arrogant, judgmental, and that I can be a prat, yet she still cares for me. Please don't worry about me in that regard." His mother stepped away from him and smiled at him.

"I'm glad. You deserve that." She cleared her throat and like that, the vulnerable soft version of his mother was gone and her public persona was in place. Draco held his arm out for her to grasp before they stepped into the floo together. With a call out for the Ministry of Magic, the pair disappeared in a flash of green flames.

-O-

Hermione entered the library, nervous and on edge. She truly didn't want to go to Lucius Malfoy's trial, but she felt that she needed to be there to support Draco and Severus. She knew that Draco was only attending for his mother, but Severus was going because he had been friends of a sort with Lucius. While she didn't understand the friendship and she probably never would, Hermione felt duty bound to be his support in this endwavor. Severus had sacrificed for her and her friends for years. Attending Lucius Malfoy's trial with him was nothing compared to what he had done for her.

Severus was already there waiting for her, his customary black robes enveloping his slim form. While he was not an attractive man, she could see the appeal that women found in him. He was dark and dangerous, that much you could tell just by looking at him. He had an air of mystery about him that just begged woman to fall at his feet.

While the whole world knew of his legendary love for Lily Potter, she knew the man couldn't have been celibate. Everyone had always told her that men had needs and Severus was a man that would have no problems getting what he needed.

She had often heard Parvati and Lavender in their dormitory going on about how sexy his voice was, how it would be one of the top five things to happen to them if Severus had whispered dirty things in their ears. Hermione did love his voice, she adored it in fact, but not because she found it sexy. She found it strong, comforting, and it never failed to make her feel like she was safe. She had always imagined that her father's voice would make her feel the same way, but that had never been the case.

"Shall we proceed, little one?" She loved that he had a pet name for her. It had never happened for her before. Sure, her friends had their nicknames for her, but that wasn't because of their affection for her. It was due to the fact that her name was a mouthful and they wanted to shorten it. The fact that Severus called her little one only endeared him to her more.

Hermione gave him a firm nod. She took his proferred arm and allowed him to lead her into the floo. They spun away after he called our for the Ministry of Magic. As soon as they stepped out of the floo, they were flooded with press from all the major publications, all of them calling out questions ranging from her relationship with Draco, her relationship with Severus clear to how she felt about the relationship between Ron and Lavender.

Severus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and buried her face in his chest as they began to make their way towards the loft so they could go the court rooms in the bowels of the Ministry. Hermione was content to let him protect her from the pictures until she heard one of the reporters.

"He's protecting her just like he did Lily Potter's memory! He's in love with his ex-student!" Hermiome couldn't stand for Severus to be slandered like that she so wrenched herself from his hold and faced the reporters head on.

"How dare you?! He's like my father. He's protected me for years, me and my friends. He's treated me better than my father ever did. To say he's in love with me is casting aspersions on a war hero's character. You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" The questions started ringing out, but Hermione didn't get a chance to answer them. Severus had wrapped his arm around her once again and was dragging her towards the lift.

"You just fueled their questions. Don't try to defend me again." She didn't know why but this made tears prick her eyes. Did he not want her to defend him because he was ashamed? This wouldn't be a new feeling, but she would never have expected it from Severus. As if he sensed her thoughts, he questioned her quietly on their ride in the lift.

"How do I treat you better than your father did? What did he do to you?" Hermione couldn't believe her foolish words. The last thing she wanted was the pity that would accompany the truth. Therefore. she skated around it.

"My parents weren't very supportive of the fact that I could do magic. They would have been much happier with a normal girl that could take the reins of their business when they retired. I'm just not what they wanted in a child." She was happy to report that there was no pity in her ex-professor's gaze. He reached out and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone as he spoke.

"We can only be what we are, I learned that long ago. If they can't be proud of your accomplishments and who you've become, then I will be proud enough for all of us." Even though Severus looked distinctly uncomfortable saying those words, she could tell that he meant them one hundred percent. She threw herself into his arms in response.

"I love you, Severus." Even though she knew that he would be uncomfortable with her show of emotion, she couldn't hold back. Instead of playing it off as nothing, he held her close in a hug.

"I love you as well, little one, though if you ever tell anyone I uttered those words, I will deny it til I die." She giggled as he held her in a close embrace. It had been so long since she had heard those words. Maybe shortly after her injuries in the Department of Mysteries and they had been spoken by Harry and Remus.

When the lift opened, they were standing side by side, their emotional displays put away for another day. The pair made their way towards the same court room for the past three trials that she had attended. The pair took their seats next to Draco and Narcissa who had already arrived and were waiting rather impatiently. Hermione had to stifle the giggle that threatened to break free. They were Malfoys and felt that they didn't have to wait for anything.

The court finally came to order, Kingsley calling everyone to silence while the solicitors began their opening statements. Lucius looked like he had seen better days. His Azkaban uniform hung on him as though it was several sizes too big, and his long blond hair hung limp, lank, and dirty. He shot a dirty look to the crowd in general as if he knew that they all wanted him to spend the rest of his natural life in prison.

Hermione had to hand it to Mr. Toomey. Even though the man was defending a bona-fide monster, he gave his all to the defense. Hermione was honestly impressed at the effort that he put into keeping Lucius Malfoy out of prison.

Draco and Narcissa had both provided memories of Lucius that looked like he was attempting to do the right thing, the decent thing, but for the most part, Mr. Toomey didn't have much to defend him with.

The prosecution, however, was in their element. Not only did Mr. Crane provide the court with memories from several people that had been personally wronged during the war, he had testimonies from several others. Hermione learned of all his heinous crimes. Rape. Torture. Murder. Even as the memories and testimonies were revealed, Lucius Malfoy didn't even so much as flinch. It was quite obvious in his stance and his facial expressions that he felt no remorse for his horrid crimes.

Draco kept his hand wrapped around hers, squeezing her bones so hard that she flinched at times. Severus sat on her other side, stoic and impassive as she had assumed he would. Exactly five hours after the trial started, the Wizengamot sat down to deliberate their verdict. Hermione was even less surprised that not ten minutes later they gave Kingsley the verdict of guilty to all charges.

The court room went up in cheers and Hermione glanced to her side to see how Draco and Narcissa were reacting. Draco was stony-faced, no emotions on his face for people to see. Narcissa, though she appeared to be trying to replicate her son's actions, was having a harder time. She hadn't burst out in tears, but she looked close to it.

Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close, silently showing her the support she needed. As happy as Hermione was that Lucius had just been sentenced to life in Azkaban, she couldn't make herself cheer like the rest of the people. No matter what he did, he still had family that would be saddened by him going away. Hermione wasn't even sure if Narcissa had ever had to function without her husband. Kingsley pulled the young Gryffindor from her thoughts.

"You may have ten minutes to say your farewells to your family, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius turned to them, hands still bound tightly in front of him. Narcissa leapt out of her seat so she could throw herself in his direction, hugging him tightly around his waist. Hermiome was surprised to see him whisper soft words in her ear, causing the older woman's tears to finally fall.

The pair stood together for several long minutes before Lucius finally shrugged out of his wife's embrace. He stepped forward to speak with Draco and Hermione was thankful that he was standing in front of her so she wouldn't be seen. She wasn't fearful of the older Malfoy, but she didn't want her presence to sidetrack the family from saying their goodbyes.

"You're the man of the family now, son. Promise me you'll take care of your mother." Draco gave a sharp nod to his father and Hermione could tell that he was surprised at Lucius' words.

"I promise. I'll always take care of Mother." Luvius took another step forward and clapped Draco on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, son. You managed to win your freedom. I implore you to continue with our Lord's noble work."

Hermione was so confused that she couldn't help but wonder if Lucius had already lost his grip on reality. Hermione had heard Draco tell his father during the Final Battle that he was with Hermione and they were soul bound. Now, he was talking as if he knew nothing of it.

Draco, however, immediately lost his temper, which surprised Hermione. He normally had such a tight leash on his emotions that she didn't feel a thing through her bond. Now, however, a fiery rage filtered through and she knew she had to calm him down before he did something he would regret. She reached forward and snagged his hand, squeezing it again in hopes that he would calm. This didn't work, however.

"At the end of the Battle, I was doing everything I could to stop your Lord's work. I killed his fucking snake. I cheered when he fell to the ground after Potter killed him." His chest was heaving with the emotion and effort he was speaking with. Lucius' gaze darkened and the look in his eyes told her that he had just now remembered. their conversation from the Final Battle. His lip curled as he looked down and saw their hands entwined.

"I see you brought the mudblood whore, Draco. Were you hoping to fuck her in front of the court, show everyone just how much she likes it when you take her by force? You want to sully our bloodlines..." Hermione didn't hear anything after those words.

She liked to think that she was slowly healing from her torture, that it didn't hurt as badly to think about the experience. She didn't know if this was the truth or if it was just her wishful dreaming. When those words came out of Lucius Malfoy's mouth in front of the whole court room, Hermione knew she wasn't handling it any better than she had the day it had happened to her.

Rather than face the court room or Draco, Hermione let go of his hand, turned, and fled.

Perhaps it wasn't the most mature thing to do, but in that moment, it was all she felt able to do. She heard Draco and Severus both screaming at Lucius, what she wasn't sure. The crowd parted for her, surprising her, allowing her to flee.

Hermione ran. She knew it wasn't rational to think that she could leave her assault behind in the dust by running home to hide in her bed, but that was exactly what she wanted to do. Her stamina wasn't what it was before Malfoy Manor though, so she was forced to slow down a few corridors away from the main floo.

Hermione slowed to a walk and held the stitch in her side. People had been staring while she was running, but now that she was moving at a normal rate of speed, she was just another face in the crowd.

The Gryffindor had almost made it to the floo when an invisible hand clamped down on her mouth and she heard a spell whispered in her ear. Before she could do anything to alert those around her of her predicament, her world went dark.

-O-

Draco was seething. The fact that his father would dare to bring up what happened to Hermione in front of a huge audience was just unforgivable. He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised, but the fact remained that he was.

Severus was also livid. Draco had never seen his godfather so unrestrained, so emotional. He had to grin to himself just a little. Hermione inspired strong feelings in everyone, whatever they may be. The aurors had quickly stepped into the argument between himself, his father, and Severus, hauling his father away without the chance to spare a final word to his mother. As much as he knew it upset her, all he could say was good riddance to bad rubbish.

Now, Draco and Severus were wandering the corridors of the Ministry looking for Hermione, both worried sick about her mental state. He was starting to become worried since they couldn't find her. Without warning, Severus brandished his wand and gave it a wave, his doe appearing out of nowhere.

"Go to Charles Weasley. Ask him if Hermione has returned to Grimmauld Place." Draco nodded approvingly. That would probably be the first place she would go, but he didn't want to leave the Ministry if she was still there.

They continued their search for several more minutes before Charlie's grizzly bear appeared.

"She isn't at Grimmauld Place and she didn't go to the Burrow either. Send me your location, I'm coming to help look." Draco wanted to rip his hair out. It had only been thirty minutes since she had run out of the court room, but he was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The Slytherin watched as Severus waved his wand and answered Charlie. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt speaking with an older portly man. Without further ado, Draco marched up to the Minster for Magic and cut into his conversation.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Shacklebolt turned his way and gave him a worried look.

"Not since she fled the court room." Draco knew then that something bad had happened.

"Call Potter. She's missing and this whole Ministry needs to be searched. She hasn't returned to Grimmauld Place or the Burrow. We need to find her before it's too late for the both of us." Kingsley didn't say a word, he simply stared Draco down in what he assumed was an attempt to intimidate him. Draco had been raised as a Malfoy, however, so no amount of intimidation would affect him. Severus stepped forward.

"We need to move now, Shacklebolt, unless you want the death of the most famous war heroine in our world on your hands." This seemed to spur the dark-skinned man into action. Charlie came running up just as the lynx shot out of Kingsley's wand, calling for Potter and Weasley to meet him at the Ministry.

Draco was just about to make a scathing remark about the Weasel attending, but he was cut short as fiery pain sliced through him. It was so unexpected that it dropped him to his knees. Severus and Charlie were instantly at his side, helping him to his feet despite the pain.

"Somebody has her. They're torturing her."

Draco wasn't sure he could handle this whole situation again.

-O-

Hermione was groggy as she finally came to. The floor was cold underneath her and the room was dark and dank. She had no idea where she was, but she knew that she had a splitting headache.

The Gryffindor was unsure as to how long she lay there on the floor, hands bound behind her back, face in the concrete. Her hands had been numb for ages and her body was quaking from the cold.

Hermione was just about to drop off to sleep despite the cold when a door on the far side of the room opened and three men filed in. A light came on above her and she was unsure if it was from electricity or from a wand. As she was finally able to focus on the men, she recognized them. Peregrine Parkinson, Thomas Greengrass, and Thoros Nott. Hermione felt her blood run cold at the sight of them.

"Well, well, gentlemen. The mudblood is finally awake." The other two snickered while Hermione did her level best to control her breathing. Nott stepped forward and landed a sharp kick to the ribs that were still healing. The breath was knocked from her lungs, but she remained silent.

"It's time we had a little fun, Mudblood. Don't worry, we won't steal your innocence. None of us would ever dream of sullying ourselves with your pussy. That was what the werewolf was for. However, you will pay for your transgressions, and when we're done with you, you'll die. Then Potter will be next." Hermione already knew it was going to be bad.

She whimpered softly to herself as they vanished her clothes and the torture began.

Hermione could only pray that someone found her before she died.

A/N- Still not as long as my usual chapters, but better than the last one. I expected shorter chapters in the fic anyways. Anyways, it's a cliffie, I know, but I'm starting the next chapter right now! Let me know what you think, I appreciate it so much when you do. Next up, rescue?

Love,

A


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Alright, the next chapter has arrived! I know y'all are mad at me since I left ya with a cliffhanger, but sometimes, these are the small things that make my day. I lead a very uneventful life. Therefore, I hope you'll forgive me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it meets your expectations.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Only in my wildest, wettest dreams.

Trigger Warning: Pretty gruesome torture. No rape or sexual assault, mostly because I can't handle to write another scene like that.

Chapter 19

June 2, 1998

Pain. Pain was all that Hermione was able to focus on for the past however long she had been held in the dark room. She had tried to listen in on the conversatuons between the men that arrived to torture her, but she found it difficult when she was grappling with the pain that altered her mind.

The truth was, the torture that Bellatrix had dealt her was nothing compared to the pain she was in now. Parkinson, Greengrass, and Nott all took their turns with her, but they were eventually joined by Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and Augustus Rookwood.

The fact that she was naked no longer phased her. She had gotten over her modesty in the first half hour of her torture. The use of the Cruciatus Curse was quick to make her focus on keeping her mind rather than hiding her body.

She knew she didn't have much skin left. The floor underneath her was a rough concrete, which made her suspect that she was being kept in a dungeon somewhere. With every curse thrown at her, her body would twitch sharply against the ridges in the floor, ripping the flesh from her body.

Hermione couldn't help, but to scream and show weakness when it came to the Cruciatus. She had so far held to her promise not to beg them to stop, but that was all she could say. The physical part of the torture was excruciating as well, but nothing like the Cruciatus. She was able to endure the broken bones and knife wounds with little to no sound, much to her captor's chagrine.

Hermione knew that she was in a bad way. Her head throbbed from where Rookwood had smashed it repeatedly into the floor. She had a sneaking suspicion that her skull was cracked, but she couldn't confirm it. Her face was swollen and marred with cuts and bruises. One eye wouldn't open at all and the other one barely opened.

She knew one of her shoulders was dislocated because Crabbe liked to drag her all over the room by her arm. Goyle took great pleasure in breaking the humerous of one of her arms and her wrist on the other. While the ribs on her good side were wholly untouched, she suspected that every rib on the other side was broken. She was also fairly certain that her lung had been punctured because it had become increasingly difficult to breathe.

Parkinson had taken a pipe of some sort to her lower body. She knew her hip was shattered, the femur of one of her legs since the bone was protruding from her skin, and a bone in the opposite foot. To be completely honest, the Gryffindor couldn't fight back anymore, she could only lay there and take what they dished out to her, but she refused to break.

Thoros Nott was the one responsible for the knife play. He had made clear early on in her torture that he was going to make her scream from just flicks of his wrist with the blade, but he had so far been unsuccessful. He had started with minor cuts to her torso, crisscrossing the scars already put their by Dolohov and Bellatrix.

When that had garnered no reaction, he had started with the stab wounds. Hermione knew for certain that he had hit something vital in her abdomen due to the obvious bloating she had in the region. She was filling up with blood and she knew she would die if it went untreated much longer. When she endured these wounds with only the smallest of whimpers, Nott had moved to her legs and began to flay her skin from her bones. By this time, Hermione was so numb to the pain that she didn't flinch.

She was faintly aware that they would stop periodically and pour potions down her throat. The fact that she was still alive and awake, she suspected that they were blood replenishes, invigorating draughts, and pepper ups.

As horrific as the pain was, as much as she wished that they would just put her out of her misery, the worst part was that she knew Draco was suffering as well. There was no way that the pain wasn't filtering through their link. When Draco had been burnt by the items in Bellatrix's vault, Hermione had felt it to a degree just as Draco had.

The six men had taken a short reprieve for their lunch, not even bothering to leave for their meal. She could smell the roast beef and potatoes and she wasn't surprised to find that she wasn't hungry in the least. She could only hope that they took their time so she could drift off to sleep.

Hermione had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard the bars of the door clang open. She jostled against the floor, scraping more skin from her cheek, so she could peer out the slit of her one good eye to see who else had come to torment her. To say that she was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson would have been an understatement.

The Gryffindor instantly realized that she must be in Peregrine Parkinson's home, probably in the deepest bowels of their dungeon. Where she was naked and almost dead, Pansy was clean and dressed in a perfectly fitted set of witch's robes. Her hair was shining, and her make up was flawless. Hermione could only hope that she would help her, though she wasn't holding her breath.

"Father? What's going on down here?" Parkinson laughed as he stood to make his way to Hermione on the floor. He drop kicked her in her ribs again, driving the bones further into her lungs she was sure.

"Just teaching Potter's Mudblood that she must pay the price for killing our Lord. Once she's dead, Potter will be next and we'll continue the Dark Lord's work." Pansy tilted her head to the side for a moment before she spoke.

"What about Draco? If you kill her, he'll die too. I can't marry a corpse, Father." Parkinson and Greengrass both burst out in laughter.

"They aren't actually soul bound. There are several spells that mimic the bond. The smart little mudblood is tricking Little Malfoy. Don't worry, Pansy, Draco will be yours once she's dead." A spiteful grin spread across her features.

"Well, I'm off to Diagon Alley to go shopping. Do keep her alive as long as possible. I want to dream of her suffering." Parkinson walked over to his daughter and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Anything you wish, my flower." Hermione heard the door clang again and she knew that all hope was lost. Nobody was ever going to find her and she was going to suffer for so much longer now that Parkinson wanted to please his daughter. Slipping off through the open doors of death was no longer going to be an option.

Rookwood stood and brushed crumbs from the bread off his robes. He waved Parkinson off and pulled his wand. The evil smile that spread across his features was enough to tell Hermione that she wasn't going to enjoy whatever he had planned. The portly man knelt and fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her close to his face. His hot, fetid breath smelled like roast beef and just the thought made Hermione want to get sick.

"I really want to cut these beautiful curls right off your head, but if I did that, I wouldn't have anything to hold on to when I do this." His fist came out of nowhere, catching her right in the cheekbone. She was certain that the bone fractured, but there was no way to be sure. She simply took what he dished out as silently as possible.

Hermione had no idea how long this session went. She knew that Rookwood took his turn, as well as Crabbe and Goyle. Nott had just stepped forward, knife glinting in the soft light from the candles in the room, when they're was a loud bang and the bars of the door blew inward. The pipes came careening off the hinges and hit the wall not even a meter above her head.

Through the tiny sliver of sight she had left, Hermione caught sight of shimmering blond hair with a flash of raven-colored hair. A rush of relief flooded her being. She was saved. Her resolve to endure and not die had been rewarded. Now that she knew there were people there that would keep her safe, Hermione let herself crumble to the floor and the darkness overtake her.

-O-

Draco couldn't handle the stress and anxiety any longer, but he knew he had no choice. Hermione was still alive, proven by the fact that he was still alive. She was in horrific pain that hadn't ceased since she had been taken.

Severus had had to give him a crash course on the level of occlumency that would help him block the link. Draco was excellent at occlumency in general, but had never had to block to the degree of which blocking the link took. He was still in pain, he could tell that she was suffering, but it was bearable, which was more than he could say for Hermione.

Currently, he, Severus, Potter, Charlie, Remus, and the Weasel were gathered in the auror's offices with the whole of the department. Kingsley had just left to go see an urgent visitor, and the rest of the department had no idea what to do There were no leads as to her whereabouts, no ransom notes, nobody claiming to have seen her disappear. It seemed as if all hope was lost and it was just a matter of time before they finally decided to kill Hermione, and by extension, himself.

Potter wasn't faring well. If Draco had ever doubted that the Savior of the Wizarding World cared for his friend, they were now gone. Potter hadn't slept or ate since he'd gotten word that she had been taken. He hadn't left the Ministry, in fact. He had stayed with Kingsley so they could attempt to track all free Death Eaters in hopes that one of them either had Hermione hidden away or had information as to where she could be located.

The Weasel was a surprise. He had stayed for the first day with Potter, had done his best to help out with finding her. That night, however, Lavender had shown up in the auror department and demanded that he return home to the Burrow with her. Draco had snorted at the fact that Weasley had given into her demands, following her home like a whipped puppy even though his best friend was missing and likely to be dead.

Charlie was devastated. The fact that he loved Hermione had always been obvious, but it was during this time that it was apparent for everyone to see. Even though he knew that Hermione was in excruciating pain and it didn't seem like they would ever figure out where she was, Charlie kept everyone's hopes up. He reminded them constantly that Hermione was suffering, but that she was strong and would do her absolute best to survive. He reminded them over and over that it was their responsibility to quit feeling helpless and focus so they could save Hermione.

Severus wasn't handling Hermione's disappearance well at all. If anyone had doubted the Slytherin's feelings for the Gryffindor, they were gone now. Severus had been up since she had disappeared, going through years of memories of safe houses and hide aways, trying to narrow down places that Hermione could be being held. He was a man possessed and Draco doubted that he would rest until she was found or she was dead. Draco had a feeling that if Hermione and himself died, Severus wouldn't handle it well. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

Remus seemed to be handling the situation the best, but not because he didn't care. There had to be one person that could keep their head on straight, that could think clearly, and Remus seemed to be the best candidate. Kingsley certainly wasn't doing well with the fact that his young confidant was gone, so the role fell to Remus. He did his best to make everyone eat and urged them all to rest. It just didn't work out too well for him.

Draco scrubbed his hands down his face and grimaced at how dirty he felt. He hadn't had a proper shower since the day of his father's trial. He had used cleansing charms, but they could only take a person so far. The pain rippling through their bond kept him awake and on his toes. Auror Matthews, the same man who had hauled Draco and Severus into the Ministry, was trying to speak.

"It's been two days. If she's with Death Eaters, she's dead. We can't afford to put our whole department behind her disappearance when there are other more pressing issues." Draco had just risen to his feet when Severus whipped out his wand and waved it quickly, binding and silencing the auror.

"If you aren't going to contribute anything helpful, shut the fuck up. You're nonsense isn't helping anyone." Draco smirked at the man when he saw the look of fury cross his features. Before anyone else could say anything, the door banged open and Kingsley rushed in, Pansy following behind him.

"Pansy saw Hermione. She's being held at Parkinson Place by Peregrine, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Rookwood, and Greengrass. They told Pansy that they would keep her alive as long as possible so we might still have a chance." Draco raked his hand through his hair.

"Severus and I can get through the wards because of our Dark Marks, but the rest of us won't be able to go through the wards without Parkinson knowing." Kingsley nodded.

"I know. Pansy has offered to apparate in three people. It's the only way in without being identified and she can only manage three people side along." Charlie and Harry both stood quickly, not giving anyone else a chance to volunteer.

"We're going." Pansy nodded before she spoke.

"Who else is going?" Remus stood as he began.

"I think you should go, King. You're close to Hermione and it will make a statement to the public that you won't stand for Death Eaters harming civilians. I'll alert the Weasleys and Tonks. You know you'll lose patience with Molly." Kingsley nodded and without another word, they group of six left the room, leaving Matthews bound on the table.

When the group reached the apparition point, Pansy turned a fearful eye to their group.

"I know I have no right asking, but please try not to kill my father. I know what he's doing is wrong, and I won't stand behind that treatment anymore, but I'd rather him go to Azkaban. Please don't make me responsible for his death unless you have to." Kingsley nodded and turned to the group.

"Do your best to leave them alive. Hermione wouldn't want any of you to kill someone. Only kill if there is no other choice." Everyone nodded, but Draco was unsure if he could abide by those words. Hermione was his and she was his to protect, and so far he had done a shite job of it.

Pansy took hold of Potter's and Kingsley's arm while Charlie grasped her right arm just above her elbow. With a quick twist, everyone disapparated. When the group landed in the main foyer of Pansy's home, a place that Draco had visited hundreds of times through the years, Severus stepped forward.

"Pansy, go upstairs to your room. Do not leave until one of us retrieves you. I know the way to the dungeons." Pansy nodded and took off up the main staircase headed to her room. Severus turned to the rest of them.

"You're going to be outnumbered. I will help as much as I can, but Draco must do what he can to heal Hermione and I may have to guide him. If she is to survive, Draco has to be the one to heal her life threatening injuries. Because of the bond between them, his magic will react with hers much more strongly than if I were to heal her." Charlie clapped Severus on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about Harry, King, and I. We can handle ourselves. Help out if you can, but make sure she doesn't die." Draco was nervous as fuck now. Now that he realized that he was going to have to be the one to heal her, he was terrified that he would fuck it up. Severus seemed to know exactly what was going through his head because he muttered to him as he led the way to the dungeons.

"I will guide you. We will heal her."

The trek was actually a long one. While the Parkinson dungeons weren't the full length of their manor, there were several floors of rhem. Pansy had told Kingsley that she was being kept on the very bottom floor of the dungeons in one of the unlit cells.

As Severus wound his way through the darkness, Draco mentally prepared himself for what he was going to see. He knew the level of pain that Hermione had been suffering through. There was no way that she wasn't near death.

They came to the locked cell door and Severus wasted no time whatsoever in blasting the door off it'e hinges with a strong bombarda spell. Draco was horrified to realize that the door almost hit Hermione clear across the room, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Draco didn't even seem to register the spells that were flying in his direction, that were coming pretty close to hitting him. Potter and Charlie entered right behind him, spells flying from their wands faster than Draco could even think. Severus grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Hermione with a snarl.

What he saw horrified him. His soul mate was naked and bloody. Her bones were obviously broken and she appeared to have difficulty breathing. Her legs were missing strips of skin and there were knife wounds all over abdomen. Her face was unrecognizable and her hair was matted and bloody.

Severus instantly dropped to his knees and rolled her naked body over onto her back. She had lost consciousness and Draco hoped that she would wake back up. Severus' wand slowly dragged it's way down her body, ancient runes appearing above her body. Draco recognized it as an advanced diagnostic spell that seasoned healers favored. It took several minutes, but when he was finished, Severus turned a fearful eye to Draco.

"She won't last long. You have to heal her lung and reduce the swelling of her brain." Draco nodded, his wand in his hand, determination in his gaze.

"Tell me how." Severus put his hand on Draco's, guiding it into the correct position for the spell.

Draco listened carefully as Severus explained. It took only a minute before Draco was moving his wand in time to a Severus' instructions. He didn't pay attention to the outside world, he didn't care about the spells that were flying just inches above his head. He had no idea how long he worked, only that when he was finally finished, her breathing had eased and she was beginning to come out of her unconscious state. Draco was quick to cushion her head when she rolled it to the side to see himself and Severus.

"Dray? Sevus?" Draco knew she was in pain if she was slurring their names. He reached down and tenderly took her hand while Severus smoothed her hair back away from her forehead.

"We're here, mon coeur. Nobody will hurt you ever again." Tears suddenly released from her eyes and trailed down the side of her face into her ears.

"I held on for you. I didn't let them win." Draco was so choked up that he couldn't speak. Severus did, however, and his voice was softer than Draco had ever heard it.

"Sleep now, little one. You're safe with us. We will take care of you." It was clear that she tried to give him a smile, but couldn't due to her facial injuries.

"Love you both so..." She didn't get a chance to finish her thought because Severus pointed his wand at her chest and murmured a sleeping spell.

Hermione had just told himself and Severus that she loved them. Of everything that would stun him and render him speechless, he hadn't been expecting it to be proclamations of love. In no world did he or Severus deserve for this lovely creature to love them. It was blaspemous, almost. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a whoop of joy.

Draco turned just in time to see Charlie kick Peregrine Parkinson in the face. Teeth went flying and blood spattered everywhere. The other five were all on the ground, some bound, and some quite obviously dead. Draco felt no sadness for them. When Charlie saw them watching the actions of the room, he yelled at them.

"Get her to Mungo's! I doubt you saved her life for long." Draco snapped back into reality and instantly felt ashamed. He needed to focus on getting Hermione the help she needed and he was too worried about the trash that had hurt her.

Severus waved his wand and conjured a blanket, his eyes asking Draco to help wrap the blanket around her. Even though she was asleep, she still whimpered at the slight movements. Once her modesty was covered, Severus spoke.

"You hold her. It will help her if you're close and in contact. I'll apparate all of us in St. Mungo's." He turned to the other three men.

"Draco and I are leaving with Hermione. Have Pansy drop the wards. Meet us there when you can." Parkinson sneered and spoke although he was spitting out blood.

"That ungrateful little bitch!" Charlie landed another kick, this time in his ribs.

"That ungrateful little bitch saved your life." The man grunted in pain, but fell silent.

Severus helped Draco manoeuvre his witch into his arms, taking extra care of her broken bones. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced to hold her against his chest while she nuzzled in closer despite the pain. Severus wrapped his arms around the pair of them in a hug thatnDraco had never experienced before. With the familiar suction of apparition, they were gone.

-O-

Severus took them past the Welcome Witch to the main apparition point. He really wanted to take her straight to Spell Damage, but the wards just wouldn't allow it. He hurried Draco along, both of them ignoring the stares that they were garnering for carrying a sleeping witch that they didn't seem to recognize.

Severus was still fearful for her life. The diagnostic he had cast had told him everything that was wrong with her and the list was extensive. To be truthful, he wasn't sure how she had held on for as long as she had. Pure Gryffindor stubbornness is what he was going to chalk it up to at the moment.

His only regret was that he hadn't been able to inflict his own brand of pain on the scum who had done this to her. Thoros Nott had always been a special kind of sadistic, while the rest of them had just played along as a means to an end. The fact that that wasn't the case when it came to Hermione had surprised Severus. That made him feel that they had truly wanted to terrorize his little Gryffindor witch.

She did belong to him. Not in the sense that she was property, but in the sense that she was family. He wasn't in love with her, but he loved her, probably more than he loved his own godson. He and Draco had always been close, he had always cared, but there had never been the quiet acceptance in Draco that Hermione gave him. In short, she was the daughter he would never have. To see her hurt like this ripped at his heart and made him want to seek revenge.

The older Slytherin ushered his godson to the lift, making sure that he had a good grip on Hermione before it began to move. Draco was fussing over the blanket, making see that it remained covering her naked body completely. When the lift came to a stop, the pair stepped out and surveyed the bustling corridor for a few moments before Severus yelled.

"We need a healer right now!" Draco didn't think he had ever heard his godfather yell, not once in his entire life, and the effect it had was terrifying. The whole corridor came to an abrupt halt and stared at the three of them. When nobody stepped forward, Severus spoke again.

"If she dies because you're all too fucking stupid to listen, I will remind you all that I was a Death Eater." This seemed to bring some of the people out of their surprised stupor. A middle-aged woman came forward, her wand extended, concerned look on her face.

"What's her name and what's wrong with her?" Severus gestured for them to move before she gave her an examination in the corridor.

"Hermione Granger and she's been tortured near to death. Mr. Malfoy is soul bound to her. He healed a punctured lung and a swollen brain before we came here." The lok of sheer surprise passed over the older woman's face.

"The Hermione Granger? The war heroine?" Severus yelled at her.

"Yes, you idiot woman, the war heroine! She better not die on your watch!" This spurned the woman into action and she began yelling out for people to help her.

Draco was instructed to place her in a small bed in a private room. Four healers bustled in, one of them removing the blanket to reveal the horrifying product of Hermione's torture. Severus sneered when all their hands went to their mouths and they gasped. It took the youngest healer to pull them out of their stupor.

"Enough staring. This woman saved our world. Let's repay the favor." Severus could have danced at her words.

He gestured for Draco to remain at her head. The constant contact would be fueling her energy levels, boosting her health even though she still remained asleep. Severus sat in a chair by the wall and watched as the four healers move frantically around Hermione's bed.

The four of them worked for over an hour, making Draco chime in and help them in the major parts. He knew his godson was confused as to why it was better that he heal her, but he didn't have the inclination to explain right now. The most important thing was that Hermione be healed, not that details be explained to Draco.

It seemed like forever had went by before Potter, Kingsley, and Charlie Weasley showed up in her room. Hermione had long since been covered by a blanket, though she was still naked underneath it. She had far too many injuries to monitor for her to wear clothes. As soon as the threesome had walked in, Kingsley had informed him that they had already alerted Remus and told him to tell the Weasleys to keep their distance for a few hours. Severus was grateful.

As much as he hated Ronald Weasley, he couldn't find much fault with the rest of the family. Charlie was obviously a loyal friend to Hermione, she considered him a brother, afterall. Bill had always been the smartest of the bunch and didn't waste his potential either. He had become a curse breaker and traveled the world.

Severus could never stand Percy much, but that was more because he was a self-righteous Gryffindor more than anything. Once the boy had graduated and returned to his family, he was a completely different person that Severus could respect. The twins were brilliant, to put it simply. Even though they had had terrible marks in his class and all the others, he knew that they employed their potion's knowledge in many of their products. As much as he didn't approve of their products, he could admit that the magic that went into them was amazing.

Ginevra was his favorite aside from Charlie. She didn't put up with any shite from Potter or her idiot brother, and she had no problem telling a person that they were being stupid. If you didn't heed her warning and her words, you met the business end of her wand. That certain trait reminded him of Lily and how she used to hex the Marauders when they would torment him.

It was another hour after the others arrived that the healers finally decided that they had done all they could for Hermione at the time being. They had healed her wounds, or rather Draco had and they had guided him, they had mended her bones, patched up her missing skin, and fed her as many scar potions as she was able to ingest. The healers seemed exhausted when they finally approached Severus.

"Mr. Malfoy said that all of you were Hermione's family and that I could inform you as to her condition." Severus nodded, knowing that his little Gryffindor wouldn't care if the other three men knew what had happened to her. The healer saw his agreeance and continued.

"While she wasn't sexually assaulted in any way, Miss Granger was traumatized in other ways. Her skull was cracked in three places, and while Mr. Malfoy performed a life saving spell that reduced the swelling of her brain, it was still almost double the normal size.

She had numerous broken bones, thirteen to be exact. Her lung had been punctured. Her liver and pancreas were lacerated and she was bleeding internally from the numerous knife wounds. Skin had been peeled from her legs, skinning her alive. The Cruciatus Curse was used liberally on her and I can't guarantee that she will ever recover from the long-term effect of tremors. Only time will tell.

She has an extremely high pain tolerance, an abnormally high pain tolerance. I don't know how she attained this level, but it wasn't by means that were pleasant. I have a feeling that she has been conditioned for pain.

Miss Granger will survive, but it will take her several months to heal completely. While we can heal the bones and the trauma, we can't heal the effects. I want the least amount of stress possible for her. No drama, no fighting, nothing." Severus nodded, determined to make sure that his little Gryffindor would follow the rules that the healers set forth for her. If he had to use his wand to threaten her, he would. He couldn't stand for her to be injured any longer.

Severus realized that Draco had climbed in bed with her, holding her as close as their bodies would allow. He approached the bed with Charlie, both of them a little leery as to how they would find Hermione this time. She seemed to be better, her body looked much healthier, but there were lines on her face that were there before.

Severus leaned down and kissed her forehead, scared that his tentative actions would wake her. He was wrong, however, because she continued to slumber. It was when everyone was gathered around her, marveling at the fact that she had survived, that Hermione roused.

"Daddy? Daddy, please." She didn't say anything else, but she grasped his hand harder than she ever had. Would she mistake him for her father? He knew what she had done to her parents, he had seen it in her mind, but he had kept the information to himself. He never pried, but what was right at the surface was ripe for the taking.

Severus leaned over her face, despite the fact that her face was buried in Draco's chest, where it rightfully should be. She reached out tentatively, obviously still somewhat out of her mind.

"Daddy? I'm sorry I got caught. Please don't be mad at me." Severus felt his heart sieze at her words. There was no way that this hadn't had any impact on her interactions with he and Draco. Any normal person would have felt fear of the two Death Eaters. Not Hermione, though. Severus was so worried for her well-being when she finally seemed to register her confusion.

"I got caught, didn't I? I'm getting a punishment, aren't I?" That was the last statement that Severus could take of her confusion. He stepped forward and wrapped her hand in his.

"Hermione, sweetie?" Her head rolled over to him and he could tell that she was drugged.

"Daddy? I love you so much, Daddy, please don't be mad." Severus felt his heart swell at her words, but was determined not to keep his hopes up. They all knew that she wasn't his child and he only cared for himself. Except he didn't. He had more invested in the tiny Gryffindor than he had invested in any other human being. He actually wished this girl could be his daughter. The Slytherin grasped her hand in his hand as he spoke.

"Baby, I'm right here. Nobody will ever hurt you again. Nobody will ever touch you again." Severus' heart clenched at her words, but he remained silent.

She seemed to fade back into delirium, but he was determined to keep his word to her. Instead of saying his farewells as Charlie and Kingsley eventually did, Severus hunkered down in a chair next to her, wand in his hand and ready to defend her if need be.

When he finally closed his eyes for the night, he thanked Merlin for answering his prayers, for keeping Hermione safe from death.

A/N- This chapter was so difficult to write. Please don't judge too harshly. I really do hate writing these kinds of chapters, but they do further along the plot. Hope you understand. Next up, a hospital bedside scene. May not be as long as usual. Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you're thinking, I love your opinions so.

Love,

A


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Such amazing feedback from everyone on the last chapter. You guys are seriously the bomb. Thank you so much. I have a feeling this chapter is going to be much shorter, it's just a little glimpse of her waking up. Enough small talk, though, lemme get started!

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is my personal twist on the story line. The rest belongs to JKR and fanfiction writers that came long before me.

Chapter 20

June 4, 1998

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and the first thought that registered in her mind was that she was stiff. The second thing was that she was pressed up against a warmth that she couldn't quite place. It took her a few seconds to realize that the warmth was Draco.

Her breath caught as the events of her time spent with Parkinson and his cronies came back to her. Her breathing sped up and she realized that she was having a panic attack. Draco seemed to realize that she was awake at the same moment that she began breathing heavily.

Hermione had been laying flat in the bed while Draco was seated next to her, leaning casually against the metal headboard. When he realized that she was awake, he abandoned the book he had been reading to gather her in his arms.

"You have to stay calm, mon coeur. You're safe here, none of us will let anyone hurt you." He pulled her fully into his lap and began stroking her hair, calming down her galloping heart.

It took several minutes for her to get herself under control, but when she was breathing normally once again, she peered out of Draco's chest. Severus was sitting in an arm chair next to her bed. He was as immaculate as ever, but there were dark shadow under his eyes. Charlie and Harry were off to the side, seated next to the window, a chess board set up between them. Both of them appeared to be clean and fed, but there was an underlying sense of exhaustion about them. When she broke the silence, there was censure in her tone.

"Please tell me that you four have left this hospital room and gotten some sleep." Surprisingly, it was Charlie that answered.

"You don't get to lecture us for not sleeping. Sweet Merlin, 'Mi, you almost died! If that had been any of us, you would have camped out here just as we have." Hermione felt a slight blush tint her cheeks at his rebuke.

"It's just me. I'm fine, I promise." Severus reached out and took her hand, startling her slightly with the open show of affection.

"It is just you that's stuck here in this bed. However, you're important to all of us so we will do as we must to care for you. This will not ever happen again, do you understand me?" Hermione dropped her head in shame and hoped that Severus wasn't terribly disappointed in her. He was the closest thing she had to a father figure and she didn't want to lose his approval. Severus spoke again before she could.

"Running off like that was foolish, Hermione, and you are no fool. You were almost dead when we found you. You should have known better than to run away from us in that court room. All I can say is that I hope you learned from your mistake." Hermione buried her face in her hands, but refused to cry. Severus was right. If she hadn't ran, none of this would have happened. He rightfully laid the blame where it needed to go. She was just about to speak when Draco spoke angrily.

"Don't patronize her, Severus! She knows she made a mistake and she paid dearly for it! My father screamed to the whole court room about her assault, nobody would expect her to just stand there and act like nothing was happening. You might be able to stand there and act like nothing bothered you if your tortures had been aired to the public, but she's an eighteen year old girl that was sexually and physically assaulted. She is bound to react." Hermione could feel the tension around her; it was so thick she could cut it with a knife. She raked her hands through her hair but continued to stare at her lap.

"Don't Draco, Professor Snape is right. I shouldn't have ran, I should have known better, I should have considered the dangers. This was all my fault and I'm so sorry that you all had to suffer with me." She hadn't even realized that she had changed the older man's mode of address until it came out. It was fitting, though. Hermione had never felt more like an errant child that was in the middle of a scolding. As much as she hated it, she knew she deserved it.

Severus also appeared to catch her in calling him by his formal title. Hermione felt Draco remove himself from the bed and she was surprised to see Severus taking his place. The Slytherin tucked her against his side as gently as he could before his fingers began carding through her curls.

"Little one, Hermione, what happened was not your fault. I did not mean to insinuate that it was. I only wanted you to realize that if you had relied on your logic rather than your emotion, the outcome would have been different. In no world am I blaming you for this." She couldn't help but to snuggle further into his arms, into his chest. She should feel ashamed that his opinion mattered so much, but she couldn't help it. He was the first man that had cared for her in many years.

"I know you didn't mean that, Severus, but you're right, this was all my fault. I put you and everyone else through hell because I couldn't handle a little taunting about my time at Malfoy Manor. I should have done better." Severus didn't even speak. He pulled her completely into his lap so he could whisper in her ear.

"I should have bitten my tongue, little one. Nobody should expect someone to go through what you did and not to respond to taunting. If I had been in your shoes, I would have ran to. I've had some pretty terrible things done to me over the years, but I've never been sexually assaulted." He heaved a sigh and began stroking her cheek instead of her hair.

"You're the strongest witch I know and Draco should count himself lucky to call you his. I'm not disappointed in you, and you should be proud of yourself that you survived. You're a survivor, Hermione, and you will always be my prized possession." Hermione stiffened at his words, but calmed considerably when he spoke again.

"I don't think of you as a possession, but the fact remains that I do consider you mine. You are mine to care for, mine to protect. You're the daughter I will never have, the daughter I'm proud to claim as my own. If this sentiment makes me wrong, I don't want to be right."

Hermione felt her heart swell at his words. He wasn't disappointed in her and he didn't blame her. No sweeter words had ever been spoken. She nuzzled into his chest and felt his arm come round her shoulders to pull her even closer. When she spoke, she knew she sounded pathetic, but she was hoping that nobody else would care.

"Is it alright if I call you Daddy? I know you aren't really my father, but nobody has ever made me feel like they care for me as a daughter, only as a lover and friend. I won't do it after today, but please." She wanted to say so much more, but she couldn't make herself. Severus pressed several more kisses to her forehead, cheeks, and head.

"You call me whatever you like, little one. If calling me Daddy makes you feel better, you go for it. I love you like you're my own flesh and blood, but don't expect me to admit that to anyone else. I would do anything to make your life more pleasant. I feel though that that means you need to come clean to me about your dealings with your parents."

Draco had wandered off to go speak with Charlie and Harry, giving them the perfect moment to speak of personal things. Hermione twisted her fingers in indecision. She really didn't want to discuss her past with anyone; all it ever did was make her want to cry and that was the last thing that she wanted. She bowed her head as she spoke.

"I will tell you, I promise, but can we do it another day? My parents physically, mentally, and emotionally abused me for many years. I was threatened with sexual abuse. I just don't think I can handle the details at the moment." Severus continued to card his fingers through her hair.

"I understand little one. We will have this discussion, but when you're better." She settled even further into his arms as she chanced a glance over at the other three men in her hospital room. They all caught her look and started to draw their chairs next to her bed. She had to smirk to herself when she saw Harry eyeing Severus warily. Once all three were seated, Harry spoke.

"You know Kingsley needs a statement from you so we can put that scum in Azkaban. Please tell us what happened." Hermione heaved a deep sigh and began.

She told them about the physical beatings she took, having her head smashed into the ground over and over. She told them about the Cruciatus Curse and how long she thought she had been under it. Their faces went stony when she enumerated the many different cuts and stab wounds. Severus held her tight enough to make her squeak just a little when she told them about having the skin peeled from her legs. Hermione detailed every little thing they had done to her and when she was finished, she was wrung out.

The men that were gathered around her bed had looks of shock and horror on their faces. She knew that they could see her injuries, that they had been listed off to them from a healer, but it was quite a different story when you learn exactly how those injuries occurred. Draco seemed overcome when he took a seat on the bed next to Severus and pulled her into his lap. She curled into him, savoring his warmth, even though the room wasn't cool at all. His lips brushed her temple.

"Never again, mon coeur. Never again." His touch was urgent and she couldn't blame him. She would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. She let him stroke her and reassure himself that she was there with him and that she was fine.

"What happened to all of them? Did you capture all of them?" Harry leaned forward and snagged her hand from her lap so he could hold it. She had a feeling that it was so he could reassure himself that she was there and she was alive. His fingers stroked over the top of her knuckles while he spoke.

"Parkinson, Greengrass, Goyle, and Rookwood were captured by Kingsley, Charlie, and myself. Professor Snape and Malfoy were trying to heal you enough so you wouldn't die there on the floor. Crabbe and Nott were killed in the fight. The four that survived were instantly taken to Azkaban, where they are now awaiting trial." Hermione heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin. How did you find me?" Charlie was the one who answered this time.

"Pansy Parkinson apparently found out that you were down there and she instantly went to King. She said she didn't know who else to go to. Not only did she tell us where you were, she apparated King, Harry, and myself in through their wards." She turned to look at Draco and Severus.

"How did you two get in?" Draco answered quietly.

"Their wards were set up to admit anyone with a Dark Mark. Most of the Death Eater's homes were set up that way." Hermione couldn't believe their stupidity.

"Well that was bloody stupid of them, wouldn't you say? Take me somewhere where they know a Death Eater can get through when they know that two people with the Dark Mark are going to be looking for me." Severus chuckled next to her.

"That's exactly what we said, little one." Hermione relaxed into Draco even further, letting the lull of the conversation around her make her doze. She was so happy that Charlie and Harry were getting along so well with Draco and Severus. The four most important people in her life were getting along for her. Out of nowhere, though, she realized that she had a question.

"Were they able to get rid of my scars?" Draco squeezed her for a brief moment.

"Most of them, yes. The ones on your legs were too bad for the potion to heal, but the rest disappeared within hours of getting here. They didn't use a cursed knife this time." She nodded into his chest.

"I really need to go to the loo. Can someone help me?" Charlie stood and stepped closer, his hand outstretched to help her up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and allowed her to lean on him while her weakened muscles slowly took her full weight.

Charlie helped her to the toilet and then left her, allowing her privacy to take care of her business. She stood and washed her hands when she was done and decided that she wanted to try to get back to the bed on her own.

The second the bathroom door opened, Charlie was on her, but she held her hands up in front of her.

"Please, don't help me. I want to try to do this on my own. Just don't let me fall, please." Charlie pursed his lips as he always did when he was unhappy, but he nodded his agreeance. He spotted her the entire way back to her bed, hands outstretched and ready to catch her at any time.

Hermione settled back into the bed, next to Draco this time, but still leaning on him heavily. His weight shifted slightly and she instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer into his side.

"I need you close to me, mon coeur. I thought that you were dead. It's going to be quite awhile before I feel comfortable leaving you anywhere alone." Hermione felt another stab of guilt so strong that Draco turned a knowing eye her way.

"Quit feeling guilty. You know this wasn't your fault." She nodded and leaned into him since that was what he said he wanted.

Conversation carried on around her, mostly between Charlie and Harry, but Severus and Draco joined in from time to time. Hermione had slipped into a fitful doze, not truly asleep, but not awake either. Her mind seemed to be going over the events from the last forty-eight hours and her body wasn't reacting well. Her muscles were tensed up and she coild feel the beginning pains of the Cruciatus Curse when Draco gently tugged her hair, turning her tired face to his.

"The Weasel is here and he wants to speak with you, mon coeur. Do you wish to listen?" She blinked a few times and tried to make sense of Draco's words. Why would Ron be here? He hated her now, he had made that quite clear.

"Yes, I'll listen." She didn't know what listening could hurt. She didn't dare agree to anything else.

Ron stepped forward from behind Charlie and Hermione could admit that she was surpised. Not only by the fact that he was there and with a sheepish look on his face, but also by the fact that he was completely alone. He hadn't been without Lavender in weeks, since she had moved out of the Burrow.

"Hi, 'Mi. I knew it was finally time for me to throw myself at your mercy so here I am." Hermione gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Ron raked his hand through his hair nervously.

"I mean that I miss being your friend. I miss having you in my corner even when I'm being an idiot. I miss you, Hermione." She reached out and took his hand and she heard Draco growl softly behind her. She heaved a sigh before speaking again.

"I know, Ronald, I just don't-" He cut her off before she could finish.

"I know I've been an idiot and I know I've held a lot of things against you that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry though, okay? I went from loving you and trying to find the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend to you belonging to someone else, my enemy, in fact. I know you don't see it that way, but try to imagine it from my point of view." Hermione squeezed his hand.

"I know it must have been hard. Hell, I had had feelings for you for years, but you never did anything about them except punish me for them by dating and shagging Lavender in sixth year." Ron rubbed his neck in an embarrassed manner.

"I know, and that will always be my greatest regret. Now, though, I'm done chasing you. I know you're bound to Malfoy and I can only hope he's going to take better care of you than he has been." She narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"He doesn't control me, and he didn't have any say in the fact that I ran out of the court room and got snatched. Don't even blame him for this!" Ron held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not. I know he couldn't have stopped you from doing what you want, but part of me still wants to blame him for not taking care of you like you deserve." Hermione gave him a soft smile.

"I forgive you as long as you promise to stop trying to pursue me. Draco and I haven't solidified our relationship yet, but we both know that we're it for the other." Ron nodded earnestly.

"I've come to terms with that. I know you'll never be mine again, Hermione, that's why I resumed a relationship with Lavender. I knew that I would need it to distract myself." She smiled at him and have him a hug, despite the growling on Draco's part.

"I accept your apology, Ron, and look forward to being friends again." The redhead's face turned a slight shade of pink, causing Hermione to look on in suspicion. Ron was quick to offer an explanation at her look.

"I don't think Lavender is going to take this development well. I'm going to have to play my cards just right when it comes to her." Hermione was quick to speak up.

"If she needs someone to blame, let her hate me. I can take it and in the context of things, whether Lavender Brown hates me or not doesn't really matter." Ron had agreed to let her take the blame, but she wasn't entirely sure if he meant it.

He faded off into the background, speaking with Harry and Charlie, civilly, for the first time since they had turned up at Bill's after Malfoy Monor. Hermione laid down flat on the bed, snuggling into Draco's leg while he sat up against the headboard. Draco bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Please dont leave me, Dray." He nuzzled her cheek with his own.

"Never, mon coeur. You're stuck with me." She turned and held her hand out to Severus who was still seated by her bed. When he spoke, his voice wa aloof.

"You need sleep, little one. You won't be able to terrorize me without plenty of rest." She gave him a small grin.

"I love you, Daddy. Are you staying?" He reached out and brushed the hair off her forehead.

"Do you want me to?" She nodded.

"You and Draco make me feel safe, like you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Then I shall stay, little one. Rest easy and sleep." She reached out and grasped his hand in her own so she could draw it to her chest. He allowed the motion much to her surprise.

Hermione drifted off to sleep surrounded by her favorite Slytherins, with dreams of her bed at home fresh in her mind.

A/N- Just a short little teaser chapter. Nothing too exciting except Ron's apology. No more Ron acting like a bag of dicks. Lavender, on the other hand, I make no promises about. Next chapter is release from St. Mungo's and a discussion of their future plans. Let me know what y'all think!

Love,

A


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Such amazing support from almost all of you. You're seriously awesome. Special shout out of thanks to everyone that reads, reviews, follows, and favorites my stories. The chapters are going to start being a bit shorter than usual now that the story line has progressed this far. Hope my loyal readers won't give me the cut! Much love to you all. On to the next chapter ((:

Disclaimer: None of this story belongs to me. This has all been done before, probably better too, lol.

Chapter 21

June 6, 1998

Healer Smithers walked into her room, smile wide on his features as he surveyed the room. Hermione was still in the bed, Draco refused to let her get out of it except to use the loo and for brief showers, Draco and Severus were seated next to the bed with a chessboard set up between them. Harry had gone home the night before to see Ginny, and Charlie had gone back to Grimmauld Place to make sure that her room was ready for her when she returned.

She had had a steady flow of visitors since she had woken up. All the Weasleys had been through and hugged her near to death, all of them ignoring Draco's warning growls. She had swatted him when he started to say something to the twins about hugging her, and he had obediently stayed quiet afterwards, albeit with a dirty look spread across his features. Once they had left, however, she had snuggled into his side to reassure him of his place in her life.

Remus and Tonks had visited with Teddy and Draco had seemed to be amused when she kicked him off the bed so she could play with the toddler. He had watched with a soft look in his eyes and appeared to truly enjoy her time with Teddy. Kingsley and his daughter Ariana had come to see her, both of them hugging her close as if they hadn't seen her in years when in reality it had only been a couple of days.

Ron had come by again, this time with Lavender, and Draco had refused to leave her side. He had forced Ron to lean over him if he wanted to hug Hermione, and she couldn't help but to chuckle to herself. While she was exasperated at how protective Draco was being, she understood. She had almost died and he didn't want her to have to deal with any turmoil or pain.

Hermiome knew that she had forgiven Ron far too easily, but she didn't care. It wasn't that she didn't want to be friends with him, she did want his friendship back, but she was smart enough to realize that their friendship would never be the same. Too many things had been said, too many things had been insinuated for them to go back to what they had before. Why continue to hold a grudge against someone that she was quite certain would never be the friend that he had been? She knew Draco and Severus didn't understand, but she was alright with that. Ron hadn't been their friend, but hers.

Healer Smithers made his way to the side of her bed, kindly smile on his face. While he hadn't been one of the healers that had saved her life, he was the healer that had been handed her high-profile case and took it without batting an eye. Hermione suspected that he hoped to make a name for himself somehow.

Draco had been less than pleased that a younger single man had been made the primary healer on her case. He was determined that Healer Smithers wanted her, although Hermione wasn't convinced. The man never flirted with her and he never gave her an invasive exam. The most that he had done was order further diagnostics to be ran on her skull and the fractures that had occurred there.

Hermione had tried to have a discussion with Draco in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep regarding his jealousy.

*Flashback*

The moonlight was pouring through the windows of her hospital room, bathing the bed and floor in silver. She rolled in the circle of Draco's embrace so she could face him. He came awake instantly, worried that she was in pain or needed something.

"Are you alright, mon coeur?" She traced his stubbled jaw with her fingers. She loved that while she could barely see the five o'clock shadow, as her father used to call it, she could always feel it, a delicious reminder that he was no longer a boy, but a man. Rather than answer his question, she asked one of her own.

"Why are you so jealous, protective, and possessive of me, Draco? I would never cheat on you." His hands left her waist so they could cup her cheeks.

"Sweetness, I trust you implicitly, please don't think that I don't." She laid her open hand on one of the hands that was holding her face.

"Then why do you act as you do?" He heaved a deep sigh and began to stroke her cheekbones with his thumbs.

"I've always been what you could call spoiled. I was denied nothing and told that whatever I wanted I could have. I've never had to share and I've never had the inclination til you." He sighed again.

"As ridiculous as you may think it, I've never shared anything that I owned or that I cared about. Not until you. I would give you the world if you asked it of me. A perfect example would be that I shagged many girls, dated a few of them for a brief period. Even though I was never faithful to them, I fully expected them to be faithful to me, went so far as to question them under veritaserum because I was determined to never have to share their bodies with another man. That was part of the Malfoy upbringing. I deserved fidelity and shouldn't be expected to give it in return until I married.

While I love sharing my everything with you, I hate sharing you in general. Not because I think you'll cheat on me or some rubbish like that, but because you're the first truly good thing that has happened in my life. You're good and pure and you want me for the spoiled git I am instead of the money and the name I carry. I never want to share you.

I'm protective of you because you're mine, and I've always protected what was mine. Before you get angry, I don't consider you a possession, but you're mine in the sense that your soul is bound so closely to mine that they could pass as one. You belong to me as surely as I belong to you." Hermione snuggled closer into his embrace and contemplated his words.

Did she hate that he was so protective and possessive? She did a tiny bit, but overall, she didn't. Hermione had spent most of her childhood being openly reviled by the people that were supposed to love her the most. She had never known the level of care and devotion that Draco bestowed upon her. Sure, Harry and Ron had both loved her as friends, but they had never in all their years as friends cared for her. She had always been the one caring for them. She realized that as annoying as it could be, she enjoyed the fact that Draco, Severus, and even Charlie cared for her. They cared for her like she was precious to them and it warmed the most inner part of her heart. Deciding that she wasn't going to make a big deal about the jealousy issue, she asked the question that had been preying on her mind in the day and a half it had been since she had first woke up.

"Are you jealous of Severus as well? Do you wish I wasn't close to him?" She wasn't sure if she could handle abandoning Severus. He had become so important to her, and she had truly felt complete for the first time when she had called him Daddy. She didn't want to fight with Draco, but she suspected that if he had a problem with Severus, they would argue. Instead, Draco threw back his head and laughed as softly as he could without waking the others.

"Of course I'm not jealous of Severus. He loves you to pieces, that much is obvious, though I'll never admit it to him. He loves you in a different way than I do, however. He has apparently loved Lily Potter since they were children, and I doubt that he'll ever replace her. He loves you as his family though. You've broken down his defenses as surely as you have mine and I won't deny him you in his life. I believe he sees you as a daughter, or a niece if you will, that he never had." Hermione buried her head in Draco's bare chest before she could reveal one of her secrets.

"I call him Daddy when nobody is there to hear. I love him like a father, and he treats me like I always imagined a father would treat his daughter. He cares for me as you do and he makes me feel as though there's an adult out there that cares for me for more than my ability to care for them. I've always cared for Harry and Ron, but I've also cared for Remus through many of his transformations, I've cared for Kingsley during the loss of his love and the birth of his child. I've even cared for Tonks when she felt that Remus would never reciprocate her feelings. He is the one person who gave and never took from me." Draco's arms tightened around her.

"I gathered that your parents didn't treat you well and I have no problems with how close you are to Severus. Your love is one of parent and child and it makes me happy that you were able to make him realize that he could live again, even if it was in a different way. Where are your parents now?" Her hand trailed the sparse hair smattering his chest.

"After our sixth year, I knew they would become targets. Even though they didn't treat me well, I didn't want them to die because of me and my shit blood status. Therefore, I turned my wand on them and cast an obliviation curse on them, one of my own making. They don't even know they have a daughter at this point. I cast a weaker version of a spell that acts like the Imperious Curse and made them believe that they should move to Australia. If I survived, the curse could easily be lifted by myself. If not, they would continue to live on in sweet oblivion." Hermione knew she should feel more guilt for what she had done, but in truth, she felt more relief than anything. Her parents weren't there to harangue her, and she knew that they were safe. However, her conscience was demanding that she lift the curse now that the danger had passed. Before she could elaborate anymore, Draco kissed the top of her head and her hairline over and over again.

"It's a very good thing you did, mon coeur. The Dark Lord did all he could to find your parents because he wanted to torture and kill them in order to weaken you." She gave him a small smile and yawned, but really, she just didn't want to speak of it anymore.

"Can we go back to sleep? I'm so very tired." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed into her hair. Without another word, the pair let sleep take them both back under.

*End of Flashback*

Healer Smithers approached her bed, smile screwed firmly on his face.

"Let us run a final diagnostic and see exactly where it is that we that are." The healer raised his wand and concentrated on the spell. The certain pattern in which he was waving was all too familiar and she simply waited for the results. After a few minutes, the slightly older man flashed her a smile and offered his congratulations.

"It seems to me, Miss Granger, that you are definetely in good enough health to go home. You will still experience some soreness in your broken ribs and your pelvis, but the other breaks were cleaner, easier to heal without having any side effects. If you have any headaches that aren't fixed by a simple headache potion, come back here immediately." She nodded at his words, a big smile spread across her face. She was so excited to be going home!

Hermione watched as Draco and Severus began to gather her personal belongings, books they had brought her to read, clothing that she had been permitted to change into, her toiletries that Charlie had brought her so she wouldn't have to use the hideous generic products that St. Mungo's provided.

A healer she had never met before came in and smiled at her. Her name tag said that her name was Healer Cubster. She had a sheaf of parchment in her grip.

"These are your discharge papers. You need to read through them and sign them please." Hermione gave her a nod and began to read the stack of papers that she had been offered. It took her nearly five minutes to make it through the parchment, but when she did, Healer Cubster was waiting patiently for her with a quill in her hand. Hermione took it and signed her name in her familiar tiny script. As Healer Cubster stood to go, her expression turned shy.

"I want to thank all three of you for what you did during the war. Everyone knows the war wouldn't have been won without you three and Harry Potter." The young healer didn't give anyone a chance to respond before hurrying out of the room.

Draco had shrunk all her belongings and stuffed them in her beaded bag. She cast one last glance around the room to make sure that they had everything before she let the two Slytherins lead her out. Since Grimmauld Place was secret kept, they weren't able to floo in from an unauthorized floo, so the pair pulled her to the nearest apparition point down the hall from her room.

With a quick twist, Hermione felt Draco pull her into the squeezing tube of apparition. They appeared in the library where it seemed that everyone had gathered for their evening nightcap. Harry and Ron were visiting, both seemingly alone, and Charlie, Remus, and Tonks were there keeping them company. Charlie was the first to step forward and pull her into a crushing hug. She meeped quietly when it made her ribs uncomfortable.

"Hermione Jean! Did you get released or did you decide to rebel on them, taking these two stoic and snarky Slytherins along for the wild ride?" She giggled into his shoulder before he released her and Harry stepped forward. He had barely gotten his arms around her when Draco spoke.

"Keep your paws to yourself, Potter." Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry released her. Harry just grinned at the Slytherin and ignored him. Hermione decided to answer if only to keep the boys from fighting.

"I was truly released. The healer said that I would have some lingering soreness in my ribs and pelvis, but that was it. Warned against headaches and then set me free." Harry grinned at her before he brushed her hair away from her face.

"That's great, 'Mi. We should have known you'd never just leave. You're too much of a rule-follower for that." He stepped back and Ron stepped forward like he was going to hug her. Draco came forward and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Go hug your own woman, Weasley." Not waiting for a response, Draco pulled her over onto the couch. Once she was settled comfortably into his side, Severus sat next to her, making everyone else share the other couch or sit in arm chairs.

Hermione listened to the conversations going on around her. Remus seemed to be chatting with Draco and Severus about what was being done about the Death Eaters that had taken her. Not wanting any part of that conversation, she turned to Charlie and Tonks who were discussing the merits of having Care of Magical Creatures as a necessary N.E.W.T. for being an auror. Ron and Harry seemed to be whispering back and forth to each other and they were completely oblivious to the fact that she was listening. Finally, after a few minutes of them not including her, she spoke.

"What are you two talking about? It seems like a big secret." Harry shook his head in the negative.

"No, we were just trying to decide if now was a good time to tell you. You did just get out of the hospital." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"For the love of Merlin, if you try to start protecting me at every turn, I'll start calling you Draco." The blond in question's head turned at her words. He seemed to realize that she was in a conversation with her two friends so he remained quiet. Harry looked horrified at her words.

"Ron and I wanted to tell you that we're going into auror training. King told us that he would waive our N.E.W.T. scores so we could just go straight into what we want to do with your lives." Hermione heard Severus snort next to her, but she wasn't surprised. Instead, she kept her attention on her friends.

"He's letting you skip ahead because of your fame and what you did during the war? You always hated when people did that to you, Harry." The dark-haired boy rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish.

"I know I hated it, 'Mi, but I have no interest in returning to Hogwarts. That's where everything ended and if I go back, all I'll see is the Final Battle." Hermione shook her head and she felt the two Slytherins next to her tense slightly. Hermione visibly tried to calm since she knew she wasn't supposed to get too stressed out.

""You'll never be taken seriously, neither of you, if you don't at least go test at the Ministry. I wouldn't take someone seriously if they got to skate by and didn't have to meet the same requirements that I did." Ron spoke, his face turning red and his hand raking through his hair.

"Just leave it, Hermione, this is why we didn't want to tell you. You'd nag at us like you always do, you always think you're right. Just because you like school and I'm sure you're just dying to go back, we aren't. We both suck at school. This is our chance to achieve our dreams." Hermione could feel her eyes flashing as she responded.

"I nag at you because I want you to succeed at your jobs. You're going to get into training and be completely clueless because you didn't finish your fucking classes. I'm scared you're going to enter training as heroes and end up as jokes because you won't have the proper education." Ron looked like he was about to start in on her again, but Harry moved out of his arm chair to kneel in front of her.

"Hermione, there comes a time when you have to let us go. You have taken excellent care of us for years, but now it's time to let us start making our own mistakes and letting us learn from them. Less stress, remember, 'Mi?" She sighed and felt Draco twine their fingers together. After a few moments, she met Harry's eyes.

"Alright. I'll keep my opinions to myself unless you ask me for them. Same goes for advice." He stood and kissed the top of her head before going back to his chair. When he was seated once again, he turned the conversation Hermione's way.

"What are you going to do now that the war is over, Hermione?" She considered her options carefully before speaking. She hadn't had a chance to discuss what she wanted to do with anyone yet.

"I think I want to go back to Hogwarts. I mean, I know I want to take my N.E.W.T.s, and I haven't been in a classroom for almost two years. I need some practical practice time." Draco nodded next to her, reassuring her of her decision.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I shall return as well." Ron snorted.

"No mind of your own, Ferret? Have to follow Hermione around because you don't want to seperate and have her realize she can do better than ex-Death Eater trash?" While his words were hateful, there was a smirk on his face and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if this was just a bad attempt at joking. Draco, however, let the comment roll right off his shoulders.

"That doesn't scare me at all, Weasel. It's a widely-known fact that there isn't anyone better than me. Didn't being at Hogwarts teach you anything?" Hermione nudged him in the side, a soft smile on her face. She wanted him to know that she was thankful that he wasn't starting an argument with Ron.

"Enough, boys, no more measuring of your boy parts." Draco snorted in delicately and she was surprised that he had made that unsophisticated sound in front of company.

"If we're talking boy parts, you know I'll win. Nothing boy about me." Hermione felt her face flame at his words before she began swatting at him over and over. The room at large laughed heartily until Draco grabbed both her hands and pulled them to his chest. She allowed him to pull her into his lap and let him snuggle her as close as she could get. A quick wave of his wand had her shoes disappearing, leaving her socked feet tucked ever so carefully in between his thighs.

The happiness in the room was palpable as she closed her eyes and listened to things around her. Her mind drifted to the conversation about her parents with Draco. While she was relieved that she hadn't had to deal with them for a year now, there was an immense amount of guilt that came with the knowledge that she had effectively erased parts of their memories and took control over their free will to make them move. As much as she dreaded having to deal with them, she knew that she had to restore their memories. Once this decision was made, she raised her head.

"I need to go to Australia and fix my parent's memories." Harry spoke first.

"That's a great idea, Hermione. You need to have people in your life that will love and support you." Hermione nodded, but she turned to see Severus glaring at her.

"We still have a conversation to have before you go anywhere near them." She quailed slightly at his glare, but met his gaze defiantly.

"Tomorrow. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." He gave her a stiff nod before she met Draco's questioning gaze.

"You also. There are things you need to know about me that nobody else knows." He held her gaze for several seconds before nodding and taking her at her word.

Hermione settled back against Draco as the conversation around her started again. She realized that everyone was beginning to adjourn to their rooms for the night so she leaned closer to Draco's ear.

"Will you go with me to Australia?" His face screwed up in indecision.

"I don't know, mon coeur, muggles make me nervous and I've never been in the muggle world." She laid her hand on his chest.

"I understand. I would never dream of making you do something you were uncomfortable with." He kissed her hairline before he spoke.

"Let me think about it." She nodded again as she spoke.

"Can we go to bed? I'm pretty tired." Draco nodded and held out his hand to help her up. Severus stood as well, holding out his arm for Hermione to take so he could escort her up the stairs. Severus wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not angry with you, little one, please don't think that I am." She peered up at him from his side.

"You promise? You looked angry." He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head as they reached her door.

"I'm angry that you feel guilty for what you did for those muggles. You saved their lives and I have a sneaking suspicion that when they have had their memories returned to them, they won't react well and will try to hurt you. That makes me livid. However, I can't begrudge you your feelings. That sense of compassion is what makes it possible for you to see that there is more to me than a filthy Death Eater." She met his gaze.

"You're a half blood. If Draco won't accompany me, will you? I don't want to go by myself and you could handle the muggle world with ease." He kissed her forehead before he replied.

"Of course I will, little one." She smiled at him before going to her toes and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you. I love you, Daddy." He gave her a soft smile that lasted for exactly one second.

"I love you as well." Without another word, Severus turned on his heel and strode towards his own room while Draco stepped forward to open their door. As they undressed, Draco gave her a smirk.

"I've never seen Severus act with anyone as he does with you." She shrugged as she slid under the blankets.

"Perhaps that'd be because nobody ever realized that he was more than an emotionless Death Eater. Nobody has ever accepted him for who he was." Draco slid in next to her and gathered her close to his chest. He stroked her hair softly.

"You do the same thing for me, mon coeur. I'm grateful for it also." She made a humming noise to let him know that she had heard, but before she could answer properly, she had drifted off to sleep.

A/N- Sorry for the delay, y'all. The Thanksgiving holidays kicked my ass, I ain't even gonna lie. Today was my first day off since last Wednesday and it was spent at my grandparent's house doing a deep clean on their house. Hope that this chapter made y'all happy. Next chapter, heart to heart about her parents, the announcement that she's going to Australia, and some sexy time. Leave me your thoughts!

Love,

A


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- Hello all, I'm back once again! Mostly good feedback from you all which I absolutely adore. I would like to take a moment to speak about something that has really pissed me off. I encourage everyone to share their opinions on my story with me. Even if you don't like what I've done, I like to hear about it. How else will I improve? This being said, however, do not send me a PM and demand that I change something in my story just because you don't like it. It's a waste of your time and a waste of mine. It just won't happen. It's my story, therefore it will be written the way I want it to be. Phew, enough of that. I also seem to be experiencing problems with fanfiction. When I try to reply to reviews, it tells me that it's an invalid message. Please don't think I've been ignoring you, I promise I'm not! Now that I've rambled more than I should have, I'll move on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this story. It's all been done before. In my wildest dreams, I'm the great JKR and claim Harry Potter and Co.

Chapter 22

June 10, 1998

"Well, it's done. You're stuck with going now." Draco arched an eyebrow at Hermione while he waited for her to elaborate. She seemed to realize that he wasn't entirely sure just what it was that she was meaning so she continued.

"I just got confirmation from Kingsley. Our international port key is set to depart two days from now. The Australian Ministry is fully aware that we are coming and they have promised to keep it secret since we're all fairly famous in the wizarding world." Draco felt a rush of gratitude. He had been terrified that she would insist they fly in those huge muggle contraptions to take them to Australia. He never would have admitted that fear, but he was grateful all the same.

"That's good. The last thing I want to worry about while we're over there is being hit on by other women and having to duel any man who goes near you." She gave him a rueful smile before speaking.

"I'm sorry you're stuck -." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Draco cut her off with a stern look.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. I'm not stuck with you. I'm thrilled we're soul bound. I wouldn't want to be bound to anyone else." Draco felt a rush of warmth through their link at his words. When she spoke, she was apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Dray, I don't mean to be so pathetic." He pulled her over to him so he could make her sit in his lap. She fit there perfectly and he absolutely loved it.

"You're not pathetic. You've never been told that you were smart or pretty. I made everything worse by making fun of you to appease my father. Reassurance here and there is something that I can handle." Her hand went to his collar bone where she began to play with the skin there, causing goose bumps to erupt across his skin. Thank Merlin nobody but the two of them knew; he would never live it down otherwise.

Draco was content to let his mind wander while she randomly stroked his skin. He laid his cheek on her head and could feel that she was beginning to drift off to sleep. He began to rock her ever so slightly, knowing that if she was anymore awake than she was, she would have been angry with him.

He had been diligently caring for her since her attack, holding her in his lap and rocking her to sleep when she was tired, and comforting her after a nightmare. She was getting irritated with him now that she was doing better, but he didn't care. She had almost died, he had almost died by extension, and it scared him near to death to have her out of his sight. He assumed that it would get better with time, but for the time being, he wanted her as close as possible.

His mind drifted to the day after she returned when she had finally told him and Severus everything that they needed to know.

*Flashback*

Draco watched at his soul mate as she began to fidget on the couch next to him. Rather than sit in the library where they could be interrupted at any time by the other occupants or by someone through the floo, they had decided to ensconce themselves in one of the sitting rooms on the second floor. It was a little dusty, but nothing that Button hadn't been able to clear up post haste.

Her fingers kept knotting around themselves in an attention to expend her nervous energy. Draco reached out and took her hand in his, twining their fingers together and hoping that it calmed her enough to be able to tell them whatever it was that she needed to tell them. He squeezed her hand.

"If you want to stop at any time, you can. We won't push you." She smiled at him softly.

"I really don't want to talk about it, I hate even thinking about it, but I need to. I've never told a single soul and it's time that someone else knew." Severus spoke for the first time since they entered the room.

"We won't allow any harm to come to you, little one." She nodded his way.

"I know you won't." She heaved a deep sigh and began.

"My mother was diagnosed with severe endemetriosis when she was still in dental school. The doctors told her that it would be very unlikely for her to conceive. At the time, that was no bother to her. She had never been a woman that had wanted children. However, that all changed when she met my father.

My father was an older man, already a well-established dentist in the surrounding areas. My mother met him at a seminar and she fell in love with him instantly. As much as he liked my mother, it took him a while longer to develop the same feelings for my mother that she held for him.

In five years time, though, my mother had graduated at the top of her class, she and my father had married, they had opened their own practice, and life was good. There was only one thing missing and that was a family." She started to fidget even more at this point so Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"My father was fifteen years older than my mother so he was thrilled that she wanted a family. My mother went and saw a specialist that would help her conceive. It took over a year for her to fall pregnant, but she eventually did and they were thrilled.

Due to the miracle of my conception, my parents became much more devoted to their religion. They attended church twice a week and participated in many church events. My mother's pregnancy was a difficult one. She was put on bed rest when she was seven months along and still had me a full month early.

Due to the difficulty of her pregnancy, the birth was even harder. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I know that at the end of the day, she had almost died and she had had an emergent cesarean section. No more children for the Granger family." She stopped and gave a wistful laugh.

"Life was grand, apparently, for the first few years. My parents showered me with love and affection, they thought that I had hung the moon. I don't remember any of this, but this is what they told me. When I turned four, I showed my first bit of accidental magic. I didn't like the boy next door because he kept pulling my braids even though I had told him to stop. Next thing everyone knew, in front of a whole block party no less, he was naked and screaming about spiders all over his body.

The parents of the boy blamed me, told me that I had somehow caused his distress. I remember knowing that they were right, that I had somehow caused that to happen to the little boy, but had no idea how I had actually managed it. Suddenly, nobody wanted to have my parents over and nobody would allow their children to play with me. I became a pariah and my parents, outcasts." Draco made sure to rub small reassuring circles on the outside of her arm.

"My parents seemed to forgive the first incident, or so they tell me, but since everybody in my neighborhood wanted nothing to do with me, they bullied me. Whenever they would bully me, I would respond with my magic. Sooner rather than later, my parents realized that there was something wrong with me. When medical doctors laughed them out of their offices, they took me to their church.

I had people pray over me, conduct rituals with me, and beseech the Lord's healing powers to touch me. I remember this time period well. When the church had exhausted their last option with me, I remember the meeting that my parents had with their priest.

He told them that I was an evil anomaly that was created to cause harm, that I would never be good. I remember so clearly when he told my parents that the only possible way left of curing me would be to beat it out of me. I cried out of fear that day, before we even left, and that was the first time my father ever struck me.

He hit me across the face, with what felt like the strength of a man, and I went sprawling. The priest congratulated my father and both my parents beamed at his praise. That was the beginning of my childhood torture." Draco wanted to haul her into his arms, but he didn't dare. He knew if he distracted her, she would never finish what she had started. Her voice trembled as she continued.

"From age four until almost twelve, my parents would punish me severely for any signs of magic. Over the summers, I was locked in my room and starved, they hoped that that method would drive the evil out. I was beaten severely with every occurrence of accidental magic. When none of that worked, I was handed out to members of my parent's church congregation with the instruction that anything would be fine as long as I didn't die.

Their friends loved that my parents reached out for help. While some of the members weren't all that bad, some merely locked me in a room in their home, others beat me until I couldn't stand. Some of the men threatened to rape me, told me that I would be taught to obey in the ways that men controlled women.

I wasn't sent to school. My parents wouldn't have been able to send me since I was constantly covered in bruises or had broken bones. A particularly memorable moment was when my father broke my arm by twisting it behind my back. The next morning it was completely healed. It angered him so much that he threw me down a flight of stairs and I broke my leg. I willed myself not to heal and they didn't take me to the doctor for a week as punishment.

When Professor McGonagall showed up at my door just a month before my twelfth birthday, it was the best and worst day of my life. It was confirmation that there was still something wrong with me, that they hadn't beaten it out of me. It was the best day because all of a sudden, somebody knew that I existed beyond my parents and the church. There was no way they couldn't not send me to Hogwarts.

My parents beat me bloody that night, bruised some of my ribs. I was healed by the time I caught the Hogwarts Express, but no less miserable. I had taught myself to read and write, some math too when nobody was paying attention. I wanted to do well at Hogwarts, I wanted to make friends and learn, something I had never been allowed to do once my magic manifested. I was ridiculed by everyone for doing my best to achieve both. I only became friends with Harry and Ron because Ron had said mean things about me and I was crying in the loo. They came and saved me from the troll because they felt guilty, not because they wanted me as a friend. They only became my friend because I lied for them and told Professor McGonagall that I went looking for the troll and they saved me.

During the summers, I returned home to the same treatment. It became harder and harder to fend off the male friends of my parents. I was severely punished when one of their friends groped me through my jumper and I hit him in the groin. They made sure to break my bones when I first returned from Hogwarts, they would be healed by the time I had to report to the Burrow.

My parents told all my neighbors that I had been killed in an automobile accident. When I wasn't moved to other people's homes for punishment at night, I was to stay inside at all times so I couldn't disgrace my parents any longer. I was forced to cook and clean for the church, I babysat all the little ones while they attended worship. My time at the Burrow was my true holiday, and later Grimmauld Place."

Draco felt an overwhelming wave of emotion for this young woman next to him. He had been tortured on occassion, this much was true, but he had always known that his mother loved him. His father had cared for him in his own fucked up way, but he had never been so openly reviled that his parents pretended that he was dead.

Hermione had endured a life of pain. Not just pain, but excruciating pain. Draco had fallen off of his broom when he was eight years old and broken his arm. It had been the most horrifying pain and he had cried until his mother had been able to coax skele-gro down his throat to heal it. Hermione had been made to suffer through broken bones for weeks without any kind of relief.

Draco wanted to offer her words of comfort, but he found that he couldn't. Nothing he could say would cover how bloody sorry he was that he had contributed to this girl's suffering in any way through the years. She seemed to realize what he was thinking due to their link.

"You did what you had to, Dray. You had to survive in a cruel world also. Don't blame yourself." He roughly siezed her by the waist and lifted her into his lap so he could hold her close. His nose buried in her hair and he didn't care who happened to see. Severus had remained silent up until this point and when he spoke, it was in a dangerous voice.

"What were your injuries?" She couldn't help, but to shrink back against him and Draco shot his godfather a dirty look. She swiped quickly across one of her cheeks.

"I've had bruises all over my body. I've had several cuts through the years, one of them on purpose from one of parent's friends. He put a knife to my head and told me that he was going to scalp me. I was terrified so I jerked and he gave me a four inch long slice along my hairline. The scar is hidden in my hair now.

I've broken so many bones I've lost count. My cheek, my collarbones, arms, wrists, hands, fingers. Ribs more times than I can count. Legs, ankles, my foot once, toes. I don't have an accurate number. I was threatened with rape thirty-seven times and groped once. I was backhanded, had my hair ripped out, and my muscles torn from being wrenched around. If there are more, I don't remember them. Oh, concussions galore! I've had three diagnosed ones, but I know there were several more through the years." Draco actually teared up when he listened to her rattle off her injuries as if they were of little consequence. When he spoke, his voice was shaky.

"Why in the name of Merlin's bloody balls would you want to go retrieve these monsters? Why let them remember you? They'll never forget about you and the punishments they think you deserve." She sniffed in his shoulder and was quiet as she answered his very reasonable question.

"I don't want to be like them. I don't want to hold who they are against them. I just don't want anything to do with them. I want to return their memories to assuage my guilt, explain to them that even though they hurt me almost my whole life, I saved their lives. I want them to know that I turned out to be a better person than they are. I know that's selfish and I shouldn't feel that way, but I can't help it.

I want to tell them that I went to war and fought a evil dictator, the likes of evil that they've never even imagined. I want them to know that I was at the top of my class, that I had the best grades possible even though they begrudged me the right to read and write. I want them to know that despite all the things they did to bring me down and break me, I rose above everything, bettered myself and helped save the world in ways they'll never comprehend." Draco just took in her reasoning, the same as he could see Severus doing, and allowed it to process in his mind. When he finally broke the silence, he fisted his hand in her hair and made her meet his eyes.

"I can understand those motives. I will most definetely be accompanying you to Australia to restore their memories." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you. I really didn't want to have to face them alone." Severus finally spoke for the second time.

"I will be coming with you as well. There is no fucking way I'm letting you anywhere near those people with just Draco as protection." She levered herself out of Draco's lap and he watched as she crossed the small sitting room to lean over and hug his godfather.

The stoic Slytherin pulled her down into his lap and he could hear them whispering to each other, but he had no idea what they were saying. It didn't matter. Severus thought of her like a daughter and would protect her with his life and that was more than good enough for Draco. When the pair seperated, Severus stood and led Hermione back over to Draco's side before he quickly excused himself, telling the pair that he had an appointment at Gringott's.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione jolted awake when the door to the library banged open, hitting the wall behind it. Weasley and Potter had come in, Brown and the female Weasley with them. Remus, Charlie, and Kingsley followed closely behind and Draco realized that he had forgotten that they had been hosting a party. It was actually a going-away party for Charlie since he was returning to Romania, so there were Weasleys all over the house.

While Draco found that he still couldn't stand the Weasel, he genuinely liked Charlie. He knew the older man viewed Hermione as his sister and he had never judged Draco for the things that he had been forced to do. Bill was accepting like Charlie, but far less friendly, and Draco suspected that it had something to do with the fact that he had been scarred by Greyback when Draco let him into the school.

Ginny didn't seem to like him, but she never excluded him or was rude. That was perfectly fine with him since he felt the same way about her. Percy he wasn't so fond of. All he ever talked about was the Ministry and Draco had had enough of the Ministry to last his lifetime.

The twins, while they had always amused Draco greatly in school, were obviously close to Hermione, and it was quite clear that they were attracted to her. She swore to him that neither one of them had ever flirted with her in the slightest, but Draco knew better. She had simply been too innocent to know any better. Therefore, he tried to make friends with the twins whenever they were around. Friends close and enemies closer as his father had always told him.

The room was loud and boisterous around them and Hermione was smiling as she listened to Bill recount something that had happened to him during the full moon to Remus. Before Draco could comment, Severus stalked in the room and sat as regally as ever on the couch next to Draco. Not seconds went by when Molly Weasley followed after him with a wooden spoon in one hand, shaking it at him angrily.

"They're children, Severus Snape, and they shouldn't be traipsing over continents without any supervision. They need a chaperone, she might get pregnant!" Draco felt a hot flash of embarrassment through the link with Hermione, so he took this as his cue to intervene. He lifted her off his lap before he stood and tapped the older Weasley woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, madam?" She gave him a genuine smile and patted his cheek.

"No need for such formality, Molly is just fine, dear." Draco tried to smile at her, but he just couldn't. He didn't smile for very many people.

"I assure you, Hermione isn't going to end up pregnant, not until she wants to be. We've been sharing a room since before the Final Battle. Please reassure yourself that Hermione will finish her education and have the career or her dreams. As for us going to Australia, Severus is accompanying us simply because he wants to get away from the English countryside for a short time. Do not fret." Mrs. Weasley clearly deflated at his words before turning to Severus again.

"You could have just told me that you disagreeable man!" She didn't wait for an answer before she stomped off again.

Draco settled back onto the couch and pulled Hermione close once more. Severus was now grumbling to himself on the couch next to the pair and Draco had to hide a smile in his soul mate's hair. The festivities carried on around them, everyone laughing and joking around with each other.

Mrs. Weasley called everyone into the kitchen so they could eat. Hermione took her usual seat between Draco and Severus, across from Charlie. Everyone piled in around them and to Draco's unfortunate luck, Brown and the Weasel sat down across from them.

Neither one said anything for most of the meal. Weasley was laid back and was laughing with Charlie about some story they were telling about their antics in their childhoods. Potter was down the table trying to steal kisses from the SheWeasel behind her mother's back. Remus was down the table on the other side of Charlie and he was talking to Hermione and Severus about the werewolf laws that were currently in place. If Draco had been talking to anyone else, he would have missed Brown's words.

"You should ditch the bookworm. She won't be able to keep you satisfied." Draco sneered in her direction, hoping that Hermione stayed preoccupied.

"What do you know about what it takes to keep me satisfied?" Brown snorted at him.

"The whole school knew, it isn't like any of the girls you shagged took a vow of secrecy. You like to tie girls up, spank them for things they've done wrong, and make them give up complete control during sex. Trust me, the little control freak isn't ever going to give up control to you." Draco smirked at her.

"Well who better to be my partner? We're both intelligent, we both love to read, we both enjoy potions, we're both only children so it's likely we won't want big families. If sex is the only thing we aren't compatible in, I'll count myself lucky." Brown leaned forward and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"I happen to know you would be happier with a bit more experienced girl." Draco laughed loudly, making sure he got the attention of the whole room. His laugh was far from genuine, in fact, it was somewhat bitter. Everyone turned their way, eyes wide.

"Weasley, please be advised that your girlfriend is offering herself up to service my needs because apparently Hermione isn't good enough." Weasley's eyes flashed and turned to Brown. She was fuming and her cheeks were scarlet.

"That's a lie, Ronnie! I would never have anything to do with a snake, especially one like Malfoy!" Hermione stood up next to him, her glare fixed on Brown.

"Say what you want about me, Lavender, you always have. Leave Draco out of it. He hasn't done anything to you in all the years he's known you, you were one of the few Gryffindors he treated decently. Don't you dare judge him now. You should treat Ronald better too, he doesn't deserve for you to play games like this with him." Draco stood just as Weasley spoke.

"It's fine, Hermione, I'll handle it. No stress, remember? Lavender and I will work out our own problems." She seemed dumbfounded for a moment before she nodded slightly. She never got to agree or disagree with his words before Lavender spoke again.

"That's right, precious Hermione can't handle any stress because she might have a bloody breakdown. She has to be coddled by absolutely everybody because she's such a war heroine."

Draco hadn't ever wanted to hit a woman as badly as right now except for maybe Bellatrix. Nobody was going to talk to Hermione that way, especially about the things she had gone through. He went to his feet and Severus was instantly behind him, hand clamped on his shoulder holding him in place. Draco never got a chance to speak because Severus spoke for everyone.

"Please excuse Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger for the rest of the evening. Mr. Weasley, they will tender their farewells in the morning before you depart." Hermione stood stiffly and started for the door when Kingsley, Charlie, Potter, and Weasley called out their farewells. When they reached their rooms, Draco turned to catch her hands in his.

"I'm sorry for what she said, she was angry and it was my fault." He was surprised when she didn't say anything, but instead pressed her lips to his.

They hadn't done anything more than kiss since she has returned from her torture session. While he had very much wanted to go further with her, he had been leery of scaring her. Making her scared of him was the last thing he wanted.

He felt her tongue press softly against the seam of his lips and he was lost. He took her mouth roughly, tasting every inch of her. She whimpered softly in his mouth and he thought that his cock would burst. His hands roamed her curves, not quite as plentiful as he liked, but they would be perfect once she could keep a little more weight on.

Her hands traveled upward to wrap around his neck and tug on the fine hairs at the back of his neck, drawing her own moans out of Draco. It took only three seconds to divest her of her shirt, leaving her in her yoga pants and a purple lacy bra. He lifted her up so she would be forced to wrap her legs around his waist, also making it possible for him to bury his face in her breasts.

Before he laid her on the bed, he slid his hand up her back and deftly released the clasp on her bra, letting her glorious tits spill free. After laying her on the bed, his lips caught one of her rosy nipples in his mouth. He didn't baby her. He suckled at her roughly, and her fingers found his hair, tugging on the strands there.

One hand rolled the other nipple, elongataing it with his ministrations. The other hand was sliding her pants and knickers down her thighs so they pooled at her ankles. Finally breaking free from her lucious tit, he reached down and ripped them the rest of the way off her legs.

He didn't waste any time in letting his hand find her sopping folds. His thumb circled her little nub insistently and he knew it wouldn't take long for her to explode. He pushed two fingers inside her and almost groaned at how her walls gripped him. Her walls began to flutter around his fingers, letting him know just how close she was, when she spoke.

"Please, Dray. I want you to be my first." He thought that his heart had stopped at her words. He didn't get a chance to say anything because she fell off the edge into bliss around his fingers. He pumped into her until her body quakes had turned into random shivers. When he stopped, he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. Her eyes watched him closely, half-lidded and full of lust.

"Are you sure, mon couer?" She nodded.

"I've never been more sure. I want you inside me." Draco groaned as he shucked his clothes off as quickly as he could without vanishing them. When he finally stood naked in front of her, he could see that she was admiring his form. He climbed atop her, spreading her legs wide so he would fit in the cradle of her hips. He pressed kiss after kiss to her face, neck, and chest.

"You're absolutely certain?" She gave him a nod paired with a breathy moan.

"Positive." He groaned again, but bent to kiss her roughly. When she was fully invested in their kiss, he found her opening with the head of his cock. It was large, engorged, and red with the amount of blood flowing through it. He thrust forward hard, filling her to the hilt.

When she whimpered in pain in his mouth, he went absolutely still. He kissed away the few tears that escaped her eyes and waited for her to adjust to his wide girth. it only took a few minutes for her to tilt her hips and begin to rock. He took this as his cue to start moving so he slowly withdrew.

When he pushed back in, she gasped softly in his ear. He began nipping her neck, continuing with his slow pace so she could get used to his size. After a few minutes of slow and steady pumping inside her, she was panting.

"Faster, please, Dray. Faster." He obeyed her and sped up, realizing that she was close. She was so ridiculously tight that he was scared he wouldn't last long enough to bring her to orgasm. Just as she begged him to fuck her harder, he snaked his hand down between them to rub her pleasure pearl again.

He kissed her hard when he felt her explode and though she wanted to kiss him back, he chuckled inwardly when her mouth broke free and she moaned his name with a string of profanities following it. Draco held on for as long as he could, determined to draw out her orgasm for as long as he could, but he didn't last much longer. He exploded inside her, painting her cervix with his seed. He groaned into her neck, calling her name like it was gospel.

A golden light enveloped them and Draco realized that it was the consummation of their soul bond. Sex with other girls had never felt as good as it did with Hermione. There was no way that he was ever letting her go now.

He rolled off of her and waved his hand at her abdomen, casting a silent and wandless contraceptive charm. He waved his hand at her sweet, heavenly pussy, clearing away the blood and their fluids. Draco leaned down and kissed her softly this time.

"Was it all you hoped it to be?" She threaded her fingers through his long hair and smiled.

"It was more." He kissed her once more before he lay down next to her and pulled her head onto his shoulder. He put his hand on the back of her head, holding her close to him.

"Sleep, mon coeur." She put her leg between his and tangled their feet together.

"I love you, Draco." She hadn't told him that she loved him yet, but he had known that she did. She had made it obvious. He kissed her hairline before he responded.

"I love you as well, mon coeur. Always." Neither said another word, but Draco basked in the pure happiness he felt through their link.

A/N- Finally done! This chapter took forever to write, seems like. I hope it makes everyone happy. Please don't think I'm being judgemental of people that are religious, but these crazy kinds of things do tend to happen, and not only in the church. I'm not targeting anyone, so please don't send me shitty messages or reviews about it. It fit the purpose of my story. Anyways, next up our trio leaves for Australia! Leave me your thoughts, I love them so!

Love,

A


	23. Chapter 23

A/N-Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your continued support of this fic. Many of you were outraged on my behalf at the messages that I received demanding that I change my story, which I appreciate so much. For those who asked for details of the message, it was offensive (it takes a lot to offend me) and downright rude. They demanded that I change Hermione calling Severus daddy to something else because it was sexual, and that was sickening because she was with Draco. They then insinuated that I liked that sort of thing.

While I respect these opinions, that doesn't give someone the right to demand I change my story because they didn't like it. Therefore, this is a blanket statement saying that if something in my story offends you, don't leave me a damn message, don't even waste your time reviewing. Just stop reading. It saves everyone time. I've done it a time or two myself. Enough of that now.

On another note, I did the count and there are 33 planned chapters for this story so we don't have far to go. Just ten more chapters after this one, two of which are epilogues.

Disclaimer: Only the specific twist on this story line belongs to me, nothing else. All hail our queen, JKR.

Chapter 23

June 12, 1998

Hermione had to admit that she was excited. She wasn't excited about searching for her parents, per se, but she was thrilled to death about visiting another country and seeing just a bit of their culture. She had never traveled before and she couldn't wait to make her first trip with Draco and Severus.

Confessing the details of her childhood had been heartwrenching, but now that she had all that off of her chest, she felt like she was finally able to breathe deeply again. She didn't regret keeping the information to herself through the years. There was nothing that anyone could have done without making a huge scene that Hermione would have ultimately paid the price for. If the muggle police had become involved, Hermione would have been placed in the system, or an orphanage, and with her status as a witch, that would have been disasterous.

While she supposed that she could have trusted Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall with the truth of her upbringing, she wasn't entirely sure that they would have believed her. It was so very farfetched and ridiculous sounding that she feared that they would have written her off as a disgruntled teen who was unhappy with her parents and wanted to cause them trouble.

She hadn't told Draco or Severus a single lie about her childhood. In fact, she would admit to herself that she had downplayed it if anything. The weeks without food, being locked in the basement, being forced to beg the Lord for forgiveness in front of the congregation of her parent's church while completely naked.

The fact that they both believed her without question had touched her deep in her soul. She didn't even think that Harry or Ron would have believed her story without first questioning if it was possible that she was lying. Their quiet acceptance and lack of pity for her was wonderful, and Hermione strived to show them her thanks every day.

Severus had been extremely upset about her story, but hadn't shown her a single lick of pity. That day that she had confessed, he had told her that his father had been abusive as well, but not to the level or degree that her parents had been. He promised her over and over again that they would never hurt her again, that he would kill them if they even tried.

While his show of love and protectiveness warmed her heart, she had assured him that that wasn't necessary, that she simply wanted to return their memories and move on, never dealing with them again. She had rendered him speechless when she told him that he was the only parent that she needed in her life.

While she knew that Draco would never allow anyone to hurt her to the best of his abilities, she had still been nervous about it being just the two of them going to face her parents. It was a given that they would be furious and would try to take out their anger on her in the usual way. She knew that if Draco was locked in a fight with her father, her mother could win against her physically.

Years of starving and malnutrition was part of the reason for her petite size and how hard it was for her to gain weight. Her mother had a good six inches on her height and at least three and a half stones in weight. Sure, she could use her wand and easily win against a muggle, but she didn't want the legal hassle that would come from cursing her parents unless it was absolutely necessary.

Therefore, she was thrilled that Severus had offered to accompany her even though Draco had assented to come. Severus made her feel safe, like nothing could ever hurt her. Draco bestowed the same feelings within her, but they weren't near as strong. She had decided that it must have been because Severus had been actively protecting her for seven years. He had thrown himself in front of her and her friends when they had come face to face with Remus when he was fully transformed. He had sent for other Order members when they had foolishly ran off to the Ministry. In short, Severus had always done everything within his power to keep her and her best friends safe.

Now, she had her beaded bag packed with enough clothes to last her a week, Draco as well. Severus had declared himself capable of stowing his own belongings. Hermione had chuckled to herself that he probably didn't want her to see his boxers. When she had whispered that to Draco, the older Slytherin had glared at her, obviously having heard her, but remained silent.

Hermione had hugged the glare off her ex-professor's face before she had moved on to finish her own packing, Draco's laughter following after her. Remus had watched on in wry amusement, unsure of what exactly had occured, but Hermione was sure that he was thrilled Severus wasn't quite the total grouch that he had once been.

Hermione, Draco, and Severus were lined up in the queue outside the department at the Ministry that had made their international portkey. Draco and Severus were both standing straight and tall, neither one of them acknowledging the stares and fingers aimed their way. Hermione was garnering her own fair share of attention, but she just slunk behind Draco and hid, no shame whatsoever at doing what she had to to stay out of the limelight. Severus had turned her way with just the slightest upturn of his mouth.

"Coward." She chuckled and nodded emphatically.

"My self-preservation has finally kicked in. Call it my inner Slytherin." This garnered a single bark of a laugh from the man she had come to adore. Draco just smirked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist, putting her closer to the wall so nobody could catch a glimpse of her.

As they waited in the queue, Hermione's mind turned to the day before when Charlie had left.

*Flashback*

The small group that lived at Grimmauld Place was gathered in the library, all of them lined up in a row with the exception of Charlie. He had a huge duffel bag slung over his broad shoulder and a sad smile on his face.

He shook hands with Remus while he clapped him on the shoulder, the pair joking about something that nobody else could hear. He bestowed a hug on Tonks and a quick kiss on the head for Teddy. When he reached Severus, Charlie held his hand out and waited for the older Slytherin to shake it. She wasn't surprised when Charlie spoke.

"Take care of her, Professor. She's my little sister and I'd hate to have duel you if you let her get hurt." Severus actually smiled for a brief second before nodding.

"I'll keep her safe if you keep your Gryffindor hide alive. She'd be devastated if she had to attend your funeral because of those infernal beasts." Charlie belted out a belly laugh.

"Too true, Professor, too true." Charlie moved down the line to Draco who he also offered his hand to. Draco took it willingly, no sneer on his face. Charlie spoke seriously to him.

"That girl is my sister and I'm entrusting her to you. I know you love her, even if you might not have told her yet. I also know you were a spoiled git growing up and never had to care for anyone other than yourself. I don't care about any of that, but I care that you look past yourself and care for her. She deserves to be cared for. Harry and Ron never did, she was always playing mother hen to them. You promise me that you'll take care of her like she deserves." Draco didn't blanch at Charlie's very open observations about his past character, and he didn't seem the least non-plussed about her acting brother's words in general. He simply nodded.

"You're right, I do love her. I swear on my magic that I will care for her whether she likes it or not. You don't need to worry about her when she's with me." Charlie smiled and clapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Good man." He moved on before Draco could respond. When he stood in front of Hermione, he held out his arms to her and she flung herself into them, not caring a whit what the others thought about her actions.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Charlie. I hate it when you leave." He nodded and kissed the side of her head.

"I know, but that means you love it when I return. Besides, in just a couple months, you're going to be returning to Hogwarts and you'll be too busy to think about how much you miss me. Then come Christmas, I'll come back to Grimmauld as will you and Draco, and we'll spend the holiday together." She sniffled, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over her lashes. Charlie was her very best friend. He never judged her, he loved to debate with her, he accepted and understood her non-confrontational way. He was always the port in every storm for her. He chuckled when he heard her sniffle.

"No tears, 'Mi, this isn't goodbye. It's see ya in a few months. You know we'll keep writing each other like we always have and it'll be like we never parted ways when we see each other in December." She nodded and gave him a tremulous smile.

"You're right. Promise me you won't let your Gryffindor stupidity come out and play when you're with the dragons. Make sure you come home to me." He tugged one of her errant curls as he pulled away from her long enough to meet her eyes.

"I'll promise if you promise to let these two serious Slytherins take care of you like you deserve." She made a sound of distaste, but nodded her head in the end.

"I promise." He kissed her forehead before he stepped away.

"We have a deal then, little sister." He turned to the room at large, smile on his features. Hermione knew he was excited to go back to the job he absolutely adored.

"Everyone stay safe and watch out for each other." He reached out and grasped the coat hanger that Hermione knew to be a portkey. Charlie disappeared with a hoot and laugh that was reminiscent of the twins. Draco's arm went around her waist so he could pull her into his side.

"You'll see him again in a few months." She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better. She began to tug him towards the kitchen.

"I know. Let's go find Button. I want to drown my sorrows in ice cream." Draco smiled and she was sure that it was due to the fact that she wasn't having to be coaxed to eat more food.

*End of Flashback*

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson had been walking by and stopped when she saw Draco.

"Severus, Hermione, and I are taking a short trip to Australia just to get out of the country for a bit. And you?" Pansy flipped her hair behind her shoulder as she looked around Draco to see that Hermione was watching her.

"Theo and I have decided to go visit the States. I've heard the shopping in New York is sublime." Draco nodded, but didn't say anything else. Hermione decided to step forward and speak.

"I wanted to thank you, Pansy, for the help you gave me while I was in your home. I'll never forget it." Pansy just stared at her for several seconds before she sneered her drection.

"Keep your gratitude, Granger. I don't like you and I doubt I ever will. We all know you're the reason that idiot Potter survived long enough to kill that psychotic megalomaniac. You saved me from being branded like a cow. I saved you from my brainwashed father and his cronies. We're even." Hermione didn't know how she felt about what Pansy had just said, but she decided to smile and nod.

"I understand. I thank you just the same, but I won't mention it again." Hermione had a feeling that Pansy was uncomfortable with the gratitude being shown to her in public. Most Slytherins were known for being unfeeling, so she could understand how such honest emotion would make her uncomfortable. Pansy nodded to Draco.

"Enjoy your stay in Australia." Draco smirked her way.

"Best of luck shopping with Theo." She nodded and sauntered off to the end of the line. It was in that moment that Hermione needed to know exactly what their relationship had entailed.

"Did you and Pansy ever...?" Draco's eyes bore into hers.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer?" Severus was looking forward and obviously doing his best to not pay attention. She looked back to Draco, indecisive now. Finally, she nodded. Draco sighed.

"We first slept together when we were fourteen. Neither of us were virgins. The last time I slept with her was right after I fled the school our sixth year." She nodded and asked before she could talk herself out of it.

"Did you spank her too?" Draco seemed to be warring with himself, but in the end nodded. She nodded in return and turned to face forward. The Gryffindor was unsure of how she felt about the fact that Draco had done something like that with another girl. Probably numerous other girls when she considered it.

She couldn't be angry. Hermione had known from the beginning that he had been intimate with many girls before her. True, she hadn't been aware that he liked doing the same dirty things with them that he did with her, but she didn't feel that she could hold a grudge.

While she didn't feel anger, she definitely felt like she didn't measure up. Pansy was beautiful; she had the fine bones of the aristocracy, pale porcelain skin, shiny shoulder length black hair, and the perfect figure. How could Draco be happy with Hermione? She was tiny, no taller than one and a half meters. Her skin had a light sprinkling of freckles, her hair, while no longer out of control, was boring brown and still got frizzy whenever it rained. She was still far too skinny and her curves were almost non-existent. She sighed at where her thoughts were taking her. Severus had moved up the queue several paces so she was surprised when Draco fisted her hair and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Stop it." Her eyes flashed at him and she jerked away from him. He instantly released her hair and let her put distance between them. She was instantly irritated that he thought he could dictate what she thought. The Gryffindor stepped forward and drilled her finger into his chest.

"Just because you have a line straight to my emotions doesn't mean you get to dictate what I think. I am my own person and I'm entitled to my own thoughts and my own opinions. You don't get to bully me so I'll do what you say like a small child."

Draco didn't say anything, just watched her warily like she was a bomb that could go off at any moment. She wanted to chuckle when she realized that Draco had no idea what a bomb was. The amusement became just a little stronger when she saw Severus slightly smirking ahead of them. She realized that Draco probably had no idea how to deal with her being stubborn and Gryffindor because he had gotten whatever he wanted for years. She turned her back to Draco and crossed her arms over her chest. She realized that she was being petulant, but she didn't care. They were almost to the front of the queue when Draco spoke softly.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel like I'm forcing my opinions on you. I just really hate it when you think so badly of yourself." Hermione sighed and turned back to face him.

"I understand that, but you can't just order me not to think something." He stepped forward and threaded his hand through her hair. When he spoke, his voice was husky.

"I'll order you to do many things, mon couer, of that I'm certain, but I'll endeavor to not tell you what to think. I'll tell you what you should think." He tightened his hand in her hair and kissed her quickly.

"You should realize that while Pansy and all the other girls I shagged through the years were pretty, even beautiful, you are enchanting, stunning. You should realize that while Pansy has a nice figure, you will put on weight and will be exquisite. Above all, you should realize that while I most definetely had good times with the other girls, I love you and you feel better than anyone I've ever been with." Her eyes misted at his words so she went to her tip ties so she could kiss him deeply. The kiss didn't last long, but when she pulled away, her heart was light. Severus interrupted.

"If you two are quite finished with your argument and making up, our departure time has arrived." Hermione felt her cheeks redden, but stepped forward to touch the wooden hairbrush. Severus and Draco grasped it beside her and when the clock struck the minute, she felt the jerking behind her navel.

When they landed, she would have fallen if Severus hadn't snaked his arm out and caught her. She flashed him a grateful smile before he slipped back into the evil Potion's Professor persona. A young man hurried forward, hand extended to Severus, who simply stared at it without grasping it. The man didn't even attempt to approach Draco, instead advancing on herself. She gave him a small smile as she shook his hand until Draco stepped forward and glared at him. The man began to sweat slightly as he stepped back.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Snape, and Mr. Malfoy, Australia welcomes you. My name is Ethan Turner. If you would please follow me, the Minister is ready to greet you." Hermione gave him a smile and allowed Draco to guide her after Mr. Turner. He wended his way through the corridors of the Ministry and she could feel the stares. She had been told that they wouldn't be paraded in front of civilians, that their identities would be protected. After several minutes, they ended at a corner office where the door was wide open. Mr. Turner ushered them through, and an aging man behind the desk stood and came around, hand extended.

Severus shook it first, then Draco, and finally Hermione. She noticed that Mr. Turner came in with them and stood at the back of the room almost like he was guarding the door.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to have you in our country. I'm Lucas Kelley, Minister of Magic for the great country of Australia." Hermione muttered in response.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minister." Her two Slytherins were polite, but not overly so. Everyone wanted a piece of the war heroes now that the war was over, even people in other countries. It was just frustrating to think that international dignitaries thought they rated special attention when they contributed nothing to their cause. When Minister Kelley realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the two ex-Death Eaters, he turned his attention to Hermione.

"I hear all three of you are friends with the Minister in England. He personally called in this favor." She nodded politely.

"Yes, we've all known each other for several years. Kingsley Shacklebolt is one of my closest friends." Minister Kelley gave her an odd look that clearly stated that he didn't believe her. Her temper flared slightly.

"Not that you would understand, but war brings the most unlikely people together. Kingsley Shacklebolt has saved my life more than once and I've returned the favor just as many times. Don't presume to judge us just because you're the Minister of Magic. We just escaped the most corrupted Ministry, so forgive us for not thinking that government officials are all that wonderful. Kingsley Shacklebolt is the exception, not the rule." Draco wrapped an arm around her waist in solidarity and Severus raised an eyebrow in anticipation of the Minister's reaction. The man looked completely chastened by her dressing down, however.

"I meant no offense, Miss Granger. I would never presume to judge. Of course I believe you, Miss Granger, it's just disconcerting since you all are unlikely friends." She nodded her acceptance of his apology. He waved at the chairs in front of his desk so they could all be seated. While Draco left his arm around her shoulders, Severus draped his arm around the back of the chair in clear demonstration that he was firmly on Hermione's side if there was to be conflict. The Minister sighed before speaking.

"All Minister Shacklebolt said was that he needed a favor for the war heroine Hermione Granger. Of course everyone knows your name along with your companions, so I was quick to accept. What is it that we here in the outback can help you with?" Hermione took a deep breath and decided to be honest.

"Before the conflict exploded into open warfare, I knew my parents would be targets. I obliviated them and sent them to Australia with new identities. I need your help in locating them." The Minister widened his eyes in surprise as he spoke.

"That was an incredibly selfless thing to do, Miss Granger. The Ministry would be happy to help you with your search if you could provide us wth their new identities."

Hermione leaned forward and snagged a quill out of the holder on his desk. He pushed a clean sheet of parchment her way along with a pot of ink. She carefully printed out Wendell and Monica Wilkins before returning the parchment to him. He read the names before rolling up the parchment and sticking it in his inner robe pocket. When he spoke, his voice was confident.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll have your results. If you could do me a favor in return, Miss Granger?" She gave a brief nod.

"If it's within my power." He smiled at her and this time she knew it was a politician's smile.

"Tell Harry Potter that Australia thanks him augustly for his service in disposing of Lord Voldemort. It's a widely known fact that while he was based in Britain, after he conquered there, he would have branched out until he ruled every country in the world. Please tell him that he will be welcomed as a hero if he should ever decide to visit." Hermione wanted to barf right there on his desk, but she ruthlessly held back the urge. Severus and Draco seemed to realize just how sickened she was by his words. Hermione nodded instead and gave him a tight smile.

"I will pass on your words and your invitation. However, Harry is entering into auror training so I'm not sure when he'll be able to travel." He waved away her words as if they were unimportant.

"That's fine, Miss Granger. Thank you. Now if I may suggest it, please keep these two rather frightening men at your side if you decide to visit Calliandra Court. While you would be hard pressed to meet someone that would harm you, there are the enthusiasts out there that would badger you incessantly. I want you to enjoy your stay here so please be safe rather than sorry." She bristled at the implication that she couldn't handle herself in a crowd, but decided to let his words go with a tight smile.

"Absolutely, Minister. We shall report back tomorrow for the results of your search." He stood and motioned for to show them out.

The three of them carefully followed Mr. Turner through the corridors back down to where the Ministry opened up onto Calliandra Court. Severus and Draco both flanked her, keeping her tucked firmly in the middle of them. After seeing the sheer number of people that were gawking and whispering all their names, she was grateful. Once they reached the entrance, Mr. Turner turned and addressed Hermione.

"You can find a hotel down the road just aways. It called The Wizard's Place, not very original, but a decent place to stay. Heed Minister Kelley's warning if you decide to go wandering." She nodded her understanding before the trio set forth out onto Calliandra Court.

The three of them turned so many heads that Hermione just wanted to scream at them to get their staring out of the way so she could move on. She didn't though, and they didn't stop staring either.

By the time they had checked in at The Wizard's Place, Hermione was ready to scream. She wanted to go explore another country so badly, but it would be terrible to go out and endure the stares. She threw her beaded bag on the bed that she and Draco would be sharing while Severus settled his small bag on the full-sized bed on the other end of the room.

The original plan had been to have two seperate rooms, but when the patrons and guests of the hotel had realized just who the three accented people were, they had clamored to their sides for questions and autographs. Severus had put his foot down and demanded a single room with two beds for everyone's protection. Draco raised his eyebrow at her in question as to why she was behaving so childishly. She huffed out a response, knowing she needed to be more mature.

"I've never been anywhere or done anything and I was so looking forward to exploring another country. Now we're fucking celebrities here just like at home and I won't get to see a thing because we have to stay here for safety's sake." Draco pulled her into a hug.

"Nobody said we had to stay here, mon coeur. I'll endure the staring if you will." Severus kissed the side of her head in passing to the loo to deposit his toiletries there.

"We can still go out, little one. Do not fret." She knew how both of them absolutely despised being stared at so it brought tears to her eyes.

"Thank you, both of you. I appreciate this so much." Draco chuckled and began to unpack their belongings.

"I would do anything for you, mon coeur."

After they had unpacked, Hermione slipped into something a little more comfortable so she could drag the two Slytherins with her up and down Calliandra Court. Both men watched her with wry amusement until she was ready.

Hermione threaded an arm through each one of their arms and they set off down the Australian version of Diagon Alley, determined to experience a little bit of another country and to forget that the coming day would likely bring a confrontation that she didn't look forward to in the least.

A/N- Not my longest or best chapter, but it's passable. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. This was kind of a filler chapter, but it needed to happen. Next up is finding the Grangers and restoring their memories. Leave me your thoughts, they're better than chocolate and whiskey!

Love,

A


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- Everyone seems to have enjoyed the last chapter which I'm so grateful for. I am so thankful to all of you that have stuck by my stories and by me as an author. You're awesome. Also, if I didn't answer your review, I apologize. I'm still experiencing problems with FF. I know you're all excited for another chapter though so let's get started!

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. It's all been done before by JKR or other fanfiction writers. I haven't made a knut off any of my stories. Same old, same old.

Chapter 24

June 13, 1998

Hermione dressed with a sense of relief and dread. She dreaded finding her parents and having to explain to them what had happened and why she had erased their memories, but she was relieved to move on with her life and be finished for good with her parents.

She decided to go for nice clothing, but casual. She didn't want to appear in jeans and trainers like she had always worn when she was young. She wanted to make them think that she was a strong, confident, capable, young woman, not scared to death of facing them. Therefore, she donned a black floaty skirt that almost reached her knees, a pair of ballet flats that Draco had insisted she buy the night before, and an emerald green camisole that she covered with a light weight cardigan. She had learned early on in her formative years to always cover as much skin as possible when she was around her parents or their friends.

Severus wore his customary black trousers and white oxford, but with the top couple buttons undone, showing off a small expanse of pale skin. She had always been jealous of his and Draco's alabaster skin; she had detested her freckles since she had known what they were called. One of the kinder women that had taken her in to punish her had told her that they were angel kisses, but she had never believed it.

Draco looked unbelievably sexy in his khaki trousers and oxford, wearing it much the same as Severus did. You could just barely see the coarse blond hair that sprinkled his chest. Both of them seemed to have on some sort of dragonhide boot and in that moment, Hermione wondered if Severus was wealthy.

The Gryffindor shook the thought away when Severus stepped forward and brushed her hair behind her shoulders. He gave her a semblance of a smile.

"Are you ready, little one?" She nodded her head in trepidation. She knew that Severus and Draco would never allow harm to come to her, but it didn't make her any less nervous. He gave her a look of understanding.

"Do not fret. Draco and I will be by your side the whole day. We may not even find them today, Australia is an extremely large country and they could be anywhere." She nodded again before smiling more confidently. Maybe she wouldn't have to face them today after all.

She shook off his words with a frown. As much as she would like to put off the inevitable, she hoped that they found her parents today. The quicker they got the job done, the quicker she could move on with her life.

Before she had left for Australia, Harry had taken her aside and told her to offer up Grimmauld Place as a place for them to stay if they wanted to come home to England. While she had told him that she would most definetely pass on his words, Hermione had no intentions of having them anywhere near her for the rest of her natural life.

Draco came up beside her and threaded his fingers through hers. He let her grab her purse, which she never carried unless she was going to be in the muggle world, and started to lead her towards the door. As soon as they left their room, Severus raised his wand and cast several spells and wards to keep other people out of their room.

The walk through the hotel was much the same as it had been the night before. Everyone they passed stared at them. Some pointed and managed to make Hermione feel like a circus act. It wasn't quite as bad when they reached Calliandra Court, but they were still recognized.

The sun was hot as it beat down on her head and neck. There was already a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, which made her self-conscious just a little. They hadn't made it far at all when she said to hell with how she wanted to present herself. She stripped her cardigan off and shrunk it so she could place it in her purse. The sun felt wonderful on her bare shoulders and Draco smiled at her apparent happiness.

They entered the Ministry in much the same way as they had left it. Severus and Draco were on either side of her and they were still drawing most of the attention in the corridors. Word seemed to spread quickly since they had only made it a few corridors in when Mr. Turner rushed to meet them.

"Please forgive me, I was planning on meeting you at the door, but hadn't received word as to your arrival time." Severus beat Hermione by speaking first.

"We are more than capable of finding our way, Mr. Turner. Your brown-nosing is unnecessary." The man flushed before he turned back to Hermione.

"Please follow me, I'll return you to Minister Kelly's office." She gave him a brief nod before smirking at Severus behind the man's back.

They trailed behind Mr. Turner through the corridors as he led them to the Minister's office once more. When they arrived, the door was closed as if he was with an appointment. Mr. Turner made to knock on the door, but Hermione stopped him.

"Please don't interrupt him on our account. We don't mind waiting for a short time for him to conclude his business." The man gave her a quizzical look before he pushed the door open anyways. Draco pulled her into his side.

"Just the man do his job. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner can finish what we need to do and go back to where friendly people stare at us." Hermione couldn't help but to laugh.

"Everyone who has actually talked to us here has been more than friendly. It's overwhelming they're so friendly." He harrumphed, an action very much unlike him, at her words.

"Yes, yes, but back home we know what to expect. There we know people might try to kill us. It's the not knowing that makes me nervous." She giggled softly at his words, but remained quiet. The door opened rather quickly and Mr. Turner emerged so he could usher them into the Minister's office. This time the Minister didn't rise when they entered, but gestured for them to take the same seats as yesterday.

"Well, you three have caused quite the stir here in our country. There are pictures in the paper of you strolling Calliandra Court together." Hermione nodded and tried to be diplomatic.

"Yes, your people are very friendly." He outright laughed at her.

"Nothing ever happens in our country so when honest-to-goodness celebrities show up, they all want to make friends." Hermione gave a more genuine smile.

"It's obvious." He smiled at her and she realized that as much of a politician as he was, he knew his people.

"Now, I handed your names off to my experts so they could magically search for your parent's aliases. They handed me their results just an hour ago. There were five couples that matched names with what you gave me. Two of them are here in Sydney and the other three are located in Brisbane." He withdrew a piece of parchment from his robe and handed it to her.

"These are the addresses of all five couples. I can't help you with the muggle transportation, but I can have Ethan here show you how to enter and exit Calliandra Court so you won't be dependent on us to come and go as you please." Hermione stood, followed quickly by Severus and Draco. She smiled at Minster Kelly and held out her hand to shake his. Her hand was ensconced in his large one when she spoke.

"Thank you, Minister. I appreciate your help in this personal matter. I'll be sure to pass your message on to Harry." He shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you, thank you, Miss Granger. Best of luck with your parents." Mr. Turner stepped to the side and allowed them to proceed him out of the door. He led them back through the corridors until they reached the main entrance.

Hermione slipped her hand through Draco's proferred arm and gave him a nervous smile. They made the short walk to the entrance of Calliandra Court in silence, Hermione basking in the sunshine beating down on her shoulders. While they did have sunny days in London, it wasn't ever as warm as the sunshine here in Australia.

They finally passed the last business on Calliandra Court and came to a brick wall that was a good ten feet long. Mr. Turner turned and gave them a small smile.

"Our entrance is much simpler the Diagon Alley's." She turned a questioning gaze to the man. He gave her a smirk of his own.

"Ethan Turner, Slytherin House graduate 1987." Severus smirked at the younger man.

"I wondered if you were going to admit you knew at least myself." Hermione turned to see both men smirking at each other.

"I couldn't do it in front of the Minister and steal his thunder." Severus chuckled lightly.

"Glad to hear that you've done well for yourself, Mr. Turner." The other man bowed his head slightly at Severus' words before turning back to Hermione.

"The way to get through the wall is to simply lay your hand on the bricks, palm down, and it will recognize that you have magical blood. Once it recognizes you, the bricks fold back and will allow you admittance whichever way you're wanting to go." Hermione was astounded.

"That's a rather ingenius method for entering and exiting. So much easier than trying to remember the pattern of bricks that you must have a wand for." Mr. Turner smirked her way and she realized that he made her just a little uneasy. As if he knew the second she did, Draco stepped forward and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

"Thank you for the tour, Mr. Turner." As if he recognized Draco's words as the dismissal they were, he bowed slightly once more and apparated away.

Hermione stepped forward and laid her palm on the brick wall and as promised, the bricks began to fold back, showing them that the room on the other side of the bricks appeared to be an abandoned bookstore of some sort. Hermione was dying to run her fingers along the titles and browse to her heart's content, but Draco pulled her towards the door with a chuckle.

"When we get home, mon coeur, I'll buy you all the books your heart could want. Let's focus." She sighed, but knew he was right. The Gryffindor allowed him to lead her out of the door right behind Severus, and she realized that they were in an alley that seemed to be abandoned by everything but the rats. Hermione gave an involuntary shiver. Draco noticed and gave her a questioning gaze. She sighed before answering.

"I've never liked rats, first because one of my parent's friends would lock me in their basement and it was infested with rats. I would have to sleep curled up in a ball so they wouldn't try to nibble on my fingers, toes, and nipples. The dislike was only cemented by Pettigrew." Draco's hand tightened on hers.

"They stripped you naked and threw you in a cold basement with rats?" Hermione's knew her face was on the cold side, but she wasn't sure how that could surprise him after everything she had told them. She didn't answer, just pursed her lips. Severus wisely remained silent. Draco sheepishly dropped his head for a moment before pulling her into a hug.

"That was rather daft of me, please forgive me." She nuzzled his chest for a moment before she spoke.

"Of course I forgive you, Dray." Severus spoke.

"Do you know where we may procure some muggle transportation?" She nodded as she allowed the two Slytherins to pull her out of the alley and out onto a busy street. Spotting a cafe just a block down, she started to walk.

Nobody stared, nobody pointed, and nobody knew their names. The anonymity was wonderful. When the reached the cafe, named the Hop Along Cafe which Hermiome found somewhat amusing, she took Draco's hand and held it tight. Before they entered, she met his eyes.

"Don't be nervous. Most muggles won't hurt you. They won't know that we have magic so just act natural and they'll do the same to you." She could feel a slight tremor in his hands, but she didn't acknowledge it. She leaned up and kissed him quickly before turning and opening the door.

Inside, the cafe was cool and it was decorated in kangaroos, which Hermione supposed explained the odd name of the establishment. There were a round dozen people seated throughout the cafe in red leather booths. The three of them looked extremely out of place, but Hermione didn't let that bother her. Instead, she grasped Draco's hand again and started for the register where a young woman was standing looking bored as ever. Hermione gave her a smile.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could use your telephone? I'll pay of course if I need to." The woman didn't say anything, but reached behind her and grabbed a cordless phone to hand to Hermione. When the young woman spoke, her voice was raspy as if she was a heavy smoker.

"Phonebook?" Hermione nodded as she handed over a few bucks.

Once she had the book in hand, the trio took both items and made their way to the nearest booth. Both men watched her curiously as she began to flip through the book, looking for the listing of taxi services. When she found what she wanted, she picked up the phone and began to dial. When she was finished, she closed the book and listened to the phone ring.

When the man on the other end answered, she requested a taxi to pick them up in twenty minutes time at their current address. The whole conversation took only a few minutes. Draco stared at her in amazement.

"That's so much faster than flooing." She smirked at him and nodded.

"I know. There are also telephones you can carry with you everywhere you go, but they're pretty expensive. We have a few minutes until they'll be here. Anyone want a soda?" Draco shrugged so Hermione just chuckled softly and went back to the register.

While the Gryffindor returned the phone and phonebook, she ordered three sodas. She handed over the appropriate amount of bucks and once again told herself how happy she was that she had had the forethought to have Bill switch some of her galleons over to Australian dollars. It would come in handy today.

Hermione carried the three drinks back to their booth and passed them out. Draco looked to Severus who was also surveying their drinks while Hermione happily sucked hers down.

Have you ever had this, Severus?" Severus spoke quietly.

"Once when I was small. My father didn't believe in luxuries." Severus took a tentative drink and he almost smiled. Almost.

"Just as delicious as I remembered." Draco finally took his own sip and smiled.

"What is this called again? This is fantastic. Muggles are brilliant." She couldn't hold back a laugh now.

"It's called soda pop, or fizzy drink in England. I rarely got one, but I've always loved them." Draco slurped his down quickly, Severus acting on his childish urges by doing the same. They were long finished by the time the taxi arrived. As they walked back outside, Hermione reassured Draco.

"We're going to get inside the automobile and they're going to take us to the first address on our list. Just stay calm." He clutched her hand tightly and she felt bad that they were forcing him through these trials so quickly. Draco had led a sheltered life as she had, just in different ways.

Severus climbed in first, sliding all the way over. Hermione went next since the window seat was where Draco would want to sit so he could see everything that was going on. After he climbed in, she gestured for him to shut the door. She leaned forward and handed the first address to the driver, a young man who couldn't have been more than twenty-five.

After being assured that the drive would take around twenty minutes, Hermione surreptitiously pulled her wand from her purse so she cast a muffliato. Severus raised his eyebrow at her spell, but she grinned at him.

"It's a brilliant spell. I've only created a couple, mostly out of necessity, but yours are amazing." He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. Under the muffling spell, Hermione quietly explained to Draco and sometimes Severus what certain things that they saw were used for, what certain places did to serve their community. She did her best to stifle the laugh when he exploded in surprise when she told him that the police were the muggle equivalent of aurors.

It didn't take them nearly long enough to reach their destination. After instructing the taxi driver to wait for them, they all got out of the car and stood in front of the house. Once they were lined up in front of the house, Hermione spoke.

"I think it would be best if we acted like we were trying to get them to join our religion. Just let me do the talking." Draco's arm squeezed her waist, but he remained silent. Severus spoke quietly before they started up the walk.

"They won't hurt you, little one." She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and started up the walk. Once they were in front of the front door, Hermione reached out and knocked before she could chicken out. There was a dog barking just inside the door so Hermione doubted that these were her parents. They had never liked animals.

When the door opened, it was a middle-aged woman with strawberry blond hair. Hermione had conjured some religious pamphlets to hold in her hands, so when the woman spotted them, she gave them a hard smile.

"We're just not interested, thank you." The door slammed in their faces and Hermione was so thankful.

"It wasn't her. Now we move on." The three of them climbed back in the taxi and gave the driver the next address. This time, rather than excited chatter shared amongst them, they were silent. The drive was relatively short, only half an hour. When they pulled up in front of the second house, Hermione knew it was theirs. There was the all-too-familiar flower pot that Hermione could remember her mother getting for her thirty-fifth birthday sitting on the porch. She heaved a deep breath and turned to the taxi driver.

"Go ahead and go. Here's your money. Thank you." She handed the driver the money that she owed him and turned to her two Slytherins.

"This is them. Let's get in the door and when they turn their backs, I'll cast a sleeping spell. Once they're asleep, I'll cast the countercurse to the obliviate." They both nodded and let her take the lead. She squared her shoulders and straightened her spine before she started up the walk.

Once they were in front of the door, Hermione reached out and knocked. She had her pamphlets in her hand and she tensed when she heard footsteps from inside the house. When the door opened, Hermione was face to face with her mother.

-O-

Severus felt his heart stop for a few moments before he forced himself to take a breath. Never in a million years did he think he would see Jean Carter again. Their parting hadn't ended well, which was to be expected, but never in a million years did he think she would end up as Hermione's mother.

His mind reeled as this influx of information tried to process in his rather shrewd mind. He didn't even listen to whatever spiel Hermione was giving her mother about the religion that they were trying to sell her on. He was still grappling with the realization that the woman he had had a moderate dislike for was Hermione's mother.

After Lily had married James, he had been devastated. Already, he had begun to doubt his new master's ideas and methods making it easy for him to regret his decision to be branded. In a show of rebellion against his master and his first love, Severus had went to the Leaky Cauldron and picked up the first girl he had seen that had been a muggleborn. He wanted to prove to the Dark Lord that muggleborns weren't all bad, and he wanted to show Lily that he would never have held her blood status against her.

The first muggleborn that had walked through the door had been Jane Carter, a Gryffindor three years older than himself. Even though it was pretty common knowledge that he was now a Death Eater, he had plied the woman with drinks and turned on every ounce of charm that he could muster. After only a couple hours, Jane had agreed to go home with him.

She was a beautiful girl. Her hair was a rich mahogany, glorious waves that reached her waist. While she wasn't petite, she wasn't overly large either. She had had curves in all the right places. What had attracted him the most were her eyes. While they weren't the vivid green of Lily's, they were a warm amber color that reminded him of firewhiskey.

She would never be Lily, but he could work with that.

They had fucked for hours back in his home. Severus never allowed girls to stay the night, but they had both had too much to drink and had fallen asleep. When he had woken in the morning, he admited to having a bit of a meltdown. He had screamed at her that she was easy, horrid in bed, and told her to get out of his house.

Jane's eyes had filled with tears, but she hadn't given him the satisfaction of seeing them fall. She had dressed quickly, her eyes downcast, until she marched out the door. She had turned at the last second and told him that she forgave him before hurrying down the walk and out of his life. Severus hadn't even had a chance to respond.

It was four months later that Severus had gone on a raid of a muggleborn's family home. When he arrived, he recognized a now pregnant Jane Carter. It didn't take him long to count the days versus how far along she looked to realize the child had to be his.

He had turned his wand on his fellow "brothers" in order to save Jane and her family. That had been the first time that he had met Jane's twin sister Jean. She had been hysterical and Severus had been forced to stun her to calm her down. He had altered his fellow Death Eater's memories and told Jane that he would return the following day.

Indeed, he did return, but it wasn't to the warm welcome that he wanted. Jane had been cold, distant, and stubborn, saying that while it was most certainly his child, she didn't require the help of a Death Eater, especially not one sent to kill her and her family.

As absolutely stupid as he knew it would be, he wanted to be a father to their child. He wanted to be a better father than his own had been. While he didn't love Jane in the slightest, he would protect her and his child to the best of his ability.

When she refused to let him be a part of the child's life, he had promised her that he would go to Dumbledore and beg him to hide not only her and the baby, but himself as well. Jane had reluctantly agreed. Severus had indeed gone to Dumbledore, but he hadn't gotten a promise of safety. He had been manipulated into agreeing to spy for Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore telling him that his child would be so proud when he was hailed a hero.

He and Jane had forged a relationship of sorts. Neither loved the other, but they were both friends and intellectual equals. He met her family several times in the coming months, but tried to keep his distance since he was still an acting Death Eater. He had learned that Jean and Jane were fraternal twins and Jean had always been jealous of the fact that Jane had had magic.

When Jane had gone into labor, Severus had been out on a raid for the Dark Lord. Nobody had told him until it was too late. When he had arrived at the muggle hospital she delivered at, Jane had died during childbirth and the baby had followed her shortly after.

Jean had been the one to break the news to him. She hadn't been kind about it. She had insisted that it was his fault that her twin and niece had both died. Severus knew that it was true so he had stormed out of the hospital and never looked back.

Until today.

He tuned back into the conversation between Hermione and her mother just in time to see Jean turn her back on them after asking them in. Hermione's wand appeared without difficulty and she cast the sleeping spell without problem. Draco picked her up and carried her to the couch. Halfway across the room, an older man walked in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my wife?!" Hermione stepped forward and laid a hand on her father's arm.

"Please, sir, she collapsed when she let us in. My collegue caught her and thought to carry her to the couch there." He gave a sharp nod and followed Draco. Severus was surprised at how good Hermione was at acting. As soon as he turned to follow Draco, she shot him in the back with a spell. There was nobody there to catch him so Hermione levitated him to the other end of the couch.

Severus stepped up behind her and began kneading the tight knots in her shoulders. Draco rearranged the Grangers on the couch so she would have full access to both of them. Severus felt terrible holding the truth about his knowledge of her mother was from her, but he didn't want her to look at him terribly for what he had done to her aunt and cousin.

Hermione leaned into his hands and enjoyed his ministrations for a few minutes before she stepped away.

"Let's begin."

Hermione hadn't explained how she had modified an obliviation spell and he hadn't asked. In truth, he didn't figure that she would be too thrilled to relive that moment in her life. Therefore, he had left it alone.

He watched her chant softly under her breath, her eyes fixed first on her mother. The counterspell took a good few minutes and when she was finished with her mother, Hermione was panting. Draco had fetched her a glass of water which she downed quickly before beginning work on her father.

Just like the first time, Hermione was panting and thirsty after finishing with her father. Draco again retrieved her water which she drank gratefully. Once she had mostly recovered, she sank into one of the arm chairs.

"Now we wait. Their minds need a little while to adapt to the barrage of memories that I just inserted. It could take hours. We may as well get comfortable." Severus nodded and took a seat in the chair sitting next to her. Draco pulled her out of the chair so he could take it and pull her back into his lap. Draco sighed against the soft skin of her neck.

"So now we wait." She didn't say anything, but nodded.

Severus turned his eye to the sleeping couple on the couch. No matter how long it took, he would stay awake and make sure that they couldn't harm Hermione again. He could only hope and pray that while he had recognized Jean quite easily despite the years, she wouldn't recognize him and expose his deepest shame and secret.

Only time would tell.

A/N- There we are girls and boys! Another chapter down...I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffie of sorts, but the chapter would have been ridiculously long otherwise. While I am a fan of long chapters, I'm also a fan of anticipation. I'd like to thank clumsydolphin for the idea of adding Severus' story into this story. She's the bomb. Next chapter is the confrontation you've all been waiting for. Let me know what ya think!

Love,

A


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- I know, that cliffie was terrible of me! Please don't hate me (: I got this chapter to you as quickly as possible though in hopes of making it up to you. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, you make my day. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my own twist on this story line. All the rest has been done before. I haven't made any money whatsoever from any of my stories, and believe me, my bank account proves it.

Chapter 25

June 14, 1998

Hermione came awake with a jolt when she felt fire in her scalp.

She faintly remembered waiting hours for her parents to wake and worrying that she had done the countercurse wrong. She had gone out and brought back take away for them to eat for dinner before they had all resumed their positions in the armchairs. She remembered snuggling into Draco's chest and hearing both he and Severus telling her to take a nap.

Now there was fire in her scalp where someone was ripping her hair out and then excruciating pain as she was dragged out of Draco's lap to be dropped in a heap on the floor. She landed wrong on her pelvis which sent pain screaming up her spine and down her leg. She let out a pained whimper before she glanced up and saw her father standing over her with a furious look on his face.

"You had better explain yourself right now, devil spawn, or you won't be able to walk for a week." Draco finally came awake and flew out of his chair, wand in his hand. He stood in front of Hermione with his wand pointed at her father's face.

"Touch her again and you will fucking die. I've killed plenty of times before, I'll do it again." Hermione saw her mother coming awake behind her father and she wondered where Severus had gone. As if she had summoned him, he appeared from the corridor where the loo was located. As soon as he saw what was happening, his wand slid out of his sleeve and he stepped forward to take Draco's place. Draco dropped to his knees at her feet while Severus spoke.

"You touch her again, it will be the last thing you do." Hermione shivered at his tone, now fully understanding just why people feared Severus Snape.

Her mother had been silent up until now, but Hermione noticed that she was staring at Severus with an odd expression on her face. Her father was glaring at everyone, which really wasn't anything new. Hermione sighed softly. They hadn't changed at all. Draco was helping her to her feet with an arm around her waist, which meant that her hip was only a little sore now that she was off the hard floor. He helped her back into the chair before standing next to her, wand still in hand. Severus growled menacingly.

"Take a seat next to your wife and we will explain." Her father was still furious, but sat on the couch next to his wife. Severus continued.

"First, what are you names?" Her father rolled his eyes.

"Daniel Joseph Granger, although apparently, I've been going by Wendell fucking Wilkins." She looked expectantly at her mother, who still looked extremely confused.

"Jean Mae Granger, but I was also going by Monica Wilkins." Severus turned and nodded at her.

"Your countercurse worked. Would you like to take over or shall I continue?" Hermione didn't want to show an ounce of weakness so she straightened her shoulders.

"I'll explain." She scooted forward in her seat until she was sitting on the edge. She felt self-conscious sitting there with her hair messy around her face, her shoulders and feet bare, with a wrinkled skirt. Draco began to run his fingers through the back of her hair to calm her. She took a deep breath and began.

"When I first went off to Hogwarts, I became friends with a boy named Harry Potter. As it turns out, he had saved our world from one of the most evil wizards our time had ever seen when he was only a year old. As it turned out, however, Voldemort wasn't really dead.

He came back our first year and tried to steal a stone that would keep him alive forever. Harry and I, with one of our other friends named Ron, went after Voldemort and stopped him from stealing the stone. Our second year, my friend Ron's little sister was given a book while out shopping that linked her to Voldemort. She opened what is called the Chamber of Secrets. A basilisk, or a snake the size of a house, resided there. Basilisks can kill you if you look them in the eyes. Other muggleborns were becoming petrified, which is what happens when you see a reflection of the basilisk's eye.

I was petrified for just over a month during my second year of school while Harry and Ron found the Chamber, rescued Ginny, killed the basilisk, and stopped Voldemort once again. Our third year, a man named Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Everyone thought that he was after Harry to kill him because they thought he had sold out Harry's parents to Voldemort. Long story short, we discovered that Sirius was innocent and their friend Peter had faked his death after he betrayed Harry's parents. A werewolf tried to eat my friends and I and Professor Snape saved our lives. I almost had my soul sucked out by I'm not even sure how many dementors. Harry saved us all." She raked her hands through her hair nervously seeing the looks of complete disbelief on her parents faces. The Gryffindor hurried on before they could interrupt.

"My fourth year the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts. It's a magical contest where the participants have to be at least seventeen years of age. Somehow, Harry's name was entered and he was bound by magical contract to compete. I helped him prepare as best I could. He had to fight a dragon, he had an hour to go in the very depths of the Black Lake and rescue Ron, who was being held there by the mermaids. When the final challenge came along, it was a maze filled with dangerous creatures and tasks. He and the other Hogwarts boy that was entered raced for the win and decided to take it together.

When they both grasped the winning cup, it transported them to a graveyard where Harry was used in a ritual to bring Voldemort back into a corporeal body. He killed the other Hogwarts boy and Harry dueled him before he was able to return to the castle.

Our fifth year was the one of the worst. Nobody believed Harry when he said that Voldemort was back so nobody was preparing for the havoc he would wreak upon our world. Harry was tried in a full court for using underage magic to save himself and his cousin from dementors. The Ministry put the most horrid teacher in charge of our defense class.

Harry could see glimpses of Voldemort's mind in his dreams and at the end of the year, he was shown that Voldemort had Sirius, Harry's godfather, in the bowels of the Ministry and was torturing him. Harry, Ron, and I, along with a few of our friends, went to the Ministry and tried to protect the prophecy about Harry when we discovered that Sirius wasn't really there.

I was cursed by a Death Eater by the name of Antonin Dolohov. His curse would have killed me if I wouldn't have silenced him. Since I did silence him, I was only in the hospital wing for a few weeks before I was well enough to leave. Sirius was killed and Harry faced off with Voldemort in the Atrium of our Ministry, thus proving to our world that Voldemort was indeed back and Harry hadn't been lying." Draco stepped behind her and started kneading her shoulders, trying to relax some of the tension he found there. Severus still had his wand at the ready, but had relaxed his stance slightly. He had fallen back to stand at her side in a show of solidarity.

"Our sixth year consisted of Harry having private lessons with Headmaster Dumbledore. He was only allowed to tell Ron and I about the fact that he believed Voldemort made something by the name of horcruxes. A horcrux is an object that houses a piece of someone's soul. Voldemort made seven horcruxes so there were eight pieces of his soul floating around our world.

Draco here was forced to take the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater and his first mission was to kill Dumbledore and let other Death Eaters in the school. They had threatened to torture and murder his parents if he didn't comply. At the end of the year, Harry went on a mission with Dumbledore to retrieve one of Voldemort's horcruxes that he had found.

Dumbledore was seriously weakened by the potion that he had to ingest and when they finally returned to Hogwarts, Draco had let the Death Eaters in the school by means of something called a vanishing cabinet. My friends and I helped fight off the Death Eaters and protect the school while Dumbledore and Harry were gone. When they returned, Dumbledore sent Harry down below the Astronomy Tower and he faced Draco by himself.

Draco merely disarmed him though. When Severus and the others arrived, Severus killed Dumbledore by order of Dumbledore himself. They fled the school and the whole world went into mourning for the beloved Headmaster. We attended his funeral before I returned from school.

Harry, Ron, and I had planned to go on the run during the summer so we could search for the other horcruxes. We didn't stand a chance at defeating Voldemort if they were still unaccounted for. I knew that you two would be targets for the Death Eaters and would likely be tortured and murdered for information about my whereabouts.

Therefore, three days after I returned home, I turned my wand on the pair of you. I altered your memories with a special spell that I developed myself. I changed your names, gave you the strongest compulsion I could manage to move to Australia, and erased all memories of myself from your minds." Her parents eyes were bugging out in what she assumed was anger so she hurried on.

"Harry, Ron, and I were on the run for nine months. We broke into the Ministry of Magic, we camped in the woods, we avoided Snatchers, and we starved near to death. One fateful day in April, I don't remember the exact day, we had only two left to find and destroy.

Harry made a mistake and said Voldemort's name, which broke all of our protective enchantments. Snatchers arrived and they took us to Draco's family manor, which was being used as Voldemort's home base. I had managed to curse Harry so he wasn't easily identifiable and I transfigured Ron's features, but I was instantly identified.

I was tortured by Draco's aunt, an evil woman by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. I was almost dead when Draco saved me. He was cursed his aunt for interfering, and he was dying before my eyes. He called his elf and had her take the two of us, Harry, and Ron to Ron's brother's house. While I was trying to heal Draco, our blood mixed and we formed a soul bond.

We went on to somewhat break into Gringott's bank and destroy another horcrux, then we went to Hogwarts for the Final Battle. Severus was finally able to tell everyone that he had been under Dumbledore's orders to kill him, that he had never swayed from the Order's side.

Draco destroyed the last horcrux when I tried and failed. We discovered that Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar so he had to let Voldemort kill him. Severus began to duel Voldemort and it was truly a sight to behold. The whole of our world watched on while Severus taunted the Dark Lord, giving Harry the time he needed to recover from the killing curse.

Harry did come back and dueled Voldemort himself, in which he won. Voldemort fell and our world has been rejoicing since. There have been a few mishaps along the way since then, but I knew my conscience wouldn't rest until I restored your memories. I want nothing to do with you after this day, I just had to make sure that you were able to return to your life if that's what you chose." Her mother stood angrily, fury twisting her features.

"I know for a fact that half that story is a lie. Severus Snape has never been a good man. I can't believe that you would choose him over us! He killed your mother for God's sake!" Hermione went silent and completely still at her words. What the hell was going on here?

-O-

Severus instantly made the connection. He was absolutely livid. In all the years that he had tortured, raped, and murdered at the behest of the Dark Lord, he had never enjoyed it. He truly thought that he would enjoy slowly killing this woman in front of him.

His wand arm came up, every intention of striking the woman in front of him dead. He was stopped, however, by Draco wrenching his wand out of his hand and whispering a spell that made it disappear. Instead of using a spell, he strode forward and backhanded the woman as hard as he could.

Jean fell to the ground and moaned in pain, blood trickling out of her mouth when she finally looked up. Severus was so angry his chest was heaving, but he knew he couldn't do more than he had already done. He stepped back while Daniel Granger watched him warily. Hermione shrank away from him fearfully and it broke his heart. He knelt in front of her, but didn't touch her for fear of making her fear him more.

"I will NEVER hurt you, little one. Do not fear me, please. I will never touch you in anger." Her eyes watered and he knew she hated feeling vulnerable. The Gryffindor ruthlessly held the tears back, though, and reached out to take his hand.

"I don't fear you, I promise. I fear the anger. It's all I've known and it usually doesn't end well for me." He reached up and cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"I swear on my magic that is the first time that I've ever hit a woman because I wanted to. Now she's going to tell you why." Hermione gave him a trusting look that assuaged his guilt at scaring her. Severus stood again and watched as Daniel helped Jean to the couch.

"Tell her what you've done. Don't think about lying or I will kill you. I don't need my wand to break your neck." For the first time, fear crossed Jean's features and she nodded.

"I had a twin sister named Jane, fraternal twins, though we were pretty close to identical. She was a muggleborn witch while I was not. She was sorted into Gryffindor and was so very proud. After she graduated, she held a few jobs in our world, but she was never happy like she was in the wizard world.

One day she told me that she was pregnant, that she had had a one night stand with a young man that was a Death Eater. When they woke up, he insulted her, made her cry, and ordered her out like she was trash. Months later, these Death Eaters attacked our home. Snape here was one of them and he spared our lives.

He saw she was pregnant and made the connection. She never told me why she let him have a place in her life. Jane told me more than once that they didn't love each other, but he wanted to be in their lives even though it was suicidal. She told me they were friends and for the time being that was enough.

I know he was still torturing and murdering. Jane tried to keep it quiet, but she couldn't always. When it came time for her to give birth, he was off pillaging for his master. While my sister died having his child, he was out murdering other children, other families. I knew then that I couldn't let him have you.

I lied to him and told him that you died with your mother and he never questioned it. He never came to the funeral, he never came to remove his things from her flat, he just disappeared, back to his master like a faithful lap dog, I'm sure."

When she put it like that, Severus almost couldn't blame her for keeping his child from him. He was out torturing and murdering, raping too when the occassion called for it. The fact that he hadn't enjoyed it didn't chage the fact that he had been doing it. If he hadn't been with Voldemort, he probably could have saved Jane's life with magic and potions. It was all true, but that didn't make it right. Hermione was still silent, as was Draco behind her. Severus growled at Jean.

"I could almost forgive you for keeping her from me if you hadn't lied to her and mistreated her. You beat her, broke her bones, humiliated her in every way possible. You never sent her to school and you told everyone she was dead. If you wanted her so badly, why would you do that to her?" Jean just shook her head.

"Daniel knew nothing about Jane being a witch. He just knew she had died and that we were taking her daughter to raise as our own. He believed everything the priest told us when her magic began manifesting. I went along with it in hopes that it would keep her cowed so she didn't turn out to be exactly like her evil, murdering father. I would keep other families safe even if it meant beating it out of my sister's only child. Nobody should have to go through what Jane and our family did because of you." Hermione was still silent, but there were tears tracking down her face. Draco had a hand wrapped loosely around her neck, stroking the side of her throat softly while he remained silent behind her.

Severus was at a complete loss as to what to do next.

-O-

Hermione was frozen. She wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to be feeling after a revelation like that. How was she supposed to act?

The one thing she did know was that she was angry. Livid, actually, at both her parents and Severus. Why would they lie to her about her parentage? How could they mistreat her for being magical when her "mother" already knew that she would be magical? How could Severus have just walked away and not made sure that she wasn't alive? She had lived in the cocoon of hell for her entire life because he had walked away and not made sure she was dead like her aunt claimed. Finally, she could take no more and she let herself snap.

The Gryffindor went to her feet and drew her wand. Draco nor Severus stopped her. She began cursing all three of the adults in the room. Nothing life-threatening, but she took all of her anger out on them in the only way she was capable of at the moment.

Her aunt and uncle screamed in pain and fear as she rained down stinging hexes on them. They couldn't figure out what to do when her jelly-legs jinx hit them and they couldn't stand. To say that she took a sick enjoyment in seeing them suffer would have been an understatement.

Severus, on the other hand, took every single one of her hexes and jinxes silently. He stood there so as to make an easy target for her so she wouldn't even have to work at giving him just the small amount of pain that she was. He could have easily countered every spell she sent his way, but he didn't. What stuck in her mind was the absolute heartbreak and guilt she saw in his dark eyes when she finally had to stop and catch her breath. When she looked in her aunt and uncle's eyes, all she saw was fear.

Suddenly, Hermione felt fucking terrible about taking her anger out on Severus. He had been lied to just the same as she had. While he should have made sure that she was dead, he was probably mourning her death and not thinking clearly. She quickly cast all the counter spells on the man she had come to admire above all others. He stood there afterwards, staring at her, waiting for her to make the first move. When she realized this, she threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin, I should have known better, please forgive me! Please, Daddy, don't hate me!" She was so distressed that she didn't realize that he was holding her in his arms and hugging her as tightly as she was hugging him. He buried his face in her hair and murmured in her ear.

"Little one, there is nothing to fogive. This was all my fault, I should have checked to make sure that you were truly dead like she told me. If I had, your life would have been so very different. Sweet Salazar, please forgive me, little one." Hermione could see Draco behind her watching them with a small smile on his face. She twisted her hand in Severus' shirt to keep him close.

"Of course I forgive you. You were distraught that your child and your friend had died, you weren't expecting someone to lie to you about something so important. Merlin, I cursed you!" He chuckled at her words this time.

"Little one, they were first year spells and I guarantee you that I can handle far worse than that. I don't hate you, I never could." She let a few tears fall and wet his shirt. When Severus felt her tears, he put a finger under her chin and tipped her face up so he could meet her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione. You claimed me as your parent before we came here. Now I just truly am your parent." She chuckled wetly, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Well, I am almost nineteen. Don't think you get to start bossing me around now." He laughed and hugged her again.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Are you well from when they woke up? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head.

"No, he just dropped me on my hip, the one that's still tender. Once Draco helped me up, it was better." He kissed her forehead and let her retake her seat in front of Draco. She gathered herself while Draco continued to massage her shoulders. It was a few minutes before she raised her wand and countered all the spells she had cast on her would-be parents. When she spoke, her voice was steel.

"I want nothing to do with you. I only came to restore your memories so I wouldn't feel guilty anymore. I don't need you and I never will again. The only good thing that came out of this Australia trip is discovering that Severus truly is my father, not just a person I wished carried the title. I don't ever want to hear from you unless it is a heartfelt apology for everything you've done to me. Everything. The beatings, the making me beg for forgiveness naked in church, the handing me off to your sick fucking friends, everything. Until that happens, I hope you have a fucked up life. I'd like to go now."

Neither Severus nor Draco wasted any time in helping her up from her chair. Both men wrapped an arm around her waist and began to chivvy her towards the door. Daniel Granger stepped forward as he spoke.

"You can't use your devil magic against us and then just walk out the door. I'm calling the police." Draco laughed cruelly.

"Go ahead, call them. When they find us gone and you spouting off that magic is real, they're going to commit you to a hospital. Then we really won't ever have to worry about you again." Her uncle sputtered again.

"There's physical proof! Jean's face is already bruising from where he hit her." Severus snorted.

"Like Draco said, call them. We'll even stand around and wait for them. Know though, that if I am to get in trouble with the government for striking that woman one single time, you will both be in a cell beside me for striking your "daughter" thousands of times. What's it going to be?" The pair remained silent so Hermione took that to be their answer. She started towards the door again, this time actually making it out the door.

With a quick jaunt behind the nearest garage, Hermione ordered the two Slytherins to apparate into the abandoned bookstore that served as the muggle side of the entry to Calliandra Court. When they arrived, Draco stepped forward to lay his hand on the bricks, opening the entryway for all three of them.

They walked briskly through the Court, not giving anyone the chance to stop them and try to chat. When they reached the hotel, Severus removed his wards and let them in the room. Hermione didn't say a word to either of them, just gathered up some yoga pants and a tank top and headed to the bathroom.

Once the door was closed and locked behind her, Hermione was quick to shuck off her day-old clothing. When she stepped into the shower, she knew that it was not only to feel clean again, but to have just a small amount of time to herself before having to face Severus and Draco.

In truth, she was also embarrassed. Hermione Granger had let go of her iron control and acted out like a child. While she could admit that it felt amazing at the time, she felt guilty and immature now that she was over it. She hoped these feelings passed soon because she couldn't say that she was fond of them.

Hermione was in the shower for a good hour before she decided that the others may want to shower as well. None of them had had the luxury of a shower and they had all slept in their clothes. She could have transfigured her clothes into something more comfortable, but she didn't want to be caught by her would-be parents in less than proper clothing.

The Gryffindor emerged from the loo barefoot with her hair long and wet behind her back. The water was soaking into her bright pink tank top, but she didn't seem to notice. She saw Draco flash Severus a look before he grabbed his own night clothes and head for the shower. Hermione sat on the couch located by the window of her room. She didn't say a word, just stared out the window as she continued to try to process everything that was going through her mind.

Would Severus want to claim her as his daughter? Sure, he was happy in this moment, but what would happen when word of his affair with a muggleborn Gryffindor got out? Would he still want anything to do with her then? If he did, would he want her to change her name? Did she want to change her name? There were so many questions that she wanted to ask, but to be honest, she wasn't entirely sure that she was ready for any of the answers, good or bad, at this point in time. She felt the couch dip beside her. Severus reached out and gently turned her away from him.

"Let me brush and dry your hair, little one. You can't leave your hair like that or you'll get sick."

She did as he asked and felt him begin to gently part her riotous curls into two sections. He had conjured a comb and was gently working the tangles out. As soon as he would work the tangles out, he would run his wand down it's length, drying it completely. When he was finally done, Hermione had to ask.

"Are you ashamed of me? I mean, I know that you aren't in this moment, but when we get back home and people want to know what's wrong. Everyone knows you hated me in school. What then?" Severus grasped her hips in his hands and pulled her into his lap. His hand threaded in her now tangle-free hair and held her head to his chest. He began to rock her slightly which reminded her of Draco. When he spoke, his words were thick with emotion.

"I have never been ashamed of you, little one. I've never hated you either. I was always secretly proud of your accomplishments and your intellect, now even more so since I know the adversities you faced growing up. I will never be ashamed of you either. You're my daughter and you're perfect. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different." She burrowed down into his chest and soaked up the heat that was radiating off of him.

"You want to keep me then? You want to be my daddy for real?" He peppered her hairline with kisses and she knew that she was being beyond ridiculous, but she couldn't seem to help it. Her whole world had been ripped apart in a few hours.

"Oh, I'm most certainly going to be your father, little one, and you will be my most beloved daughter." She grinned to herself and finally let him hold all of her weight. He settled more comfortably against the couch and leaned his cheek on top of her head.

"Sleep, little one. Everything will look better when you wake up." Even though it was early afternoon and she hadn't eaten a thing all day, Hermione decided to do exactly as her father told her.

Leaning against her father, Hermione slept.

A/N- Omg! I hope you all enjoyed the twist. Credit goes to clumsydolphin, again, she's the bomb! Please note that in no world whatsoever do I believe that a man hitting a woman is ok. However, I felt that with Severus' past history as a Death Eater, it was justified after what had happened. Next chapter the trio goes home and faces questions. Let me know what ya think (:

Love,

A


	26. Chapter 26

A/N-So many reviews and so much love from you all! Some of you guessed where the twist was taking you and some of you were pleasantly surprised. Regardless, I'm happy to hear that most of you enjoyed the twist. This chapter is going to be tricky for me to write, I think, so bear with me!

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing. Still haven't made any money. Damn, these disclaimers are kinda depressing! Lol.

Chapter 26

June 15, 1998

Hermione sighed as she waited in the queue for their return portkey. Severus and Draco both had offered to stay a few more days so she could explore Australia properly, but she had no urge to stay in the country. There were too many bad memories to even think of having a good time there for a good long while. Maybe some day.

To be truthful, she craved the comforts of Grimmauld Place, of Remus and baby Teddy. She wanted to be surrounded by people that loved her, that would continue to love her when they realized her true parentage. Even the Burrow would be welcome in her current mood.

She had sneaked out of bed around midnight since she couldn't sleep due to her afternoon nap on Severus' lap. She had sat at the table for a good half hour, detailing her meeting with her parents in a letter to Charlie. She had come clean and told him that her parents were abusive, but not to the extent. After she had sent it off with the owl that resided in the room, she had crawled back into bed beside Draco and snuggled into his side again.

The Gryffindor had been all too aware that both Draco and Severus had been awake and aware that she was up in the middle of the night, but both had been quiet and let her do as she felt she needed to. For that she was grateful.

Draco had been wonderful the day before. She was sure that he had felt a little ignored and neglected after she had discovered her true parentage. She had aired her insecurities to Severus and then fell asleep on his lap, not speaking a word to Draco, but he had been wonderful when she had woken up. He had ordered them all the most elaborate room service and done his very best to keep her spirits up. If Severus hadn't been in same room, she was sure that he would have made love to her as well which would have been a welcome distraction.

The queue was moving slowly and Hermione was getting frustrated. She just wanted to be home and curl up on the couch in the library next to Draco so she could listen to Remus and Severus debate whichever issue they decided to discuss that night. She was very surprised when Mr. Turner rounded the corner and came to a stop when he saw them all lined up.

"Miss Granger, you're heading home already?" She nodded, doing her level best not to glare at the Slytherin. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she just wanted out of bloody Australia. Mr. Turner gave her a confident smile even as Draco wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's too bad you couldn't stay longer. I would have loved to take you out to dinner and show you the sights." Before Hermione could tell the man that she was completely happy with Draco, Severus stepped forward.

"Even if she was single and interested, which she isn't, I would never allow her to date you, Mr. Turner. I remember the depraved things you participated in during school. Somehow, I doubt your tastes have changed." The color drained from Mr. Turner's face before it flushed a bright red. Hermione had the offhand thought that he must have suffered in the Slytherin common room if he couldn't hide his emotions any better than that. When he next spoke, he stammered.

"I hope you had a pleasant trip. I hope you'll grace us with your presence another time." She gave a sharp nod before the man turned on his heel and stalked off. Once he was out of earshot, Hermione burst into laughter for the first time since they had found her parents.

"That was brilliant, Daddy! But, what did he get up to?" Severus smirked at her.

"I would never divulge that kind of information to my daughter. If you really want to know, though, ask Bill. They graduated the same year and his exploits weren't a huge secret. I fear that he fled to Australia for a reason." She chuckled and shook her head, her mood instantly better after finally laughing. Draco leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. Before she could turn and return the favor, the department head for their department called her name.

"Hermione Granger." The murmurs started around her, but Hermione didn't care this time. They were leaving so the unbearable attention that they had received while there would be nothing more than a memory.

When they were shuffled into the cramped office, the man pointed to a yardstick that seemed overlong for some reason. All three of them grasped the stick and waited for the inevitable yanking behind their navels. When they did finally disappear, and then reappear, Hermione stumbled into Draco's side who instantly reached out and steadied her. She shot him a grateful glance before she realized that Kingsley was waiting for them. When he saw that she noticed him, he gave her a wide grin and held open his arms so she could run into them.

That's exactly what she did too. Hermione let the warmth of Kingsley's arms wrap around her and she giggled when he spun her around in a circle. When he set her down, he planted a kiss on the top of her head with a smile.

"You have to tell me everything tonight, 'Mi. I want to know all the details." She cocked her head to the side and the two Slytherins behind her must have looked just as confused because Kingsley chuckled.

"Harry thought you needed a homecoming party since you wouldn't be coming back if you hadn't found your parents. You found them, didn't you?" Hermione gave him a somewhat stiff nod.

"Yes, we found them, but it wasn't anything like what we thought we would find." He frowned slightly at her, but replaced it quickly with worry.

"Are you alright, 'Mi, do you need -." Hermione shook her head and cut him off.

"I'm fine, I promise. Never better to be honest. I'll explain tonight at the party." He grinned at her again before releasing her and giving her a gentle shove back towards Draco and Severus.

"I'll see you then." She nodded and waved before she turned to actually meet the eyes of her father.

"You do want to tell people, don't you? If not, that's fine, I just need to know what's acceptable to say and what not to say." He brushed his hand down the length of her curls.

"Absolutely. I would be mad to not want everyone to know that you're my daughter." She gave him a blinding grin and threaded her arm through his.

"Thank you for not being ashamed of me." He sighed a deep sigh.

"We've had this discussion, Hermione. You are my daughter and I want the world to know." She gave him another big smile before she wrapped her other arm in Draco's and began to drag them both towards the the apparition point of the Ministry.

The three joined hands, Severus and Draco on either side of Hermione, and they let Severus take charge. He wrapped all three of them in the familiar suction of apparition so they could open their eyes and gaze upon the familiar decorations of Grimmauld Place's library.

Hermione almost teared up at the all-too-familiar sight of home. Remus was seated on the couch since it was Saturday and he wasn't working. Hermione could hear Tonks banging round in the kitchen and Teddy appeared to be napping in a bouncer next to Remus. Hermione rushed forward to hug Remus, who was slightly startled, but hugged her back with equal fervor in return. She knew he cast a questioning glance over her head to the two Slytherins behind her, but she paid it no mind. She was just thrilled to be home.

Rather than stand around and explain her strange behavior, Hermione flashed the room a smile before she snagged Draco's hand and began to pull him up to their room. The offhand thought made her wonder if Severus had plans for the father/boyfriend talk between the two of them or if he knew that Draco really did want to do right by her.

Once they were ensconced in their rooms, Hermione let out a sigh of relief and flopped back on their bed. She felt Draco sit at her feet and pull them into his lap so he could begin rubbing her arches. When he spoke, Hermione was surprised.

"I'm in awe of you, mon coeur. When we bonded, I knew I was getting a warrior. I never expected one to this level." She rolled to her side and gave him a smirk.

"Don't tell me lies. You always knew I would never take your shite." He threw back his head laughed with open abandon. When he stopped, he met her eyes before he crawled up her body and pinned her arms to the bed with his large hand.

"True, but you'll take my shite now." Hermione could see that his lids were half-lidded with lust. When he leaned down to plunder her mouth, she opened her mouth and gave him free access, not wanting to deprive him of whatever it was that made him happy.

His tongue swirled around hers, not letting her even attempt to hold his mouth hostage so she could torment him with her kisses. Hermione whimpered into his mouth as the sensations he was causing were leaving her hot and bothered all over.

She yearned to reach down and remove her shirt so she could bare her breasts to him, but he was having none of that. His fingers slid down her belly and found her folds under her knickers, sopping wet and wanting release more than she had ever known was possible. Without a thought, he vanished her clothing.

He wasted no time in parting her flesh so he could dive further in, fucking her with two of his fingers while his gaze met hers in what could only be described as lust. He pumped inside her a few times with his fingers before his eyes spoke the question she had been waiting for. She nodded, content to let him take control.

Before she could even blink an eye, Draco's clothes were gone and she knew that he had cast a spell. Whether on accident or purpose, it didn't matter. Both ended in the same result for Hermione.

When Draco lowered his face to her core, she gasped from the sensations. His tongue was circling her bud, making sure that she would climax at least once before he started fucking her. Her fingers twisted in his hair and she tried to grind her pussy into his face. She was shameless in her need and she didn't seem to care at the moment.

His mouth was pushing her higher and higher, her body begging for release. Draco did the unthinkable, however, and pulled away. She whimpered out loud before begging him to continue.

"Please, Dray, please don't stop." He chuckled darkly before he leaned down and nipped her inner thigh.

"On your hands and knees, mon coeur." She was quick to comply if it meant that he would make her fly.

Even though she felt incredibly vulnerable with her arse swaying high in the air, she was happy to hand complete control over to Draco. She trusted him not to hurt her.

His hand smoothed down the length of her spine before he cupped her arse cheek. Without warning, his hand came down on her cheek, hard enough to sting, but not to leave a welt. Before she could say anything, the head of his cock slid through her folds so it could nestle at her entrance. She leaned back into him, forcing his cock inside her. He wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her up so she was flush against him.

"I did not give you permission to take my entry upon yourself. How do you think I should punish you?" She was unsure of what he wanted her to say, so she breathed out her answer.

"I don't know." He thumbed the skin of her jaw before he bit down on shoulder hard enough to make her squirm. Suddenly, Draco pushed her back down away from him. Instead of on her hands and knees, however, her chest was on the bed and her arse in the air.

Hermione moaned as he began to move inside her, stroking the sweet spot inside her that made her want to tumble over the edge of bliss. Draco brought down a hand on her arse again hard enough to leave a handprint. As much as it stung, it also gave her a jolt of pleasure that went straight to her center.

"Your punishment will be that you have to remain completely silent until I finish with you. I don't want to hear a single whimper even when you're exploding around my cock." She nodded into the bed, hoping to Merlin that she would be able to follow through with his wishes.

The tempo if his thrusts sped up and she could tell that he was doing everything in his power to make her moan. This position afforded him a deeper entry, which Hermione was the first to admit felt amazing. When Draco snaked his hand around her waist to find her clit again, she almost whimpered loudly.

Mixed with his punishing pace and deep thrusts, his fingers circling her bud insistently was enough to send her over the edge. Hermione had to bite the duvet as the pleasure crashed through her, completely surprised that she had remained silent to this point.

Draco followed her to his orgasm with a roar. His hands were digging into her hips with a bruising grip and she was sure that they would mark her. Hermione really didn't mind, she knew that Draco would never hurt her on purpose.

When he finished, Draco pulled out and let himself flop down on the bed next to her. She remained in her position, unsure if she was supposed to move yet or not. He chuckled and reached out to pull her down on her side next to him so he could spoon behind her. Before he wrapped around her, his wand appeared in his hand and it waved over her abdomen, silently casting a contraceptive charm.

After he flung his wand away, Hermione sighed as he wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her hair. They laid there for an undetermined amount of time. She actually thought that she may have dozed off because she startled when there was a knock on the door.

"Draco, Hermione? People are beginning to arrive." Severus' voice sounded as if he knew exactly what they had been doing. She did her best to ignore it as she called out a response.

"We'll be out in just a few minutes." She heard a soft chuckle and then receding footsteps. She jumped out of bed, a little frenzied, while Draco chuckled at her.

"Calm down, Hermione, nobody is going to leave." She shook her head.

"That's not it. My father knows exactly what we were just doing. How am I supposed to face him?" Draco stood and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, he knows. I went to him after our first time and asked if he would brew you a contraceptive potion. He was thrilled that we were being responsible enough to prevent something that neither of us were ready for. Sex is viewed very differently in our world compared to the muggle one. I don't think you have to worry about him saying anything to you. He already gave me the standard set of threats, actually pretty similar to the ones that Charlie gave me." She gave him a brilliant smile at his thoughtfulness. Her arms went up his chest to lock behind his neck.

"Thank you." He bent and kissed her softly.

"Are you alright after what we just did?" She laid her cheek on his chest.

"Yes, I'm fine. It would have been better if I could have made noises, but I suppose that ship has sailed." He chuckled again before kissing her forehead.

"Next time you won't try to take over. I'll make the not being able to be vocal up to you later tonight." She nodded against him before pulling away.

"Maybe if you're good and play nice with everyone. Now get dressed." Draco chuckled at her as if he knew that she would most likely give in regardless of how well he played with the others. Truly, the only person he ever seemed to argue with was Ronald, who usually brought it on himself.

Hermione threw on the closest thing she had that was appropriate. A grey pleated skirt that went to mid thigh paired with a cap-sleeved royal blue tee shirt. On the front of the shirt in little rhinestones spelled out the words "Good Witch, Bad Witch, It All Depends on the Mood". She had bought it in muggle London right after the war and it was one of her favorites.

Draco was dressed in his usual attire, black trousers, white oxford rolled up to his elbows, and dragon hide boots. He looked as sexy as ever, especially after he raked his hands through his hair, smoothing it back so it would fall naturally down around his shoulders.

Draco held his hand out to her after she had brushed her own hair back behind her shoulders, making sure she didn't have a bad case of sex hair. She grasped it tightly and allowed him to pull her out of their room and towards the stairs. She really wished that Charlie could have been there for this reveal, but she knew he was happy with his dragons.

Hermione was so excited to see all her friends. After their trip to Australia, she had a new appreciation for those people that truly cared for her. This, of course, had made her wonder just how much of her life she wanted to spill. She was beyond thrilled to claim Severus as her father, and she felt like she would be able to tell the story behind the lie of a lifetime. However, she knew that she would not be sharing with the room at large about the abuse she had suffered through the entirety of her childhood.

Harry was the first to see them, leaving Ginny's side to pull Hermione into a hug. She laughed happily as he spun her around, finally setting her down again next to Draco. Severus was seated next to Kingsley and Remus, a small smirk on his features at how happy she seemed to be.

Ginny hugged her next before she was set upon by Bill and Fleur. Everyone greeted Draco with smiles which made Hermione's heart happy. She knew that nobody considered him to be their friend except maybe Charlie, but the fact that they were willing to accept him for her sake made her happy.

The twins were next, followed closely by Molly and Arthur. Kingsley had waved her way in between hugs, a smile on his face. Arianna was there at his side, doing her level best to try to play with Teddy. The fireplace flared to life and Hermione watched as Ron and Lavender stepped out of the flames.

Draco stepped up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her collarbone while the pair advanced on them. Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly at Draco's possessiveness, but let him do as he thought he needed to. Ron had apparently learned his lesson the last time they had been together and didn't even bother trying to hug her.

"Wecome home, 'Mi, how was Australia?" Lavender didn't seem to be paying attention to her on purpose which was fine with Hermione. If the blond witch truly thought that it hurt her feelings because they weren't friends, she had another thing coming. She gave Ron a smile.

"It was interesting, we'll say that." Her friend's eyebrows went up to his hairline in curiosity. She shook her head.

"At dinner I'll explain." She was saved from more questions by Molly calling for everyone to come to the kitchen for dinner.

As everyone made their way into the kitchen, Hermione could hear Molly and Button arguing. Nobody else ever dared argue with Molly in the kitchen, she always threw such a fit when she thought that someone was trying to take over her passion in life. The kids weren't even allowed to cook for her on her birthday.

Button, however, had no problems going head to head with the Weasley matriarch. She considered Draco and Hermione her charges and nothing was going to keep her from taking care of them. Not to mention that Hermione suspected that Severus was fond of the diminutive elf as well.

Hermione was sitting between Draco and Harry and they were both spooning different kinds of food onto her plate. She finally had to laugh and hide her plate from them since there was no way that she could ever eat everything they had given her.

The food was exquisite as always, and Hermione did her absolute best to eat all that she could. She had neglected her diet while they were in Australia, and Draco had made sure to tell her that once they were back home, he and Button would be the food police again.

She ate half of the food that the pair had piled on her plate, a feat that she was rather proud of. She listened in on everyone's conversations down the table, smiling softly to herself when she thought about the fact that all these people had gathered just for her. She was drawn out of her thoughts by Harry.

"So tell us, 'Mi, how did it go with your parents? Are they moving back to England for you?" Hermione picked up her napkin and nervously wiped her mouth with it before she spoke.

"Well, we found them. It was actually pretty easy, they were the second of five different couples by the name of Wendell and Monica Wilkins." Harry gave her a smile and urged her on.

"I restored their memories and it took twelve hours for them to wake back up. Draco and I had fallen asleep waiting on them and Severus couldn't sleep. They were definetely surprised to see me." She heaved a deep breath and she felt Draco's arm slide around her shoulders in support.

"I told them about our adventures at school, how Voldemort had come back and Dumbledore dying. I had never told them anything while we were still in school because they would have pulled me out of Hogwarts quicker than I could say quidditch." Harry laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Did they forgive you? They're still speaking to you, right?" Hermione gave him a smile.

"Well, no, we didn't really part on the best of terms. When my mother saw Severus, she told us a story that had me blazing mad." She turned her gaze to Severus and motioned for him to tell them his story however he wished. When he spoke, his voice was steady and strong.

"When Lily Evans married James Potter, I decided to go out and drink myself into oblivion. I decided that I was going to bed a muggleborn to prove to Lily that blood status didn't matter to me and to prove to Voldemort that he didn't own me. We went our seperate ways the next day.

I found her on a raid a few months later and it was quite obvious she was pregnant. I incapacitated my fellow Death Eaters and altered their memories. I went back to Jane the next day and she told me that I couldn't be a part of her life or the baby's if I was still a Death Eater. I went to Dumbledore and he convinced me to stay and become a spy.

We became friends and we were both excited to be parents. I discovered that she had a twin sister that wasn't a witch, surprising me. I was on a raid for Voldemort when Jane went into labor. By the time I made it to the muggle hospital she was delivering in, her sister met me as I came to the labor wing. She informed me that Jane had died in childbirth, my daughter following after her. I turned around, left, and never looked back." He turned back to Hermione and gave her a reassuring nod. She heaved a deep breath before beginning again.

"My mother came clean. They weren't really my parents. My real mother was my faux mother's twin sister. She did die in childbirth, but she lied to Severus when she told him that I died. She kept me because she didn't think that my father deserved me. We argued, I told them that I didn't want anything to do with them unless they could apologize to me and mean it." The room was silent. Several moments were by before Ron broke the silence.

"Professor Snape is your dad?" She gave a happy smile and nodded.

"He is and I'm so happy." Bill steepled his fingers under his chin.

"What about the parents that raised you? Will Severus replace them or serve alongside them?" She stared at him for a few moments before she answered.

"I'm not interested in parents that lie to me about being my parents and then want to be angry at me for not telling them the truth." Harry spoke before she could say anything else.

"Professor, are you telling me that you became a spy because of your child, not because of my mother?" Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The original reason was because of Hermione. However, it served my love for Lily as well. Despite the fact that I had gotten Jane pregnant, Lily was still the woman I wanted, the woman I loved." Hermione felt a little lurch of anger towards Severus on her mother's behalf. It was looking like she was just being taken care of because she was unfortunate enough to get pregnant. Severus hadn't really wanted a family with her mother, it had happened by complete accident. Kingsley seemed to speak for everyone after it had fallen quiet.

"It's your life, Hermione. If having Severus as a father makes you happy, then we're all happy for you." She gave him a smile before scanning the faces of all her friends.

Molly and Arthur seemed to be taking the new information is stride, as was Kingsley. Arianna didn't understand what was going on. Remus and Tonks looked happy for Hermione, as did Harry. Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur looked a little disgusted, but said nothing. Even Ron, though a little green around the edges, remained silent. Lavender sniffed in disdain. Harry leaned over and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"No wonder you're so bloody smart. Snape is one of the smartest people I know." She smiled.

"Thanks, Harry." The conversation turned to how things were going at the Ministry and she allowed her thoughts to drift.

Did she have a right to be angry at her father for the circumstances of her conception? The best part of her childhood had been that her parents had always told her how badly they had wanted her when they had fallen pregnant with her. True, she had ended up a disappointment in the end to them, but in the beginning, she had been wanted very much. That wasn't the case in her new life scenario.

Hermione was dragged out of her thoughts again by everyone beginning to clear the table. She stood to join them, but she was quickly pulled aside by Severus. He laid a hand on her lower back and guided her to one of the empty sitting rooms.

"You're angry with me." She buried her face in her hands for a moment before she shook her head.

"I don't knw what I am. I'm not certain I have the right to be angry." He took her arm and guided her towards the couch.

"Why exactly are you feeling angry?" She sighed and looked down to the floor.

"The one thing I always had going for me when I believed that my aunt and uncle were my parents was that they told me how much they wanted me. Listening to you go on about how much you loved Lily and not my mother just brought the fact that I wasn't really wanted by either parent front and center." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"You must understand, little one, that I wanted you as soon as I discovered that you were mine. It's true, I didn't want to be with your mother, but I did consider her a good friend. Lily for me was like Draco for you. I will always love her and nobody can ever take her place. Your mother wanted you as much as I did." Hermione openly scoffed at his words.

"I suppose that being her friend made up for the fact that you treated her like a dirty little secret? You kicked her out of your flat the day after you slept with her, you told her she was terrible in bed, and made her cry. You treated her no better than a Knockturn Alley slag until you discovered she was up the duff." Severus looked angry, but she needed to get all of her words out before he managed to make her feel guilty.

"Furthermore, don't you dare compare that complete hag Lily Potter to Draco. Draco would forgive me anything, even if I told him he was Death Eater scum in the heat of the moment. He would open his arms and kiss me senseless before I even got the apology all the way out of my mouth. You called Lily a mudblood one single time in the heat of the moment and you begged for forgiveness for months. She never forgave you like a true friend would have. You were too good for her and she didn't deserve this devotion from you. Meanwhile, my mother is carrying your child and she barely rates better treatment than a common prostitute." He leaned forward faster than she could have imagined and gripped the hair at the back of her head tight enough that she couldn't back away. His face was inches from her own and she couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran through her. She had gone too far. His voice was cold and menacing, something she hadn't ever expected to be aimed her way.

"How dare you presume to know what our friendship was like? You have no idea what happened in my school years unless you heard it second hand from Potter. As for your mother, she was completely happy to play Knockturn Alley slag in the bedroom. She knew what I was going into our encounter and she still enjoyed it."

Hermione did everything she could to hold her tears back. The things he was saying about her mother weren't nice at all, even if they had been friends. She would never dream of saying things like that about Harry. He was breathing hard and she knew if she didn't say it now, she wouldn't say it at all.

"Please let me go. I'm a little tired and want to go to bed." He instantly released her and remorse flooded his eyes.

"Hermione, please forgive me, I never meant -." She cut him off as she stood.

"It's fine. You didn't hurt me. I just want to go to sleep." Hermione started for the door, but stopped at Severus' words.

"Please don't walk out on me, little one. Let's settle this so it doesn't hang over us." She turned and nodded before sitting down at the end of the couch. Severus reached out and took her hands in his.

"Please forgive me for my outburst. I didn't mean any of the things I said about your mother. In the end she truly was one of my best friends, I just never held a passion for her, much like yourself and Potter. If you discovered yourself to be pregnant by a mistake with Potter, would you instantly forget the love you have for Draco?" She shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't, but I also know that Draco and Harry would forgive me for something like what you did to Lily. I'm not saying you can't love her, nobody can tell someone how to feel about another person, but I know that you deserved better. It angers me that you still have this deep well of love for a woman that never saw you for the good man you are, she only saw the awkward teen that made a mistake and tried to repent for it. I just want you to be able move on and realize that you deserve love. Your future didn't die with the Potter's." His thumbs rubbed over her knuckles soothingly while he listened to her speak. When she finished, he met her gaze.

"Let's say that you were in love with Draco, but he spurned you. Would you just stop loving him or would you continue on until the emotion faded on its own?" She was quick to answer.

"I'd continue on loving him until I had moved on." He nodded.

"I've just never moved on. I thought you were dead so I needed something to live for, something to keep me going through the hard times. Maybe now I can work a little harder at letting Lily go." She gave him a small smile.

"I guess I understand. I just want you to experience love, not just the kind you have from Draco and I. I want you to be happy, not just surviving." He held his arms out for her and she was quick to crawl in his lap. Her arms went around his neck.

"I'm sorry I said those things about Lily. I just think you deserve so much more than you got." He kissed the top of her head.

"I understand. As for you not being wanted in the beginning, that much is true. Neither your mother or I planned for you. Please believe me, though, when I say that the second we learned of you, you were the most important thing in the world to both of us. You were not unwanted or unloved, nor will you ever be again as long as Draco and I are alive." She nodded her head against his chest. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Severus spoke again.

"As much as I want to disapprove of any boy that holds your heart, I want you to know that I'm glad it's Draco and not that Weasel spawn. Sure, he's kind and brave, but he would never have cared for you as you deserve. Draco will always endeavor to do so." She chuckled softly.

"I know. Draco still berates Ron and Harry for the fact that I'm so desperately underweight. He should realize though that I'm so petite and slender because my growth was stunted from years of intermittent starvation. I was at a healthy weight when we went on the run, but with my past, I knew it wouldn't take long for me to drop weight. It never did." Severus' hands clenched around her.

"I love you, little one, and you'll never go hungry again." She hummed into his chest.

"I love you too, Daddy." He smoothed her hair back and pulled away so he could look down in her eyes.

"Well, you said you were tired. Let's hand you off to Draco so he can get you off to bed." She nodded sleepily and allowed Severus to pull her towards the door.

Hermione was in a daze as her father handed her off to Draco, who instantly knew that she was emotionally wrung out from the day and their activities. He called out a quick goodbye on Hermione's behalf before ushering her up the stairs to their room.

Draco didn't bother undressing or dressing her. Once their door was closed, locked, and silenced, he waved his wand and vanished her clothing before tucking her into the bed beside him. She snuggled into his side, content now that the world knew her true parentage, and let sleep pull her under.

A/N- Another one bites the dust. Lordy, it seems like it took forever to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter, our soul mates are made an offer they just can't refuse and Lavender makes another appearance. Leave me a message after the beep!

Love,

A


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- Your feedback is just awesome, y'all. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it makes my heart happy. We draw closer to the end of the fic, just five more regular chapters followed by two epilogues. I knew this fic wouldn't be as long as my other stories, but they can't all be novel length.

On a side note, I've worked out the basic storyline of my next story and I'm so excited to start it. However, I'm considering not posting any of it until it's finished so I can get on a better posting schedule. I haven't decided for sure yet. Anyways, enough yakking about things you don't really care about, on with Draco and Hermione!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my personal twist on the story line. The characters belong to JKR and the concept of a soul bond belongs to someone who came long before me. Frowny face.

Chapter 27

June 30, 1998

Hermione groaned as she walked through the Great Hall and realized that every single person inside it was staring at her. Again.

She and Draco (well mostly just Hermione) had decided that they needed to give back to the wizarding community and had come to Hogwarts for the last week to help rebuild the broken and battered parts of castle. During the Battle, Hermione hadn't realized how widespread the fighting had become, but it was hard to deny when you fixed the crumbling walls of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers, or suctioned the water out of the flooded dungeons.

The grounds were ravaged as well, no longer the beautiful backdrop that was worthy of a postcard. Hagrid, Professor Sprout, and Neville Longbottom seemed focused on the grounds more than the castle, however, so Hermione knew they would be shipshape in no time at all.

Hermione and Draco had been assigned to the library much to Hermione's absolute delight. She wasn't sure where the water that had flooded the cavernous room had come from, but it had left plenty of damage in it's wake. The whole of their time spent at Hogwarts had been spent in the library, repairing books and fixing flood damage.

Hermione was certain that for this reason alone that everyone in the castle insisted on staring at her and Draco whenever they left the safety of the library. At first, Hermione hadn't realized why they were staring. She had simply thought that they were excited to be in the presence of war heros. It all made sense, however, when she had found a Daily Prophet in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, obviously a couple of days old.

*Flashback*

Hermione waited patiently for the tea to brew. While she didn't mind tea made magically, it was no secret that when it was brewed in muggle fashion, it was a hundred times better. Therefore, she was sitting at the table waiting for tea to steep for the proper amount of time.

Rather than sit there and do absolutely nothing, she reached out and grabbed the top Daily Prophet from a stack at the end of the table. It was dated from two days before so when she saw her face on the front page, she was blown away that nobody had told her.

Long Lost Heiress Discovered in Golden Trio

Written by: Roger Dunleavy

Everyone knows who Hermione Granger is. It's a household name that our children will grow up hearing for many decades to come. A proud muggleborn witch that faced prejudice and adversities galore in her quest to rid the world of Lord Voldemort alongside her best friend Harry Potter.

The beautiful young Gryffindor is also the woman who selflessly defended Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater, when he went to trial for his crimes against humanity, who was tortured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and formed a soul bond with her rescuer, Draco Malfoy. To say that Miss Granger is a boon to our society would be the understatement of the year.

How is it that we discovered that Miss Granger, in truth, the young Miss Snape, was a long lost heiress? Her newly discovered father, Severus Snape, was seen at Gringott's and appeared to be changing his last will and testament.

While it isn't common knowledge, Severus Snape is in fact the last remaining heir of the noble house of Prince. The fortune associated with the name isn't said to be the size of the Malfoy fortune, but it would give the Puceys, Parkinsons, and Greengrasses a run for their money.

The beginning of June saw Severus Snape visit Gringott's to change his will, naming Hermione Granger as his heir. Mind you, this occurred two weeks before the announcement to the public was made that Miss Granger was in fact the daughter of Severus Snape. Was there something that he knew, but didn't tell Miss Granger in regards to her bloodline? Was he aware the whole time that she was indeed his daughter?

Not that Draco Malfoy needs her fortune, but when they marry, he will be gaining quite the fortune to add to his vaults. For a pureblood scion, he must be thrilled that Miss Snape is no longer a muggleborn, but a halfblood. In his social circles, the difference is astounding.

As we discover more of the situation, we endeavor to keep you informed.

Hermione was absolutely blown away. If the words on the page were true, Severus had made her his heir before the had even gone to Australia. She startled when the man who was dominating her thoughts strolled into the kitchen, impassive mask on his face. He saw she was reading the paper and froze.

"When were you going to tell me?" He set his tea cup in the sink for Button to take care of as he answered.

"I hadn't planned on telling you. It changes nothing between us. It just guarantees that if anything ever happens to me that you'll be taken care of financially and won't have to rely on Draco. I know you have years of studying ahead of you where you won't want to be working. Him supporting you could become a burden between you both and I don't want that. Until I die, this changes nothing between us." She shook her head.

"No, I'm not angry you did it, in fact, I'm flattered that you want to give me that much power over your estate. What I don't understand is why you did it before you even knew I was your daughter." He sighed and raked his hand through his long ebony hair.

"The day you told us everything about your parents, you truly became mine. I wanted you to be mine before that, but I was hoping against hope that you could mend things with your parents. When I heard your story, I knew then that things would never be mended. You became my daughter that day because your parents didn't deserve you.

I wanted you to have just one good thing from me, something that wasn't my snarky sarcasm aimed at you and your friends, my condescending ways when you were around, and the way you had to bail me out when it came time for me to go on trial. Making you my legal heir was the best way that I could do that for you since I couldn't adopt you. You were already over the age of seventeen so the courts would have never allowed it. This was the next best thing." Hermione was silent for a few moments before she floated into her father's arms. There were several things she wanted to say, but she didn't want to embarrass him further so she settled.

"I love you, Daddy." He held her tight and kissed her head.

"I love you too, little one."

*End of Flashback*

The wizarding world had actually responded quite well to the fact that she was now Hermione Snape. It had been leaked on accident when Harry and Remus had been out on Diagon Alley and were discussing their new relationship a little too close to a reporter in plain clothes.

Severus had planned on making a statement about the truth, but closer to the time that she would be returning to Hogwarts so she wouldn't have to deal with the drama and publicity. However, they were all pleasantly surprised when the wizarding world as a whole seemed to embrace this new information happily.

Severus had released the circumstances of her conception and birth in as little detail as possible, but he was being hailed a changed man. Hermione had snorted at that. It apparently made no difference that he was acquitted in a court of law, but the fact that he had fucked a muggleborn in the height of the first war and knocked her up made all the difference in public opinion.

The stares continued as she and Draco made their way to the end of the Hufflepuff table so they could sit and take their lunch there. Hermione was proud of herself. She had weighed that morning and she had gained just over a stone since the war ended. While it wasn't much, it was progress, especially when she always took forever to put weight back on.

She would arrive at Hogwarts every year malnourished and underweight from her forced bouts of starvation. She would eat her very best all year long and would finally reach a healthy weight a month before end of term, just in time to return home and lose everything she had worked so hard to gain.

As per usual, Draco dished up her plate with far too much food, but she did her level best to eat what she could of it. It was never enough that Draco didn't frown a little when she pushed her plate away, but he never voiced his concerns. She knew he didn't want to push her any harder when she was obviously trying.

Hermione had just finished her meal when an owl swooped down through the Great Hall and landed in front of her plate. She instantly recognized Blaze, Charlie's owl. She hurriedly detached the roll of parchment from his leg before feeding the bird a huge bite of her chicken that she couldn't finish.

To be honest, Hermione had been worried sick about Charlie. It had been two weeks since she had sent off her letter to Charlie and she hadn't received a reply til now. Several times she had wanted to floo to Romania just to make sure that all was well, but Draco or Harry always convinced her that Charlie led a busy life with work and social visits with his friends and lady loves. She hadn't believed them, but she had done as they asked and gave Charlie space.

Blaze stepped forward and nuzzled her cheek with his beak while she unrolled the parchment and removed the hex on it that would make whoever tried to open the letter aside from her hair fall out. Her fingers scratched the owl absentmindedly as she began to read.

Dear 'Mi,

I'm so sorry it took me so long to answer your letter. I got caught in a skirmish with a Chinese Fireball that was determined that I needed to suffer for moving her to another part of the reserve. I had some pretty severe burns, mostly on my hands and arms (hence why I couldn't write), but I'm completely fine now. Then healers we have on site are pretty amazing (in more than one way, if you know what I mean).

Why did you never tell me how your parents treated you, 'Mi? I could have helped you, I would have made sure that they never laid another hand on you again. I know you skated over the abuse so it's probably far worse than you're telling me. From now on, you are to tell me if something like that is happening to you. You're my sister and I love you. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt.

Now that I look at Snape being your real father, I can totally see it. You're both smarter than anyone I know and that includes Bill. You can both be scary as fuck when you want to be, and you're both loyal to a fault. Honestly, I'm happy for you. If your parents were really abusive to you, you deserve someone that will treat you well and that will love you no matter how swotty you are (I say that with all the love in my heart).

I have to go for now, but if you need anything, I'm serious, anything at all, you let me know and I'll be there. The reserve would never can me.

I love you,

Charlie

Hermione was so angry at herself for letting Draco and Harry talk her into doing nothing about Charlie. Now he probably thought that she didn't care, that she was too caught up in her own life to worry about him. Before she could think it through, she landed a solid kick to Draco's shin under the table. He grunted before he turned a glare her way.

"You arse! You told me to just leave Charlie alone, that he was busy shagging girls,that's why he hadn't answered me. He was in the infirmary because he had been badly burned! He probably thinks I don't care." She made to kick him again when Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"If you kick me again, I'll spank your arse red in that beloved library of yours." His words made her pussy clench in anticipation, but she refused to be cowed.

"No you wont, because you need my permission to spank me." Her teeth were clenched, betraying just how angry and horny his words made her. As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he grinned at her.

"I have an inkling that you would most certainly let me spank you in the stacks. Did you flood your knickers? Would my face be wet if I buried it in your sweet cunt?" Even though Hermione could feel her face flame at his words, she realized that he was right. Her knickers felt soaked through. She could tell that he was about to stand up and drag her to the library when a shadow fell over them.

Professor McGonagall was standing there, tall and proud, her Scottish heritage plain for even the blind to see. Her hair was in a severe bun and her tartan robes were as strict as ever. Hermione gave her a smile; she had always admired the older witch a great deal. When Professor McGonagall smiled back, Hermione was relieved. She couldn't help always wondering if she was in trouble every time she was approached by a teacher.

"I want to thank you both for coming and lending a hand in the restoration of the castle and grounds. There's no way only a handful of people could have done it and had it ready for beginning of term." Hermione nodded.

"No thanks are needed. We just wanted to do our part and help rebuild." Hermione was certain that she was getting a glare for that blatant lie. While Draco had followed her here, he hadn't been happy about it. He had bitched and whined that he had a hundred more important things to do, but she had calmly told him to go ahead and work on whatever he needed to get done, that she was capable of going by herself.

Draco had balked for just a moment before he had sighed and told her that he would accompany her. He had grumbled the entire time that they had been there, but he had given her an insurmountable amount of help. She was grateful. Professor McGonagall smiled at the pair.

"I hear you two are returning to Hogwarts this fall?" Hermione nodded.

"I could probably pass my N.E.W.T.s right now, but I would feel more comfortable if I had a year to ready myself and practice the spells. Draco's along for the ride." The older woman nodded in agreement with their decision.

"Well in that case, I would like to offer the pair of you Head Boy and Head Girl. I know you two are soul bound and need to be around each other quite a bit. This would help eliminate problems with that issue. Plus, with your records through the war alongside your flawless academic records, I feel you would both be amazing role models for our youth." She took another deep breath and spoke straight to Draco.

"I'm also offering you the position of quidditch captain for the Slytherin team." Hermione could see his eyes light up at the thought of having his own quidditch team. Hermione met his eyes and she felt a rush of happiness through their link that he must have let bleed through so she would know his answer. Hermione smiled before she turned back towards the Gryffindor witch.

"We would be honored to accept the position of Head students." Professor McGonagall gave them a bright smile before she turned to Draco again. When he spoke, he sounded droll, but Hermione knew how thrilled he was.

"I'd be delighted to accept the role of quidditch captain for the Slytherin team." Professor McGonagall smiled again.

"Wonderful. You'll both be amazing additions to our long line of successful Head students. Expect your letters in a couple weeks time." Hermione smiled at her once again before the older woman wandered off.

Draco shoved his plate away from himself and started to stand, Hermione looking at him confused. He gave her a wicked smile before speaking.

"Come, mon coeur. We have a date in the stacks. I can't have you kicking me for just anything." She started to get indignant.

"You made me stay home when my brother needed me. You basically told me that he was busy shagging girls and that was why he was too busy to write me back. Do you know how terrible I feel that I believed that of him?" Draco stopped in the middle or the Great Hall despite that they were surrounded by witches and wizards on all sides. He spoke quietly so nobody could overhear.

"I'm sorry, mon coeur. I truly did think that he would be busy shagging girls since he had been here for so long. You can blame your not going to him on Potter and I. I'll back it up. If you don't want me to punish you, I won't." Hermione flushed again. She was beginning to think that crimson was her new color.

"I don't mind being spanked, but you need to realize that my anger was justified. You don't get to punish me for having an emotion." Draco opened his arms and she floated into them without second thought.

"Sweetling, I would never punish you for having an emotion. I'm sorry you felt like that's what I was doing. I was going to punish you for kicking me, even though I admit I deserved it. Please forgive me?" She nodded against his chest.

"Of course I forgive you. I love you." He kissed her forehead before pushing her away just enough so he could look in her eyes.

"I love you too." He brushed hair out of her face.

"I have a spanking to administer. Let's go." She gave him a small grin before they started for the main entrance. They only made it several steps before they were once again stopped by a familiar blond.

Lavender was standing before them looking just as perfect as ever. She appeared to have been helping somewhere in the castle but Hermione couldn't be sure where since she was spotless. She flipped her curls back behind her shoulder before she spoke.

"Did you hear? Ronnie proposed to me two nights ago. You no longer stand any chance with him, Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly. Why did Lavender seem convinced that she wanted Ron when she was clearly happy with Draco?

"Lavender, I don't want Ron. I didn't want to be with him before he started shagging you and I didn't want to be with him when he broke it off with you so we could be together. I don't know why you seem to think that I care, but I don't. If you're happy together, I'm happy. He is one of my best friends, and I only wish him happiness." Lavender sneered at her kind words.

"You were jealous of me when I was with him in sixth year. I know you're still jealous." Hermione really did roll her eyes this time. She was about to respond when Draco spoke. It was in this moment that she realized that everyone around them had fallen silent and seemed to be listening to their argument If Draco knew or not and just didn't care, she didn't know, but he was far from quiet when he spoke.

"I think that the problem is more the fact that you, Brown, are jealous of Hermione because you know that you're only second choice. He dumped you in hopes that Hermione would go out with him. He went back to you, which is great I suppose, but you will always know that he really wanted Hermione instead of you. Just because you're jealous of Hermione, don't come and start fights with her. She doesn't want the Weasel, she hasn't for a long time. Consider yourself lucky for bagging a war hero and leave us alone."

Hermione looked down and caught sight of the ring on her finger. It wasn't overly large, but it was fairly impressive if for nothing else than the fact that Ron bought it. Without another word, Lavender turned and stalked further into the Great Hall. Once she was gone, Draco kissed the side of her head.

"Don't worry, your ring will be far more impressive." She snorted as they continued walking again.

"You know I don't care about ring size and things like that. You could be as poor as the Weasleys and I still wouldn't care, Dray." He nodded.

"I know that. I'll even admit that the Weasleys may have had it easier, not having money. Nobody pretended to be their friend, they were left alone to be themselves and raise their children in any way they wished. In that aspect, I'm almost jealous of them." Hermione gave him a small grin as they wound their way through the corridors on their way to the library.

"You actually like the Weasleys, don't you?" Draco nodded.

"If you ever tell them, I'll spank that arse red and you won't enjoy it." He sighed while she laughed.

"I really like Charlie, I don't mind Bill, but I know he doesn't like me. For good reason. I like the twins a lot even though they secretly want you for their own. I could leave Percy, but I don't mind him. Ginny doesn't like me, but she isn't rude and she doesn't try to exclude me, so there really isn't much to dislike. The parents are so affectionate and demonstrative that I don't know how to handle it sometimes, but they seem to have forgiven me for who my family is. The Weasel is the only one I truly don't like." She wrapped both arms around his one arm and leaned into his side.

"I'm glad that you like them. They're like family to me, especially Charlie." He nodded and kissed her forehead as they entered the library.

The room was silent and empty, and Hermione felt a shiver of anticipation run through her. After all the beatings in her life, who would have guessed that she would enjoy being spanked? Draco led her to the very back of the restricted section and cast wards around them so if anyone walked in, they wouldn't see anything. As much as Draco loved being naughty with her, she knew he didn't want anyone else to see her naked or in the throes of passion. It was that possessive streak she was sure.

Draco turned to her and held out his hand. She took it and let him lead her to her favorite table. When he let go of her, he placed his hands on her hips and started to inch her knickers down her legs. When they were at her ankles, she stepped out of them and watched Draco hold them to his face and breathe in deeply. When he pulled them away from his face, he stuffed them in his pocket.

"For the rest of the day, you're to go without your knickers. After I'm done with you, people will smell me on you and I want them to know that I'm the only one who gets to fuck your delicious cunt." Hermione felt some of her arousal trickle down her thigh.

Draco stepped forward and gently pushed her shoulders down so she was bent over her favorite table. He reached down and flipped her skirt up, tucking it in the waistband. She turned her head to the side to see him conjure a ruler. She felt so exposed in the position she was in, but it was decidedly a turn on as well.

Just as before, his hand caressed her backside, gentle in it's journey across her skin. When he spoke, she could tell that he was turned on, his voice husky and raw.

"What are you being punished for?" She turned her face to look downward as she answered.

"Kicking you under the table." She felt him press a kiss to her right cheek.

"Very good. I'm going to spank you with this ruler twelve times and you're going to count them for me. If you're good, I'll let you come." She didn't answer, but he didn't give her the chance to. The ruler swung down and caught her on the right cheek and she knew that it was going to leave a mark.

"One." His hand was stroking her again, almost touching her pussy, but not quite. The next blow came down hard on her left cheek. She squeezed her eyes closed at the pain and tried to focus on the pleasure resonating from her core.

"Two."

So they continued. Draco would stroke her red skin and land blow after blow with the ruler, never hitting the same place twice. Around seven or eight, his fingers began dipping inside her, stroking her sweet spot, making her want to beg for release. She didn't, however. She knew that Draco would not be rushed and her agony in waiting was part of what got him off.

Between ten and eleven, instead of his fingers, he would bury his face in between her legs and give her a few teasing licks before backing away. When he finally landed the twelfth swat with the ruler, she was in tears from not only the pain, but the sweet torment of having to wait.

"Twelve." She knew her arse was on fire. It burned and stung, but it just made the pleasure so much sweeter. Draco pressed several kisses to her backside before he spoke.

"How desperate are you, mon coeur?" She almost sobbed.

"Please, Dray, I need you so badly."

He reached out and flipped her over, making her plant her sore arse on the very edge of the table, while he pulled a chair up in between her legs. He motioned for her to lean back, and he spread her legs as wide as they would go, his hands holding them in place.

He didn't speak, just went to work on her with his tongue. Draco wasn't quiet about it, and he seemed to revel in the fact that she was dripping down her legs for him. He traced every fold, every crevice, before he focused on the bud at the top of her slit. When he started to flick it with his tongue, then follow that with licks from his broad tongue, it didn't take long for her to come undone.

She exploded in his mouth, flooding him with her liquid desire. He licked up every drop, even dipping inside her to make sure he had licked her clean. When she had recovered enough to speak, she asked him the question she had been wanting to for weeks.

"Can I put you in my mouth? I've never done it, but I want to learn." He groaned into her folds, but shook his head as he pulled her back to her feet.

"Next time, I would love to teach you how to take my monster cock down your throat, but right now, I still owe you a punishment fuck." She wasn't sure what that was, but she allowed him to turn her around back to the original position she had held, bent over the table. She felt a sharp nip to her shoulder as he leaned over and spoke directly in her ear.

"This is going to be fast and hard. You will come. If I hurt you, let me know."

She didn't even get to answer before he was pushing inside her. Hermione groaned as he set his pace, punishing and greedy. She hadn't even heard him undo his pants, but that didn't matter now. His cock was bouncing off her cervix, rubbing insistently on the soft spot inside her, driving her higher and higher.

Draco's hand fisted in her hair while he fucked her roughly, Hermione holding onto the edges of the table for dear life. He hadn't been kidding when he said it would be hard and fast because barely any time passed before she exploded on his cock, just like he had said she would. Her tight sleeve clamped down on his dick, sucking him in further while he continued to fuck her relentlessly.

Only moments went by before he was coming inside her, painting her walls with his seed. He immediately released her hair and bent to kiss her neck. As he pulled out and waved his wand at her belly to cast the contraceptive charm, he questioned her.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" She smiled and shook her head as she fixed her skirt in the back.

"No, it was wonderful." He grinned at her while she straightened her clothing and hair. She could feel their combined fluid leaking down her thigh and she wondered if she was allowed to wipe it away. He seemed to know what she was thinking because he answered her unspoken question.

"You can wipe it off your thighs, but I want your pussy left alone. I want to know you're still dripping with my seed." Her pussy clenched again at his words. She bent and cast a scourgify on her thighs, but left her center alone as he had requested. When she turned to him again, he was grinning.

"Am I really going to go without knickers for the rest of the day?" He nodded before he stepped forward and reached under her skirt, swiping her pleasure pearl with his thumb.

"I want complete access to this tasty cunt for the rest of the day. I just may decide to snack on you in an hour or two." She once again felt fluid run down her thigh as she nodded. He kissed her quickly on the mouth and she could taste her salty flavor on his tongue.

"Let's get back to work, Miss Snape. I can't reward you if you haven't done anything to earn it." Hermione was quick to start on the books again.

She would do damn near anything for another reward.

A/N- Phew, another one down! I hope you all enjoyed. Nothing too exciting in this chapter, but such is life. Next chapter is a meeting with Narcissa. Leave me your thoughts, they make me happy.

Love,

A


	28. Chapter 28

A/N- You guys are all rockstars. You have shared so much love with me through the time I've been writing and I'm just so touched. Y'all keep me motivated! It's been a few minutes since I updated, the holidays are crazy round my house. Real life is kicking my ass right now so bear with me...

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. This is merely JKR'S sandbox and I play with her characters. Maybe some day...

Chapter 28

July 15, 1998

Hermione smoothed the skirt of her dress nervously, unsure of what else to do with her hands. The dress wasn't overly fancy, she had refused to dress out of her comfort zone for someone who wasn't going to appreciate it. It was a simple sun dress, white in color, with a springtime scene embroidered on the bottom hem.

The Gryffindor wasn't sure how she had let Draco talk her into having lunch with his mother, but she had. Narcissa couldn't leave the Manor, so they were dining in the gardens as Hermione didn't think that she was emotionally capable of entering that house so close to her time spent there as a captive.

Draco had been to visit his mother several times since she had been released from Azkaban, but he had hinted to the fact that matters were strained between them. Hermione couldn't begin to tell him how sorry she was for that fact, it was plain to everyone that she was saddened by her only son choosing a mudblood as his soul mate, but he would wave away her words and tell her that it didn't matter. While she knew he was lying, she tried not to dwell on it.

Therefore, when she had been asked by her soul mate to go to lunch with the two of them, she had been wary. He had acted hurt and offended when she asked what his mother was hoping to gain from this luncheon, but she suspected that he was just trying to manipulate her.

This had led to an argument of epic proportions, one that both Severus and Remus had had to physically break up. While she hadn't been throwing blows or hexes, she had been close. Draco had been further incensed when Severus had asked what their argument was over and Hermione had told him everything. Severus had laughed and told the pair, "Always be wary of Narcissa. She always has an ulterior motive."

Draco had finally admitted that he simply wanted them to dine together in hopes that it would ease the tension so life wouldn't be as difficult for him. While Hermione didn't give him a hard time about seeing his mother, Narcissa just couldn't help the comments about the pureblood girls that would love to make a match with himself despite his unfortunate situation with Hermione.

She had turned into verifiable mush at his words and agreed to a luncheon if only to make Draco's life easier.

They now stood at the apparition point in the back yard of Grimmauld Place knowing that they couldn't floo to Malfoy Manor. Draco ran his hand through his hair in a laid back manner that she could almost feel wasn't the case. He seemed to be as nervous as she was. When she started fluffing her hair once more, he reached out his hand and stopped her.

"Please don't be nervous. I don't want you to change who you are and I don't want you to put on a front. I love who you are. I simply want her to see what a wonderful person you are so she can finally deal with the fact that we're together." She nodded, but remained skeptical.

"She's never going to like me as long as she knows that I'm a mudblood." Draco bent down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her skull.

"You aren't a mudblood anymore. While you consider yourself a half-blood, the technical term for what you are is a pureblood." Her head swung around so she could stare at him in disbelief.

"I am most certainly not a pureblood, that I can guarantee you. I have a half blood father and a muggleborn mother." Draco wagged his finger her way.

"What is the definition of a pureblood?" She looked on in confusion as she tried to figure out what his angle was. He didn't wait for her to answer, he simply continued on.

"A pureblood is defined, exactly, as a witch or wizard that has wizarding parents on both sides. Both your mother and your father were magical, therefore, you're a pureblood. You don't have a pedigree, you aren't of the Sacred 28, but you're still technically pureblood. Most don't consider this to be the rule of how blood status is judged, but it has happened several times in the Malfoy history alone, not to mention in other families." Hermione was dumbfounded. How had she never considered this aspect? That meant that Harry was also technically a pureblood, making him a better pedigree than Voldemort. When she turned to him, her voice was cool.

"So she's going to accept me now that my blood is technically pure? I think that just might be worse." Draco chuckled darkly as he wrapped an arm around her waist as he prepared to apparate.

"I'm not asking you to like it. I'm not asking you to be friendly. Simply prove to her that you have manners and that you aren't trash and she'll be happy. She won't hound me and try to sell someone else to me." Hermione sighed and nodded her agreement. He kissed her temple before he pulled her into the compression of apparition.

When they reappeared, Hermione could clearly see that they were in front of the main gate of Malfoy Manor. The sight of it flashed Hermione back to Greyback dragging her up the gravel drive. Panic started to rise, but it was held at bay by Draco threading his hands through her hair so he could force her to meet his eyes.

"Greyback is dead and he will never hurt you again. Nobody will ever hurt you again because I will kill them if they try. I'm lord of this Manor now and nobody will ever hurt you here again." She calmed considerably at his words. She cast her eyes down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Dray. I don't think you would let anyone hurt me, it's just hard to forget Greyback dragging me through these gates and up your drive. I'm sorry I'm being such a child." As if sensing that she was still apprehensive, Dravo began to lead her through the grounds rather than down the drive.

"You aren't being a child and I understand. Please don't feel badly for reacting to the horrors that occurred in this home." She grasped his hand and held tightly to it while he led her through the many stone walkways that lay on the property.

They must have been early because he started taking her through the gardens, enumerating the flowers and plants that grew there. Narcissa appeared to love gardening and prided herself on the many rare and beautiful plants that flourished there.

Hermione enjoyed herself immensely, somewhat surprised that she had managed to have a good time at the place of her torture. The worst, she knew, was yet to come however. The pair made their way up one of the pathways so they could find the conservatory where Hermione was sure that Narcissa was waiting for them.

When they entered the conservatory, Hermione was struck by how light and airy it was. She had known only pain and darkness in this residence, so she was thrilled that at least one place seemed to be to her liking. Draco threaded his fingers with hers and pulled her towards the huge open wall of windows where Narcissa Malfoy was seated and reading what appeared to be a fashion magaizine.

When she realized that they had entered, Narcissa laid the magazine down with a small huff. She didn't rise, but seemed to be taking in Hermione's appearance. Her eyes stopped on their joined hands and Hermione couldn't help but blush a little bit. Draco pulled out a chair for her and helped her scoot in before he bent and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Hello, Mother. I'm sorry we're late, but we were wandering the grounds and Hermione was enjoying the gardens." Narcissa turned to Hermione, her eyebrow raised.

"You enjoy gardening, Miss Granger?" Hermione decided to try to be civil like she had told Draco that she would.

"I appreciate the beauty of gardening as much as the next person, but I don't know much about the actual hobby." Before Narcissa could answer, Draco interrupted.

"Actually, it isn't Miss Granger, Mother. It's Miss Snape. You would know that if you would read the paper." Narcissa's head spun around to meet her son's gaze.

"You know that paper is a rag. Explain. What has Severus done now?" Hermione started to become indignant. How could this woman assume that Severus was the one to do something? The Slytherin was always the first one to think through a decision and he rarely acted impulsively. She knew Draco could tell that she was irritated and began quickly to stave off her diatribe.

"Severus did nothing. We discovered when we were in Australia that Severus is Hermione's true father. She was taken in by her aunt and uncle when her mother died in childbirth." Narcissa swung her gaze to take in Hermione's appearance once more. When she spoke, it was a sneer.

"Why would Severus had been sleeping with a muggle?" Hermione set her tea cup down heavily as her tone turned acerbic.

"She wasn't a muggle, she was a muggleborn. Still trash in your opinion, but not everyone holds the same ideals as you do." Narcissa chuckled lightly and Draco seemed to fall back out of the conversation, realizing that perhaps this argument needed to happen.

"Well, as disappointed as that makes me in Severus, I can only rejoice for my son. Your blood is considered pure now. He won't be a complete laughingstock." Hermione realized that if she got angry and started yelling, Narcissa would never respect her. She would have to play this scene cool and remain calm.

"The fact that you even have an opinion on Severus' choice in sexual partners disturbs me. Why would you care who a halfblood was sleeping with? I mean, he's so beneath you and your pure blood." Narcissa stiffened even more than she already had and Hermione instantly understood.

"You're in love with him. Sweet Merlin, how did nobody ever guess it? It's so obvious." Draco's gaze swung to his mother, his mouth hanging open in a rather unattractive manner.

"Is it true, Mother?" Narcissa hung her head and sniffled into a handkerchief, nodding dejectedly.

"After Lily died, he started coming around more often. I'm almost certain Dumbledore put him up to it. Your father loved me in his own way, just as I loved him, he tried to follow the traditions of his House and remain loyal to me, but he strayed all the time. Severus discovered his betrayal when I became sick from a disease he had gotten from a whore down Knockturn Alley. He begged Severus to make the potions I needed so his infidelities wouldn't come to light.

Severus made sure that I was alright, he showed me care and understanding without judgement, while your father gave me excuses. I almost died and your father never apologized to me, just promised to be more choosy next time. I fell in love with Severus over the next several years, despite the fact that I was raised to know my place was above him. Lucius knew and didn't care.

Severus and I never had a physical affair, he was far to moral to begin an affair with a married woman. I'm sure he knew of my feelings, but he never acknowledged them. I remained silent through the years. When the Dark Lord branded you, he was the only one I could trust to keep you safe. This just reaffirmed my love for him." Draco seemed gobsmacked at his mother's confession.

"This is why you don't like me with Hermione. You know she has the power to hurt me like you've been hurt by both Severus and Father." Narcissa dabbed at her eyes as she nodded.

"Nobody deserves to feel this pain. Especially not you, Draco." Draco stood and knelt by his mother so he could take her hands in his.

"Mother, Hermione is never going to hurt me like that. She's my soul mate. Besides, she's the best person I know, she would never hurt me on purpose." Hermione didn't want to get any further into her business, but she couldn't help asking.

"Have you tried talking to Severus now that the whole situation has changed?" Narcissa scoffed softly.

"Our ship has sailed, Merlin we don't even have a ship. There was never anything there. I'm just a foolish old woman that developed tender feelings for the first man that treated me like I was a human being and not a pound of flesh to be sold." Hermione didn't feel that it was her place to interfere further so she remained silent. Draco, however, had no such compunction to do so.

"Mother, Father is gone for good. You deserve to be happy. It's worth at least a try, you deserve happiness too." Narcissa gripped Draco's hand tightly before her voice turned urgent.

"I'm not a good person, Draco, and I deserve the misery I keep company with. I watched many atrocities during the war and beforehand without a single word. Everyone thought that I was completely fine with Lucius raping random women on the drawing room floor, the Death Eaters and myself as witnesses. I watched Miss Granger be tortured and sexually assaulted like it was nothing. I did nothing to stop any of it. The only time I ever worked against your father was when that madman branded you and gave you the impossible task of killing Dumbledore. I deserve my lot in life and consider myself lucky to not be in a cell next to your father." She sniffed once more before continuing.

"Now both of you please promise me that you'll not breathe a word of this to Severus." As much as Hermione didn't want to, she knew it wasn't her decision to reunite her father and Narcissa.

"I promise, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco stood and began pacing.

"Mother, how can ask this of me? I only wish to see you happy." She shook her head.

"I ask this because if you were to say something and he didn't return my affections, I would be devastated. I would never be able to act like it meant nothing to me and ultimately, I feel it would ruin our friendship. I've learned to deal with him not belonging to me, with loving him from a distance, but I couldn't deal with losing him as a friend. Please promise me." Draco sighed and raked his hand through his hair before he spoke.

"I promise. Not another word of it to you or him unless one of you brings it up first." Narcissa gave them a tremulous smile.

"Thank you both." She tucked her handkerchief up the sleeve of her dress before she smiled brightly.

"Now that that's cleared up, tell me about yourself, Miss Snape." Hermione gave her a soft smile.

"Hermione, please." The older woman nodded.

"Only if you call me Narcissa. We'll be family one day you know." Hermione smiled again and nodded before she launched into a conversation with her future mother-in-law.

-O-

Draco was still reeling from the bomb that his mother had dropped on them. Looking back now, he couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. Leave it to Hermione to realize the truth only minutes after speaking with her.

The pair were strolling down Diagon Alley headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Draco had mentioned that he wanted to get a few drinks since it had been quite awhile, and Hermione had agreed. He was surprised, to be honest, but he wasn't going to turn it down.

Their lunch had turned into an all-day ordeal. Once the tension had been broken and Hermione had discovered that his mother really didn't dislike her, they had got on great. It wasn't the easiest of commeraderie, but they were both trying for his sake which thrilled him to no end.

After eating dinner in the conservatory, Draco had promised his mother that they would return in a few days time. He had led Hermione away from the conservatory and simply apparated the pair of them through the wards rather than walking clear back to the gate and chancing another anxiety attack.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Draco couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Blaise, Theo, and Daphne. He gave them a quick wave before he turned back to Hermione, who hadn't noticed his friendly gesture.

His soul mate was waiting patiently in line so they could order drinks. Draco waited with her, but with far less patience until she turned to glare at him and saw his friends behind them. She seemed undecided for a moment before she spoke.

"Your friends are waving you over. Go ahead and go spend time with them, you haven't seen them in ages. I'm alright to apparate home." He moved forward and pulled her into the circle of his arms. Before he could speak, Tom stepped forward.

"What can I get the two of you?" Draco leaned forward to drop money on the bar.

"A double firewhiskey for the pair of us and another round for the table behind us." Tom scooped up the galleons and nodded. Draco left an arm around her waist and started to pull her towards his friends. She tried to balk, but he easily overpowered her. He shot her a warning look.

"You're coming, mon coeur. If they can't get along with you, they can fuck off." She shook her head, still trying to fight him.

"I don't want you to lose your friends because of me. I don't have to be a part of every aspect of your life." Draco just continued towards the table that housed his three friends.

When they reached the table, Blaise scooted across the seat to make room for Draco. When there wasn't enough room for the both of them, Draco felt a flare of embarrassment and he suddenly understood why she hadn't wanted to come over to meet his friends. Of course they were going to alienate her and make her feel unwelcome.

Hermione tried to pull away from him again, muttering excuses under her breath so only he could hear them, but his grip on her waist tightened. He kissed her temple before staring down Blaise. It lasted almost a minute before Blaise finally moved over enough for the both of them.

Hermione was extremely uncomfortable, he could feel it through their link, so he allowed her to sit on the outside of the booth. She was silent as Draco met the gazes of his three friends. When he spoke, his voice was steel.

"It's wonderful to see that Hermione is welcome amongst you. I've written off a few people that couldn't find it in themselves to be happy for me. I would never want to lose such wonderful friends." The Slytherin double talk was exhausting sometimes, but it was how things had always been done. Daphne leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pansy isn't going to like this, Merlin, I don't like this. You know that the both of us were the candidates to be your wife, right? That's why we both fucked you so much." Hermione seemed to shrink into his side and he could feel how mortified she was at Daphne's words.

Before Draco could respond, Tom appeared with their firewhiskey. Hermione reached out and took several gulps of her glass before Draco even had his. When she set her glass down, her head was bowed so she was looking into her glass. Draco reached out and brushed hair back from her face in a show of tenderness. When he turned back to his friends, his eyes were cold.

"I never wanted to marry you or Pansy, Daphne, you of all people know that. I'm unsure as to why you would think I was going to honor a marriage contract when the whole world knows that we're soul bound." Daphne threw back the remainder of her wine, eyes flashing.

"I don't expect you to honor anything. We all know you're bonded to her and it would never work. That doesn't mean that we want her hanging around so we have to constantly see what one of us should have had, what we both dreamed about. That's selfish of you, Draco, and truthfully, I expected better of you." Hermione slammed back the remainder of her whiskey and coughed a little before she finally met the eyes of Daphne. When she spoke there was a slight sneer in her voice and Draco was proud.

"That whole statement, Daphne, was the very definition of selfish. Who are you to dictate who can come around your friends just because you didn't get the shiny new toy promised to you at the store? Grow the fuck up." The table was silent until Theo burst out in laughter.

"Merlin, Draco, is she that feisty in bed? I like her." Draco wanted to reassure her that he wasn't going to shoo her away because his friends didn't like her. He threaded his fingers in her hair so he could kiss her. He didn't make it as deeply as he wanted to, but it was enough to show his friends that he was serious about having her in his life.

"You just keep dreaming about what she's like in bed because you'll never know." The two men laughed at his words and Daphne just seemed more apoplectic.

"You never cared before if your women fucked other people as long as you weren't actively fucking us." Draco nodded.

"Very true. I didn't give a fuck if you were shagging the quidditch team around your time with me because you were a way to pass the time. Your pussy got me off and that's all I cared about. Sure, you're my friend, but I never saw myself being with you in the long run. Hermione will be my wife. What self-respecting man would share his wife?" Daphne stood after wiping her mouth with a napkin even though she hadn't been eating anything.

"I can't handle this. I'm more than happy to remain friends if that's what you wish, Draco, but I won't suffer the mudblood's company. Theo, Blaise, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco narrowed his eyes at her, but she was gone before he could say anything. Theo leaned forward, hand extended.

"Welcome, Granger. We have more fun here on the dark side." Hermione blanched at his words and Draco cursed inwardly. Of all things to say to a muggleborn witch (supposed) that had suffered at the hands of the dark side. Hermione, however, must have decided not to react to his words.

"Actually, it's Snape." Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"That was all true, not some publicity stunt?" Hermione nodded emphatically, the alcohol finally registering in her system.

"Complete truth. I was proud to be a muggleborn, I would never lie about something like that." Theo chuckled.

"You're a Gryff, I can't imagine you lying about anything. You don't make Draco work for any of his wins against you, do you? You're so bloody honest you just tell him when he wins and accept that he'll do right by you." Hermione nodded.

"Why would I doubt him? He has always done right by me." Neither man said another word about it, both just shook their heads goodnaturedly.

Draco bought Hermione one more single whiskey which she sipped for the rest of their time in the Leaky Cauldron. Over an hour passed before Hermione leaned into his side and closed her eyes. Draco knew exactly when she had dropped off to sleep and he smiled to himself. Apparently, three whiskeys was her limit. When his two friends realized that she was asleep, their faces turned wistful.

"You're lucky, Draco. We all wanted her a little bit, we all knew how brilliant and talented she was, imagined about the things she could do for our bloodlines. Now, she turns out to be a technical pureblood, and she's all yours. I mean, my mother would still have kittens if I were to marry someone without a proper pedigree, but there wouldn't have been much she could have done." Draco felt his jealousy flare up at his friend's words.

"Well, there's no need for you to worry about it. She's mine and I didn't care when we thought she was a muggleborn. She will be getting everything she needs from me, so don't even think about trying to step in." Theo chuckled at his friend.

"Just relax, Draco. We don't want your girl. We want what she had to offer, but now that that isn't possible, we've moved on." Draco relaxed a tiny bit. He fit his arm around Hermione and pulled her in closer.

"I should probably get her home. You want to meet up in a few days and do this again?" Both men were agreeable.

Draco roused Hermione enough to lean on him heavily to the floo. He helped her step in the grate with him and held her tight when they spun away. The pair landed in the library of Grimmauld Place, but it was empty.

Draco led Hermione up the stairs to their room and he helped her shed her clothing with a spell. After tucking her into the bed, he readied himself for bed. The day as a whole had been a success. He wished that he were able to speak with Severus about his mother, but he had promised her that he would remain silent.

His friends seemed to accept that he was with Hermione and that wouldn't be changing. Daphne and Pansy may never come around, but he had a feeling that with time they would. If not, it was no never mind to him.

He slipped into the bed next to Hermione and smiled in the dark when she let out a loud snore when he moved her. Apparently, alcohol didn't mix well with her nighttime habits. He situated her face in his neck, drew the duvet up over them, and let himself drift off to sleep.

A/N- Sorry for that small wait for this chapter. I have my son's birthday, Christmas shopping, work parties, and hubby's work parties to deal with. Thanks for being patient. Next chapter is Harry's birthday party...let me know what ya think!

Love,

A


	29. Chapter 29

A/N- Y'all are rockstars. I love that you're hanging tough with me til the end of this fic. The holidays are crazy round my house so thank you for being patient with me. Four more chapters after this one...I'm so sad we're almost done! I already have an awesome idea for my next story and I hope y'all enjoy it as much as you have my past stories. Anyways, I've rambled enough, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story. I swear, my next story I'm doing one big disclaimer at the beginning and that's it!

Chapter 29

July 31, 1998

Hermione woke up to find herself on her stomach, an unusual occurence to say the least. It took only moments to realize just why she was on her belly. Draco was laying half on top of her, his leg thrown over hers so she couldn't move, her hands pinned so far above her head that she was stretched across the length of the bed.

The hand that wasn't holding her wrists captive was pumping in and out of her from behind. She whimpered softly into her pillow as she tried to grind against his hand in order to gain more friction. Hermione heard him chuckle darkly against the back of her shoulder, taking it upon himself to swipe the fingers that were coated in her liquid desire across the nub at the top of her slit.

The Gryffindor moaned at the contact, past the point of embarrassment or shame. She tried to lift her arse up to meet his hand, but Draco leaned his weight on her more heavily. He nipped at her spine before he laved the spot with his tongue, mimicking what she was sure he wanted to be doing to her pussy.

"You know what I'll do if you aren't a good girl, mon coeur. You know I'm in charge." She stopped struggling as she turned her head to the side so she could speak.

"Please, Dray, you feel so good. Please, fuck me." He chuckled again and Hermione began panting.

"You begging me to fuck you does things to me, mon coeur. Are you going to do as you're told?" Hermione nodded rapidly, her excitement growing.

Hermione had no idea why it turned her on so much when Draco took charge of their sexual encounters. She speculated that she had always been in charge of Harry and Ron since they were eleven, keeping track of their homework, keeping them out of trouble, making sure they were always as safe as they could possibly be. It felt nice to not have to worry about being in charge of sex, that she could always trust Draco to take care of her and make sure that she enjoyed herself.

Dravo released her hands, but tutted when she started to pull them down towards her body.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, Miss Snape. Rule number one is that your hands stay exactly where I placed them no matter what I do. You move those hands and I'll pull out and blow my load all over this juicy arse of yours and you won't get anything. Rule two is you don't come until I tell you to." Hermione was silent, but she nodded her agreement. Keeping her hands in place was going to prove to be difficult, but she was determined to do as Draco wanted.

Without further ado, Hermione felt Draco fully mount her from behind. His thick girth slipped inside her with no problems, Hermione gasping at how full she felt. He eased himself in and out of her a couple times, making sure that she was properly stretched before he began to take her as he wished.

Dravo set a punishing pace, ramming into her from behind, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. He held her in place exactly as he wanted and raised her hips slightly so he could angle forward to hit her sweet spot. Hermione could feel herself edging towards the brink of bliss, and she knew that she would incur a spanking that didn't end in her pleasure if she disobeyed him.

"Please, Dray, I'm so close! I'm going to come!" He leaned over her so he could hiss in her ear.

"Don't you dare come yet, Hermione! You wait for me." She whimpered and did her absolute best to stave off the building pleasure. Her teeth were gritted and she was trying to think about the theories used in spell-making. It seemed like ages had gone by before he bent down again and growled in her ear.

"Come for me, baby, explode your juices on my cock."

His teeth clamped down on her shoulder and she was lost. She felt her inner muscles tighten and flutter around him, drawing him in deeper. Her orgasm seemed to last forever and he pounded into her for the duration of it, prolonging it for as long as he could.

When her body finally went limp, Draco gave a howl as he came, her name falling from his lips followed by a string of unintelligible profanities. Hermione was content to lay there and let him pump away inside her until he was completely spent. When he finally stilled, his lips pressed to her spine over and over again in a show of tenderness that had been absent during their coupling. He rolled off of her and spooned her behind, this time kissing the bite mark he had left on her shoulder.

"I should heal this." She shook her head and turned to look him in the eyes as best she could from the position she was in.

"No, leave it. I like having a reminder of just how good you make me feel and how much you seem to enjoy it." He chuckled again before he kissed the blemished skin once more.

The pair were silent for at least a half hour, both basking in the closeness they shared. Hermione turned to face him so she could lay her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. She had almost fallen asleep again when he broke the silence.

"We should get moving. It's already close to lunchtime which means if we aren't ready to go soon, we'll have visitors up here making sure that we're still going." Hermione sighed and sat up.

Today was Harry's birthday and Molly had taken it upon herself to throw him a birthday party, the first of their birthdays since the end of the war. Since it was Harry, she had gone all out and invited absolutely everyone they knew, determined for the Savior to enjoy himself.

Hermione dragged herself out of the bed and started for the bathroom. While she was now comfortable with being around Draco naked, it was still habit for her to close the door while she showered. She performed her morning ablutions, making sure her hair was dry and hanging in beautiful curls heavily down her back.

Draco took his turn in the loo while she came out and searched her clothing for the perfect outfit. She decided on sky blue satin knickers and bra, a gift that Draco had ordered her from one of the many lingerie shops in Diagon Alley. The Gryffindor then chose a pink floaty skirt that ended a few inches above her knee and a white tank top that had rhinestones sprayed across the front. To top the ensemble off, Hermione donned a pair of white flip flops that showed off her tiny feet and their pretty pink toenails.

Draco emerged from the loo completely dressed in his usual formal attire. Hermione grinned at him before she floated forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed a kiss to his chest before she spoke.

"You know you don't always have to dress so formally, right?" He raked a hand through her curls before he spoke.

"I know I don't, but think of it as armor. It's the same with Severus. It's what's expected of us and it's easier if people are given what they expect. It's when you switch things up that people usually start complaining." She looked up and met his eyes.

"You shouldn't have to wear armor anymore though, either of you. The war is over and you were proven to be on our side." His lips pressed a kiss to her hairline.

"We feel safer with the armor. It's the Slytherin way, it's how we're raised. Don't worry about me, mon coeur, I promise I won't wear the armor when it's just us." She finally gave in with a small nod. Who was she to make him wear something he wasn't comfortable in? She wouldn't appreciate it if he did the same to her.

The pair made their way downstairs to have tea and toast shoved in front of them at the table by Button. She had been upset that everyone would be at the Burrow where she couldn't cook for them until Hermione had promised the small elf that she could spotlessly clean her and Draco's room, something she usually did herself. The elf had almost danced with happiness and began rattling off her plans for the room to Hermione, smile across her face.

Just as they finished, Severus appeared in his usual teaching regalia. Hermione wondered if he was getting back in the practice of making his robes billow out since he had confirmed with Headmistress McGonagall that he would be returning for one more year to teach. He had only agreed if he was allowed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, with which McGonagall had been happy to comply.

When asked why he would only return for a single year, he replied that both Hermione and Draco would be graduated by then and there was no further reason for him to continue his service. He had started as a professor at Hogwarts at Voldemort's behest, then was tied to the school so he would be around to keep his promise to the Headmaster and protect Potter. After he left the school with Hermione and Ron, he had stayed to protect the rest of the students.

Hermione thought he seemed rather excited to be finished with teaching. She had assured him that he didn't need to return for another year just because she would be there. She had urged him to do whatever he wanted with his life as long as it made him happy. He had been pleased to inform her that he wanted all the time with her that was possible because he felt as if he had missed so much. Hermione had grinned at him, basking in what it felt like to be wanted by a parent.

It was obvious that Severus wasn't excited about attending the birthday party of one Harry Potter, but he was attending to keep those around him from complaining. Hermione knew that Remus had been hounding him to attend for days now, insisting that he finally put the feud between himself and James Potter to rest by giving up the hatred that he had felt he needed to uphold between himself and Harry.

Of course, these "encouragements" usually ended in Severus hexing Remus, but here he was pressed, dressed, and ready to attend.

Severus kissed the top of her head as they watched Draco go through the floo to the Burrow. She hugged him quickly before she stepped into the floo after her soul mate, eager to see her friends. Draco was waiting on the other side to help her out over the grate while Severus followed quickly behind her.

They were met with chaos.

Molly was yelling across the house to Bill and Fleur in hopes that they would come help her with something, Percy was discussing ministry business at the table with Arthur and Kingsley. Remus and Tonks were speaking with the Headmistress about who knew what while Arianna played happily with Teddy. Harry and Ginny seemed to be having a loud discussion in the living room with Fred, George, Ron, and Lavender. Various other Order members were spread throughout the house, all holding their own conversations, merely adding to the noise.

For a brief moment, Hermione wondered what the hell she had been thinking to make her attend this craziness. She had never done well with crowds, but she had become even more anxious around large groups of people after she had been taken by Parkinson. She did her best to shake off the unease that was plaguing her, however, if only for the fact that Harry really wanted her there.

Severus separated from her and Draco to join the conversation between the Headmiatress, Remus and Tonks. Hermione picked Draco's hand up in her own and started to pull him toward Harry and the rest of her friends. As they neared the group, Dravo squeezed her hand.

"If it gets to be too much, just say the word and we can go. I'm sure they won't think less of you." She gave him a small smile and fitted herself under his arm as she spoke.

"I would love to leave this insanity behind, but I need to get myself ready for Hogwarts. It will be even crazier there." He kissed the top of her head and nodded his agreement.

"My offer still stands." She nodded before she took a seat next to Harry on the sofa, Draco sitting next to her. Fred and George were quick to press glasses of firewhiskey in their hands. Hermione couldn't help but frown a little.

"Isn't it a little early for firewhiskey?" Everyone else aside from Draco laughed good-naturedly at her words. When Fred spoke, his tone was indulgent.

"Silly 'Mi, always the prefect that threatened us with snitching to our mum. Yes, it's early, but it's a celebration. Our one and only Savior is turning eighteen today." Hermione rolled her eyes at their words, but took a sip of her drink. Draco took his own drink and settled back comfortably into the couch.

Small talk about quidditch and auror training went on around them, with snippets of how Fred and a George were restoring their shop for reopening. Hermione really had nothing to add since her life plan consisted of going back to school for another year.

Sometimes she wondered if she was making a mistake in going back. Most of her other classmates had made the decision to either enter the Ministry and ride the coat tails of their contribution to the war, or test out early. She knew that she could take her N.E.W.T.s in the next three months and pass, but she wanted another year to decide what path to take with her life. She wanted another year to ease into being a full-fledged adult. Even though she already considered herself an adult, being an adult in the real world and being an adult at Hogwarts were two completely different things.

The group of eight talked for a couple hours as they waited for the food to be finished by Molly. Hermione had had two glasses of firewhiskey and she was sad to say that she was tipsy. She usually wasn't one to imbibe alcohol, so when she did, it usually didn't take much for her to feel it. She still got embarrassed when she thought about how she had fallen asleep on Draco at the Leaky Cauldron with his friends after so little to drink. Fred interrupted her thoughts.

"Let's play a friendly game of Wizard's Truth." Hermione groaned. The one time that she had played this game, she had been caught in a lie. One of the Ravenclaw prefects had asked her who she had a crush on. This had been fifth year and she hadn't wanted to commit complete social suicide and tell them Draco Malfoy. Therefore, she had lied and told them Oliver Wood, an older Gryffindor long graduated who would have a very small chance of hearing of her duplicity.

When she had been caught in a lie, she had been forced to drink a whole glass of firewhiskey and then had to complete a dare of the Ravenclaw's choosing. She had shrunk Goyle's clothing from afar and prayed that nobody would notice her blushing cheeks.

They all put their wands forward and took the oath, part of the game that had to be undertaken every time you played. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Fred and George had long ago worked out a way around having to tell the truth, but if they had, they weren't sharing. George opened the game by turning to Harry.

"Harry, have you been with any other women since you started dating Gin your sixth year?" Hermione couldn't believe that they had went there as if they couldn't trust Ginny to ferret out answers in her own relationship. She started to speak, but was cut off by Harry answering unabashedly.

"No, I knew then that she was it for me. It's been only her since she won that quidditch match." Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend's obvious happiness. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Harry. He turned to Draco.

"Are you only going back to Hogwarts because 'Mi is or were you serious about wanting to study more?" Draco flashed him an angry look, but didn't hex her friend. Instead, he answered with disdain dripping from his tongue.

"Of course I wanted to return to study. The fact that Hermione wanted the same thing was just icing on the cake." She rubbed her hand down the length of his thigh, hoping to calm his ire. When he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to rub small circles on her arm, he turned to George.

"Did you two prank me in my second year? I could have sworn I had the oddest experience with Crabbe and Goyle, but I'm not entirely sure it wasn't just my imagination." Harry and Ron burst into laughter as George gave Draco a confused look.

"Not us, mate. I think we only pulled one prank on you and that was at the end of the year when we set a whole jar of beetles free in your school bag." Draco groaned, but turned a suspicious eye to Harry and Ron. When they finally finished sputtering laughter, Harry spoke.

"That was Ron and I, mate. We were trying to figure out if you were Slytherin's heir. Hermione brewed polyjuice potion and ended up not being able to go with us. Therefore, you got Ron and I as Crabbe and Goyle." Hermiome could feel disbelief through their link, so when he turned her way, she wasn't surprised.

"You brewed poly juice potion our second year?" She grimaced, but nodded.

Harry went on to explain the whole story, even the part where she became some odd combination of human and cat. The room guffawed at her mistake, but she did her best to take it good-naturedly. She was never happier than she was when she finally got everyone to move on and begin the game again. George turned to Ron.

"Did you ask Lavender to marry you because she's up the duff?" Ron looked indignant at the question.

"No, you gits! I think if she was up the duff, you would have heard about it already." When Ron realized it was his turn, he turned to Draco and Hermione hoped that it wasn't going to be bad.

"How many women have you shagged and does Hermione know?" Draco's face went stony at the question and when he answered, his voice was steel.

"I don't have an accurate number of women I've shagged. Many. Yes, she knows about them. Not that any of this is any of your bloody business." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just looking out for Hermione, making sure that you aren't lying to her or anything like that. She deserves better than that." Hermione was about to tell Ron that while his concern was appreciated, his question had been out of line. It never got asked, however, because Draco turned to Lavender and fired out a question before anyone could speak.

"Are you aware that Weasley only took you back after he broke up with you because Hermione told him to bugger off?" Lavender's gaze settled on the blond and Hermione could feel the hatred emanating off the Gryffindor.

"Yes, I'm aware. Thank you for clearing that up." Draco smirked at the pair.

"Anytime." Lavender turned to Hermione and she had a feeling that it was going to end up badly. However, she was pleasantly surprised when the question didn't bother her as much as she figured it would.

"Are you aware that Malfoy treats you just as he treated every other girl he ever shagged?" Draco kissed the side of her head before she met Lavender's eyes and answered.

"That's not true at all. The other girls were easy shags, and I'm not. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together." Her quiet confidence in what she said seemed to settle Draco beside her. She turned to Ginny.

"Have you told your mum what your plans are for when you graduate?" Ginny shook her head.

"Gods, no! She would have kittens if I came clean now. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission." The others aside from Harry looked on in confusion so Ginny made them swear to silence before she explained that she had already been drafted by the Holyhead Harpies as a reserve chaser after she graduated. All the men looked awed and Harry simply looked proud. Ginny turned to Fred.

"I heard from a little birdie that you were secretly dating Alicia Spinnet. True?" Fred's cheeks tinged the slightest pink before he answered.

"Yes, it's true. We haven't told anyone because we don't want our parents making a huge deal out of it until we know how serious we are." Hermione thought that was a well thought out plan.

The game continued in this vein, all of them asking the others embarrassing or revealing questions. Hermione confirmed that she was no longer a virgin, but had to drink and kiss Ginny's cheek when she refused to give the details of what their sex life entailed. Nobody seemed brave enough to ask Draco, which she was thankful for.

The truth about some of the Trio's adventures had come out and Hermione could tell that everyone aside from Ginny was surprised. She had a sneaking suspicion that Harry had already told Ginny all of his secrets.

The game finally ended when Molly cast a sonorous charm and announced to the whole house that dinner was ready and they would be eating in the garden. Hermione had went ahead of everyone to help carry things to the huge table set up in the garden of the Burrow, Ginny falling in behind her. She could admit that she was a little surprised when Lavender made no move to follow.

The meal was as boisterous as ever. The twins started a food fight between themselves and Ron, making everyone else laugh when they charmed several rolls to continuously pelt Ron until he agreed to eat them. Hermione got drawn into a conversation with Fleur of all people, talking about exactly what she did for Gringott's and if it was something that Hermione would enjoy doing once she had graduated from Hogwarts.

Draco was caught talking with Remus and Kingsley about she wasn't sure what. The rest of the table was happily ensconced in the seperate conversations and Hermione had to smile. This was what they had all been fighting for, the right to do as they wished, to do whatever it was that would make them happy.

When she had finished, Hermione sat quietly and allowed the others to finish eating before she stood and began clearing away the dishes and leftover food. Molly, Ginny, and Fleur also stood and started to help her, making short work of a rather large undertaking.

Once the dishes were set to wash magically in the large sink of the Burrow, all the women returned to the garden to find that Harry was standing and holding out his hand to Ginny. She gave him a quizzical look as she took his proferred hand, but Harry simply smiled indulgently at her. A gasp escaped from the redhead when Harry dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I know that we didn't spend as much time together as I would have liked. I know I hurt you deeply when I broke up with you and left to hunt horcruxes. I know I could have done things differently, done things better, but I don't regret any of these things. I couldn't have stood it if you had been hunted for no other reason than you were my girlfriend. This being said, I'm asking you to be mine forever, for you to let me make up leaving for the rest of my life. I asking you to allow me to love and support you for the rest of your life. Would you be my wife, Ginny?"

Molly was sobbing in the background and Arthur appeared to be comforting her. The twins had grim looks on their faces, but remained quiet. Hermione had expected Ron to take it the worst, but he seemed oddly alright with it. Hermione wondered if Harry hadn't clued him in before he actually pulled this stunt off. Ginny seemed frozen for a few moments before she began nodding her head emphatically.

"Yes, Harry, sweet Merlin, yes!" Harry rose from his knees and pulled a box from his pocket and showed her the ring he had to offer her. Hermione couldn't see it, but she already knew which ring it was. Harry had confided in her during the time that they had been alone together on the horcrux hunt that he wanted to give Ginny his mother's ring.

Draco leaned over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to her neck. She snuggled into his side as she watched two of her best friends become engaged. It was in this moment that she missed Charlie. He would have loved to give Harry a hard time and threaten him if he didn't take care of Ginny. For the billionth time since she and Charlie had become close, she cursed his job for being so far away. As if Draco sensed that she was brooding, he leaned down again and whispered in her ear.

"I feel you over there. What's wrong, you should be happy for your friends." She gave him a small smile as she burrowed closer. He encouraged the movement and didn't press her for answers until she was comfortable.

"I'm just missing Charlie. He would have loved to have been here and gave Harry a hard time about marrying his baby sister." Draco kissed her eyebrow and chuckled softly.

"I imagine it would have been similar to what he said to me." She laughed softly.

"Yes, I imagine it would be. Maybe we'll get to watch it first hand come Christmas. Then we can compare notes." Draco barked out a laugh that reminded Hermione that he was very much related to Sirius. Another wave emotion hit her. When Draco turned to her again, she volunteered the information.

"You reminded me of Sirius just then. He was a scamp through and through, but I miss him. He would have been thrilled that Harry was carrying on his father's tradition and marrying a feisty red head." Draco smiled again and turned back to the table at large.

Everyone was congratulating the newly engaged couple and Harry seemed just a little uncomfortable when the twins descended on him. Hermione heard him protesting whatever they said, swearing that he had asked Arthur permission to ask Ginny. To say that she was surprised would have been an understatement. Harry had never been one to pay attention to the rules or proprieties of society, not to mention being raised muggle also contributed to his lack of knowledge in that area.

The party lasted long into the night, cake and ice cream being served shortly after Harry had proposed. Harry had insisted that nobody buy him gifts, but that hadn't been an option for most of the people that attended.

Draco hadn't bought her friend a gift, but she had tacked his name on the end of her gift much to his dismay. She knew Severus hadn't gothen him one either. When she had asked him about it, he had told her that not killing him in his sleep for all these years counted as his gift. Hermione and Draco had chuckled at his words, but left well enough alone. The relationship between Harry and Severus was still strained and she imagined that it always would be.

Harry received many gifts that he loved, and honestly, they all somewhat ran together in her mind. She remembered his reaction to opening her gift, a dragon hide wand holster with an invisibility charm imbued in the skin. Harry's eyes had lit up and he had hugged her close and thanked her profusely. He had held his hand out to Draco to show him thanks, but Draco had been too stubborn to take it until Hrmione dug her elbow into his ribs. When he had grunted and taken Harry's proferred hand, the table laughed at the exchange.

It was late and Hermione was exhausted by the time they reached Grimmauld Place once again. She allowed Draco to guide her upstairs while she leaned heavily into his side. He chuckled softly at her almost tripping over her own feet as she tried to kick off her flip flops.

Hermione didn't bother putting clothes on once she had stripped out of her skirt and tank top. She climbed into bed and settled happily against Draco's side, snuggling into him for warmth. When she was finally comfortable, she spoke.

"Thank you for going with me. I know you aren't the fondest of my friends, but I appreciate the effort you put forth to get along with them." Draco pressed his lips to her hairline.

"Well, they aren't Charlie, but they aren't all bad. Besides, you know I'd do anything for you, mon coeur." She sleepily kissed his chest.

"I'd do anything for you too, Dray." The pair went silent and it didn't take but a few moments for Hermione to drift off to sleep.

A/N- Lordy, it seemed like it took me ages to write this chapter. It may be because I was sidetracked with an amazing fic called Walking Shadow by Emara88. I would definetely suggest it to any dramione fans out there. Next up, our favorite wannabe parents make another appearance. Thanks for reading, y'all! Leave me your thoughts, they make me smile (((:

Love,

A


	30. Chapter 30

A/N- The holidays are killing me, y'all! I'm hoping that you're all still being patient with me since I'm not updating as often. I hope everyone out there is enjoying their holidays as well. I thank you for your reviews, they do keep me motivated! On to the next chapter, my friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the concepts in this story. It's all been done before, this is just my spin on the matter.

Chapter 30

August 14, 1998

Hermione sighed and leaned into the couch, swirling the firewhiskey around in her glass. Harry and Ron were chattering like hens in the background, talking about who only knew what. Remus was on the couch across from her laughing quietly with Tonks. As happy as she was that everyone seemed to be getting along and enjoying themselves, Hermione couldn't help but wish that her own Slytherins were there to help keep her company.

Severus and Draco had decided to visit Malfoy Manor again, seeing Narcissa being their main objective. Hermione still couldn't keep the grin off her face when she thought back to how she and Draco had put their collective heads together and got Narcissa to admit her feelings.

*Flashback*

"Please, Daddy, she's all alone in the huge old house. She needs visitors, friends that aren't her son and his girlfriend. Please just visit the conservatory with us." Severus sighed, but nodded.

"Alright, alright. Never thought I'd see the day you'd be trying to help Narcissa Malfoy." She tried to huff indignantly, but failed magnificently.

"Her life wasn't peaches and cream, you know. Lucius never made her happy." Severus rolled his eyes, but let her drag him out of his seat.

Hermione was practically bouncing as the three of them made their way outside to the apparition point. Hermione let Draco wrap an arm around her waist and pull her into the familiar suction of apparition. They reappeared right outside the conservatory, Severus popping into existence right behind them.

Draco stepped forward and opened the door, allowing Severus to lay a hand on Hermione's lower back and guide her towards the table and set of chairs. Narcissa didn't appear to be in the conservatory so Draco showed them to a set of sofas before he called his mother's elf.

"Mipsy." The elf appeared and waited for Draco to speak.

"Please inform my mother that we have arrived." The elf have a brief nod before disappearing. Draco took a seat next to Hermione, leaving the other sofa for Severus and Narcissa. Only a few minutes had passed when the door opened and Narcissa walked through with a smile on her face. Both Draco and Severus both went to their feet and for the first time, the older woman realized that Severus was in attendance. Her hand went to lay on her chest, surprise written clearly on her face. Anger instantly flashed over her delicate features and she turned that anger to Hermione and Draco.

"How could you two? You promised me you wouldn't tell him how I felt! I told you I didn't want to lose his friendship! I've never been so betrayed and I'm married to Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione quailed a little in face of her anger. Draco, however, relaxed back into the sofa and smirked at his mother.

"We didn't tell him anything, Mother. You just did, however. We simply thought you could do with seeing your friend rather than wasting away in this graveyard of a home." Severus remained standing, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"What in the bloody fuck is going on here?" Hermione felt a smidgen of guilt when she saw the sheen of tears in Narcissa's eyes. She buried her face in her hands as she spoke.

"Please, Severus, don't pay any mind to what you just heard. I love that you came to visit me." Severus shook his head, in no way happy with what she was proposing. Hermione and Draco simply sat on their sofa and watched the exchange, hoping that Narcissa would break. Severus walked over to her and laid both his hands softly on her arms.

"Please tell me, Cissy. I thought that we were friends and there were no secrets between us." Narcissa sniffled softly before her head flew up, eyes flashing.

"No secrets between us? Maybe I should bring up the fact that you sired a daughter and I had no idea about any of it. What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed if the Dark Lord had caught wind that you were shagging a muggleborn." Hermione started to get offended, but Draco laid a hand on her arm and shook his head minutely. Severus let go of her arms and raked his hand through his hair.

"I didn't tell anyone about Jane, especially one that was head over heels in love with the blood supremacist Lucius Malfoy. That would have been a death wish." Narcissa's hand came out and slapped Severus right across the cheek, leaving a red handprint behind. He stood there as stoic as ever while she continued to lose her temper.

"How dare you insinuate that I would have handed you over to Lucius?! I never loved him as I love you! I loved him because he was the only safety I had in a life full of the prejudice and torment of my father. He rescued me from that hell hole. He fathered my one and only child and I will always love him for that. I did not, however, love him as a woman loves a man. It wasn't he that I wished to be on top of me in the dark of the night, it wasn't he that I told any of my secrets to. That was you, you complete fucking arsehole wanker, and you obviously did nothing but doubt me."

The whole room was silent for several moments before Narcissa seemed to realize that she had an audience. Her already flushed cheeks burned even brighter and Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for the woman. Severus' voice was almost so low that Hermione couldn't hear it.

"You love me?" He sounded both confused and completely full of awe. Hermione could see that she didn't want to answer him, but she nodded before she spoke, her voice trembling slightly.

"Children, please excuse me. You as well, Severus. I'm not feeling well and think I need to lie down." She didn't wait for a confirmation before she turned and fled. Once again, that guilty feeling returned when Severus turned to them.

"Who was the master mind behind this?" Hermione ducked her head briefly before she looked up and met his eyes. The first case of her father being disappointed in her hit her full force.

"It was collaborative, but it was mostly my idea. Draco went along with it because he wants his mother to have a chance at happiness. I want the same for you" To her complete surprise, Severus grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"Your inner Slytherin is showing, little one. I thank you." It was Hermione's turn to look confused.

"You thank me?" He nodded, his grin turning to a smirk.

"I've loved Narcissa from afar since Draco was five years old. I could never so anything about it because she was married to one of my perceived best friends. I didn't think that she could ever return my feelings. She's beautiful and had so many options. I was a washed up Death Eater that had loved one muggleborn and gotten another up the duff." Hermione grinned now as she stood and dragged Draco to his feet.

"We'll just be going then. You have a woman to chase after and to tell her how you feel." Severus didn't say another word, just turned and fled the conservatory, leaving a smiling Hermione in his wake. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist as she grinned up at him.

"We're an awesome team, Dray. I believe our work here is done." He kissed the top of her head much the same as Severus had before leading her back out of the conservatory so they could make their way back home to Grimmauld Place.

*End of Flashback*

By the time Severus had come home that day, he had had a smile firmly on his face and he had made sure to pass on to both Draco and Hermione Narcissa's most sincere thanks.

Today, they had both traveled to the Manor so they could work on closing off some of the more dark rooms and corridors of the Manor. Draco had said that there were several rooms that had been known as kill rooms or rape rooms. She shuddered to think of the horrors that had occurred in that house.

This left her unable to go with them so Harry and Ron had come over to keep her company. Of course, they weren't doing a very good job of it since they were off in the corner discussing their own topic of conversation, but she supposed she didn't mind.

Lavender and Ginny hadn't come and Hermione had been surprised when Harry had told her that the two women had gone wedding dress shopping together. This hit Hermione hard deep in her gut. She had always been under the impression that she and Ginny had been close friends. Ginny would have been the first person that Hermione would have had go with her if she needed to go wedding dress shopping. Apparently, the feeling wasn't reciprocated.

Harry had tried to smooth it over. He had told her that it was a phase, that Ginny knew Hermione hated shopping so she had decided to save her the trouble and misery that would have come along with Hermione attending. Hermione had waved his words off harshly, more angry at the fact that he thought she was stupid enough to believe the feeble lies he was spinning to save his girlfriend's face.

Hermione was drawn out of her dark thoughts by the fact that Harry's head came up and looked toward the front door. She instantly stood and tried to rack her brain as to who could possibly be at the wards. She really couldn't come up with any answers so she tried to follow after Harry. He shot her a dirty look before he spoke.

"Go back into the library. Malfoy would kill me if anything bad happened to you." She pinched the tender skin on the back of his arm,l making him yell loudly.

"Don't you dare try to tell me what to do, Harry Potter." He didn't give her a chance to say anything else before he cast an immobilizing charm on her.

"I'm sorry, 'Mi, but there is no way I could live with myself if it was someone that wanted to hurt you. You can hex me after." Ron stepped forward and levitated her back into the library so he could lay her on the couch. Frustrated tears burned in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Harry and Ron would both feel her wrath once she was released from the spell.

She could hear voices beyond the library out in the corridor. For a moment, she thought that she recognized one of the voices, but she mentally shook herself. It wasn't possible for her parents to be there. She waited rather impatiently, cursing Harry and Ron with every passing second.

The steps were coming closer and now she could hear the voices clearly. She froze inside when she realized that she indeed had heard her father's voice. He was conversing with Harry, she assumed, laughing jovially and saying how much he had missed his little girl. Fear clenched her in it's grips and she did her absolute best to not panic. Nobody in this house knew what these people were capable of.

Not surprisingly, Remus, Harry, Ron, and her would-be parents entered the library. Both her aunt and uncle laid eyes on Hermione and she could feel the intense hate just burning through her. Harry started speaking, drawing her attention from her relation for only a half a moment.

"Your parents said you didn't tell them where you were living, but they remembered you mentioning this address way back before fifth year before the fidelius was cast. They decided to give it a shot since they said you weren't returning any of their letters."

It was like Harry had lost his fucking mind because he had somehow forgotten to lift the immobilizing charm. She couldn't move at all while her uncle approached her and bent down to whisper in her ear. She did her absolute best to control her fear and repress it since she had promised herself that she was finished fearing these monsters. His breath was hot and heavy in her ear, making her shiver inwardly in revulsion.

"Apparently you can't move. You would have been fleeing long ago if you could. Your aunt told me there were spells to do that. I've come to tell you that you aren't going to get away with what you did to your aunt and I. We won't stand for it. I plan on taking you away from here and reminding you just why you feared us."

Hermione wondered just what had happened to her relatives. They had always been cruel and had never given a shite about her, her feelings, or wellbeing, but they had never sounded completely crazy. Their fanaticism had always covered their completely insane actions. This, however, seemed to be revenge-driven rather than religion-based.

She couldn't stop a single tear from leaking out of her eye and trailing down the side of her face and into her ear. Her uncle smiled at her, and she could see that he may well have lost his mind. He looked deranged and she couldn't help but wonder if she had caused it when she had repeatedly cursed him and her aunt.

Without warning, her uncle's fist came out of nowhere and slammed into her face. Since she couldn't move, there was no way for her to hide her face or roll away, let alone draw her wand and properly protect herself. Nobody in the room breathed a word, let alone moved, and she could only attribute it to shock on their part. Before anyone moved, Daniel Granger had rained five blows down on her face and one fist to her ribs.

Suddenly, Remus had his wand in hand and had cast a binding charm on both muggles. They tried to keep their balance once bound, but they didn't manage it. Both fell over in heaps and still, nobody else moved. The floo sounded behind her and Hermione had never been more relieved.

-O-

Draco had been helping seal off one of the rooms in the Manor that had been equipped with manacles on the walls and floors to hold their prisoners in easier positions for raping and torturing. It had been one of his least favorite rooms and he hadn't wanted to be the one to seal it off. However, it was preferable to the drawing room where he and Hermione had almost lost their lives.

He had finally sealed the doorway to the room when his face exploded in pain. At first he was unsure as to what exactly had happened, but he instantly understood when the pain continued and he could feel not only pain but fear through his link with Hermione. Since he knew that Grimmauld Place was under the fidelius charm, that meant that someone within the house would have to be causing Hermione this pain which meant that he would need backup.

"Severus!" He could hear thundering footsteps from several corridors away. When his mother and Severus appeared, wands in hand, they were both breathing hard.

"What the bloody fuck..." Draco couldn't help but raise a hand to his ribs as a sharp pain hit him.

"Someone's hurting Hermione. We have to go." Severus turned and pressed a quick kiss to Narcissa's forehead before he grasped Draco's arm. Draco knew that Severus hated side-along apparition, but time was of the essence and Draco was the only person able to apparate out through the wards. He had never understood why Lucius had set the wards to allow anyone with a dark mark to apparate in, but only family could apparate out.

The pair landed in the library and Draco already had his wand in his hand. When he took half a second to survey the room, he realized that Daniel and Jean Granger were lying on the floor, bound, but not gagged, and both were screaming about the injustices that had been done to them. Hermione was lying face up on the couch completely still while everyone else stared on in confusion and horror.

Draco instantly realized that she had been immobilized and he was instantly livid. There was no way that she could have protected herself if some idiot had immobilized her. He rushed forward, wandlessly freeing her from the charm. Instantly, she sat up and cast a frightened glance towards her relatives. Severus caught the glance and cast a stunning spell at both of them, finally making them both fall silent.

Draco instantly pulled her against him and tried to examine her face, but she seemed to lose her tenous grip on what was happening around her. She stood and rushed Potter, her fists swinging. Since he had been on the receiving end of her fury and fists once before, he almost felt sorry for Potter. Almost.

To his credit, Potter didn't fight her. He let her exhaust herself hitting him while the rest of the room just watched on in amazement. None of them had ever seen Hermione lose control like this before, but Draco knew it was mandatory that she get it out of her system. She wouldn't feel better until she did.

The assault only lasted for five minutes or so before she started to tire and her blows had almost completely stopped. When she started to sink to the floor, Draco stepped forward and caught her, guiding her to the sofa once again. The rest of the room was silent and still, nobody wanting to move until they knew that it was safe.

Draco tipped her head up when Severus took the seat next to her. Her face was already bruised and swelling, which made Draco feel absolutely terrible. He had swore to her that these monsters would never harm her again and here they were. Draco raised his wand to her face, fully intent on casting the healing charms needed to bring her back to normal. However, this didn't happen because Severus snaked his hand out and stopped him.

"Don't. This will not go unpunished. We need to call the aurors. They can do as they think best, but we aren't going to be worrying about this anymore. They'll need proof." Draco nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his soul mate's forehead

"Please forgive me, mon coeur. I promised I would never let them hurt you again and this is what happens." She shook her head against his chest.

"It was their fault, not yours. Besides, this is far from the worst that they've done to me." There was a soft gasp that sounded like it came from Harry. Severus had hold of her hand and was stroking his thumb over her knuckles, calming her more than he could possibly know. Harry broke the silence and when he did, he sounded angry.

"I want to know what the fuck is going on and I want to know now." Draco stiffened at his tone and returned with a demand of his own.

"Before that happens, I want to know how the fuck this happened. You all were just standing there like a bunch of fucking idiots." Potter nodded and raked his hand through his already messy hair.

"I felt someone at the wards. I went to go see who it was and 'Mi wanted to follow. I knew you would kill me if it was a Death Eater so I told her to get back. She told me to pretty much fuck off so I immobilized her and Ron took her back to the library. I found her parents at the wards. They said they remembered the address from before fifth year when the Order of Phoenix was first reinstated. They came looking for 'Mi so I let them in. Out of nowhere, her dad started hitting her. Nobody could even comprehend what was happening. Remus finally bound them."

Draco growled inwardly. As much as he wanted to loathe Potter for what he had done, he couldn't. He had done all he could to protect Hermione from danger aside from being too stunned to release her from the immobilization charm. Remus was actually the one to break the silence that the room had lapsed into.

"After all that, I think we're all deserving of an explanation."

Draco nodded, but looked down at Hermione buried in his chest. She was trembling in his arms and he was unsure if it was because she didn't want to share her past or because she didn't want to be the one to do it. He put a finger under her chin and tipped her face up to meet his. Her eyes were completely dry, but had a haunted quality that he was certain he didn't like. She shook her head at his unasked question. Turning back to the group, he spoke with a hard voice.

"Call Shacklebolt. We're only doing this once." Potter was all too happy to comply, his wand appearing and waving to cast a patronus. Draco would admit to himself that he was jealous of this skill. He wasn't able and now that he had seen Potter's, he was even more determined. He'd ask Hermione to coach him before they left for Hogwarts.

The wait was a relatively short one considering. Less than ten minutes after Potter had sent his patronus, Shacklebolt came through floo, surprise openly demonstrated on his face as he took in the room before him.

"What the buggering fuck happened here?" Harry was quick to explain his end of the story. Draco still wanted to hate the Gryffindor for getting his mate hurt, but he couldn't. The man had been taking care of his friend, finally, as he should have been from day one. When Potter was finished, the room collectively turned to Draco and Severus. Draco gave his godfather a nod, gesturing for him to go ahead and tell the story. Severus heaved a long hard with before he began.

The story stretched on for almost an hour, the room growing more and more horrified as the story went on. He enumerated the story of why she had been alienated and just how her parents had handled the fact that she was magical. Severus had made sure to tell them that while Daniel had no idea that magic existed before Hermione's Hogwart's letter, Jean had and had allowed the abuse to continue regardless.

Severus expounded on the many abuses and psychological and emotional turmoil that she had been put through at the hands of her relatives. The room was at a loss when Severus had revealed that Hermione had never been to school before Hogwart's, and that she had self-taught herself all the things she had known that weren't anything to do with magic.

Potter had looked sick when Severus had told them all how her growth had been stunted permanently by the weeks and weeks of starvation that she endured when she was younger and home from Hogwart's. Draco could see the comprehension in his eyes when it was explained that she struggled to gain weight because of her extended time periods of malnutrition.

It was Kingsley, however, that looked the most horrified when they learned that she had been handed out like a party favor to their many church friends so they could beat and abuse her as well. When they had learned that she had been threatened with rape more than once, fuck even more than a dozen times, Potter had stood up and thrown his tumbler of firewhiskey into the fireplace.

Hermione had cringed into Draco' s chest and he had stroked her hair with one hand, her spine with his other. Potter seemed to realize that he had unnerved his friend because he knelt in front her and laid a gentle hand on his knee.

"Hermione Jean, in no am I angry at you for what I've learned today.I have to know though. Why didn't you ever tell us? We could have helped." Hermione didn't seem to be willing to answer for the longest time. Finally, Potter seemed to give up and stood when her voice rang out in the silence of the room.

"You and Ron wouldn't have believed me. The whole story is so ridiuclous that most people would never have believed it. McGonagall wouldn't have believed me and if she had, she would have followed Dumbledore's kead. We both know that Dumbledore would have done whatever it took to kill the Dark Lord and that included ignoring the fact that a measly muggleborn was being abused under his very nose. If he had done something in the muggle world, there's every chance I'd have ended up in an orphanage or with someone that wouldn't have been willing to pay for me to attend Hogwarts. If he had done it by magical means, he would have faced opposition because I was a all know that he never would have kept the support he did have in our fucked up world if he had been seen doing something like that."

Draco nodded his agreement at her words before he turned to Shacklebolt.

"You've got the whole story. What are you going to do with them? I swear, if you tell me the answer is 'nothing, my hands are tied because they're muggles' I'll AK them myself." Shacklebolt held his hands up to keep the peace.

"Nobody will be doing anything to the muggles. You're going to take 'Mi to bed and heal her and I'm going to haul the muggles to the Ministry with me. I'm going to put them in holding cells until the Wizengamot decides whether or not they want to prosecute or hand them over to the muggle authorities." Severus and Draco both nodded, but Severus spoke before anyone else could.

"I'll agree to that, but if they're acquitted by the muggles, I will personally track them down and remove their memories once more. This will NEVER be happening again." Shacklebolt nodded.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Just don't get caught." He went to his feet and knelt beside Hermione so he could lay a hand on her knee.

"Get some rest, 'Mi. Let me take care of this for you." She nodded and allowed the older man to kiss the top of her head. Draco watched as Shacklebolt gathered the two muggles together and bound together so he could take them through the floo to his office at the Ministry. Once they were gone, Draco spoke.

"No more questions. I'm taking her to bed so I can heal her face and ribs." Nobody spoke until Potter bent down in front of them.

"We're going to talk more later, 'Mi. Until then, get some rest. I'll have Ginny come visit tomorrow." Draco was surprised when Hermione snorted.

"Just tell her to hang out with Lavender. I don't want to force myself on anyone. I mean, there are people out there that think I need special treatment just because I'm a war heroine." She stood abruptly and Draco thought he felt a flash of anger through their bond. Potter spoke tentatively again.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." She gave him a rueful smile.

"It's fine. We'll talk later." Draco watched as she bid everyone a quick goodbye. Severus stepped forward and embraced her closely. When he pulled away, she gave him a soft look before she whispered his way.

"Go update Narcussa. You know she's worried and Draco will take care of me." He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead before shooing her towards Draco.

He gladly took his soul mate in his arms and led her out of the room, bound and determined to once again practice his healing. She smiled his way and allowed the action.

He only hoped that he wouldn't feel guilty about leaving her in the days to come.

A/N- For the stickers out there, I know that even from fifth year, the Grangers wouldn't have remembered the address because of the current fidelius charm. Truly though, that was the only explanation I could come up with. Give a girl a break! You probably won't get another chapter til after Christmas so I wish you all a merry Christmas and happy holidays and such. Next chapter, our lovable pair heads to Hogwarts! Its also our last official chapter. Tear, tear! Leave me a review, they really do keep me motivated

Love,

A


	31. Chapter 31

A/N- The last chapter has arrived, y'all. I'm so sad. However, there are two epilogues so you'll still be good for another week or two. My next story is up and coming though! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it so much. Your feedback has been crucial to the finish of this story. Again, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. My bank account balance is proof enough that I don't make a single dime off my stories.

Chapter 31

September 1, 1998

Hermione cast one last glance around their room at Grimmauld Place. She and Draco had done most of their packing the night before after everyone had left the going away party that Remus and Molly had insisted on throwing for Hermione, Draco, and Ginny. When she found that the room was just as bare as it had been when she had moved in, she turned and left.

They had already ate breakfast, Button teary as ever that her master and mistress were leaving for three and a half months. She had requested to stay at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Tonks since she knew that the pair would be returning there for Christmas. Draco had graciously granted her request and Remus and Tonks had both been thrilled.

Her thoughts drifted to the night before. Everyone that she had counted as a friend had turned up to wish them well. To her surprise, Ginny had shown up with Harry even though Hermione had told Harry that she really didn't see the point in her coming over. She supposed that she should have expected it since the rest of her family was there. Hermione knew that her behavior was childish and that she shouldn't act that way just because Ginny had taken someone else shopping with her, but she just couldn't help it. Ginny had hurt her feelings by taking Lavender rather than Hermione.

She sighed when her thoughts turned to the conversation between herself, Harry, and Ron about what had happened with her would-be parents.

*Flashback*

Hermione stood off in the corner of the library while everyone was fawning over Ginny and the fact that she had made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. She sipped on her firewhiskey and watched as Draco tried to escape conversation with Molly Weasley. Even though Draco merely tolerated the woman's presence, Molly clearly adored the youngest Malfoy.

The Gryffindor watched as Harry and Ron approached her slowly, almost like she was a wounded animal that would lash out at them the first chance she got. When they finally got close enough for her to hear them, Harry spoke.

"Hey, 'Mi. How are you?" She knew that he was trying his hardest to be friendly when he was certain that she was going to lash out at him.

To be honest, she had gotten over her anger at being incapacitated by Harry when he had first went to investigate just what was disturbing the wards. She didn't like it at all, but she knew that Harry had only done what he did because Draco continued to implore to him that Hermione needed caring for. He had been right, Draco would have been livid if she had went to check out the wards and it had been Death Eaters or someone who wanted to do her harm.

"Hey, guys." Ron remained silent while Harry stepped just one step closer.

"We're really sorry, 'Mi. We're not really sorry we immobilized you, but we're sorry that we didn't act quick enough when your dad started hitting you." Hermione didn't really want to jump into that conversation so she hurriedly nodded.

"I understand. I'm not mad anymore. I won't have to deal with them ever again." This appeared to be the wrong thing to say since Harry took it as an opening to question her.

"Why was your dad hitting you, 'Mi? We were just so surprised." Hermione sighed and raked a hand through her hair, messing it up even more than it was. She did her best not to let her agitation show, but she knew she did a piss poor job of it.

"My parents weren't like Arthur and Molly. They thought that I was the devil reincarnate because they didn't understand what magic was. I was beaten, starved, and thoroughly mistreated by who I believed to be my mother and father." Harry stepped closer and laid a tentative arm around her shoulders.

"When you say beaten and mistreated you mean...?" He trailed off and she knew that they weren't going to leave it where she wanted them to. Her voice was brusque and just on the edge of hateful when she responded.

"I mean that I've had more broken bones than you can imagine. I've been threatened with rape so many times it doesn't scare me anymore. I never went to school. My parents starved me so much it's stunted my growth. I was almost scalped. I was handed out to my parent's church friends so they could treat me this way as well." She heaved an angry breath in and held it for a few moments before she continued.

"Do you know how much I wanted to laugh at the both of you growing up? Ron whinging about how his mum made him do his homework and clean his room before he started his chores. Yet he always returned to Hogwarts whole and well-fed. Harry going on about how he had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs and had to do all the housework. You two don't seem to realize that my parents made me strip in front of their whole church congregation so they could whip me in front of them, hoping that it would cure my accidental magic. I had to teach myself how to read and write because I wasn't allowed to go to school. I went three weeks once without any food because my broken arm healed itself after a week of being broken. I had a 'family friend' feel me up through my jumper. When I kneed him in the groin, I was forced to my knees, naked, in front of the whole congregation so I could beg for forgiveness."

Her chest was heaving at the end of her speech and she wasn't sure what else to say to make them understand. Harry wrapped her fully in a hug and she buried her face in his chest to hide the stray tears that were escaping down her cheeks. He rocked her in silence for several minutes. When he finally spoke, it was extremely soft.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? We would have tried to help." Hermione shook her head against Harry's chest.

"I couldn't tell you. You had Voldemort to focus on and the last thing I wanted was pity. That's what I'm getting from you right now so I know I wouldn't have dealt with it well." Harry leaned his cheek on top of her head. The world was silent for several minutes before Harry broke the silence.

"We love you, 'Mi. No matter what's in your past, the present and future is all that matters to us." She gave them a tearful nod before she fell silent for several minutes. When the silence was finally broken, surprisingly, it was Ron that broke it.

"At least now I understand your obsessive need for knowledge." This actually made her chuckle slightly so Harry felt it was appropriate to join her in her mirth. When she finally quieted, she spoke.

"I wasn't trying to hide things from you. Alright, maybe I was. I knew that it would have been tough for anyone to believe what had happened to me. I also knew that if I told Dumbledore or McGonagall, there was a chance that they wouldn't believe me or that I would end up in foster care or an orphanage. Neither of those scenarios would have allowed me to return to Hogwarts. I knew I had to suffer through because you needed me, Harry. If I had been sent away, who knows what would have hapoened to you." Harry chuckled above her and she leaned further into his chest.

"You know damn good and well that Ron and I would have been dead long ago if it hadn't been for you. You were the backbone of our Trio, you still are. You're the strongest person I know, 'Mi, and I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've ever done for me." Ron chimed in.

"Me too, Hermione. I know I've done you wrong several times, but truth is you've saved my life more times than I can count. Not to mention you helped me pass all my classes. Thank you." Hermione was doing her utmost to not cry. A few traitorous tears slipped down her cheeks anyways and she did her best to hide them. Harry chuckled softly.

"You don't have to hide that you're crying, 'Mi. We know you're a girl and girls tend to cry a fair bit more than blokes." She gave him a good natured punch to the arm before she laughed and raised her head from his chest.

"I love you guys." Ron stepped forward and joined her and Harry in a three way hug. When Harry spoke, his voice was heavy with emotion.

"We love too, 'Mi."

*End of Flashback*

Hermione began to head down the stairs back to where her trunk was waiting for them to leave for the Hogwart's Express.

She and Draco had considered apparating to Hogsmeade with Severus, but that just ended up not being a choice. As Head Boy and Girl, they were required to join the other students on the train so they could patrol and keep peace. She sighed thinking of the many conflicts that they would likely break up on the long trip to Hogwarts.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Ginny was going to acknowledge her or not.

*Flashback*

Hermione was sitting next to Draco at the table in the kitchen when Ginny approached her. It was tentative, which immediately irritated her. She was tired of her "friends" acting like she was so dangerous just because of her past. When Ginny finally reached her, she spoke.

"Can we talk, Hermione? Somewhere private?" Hermione nodded slightly, not excited in the least to be having another heart to heart to conversation that night. She turned and followed Hermione into some random sitting room. Once the door was closed and they were well and truly alone, Ginny spoke.

"I wasn't trying to offend you when I invited Lavender to go wedding dress shopping with me. I didn't want you to be jealous of the fact that I was getting married and you weren't. I didn't want to rub it in your face." Hermione couldn't help but pinch the bridge of her nose at her friend's words. When she spoke, her tone was low.

"You're not stupid, Ginny. You had to know that I wouldn't give a fuck if you were getting married and I wasn't because I don't want to get married young. I've always wanted to accomplish my goals before I married. So either you're making excuses to yourself for not inviting me, or you're lying to me about the fact that you really wanted Lavender to accompany you instead of the person you claim to be your best friend." Ginny sighed as she sat on one of the tiny sofas provided by the room. She raked her hands through her hair before she spoke.

"Alright, you're right. I knew you wouldn't care about the marrying thing. I invited Lavender to go shopping because Parvati was killed in the Final Battle and she has no friends to go with her." As sweet as the gesture was, Hermione couldn't help but still be offended.

"So instead of inviting the both of us, you just invited her?" Ginny looked like a deer in the headlights. Hermione continued before she could answer.

"You were my best girlfriend, Ginny, and you threw that away to invite Lavender fucking Brown for one of the biggest girl moments in your life. What else do you need to tell me about Lavender?" Ginny shook her head from side to side.

"Nothing, Hermione, I -" She was cut off by Hermione's harsh words.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Ginny. I've known you long enough that I know when you're lying." Ginny huffed before exploding.

"I know you're supposed to be my best friend and I know that you would have loved to go shopping with me. The truth is that I'm still coming to grips with the fact that you're involved with the person responsible for Bill's scars. It's extremely difficult for me to be close to you when I know you've hooked up with the person capable of doing that to my brother." Ginny's chest was heaving by the time she was finished with her speech. Hermione was silent for a long while as she let her friend's words sink in completely. When she spoke, her voice was soft.

"I never once asked you to be friends with him, Ginny. I never asked you to overlook the things he's done. I asked you to trust my judgement as I've trusted yours several times in the past. If me being with Draco is why you didn't ask me to go shopping with you so you instead asked Lavender, the one person that hates me completely, we just can't be friends. Going from me to Lavender for no other reason than that I'm with Draco is a betrayal I can't overcome. I wish you well, Ginny. I hope your life is one full of happiness. I have a party to get back to, please excuse me." Ginny rushed forward and snatched Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, please. You have to understand how intimidating your situation is." Hermione threw the younger girl's hand off of her wrist.

"You wouldn't know anything about the situation, Ginny. You haven't once sat down and talked to me about it, you haven't once inquired as to how well I was handling the situation. You just became all about Harry, and I forgave you for that because I knew how absolutely thrilled you were that he was back, that he was yours again. Don't, however, give me this shite about how intimidating my relationship with Draco is. You never even tried to get over it. Harry did, he doesn't hold the past against Draco anymore. Even your brother has come to accept that Draco and I belong to each other even though he doesn't like him. Our friendship is over, Ginny, until you can grow up and realize that not everything is black and white. When you reach that level of maturity and if you decide you want my friendship, come find me. Until then, fuck off. Enjoy wedding planning with Lavender. I'm sure she'll make a wonderful bridesmaid."

Hermione turned and stalked away without a second thought or glance as the redhead she left behind her.

*End of Flashback*

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist so he could lean closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He gave her a smile when she turned to him and leaned heavily into his side.

"You ready for this trip?You know it's going to be far different than any other train we've ever taken." Hermione nodded, well aware that this ride to Hogwarts would be a brand new experience for the both of them.

"Well, we don't have much choice but to be ready. I am looking forward to returning, I want to do my absolute best so I can get the job of my dreams." Draco wrapped his arms clear around her and pillowed her head on his chest.

"What job would that be?" She snuggled further into his embrace.

"I want to help people. I want to become a part of the Wizengamot so I can change the laws for elves like Button, to make sure they're never mistreated. I want to change the laws regarding werewolves. Remus deserves so much better than he gets. The fact that he's a werewolf isn't his fault and he shouldn't have to suffer any more than he already does just because he changes into an animal once a month. I want to help the centaurs get their own land that the Ministry can't touch. I just want to make the world a better place." She hesitated for a moment, but Draco still noticed.

"What is it, mon coeur?" She shook off her insecurities for a moment before she answered.

"I contemplated writing a book about the war. The whole truth from both sides. You know as well as I do that the Ministry is going to print safe little lies that will keep them in public favor. King will do the best he can, but he can't control everything. I just want people to know the truth. Sirius shouldn't be known as an escaped convict. You shouldn't be known as a heartless killer. Severus should be known for the courageous stand he took in the end again Tom Riddle. It would be amazing to get everyone's personal story and make a book out of it." Draco was silent for a good long while before he finally spoke.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, mon coeur. I could arrange some meetings with children of Death Eaters and maybe a few with Death Eaters themselves. I fully support this idea."

Her smile was wide as she pulled away to look at him. He smiled down at her before he bent and kissed her. Hermione felt her world turn topsy turvy when his tongue thrust itself into her mouth, tasting every inch of her. She whimpered softly, unable to control her reaction to his bold move. Her hands clasped around his shoulders, hoping to find purchase while she dealt with his kiss.

Several minutes had passed since the kiss began so Hermione didn't feel too terrible for being the first to pull away for a deep breath of air. Draco smirked down at her, completely aware of the effect that he had on her and her ability to breathe, or maybe she should say the lack thereof. She took his hand in hers and started to pull him towards the door.

"Let's tell Remus and Tonks goodbye. It's time we head to the platform." Draco nodded and followed behind her obediently.

Their goodbyes were short and sweet. Everyone had exchanged their hugs and kisses the night before so there was really only Remus, Tonks, and Severus. It seemed silly to tell Severus goodbye like they did everyone else since he was returning to Hogwarts just as they were. He was simply apparating to Hogsmeade rather than taking the Hogwart's Express.

Remus held her close and kissed her hair, making her promise to keep herself safe and healthy. She knew that he was referring to her weight. She had gained a full stone since the end of the war, but still had another to go. With the Hogwart's elves cooking she was sure that it wouldn't take long.

She had hugged him back and promised to care for herself as long as he promised to care for himself and Teddy. She had demanded that she be sent pictures of his growth so she could keep up on her godson. Remus had chuckled as he agreed to her terms.

Hermione had shared a long and heartfelt hug with Tonks, making sure the woman promised to care for Remus and Teddy along with herself. Tonks had chuckled and asked Hermione if she really expected her to do any less. The two women parted with a final smile for the other.

Draco shook hands with Remus and promised that he would care for Hermione. Hermione knew that out of everyone aside from Charlie, Draco tolerated Remus the best. For this, she was grateful because she had always found herself a confidant in Remus since he knew exactly what it felt like to be shunned for something that he just couldn't help. Her soul mate then moved on to Tonks. He pressed a kiss to his cousin's cheek and told her that she needed to make sure that she let Button cook for them so she didn't poison the whole household. The room had erupted in laughter, breaking the sorrowful tension that was lingering.

The pair met Severus together. He opened his arms to the both of them and they both folded into his embrace. When they broke away, his words were resolute.

"I know you'll see me in just a few hours time. However, I'll be your professor then. I want you both to know that I won't be favoring you just because you're my daughter and future son-in-law. You will be held to the same standards as the rest of the students. However, if you ever have need of me in a more personal way, just ask the Bloody Baron to lead you to me. He can find the Head of Slytherin no matter where I may be." Hermione was touched by his words even though they seemed to be pretty standard for a parent. She threw his arms around her father's neck.

"I love you, Daddy." He kissed the crown of her head and chuckled softly.

"I love you too, Princess. I know you'll make me proud." The three of them separated and Hermione and Draco stepped away so they could grasp their trunks. They were simply apparating the Platform 9 3/4.

With a quick glance around the room, the pair smiled and waved one last time. They then linked hands, made sure their trunks were firmly in their grasp, and apparated away.

When they reappeared on the Platform, the pair let go of each other's hands and did their best to work their way around the staring students and parents. They boarded the train and made their way to the Head Student's compartment. Draco helped her stow her trunk away once they were fully ensconced in their assigned area. She took a seat next to him on the bench and leaned into his side as he took her hand.

"This is the next step we take to reach the rest of our lives." He made a sound that sounded like he was agreeing. He leaned down and nuzzled the hair on the top of her head with his nose.

"Anywhere I go with you will be a great start for the rest of our lives." She smiled and sank into him arm came arouns her waist.

"Love you, Dray." He made a grunt that sounded like happiness.

"I love you as well, mon coeur."

The pair listened on as the compartments filled up, the train hooted it's last call for boarding, and the final departure whistle. Hermione smiled when she realized that their future was rushing forward to greet them.

A/N- Ugh, last chapter is finished. Hope you all enjoyed the last have two more chapters, short epilogues, both of them. First epilogue is graduation from Hogwarts! Leave me your thoughts, they mean so much to me.

Love,

A


	32. Chapter 32

A/N- The first epilogue...sigh. Much thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. Y'all are the bomb diggity. I hope the epilogue continues to meet your expectations. Enough about me now, on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: None of this story is mine. I still haven't made a single knut from this story or any other.

Chapter 32

Epilogue #1

June 15, 1999

Hermione smoothed down her dress nervously. It was almost time for her to make her way up onto the stage so she could deliver her valedictorian's speech. Sally Smith and Dean Thomas were on either side of her and both seemed to be extremely nervous. She chanced a glance over to Draco and saw that he appeared to be cool as a cucumber. She could feel nothing through their link, but she figured that he was getting enough of her nervousness through their link to work for both of them.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by Headmistress McGonagall.

"Now we'll hear from our valedictorian, Miss Hermione Snape." Hermione stood and smoothed her dress one last time. The golden fabric clung to her now abundant curves. She had finally gained all the weight back that she had lost during the war and Draco had been thrilled. She smiled to herself when she remembered just how often Draco worshipped those curves in the privacy of their rooms.

The Gryffindor made her way up to the stage. She could hear titters around her, but she paid them no mind. The school year had proven to be a difficult one for the soul mates. They had faced ridicule and judgement from many of their classmates. Surprisingly, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan had been the first of their peers to accept their relationship. Most of the Slytherins that had returned had been quick to follow.

Ginny had eventually come around just before Christmas. She had apologized to Hermione and begged for forgiveness. Hermione, of course, had accepted graciously, but she was the first to admit that the friendship just wasn't the same as it had been. She still had hopes that with time their friendship would heal.

Hermione took her place at the podium and kindly waited for the Headmistress to take her seat again. With a wave of her wand, she cast a sonorous charm on herself. With a deep breath, she began.

"Fellow graduates, family, and friends, I'd like to thank you for coming today. Many of us graduating today have lost someone important to us so the fact that you've all come to support us is just amazing. Thank you.

I'd like to say that I got here by myself. I didn't though. I had the support from so many people, people that made me want to do better, the be the best that I can be. Harry and Ron, for all the teasing they put me through, never discouraged me from achieving all that I could. Professor McGonagall always encouraged me to do my absolute best and never let other people's teasing and judgements get me down.

My father has been my inspiration, even before I was aware of my parentage. I wanted to complete my education and move on to do great things just like he has. Maybe not the same types of things, but great things nonetheless. Lastly, I have to give Draco his due. Not only did he provide me with the stiffest competition a girl could ask for, he constantly cheered me on when I was discouraged and ready to take a break.

I want to give everyone that came back to Hogwarts this year their due. It hasn't been easy. There are plenty of bad memories within these walls. I know that many of us lost someone dear to us either inside the castle or on the grounds. However, everyone that returned is doing the best thing possible for those lost. They fought and died for us to have the ability to pursue our dreams and make the most of our lives. Returning to Hogwarts and doing just that is a tip of the hat to their sacrifice.

I'd like to thank the professors for teaching us the things we'll need most as we pursue our choice of careers. I feel we as a whole would have been lost without you." Hermione took another breath before she finished.

"Thank you all again for coming and helping us celebrate our accomplishments." She stepped away from the podium and canceled the spell so nobody would hear her anymore.

The applause was deafening and she could see that her father, Harry, Ron and the rest of her friends that had come to watch were on their feet applauding her. She quickly made her way back down the steps so she could take her seat. The Headmistress stepped forward and took her spot behind the podium again.

The certificates of completion were handed out in alphabetical order. Since the eighth years were technically graduating with the seventh years, it took longer than usual. Neville and Luna were the first of her friends to receive their certificates. The smiles on their faces had been bright and blinding.

Draco had come next, an actual smile on his face rather than his customary smirk. To her absolute surprise and delight, the whole crowd went wild and to their feet when he received his certificate and special recognition for being a quidditch captain. Narcissa was on her feet, having special permission to attend the graduation ceremony as long as she was in the company of Severus. The look of pride on her face made Hermione smile.

The crowd reacted the same way when her own name was called. She knew she was blushing as she made her way up to the Headmistress to recieve her certificate. The Gryffindor chanced a glance out to the audience and saw that while everyone was cheering for her, those closest to her had once again went to their feet. Her heart smiled at the sight of the Weasleys cheering, Remus and Tonks bouncing little Teddy on their shoulders so he could see her, Kingsley and Alliana doing a small dance together, and Harry and Ron shooting sparks in the air from their wands. The one who surprised her most was Severus.

Her father was on his feet, Narcissa at his side, but he had the widest grin on his face that she had ever seen. The lines of stress that tracked across his face from the war had all but disappeared. Overall, the effect made him look ten years younger. He had his wand pointed in the air and shot up smoke clouds that spelled out 'Snape #1'. It was completely out of character for him, but she loved it just the same.

Hermione took her seat as quickly as sje could, more than ready to be out of the spotlight. Ginny's name was eventually called and the crowd went wild again. More than an hour had passed before everyone's name had been called and the ceremony started breaking up. She couldn't say that she was upset. As much as she would miss Hogwarts and the wonderful memories she had acquired while there, she was more than ready to go back to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione found that she missed having a place of her own. Sure, they had their own rooms at Hogwarts, but they weren't hers to keep. She knew that if she needed her room at Grimmauld Place, it would always be available to her.

She was quickly caught up in the crowd of well-wishers. Draco was quick to make it to her side, still eternally nervous as to what could possibly happen to her if the wrong person got too close. When he reached her side, she threw her arms around his neck. After pressing a quick kiss to his mouth, she grinned.

"We're finally done, Dray. What do you want to do first?" He grinned back, but Hermione could see the devilish glint in his eye.

"I want to hit our surprise party back at GP. I'm starved." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his words. She threaded her fingers with his and tugged him towards their family and friends.

"Lets go party then."

-O-

Draco led Hermione into the library after their party had been in full swing for over an hour. She dashed off as soon as she saw Potter and the Weasel, obviously eager to spend a little time with her friends. Draco wouldn't begrudge her that. He had been surprised that she wasn't the least bit melancholy. He had assumed that she would be just a tiny bit since she had always pictured her faux parents being the ones to stand out in the audience and watch her receive her certificate of completion.

Draco wasn't the least bit sorry that they weren't there. Instead, they were sitting in a muggle prison in London. Kingsley had viewed the memories that Hermione had provided to him and then had one of his experts (one Severus Snape) view her relative's memories by way of legilimency. After he watched Snape's memory of watching their memories, Kingsley had been quick to call in the auror department and ask for advice.

The replacement for Auror Matthews had been invaluable in their dilemma. He had contacted a muggleborn that worked for the bobbies. The muggleborn really came through and was able to gather enough evidence to bring the Grangers up on charges of abuse and negligence in the muggle courts.

Hermione had had to testify since they couldn't just use memories in the muggle world. It had been grueling for her. She had to miss a week of school and Draco and Severus had both accompanied her. Every night during their trials had found her crying herself to sleep. Draco had learned things that had happened to her that he didn't think the Dark Lord had even done to children. It horrified him to imagine it, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

The Grangers had been found guilty and had been sentenced to fifteen years in a muggle prison. Even though Hermione had every reason to be happy about the outcome, she had cried like a baby and felt immensely guilt. It had taken he and Severus two days to get her to admit that they had deserved some form of punishment.

However, Hermione was currently laughing at some lame joke that Potter had told her. The Weasel was there next to her, but he was too busy staring at the huge cake that was set on the table behind them. Not surprising really. The room was crowded with their family and friends, well, mostly Hermione's friends, but he found he didn't mind so much anymore.

Draco watched as Charlie came up behind her and lifted her over his shoulders without warning. She shrieked in surprise, but started laughing when she realized exactly who it was. Her stand-in brother had missed the ceremony, had told Hermione that he wasn't able to make it, but in reality, he just hadn't been able to get a portkey any earlier. He had then decided to tell Hermione he couldn't make it so his appearance would be a surprise.

His soulmate was currently spanking Charlie as he twirled her around in a circle over his shoulder. Her laughter was ringing throughout the whole room and everyone watched as she and Charlie reacquainted themselves. The burly Weasley finally put her down so he could catch her in a proper hug.

The pair stood there together for what seemed like ages, talking and laughing together. Hermione caught his eye briefly, long enough for her to gesture for him to join them. Draco figured now was as good a time as any.

The Slytherin made his way over to Hermione and Charlie, smile on his face so he could hopefully mask the nervousness raging inside him. He used his fortunate gift for occlumency to hide his feelings from Hermione so he didn't tip her off.

When he reached the pair, his arm went around her waist reflexively and he held his other hand out to Charlie for him to shake.

"Long time no see, Charlie. How have the dragons been treating you?" Charlie cracked a smile at Draco's words.

"The dragons are great. They're always a sure way to make sure I have company in the evenings. Birds think that dangerous jobs like dragon taming are sexy." Draco chuckled at his words. He had grown used to Charlie' s very open talk about the women he spent time with. He cast a meaningful glance at Charlie. He had sent the man a letter in private, asking for permission for what he was about to do. Severus had gladly given his blessing when asked, but Draco had felt that Charlie deserved to be asked as well. It was better to ask him rather than Potter or Weasley.

"Mon coeur, may I speak with you?" She shot him a confused glance, but nodded her head. Worry flashed in her eyes and he could feel her insecurities rise through their link. The fact that she still waited for him to tell her that he didn't want her anymore just killed him. He got extremely frustrated with her sometimes because of this, but he could only lay the blame on the Grangers for how she had had those insecurities drilled so deep within her.

Without leaving the room, he pulled her just slightly off to the side and took her hands in his. He dropped down to both knees in front of her and he heard the startled gasps behind them. The whole of the room was watching. Instead of focusing on them, he turned his gaze to Hermione and gave her a soft smile as he began.

"Hermione, I know that the way we came together was what some would consider unconventional. I know that we have enough bad history between us to fill the ocean. However, when I think about you, none of this comes to my mind.

What comes to mind is how absolutely perfect you are for me. You remind me that I'm a human being, not just something that was created to act like a machine and have no emotions. I'm still terrible at emotions, probably always will be, but you make me want to try.

You remind me that there are good things in life, not just the darkness I had come to expect. You keep me grounded and make me want to be a better person for you. You're everything good in my life and I would be devastated if I lost you.

I come to you today on both knees because you deserve a man that will worship you at your feet. I hope to be that man for the rest of our lives. Hermione Jean Snape, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I promise to love you for the rest of our lives, to care for you in every manner you deserve if only you agree." Draco went silent and the silence of the room around him was deafening.

He cast a glance up to his soul mate's face. There were silent tears tracking down her cheeks and there was a smile on her face. He waited patiently for her to gather herself. Time stretched on and he began to wonder if she had forgotten to answer. Finally, it was Potter who called out.

"Merlin's sack, 'Mi, answer the bloke and put him out of his misery!" Surprise clouded her features before she threw herself into his arms.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Draco was thrilled that she actually accepted him. He was always very self-assured, but he could definitely admit that his girlfriend was a much better person than he was. His deepest fear was that she would realize it as well and tell him to bugger off.

The room around them burst into applause and Draco held her clise until she pulled away with a smile on her face. He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a box that obviously came from Gringotts. He opened and removed one of the only pieces of jewelery from his vault that wasn't an emerald.

He placed the large sapphire on her finger and she gazed down at it with a look of awe on her face. Draco took this opportunity to speak.

"It was my great-great grandmother's ring. She's the only Malfoy to have ever hated emeralds. It looks lovely on you." She turned her eyes back to his face and slowly floated into his arms. Draco lowered his face to hers and caught her lips with his.

The kiss was breathtaking. Her mouth was as soft and yielding as ever. His tongue dipped into her mouth and began to thoroughly taste every inch of her. She whimpered into his mouth and he felt his masculine pride swell at the fact that he could still illicit this reaction from her.

There were catcalls all around them. Draco reveled in the sheer amount of happiness around him. Never in a million years had he thought that he would be surrounded by people that mostly liked him, that he would be accepted by his peers. It was humbling to say the least. When a throat cleared, Draco gentled the kiss and pulled away to find Severus glaring at him. Draco shot him a grin before Hermione threw herself in her father's arms.

Draco watched as they conversed softly between them. The rest of the room seemed to have gone back to their conversations. Hermione turned to him just then and beckoned for him to join her. When he was only a few steps away, she went into his arms.

"Daddy said you asked him for my hand like a proper gentleman would." Draco nodded and kissed her forehead.

"It's what you deserve, mon coeur, and I would never dream of taking that rite of passage away from your father." That didn't seem to be the answer she was expecting, but it made her smile nonetheless.

"I love you, Dray." He kissed her forehead again before he answered.

"I love you as well. Always."

A/N- Short and sweet, that's what I was going for. The next chapter probably won't be much longer. I hope you all enjoyed, leave me your thoughts and let me know what you think.

Love,

A


	33. Chapter 33

A/N- Absolute last chapter, y'all. I'm so sad! I have an awesome story planned for my next endeavor though. Hopefully, you'll all follow me once more into the breach. It will be a triad fic, a Harry/Hermione/Draco pairing, and I suspect that it's going to be crazy. Fair warning, haha. Anyways, on to my finish here...

Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing. Nothing new there. Someday I'll own my own story (that's what I tell myself anyways!).

Chapter 33

Epilogue #2

June 5, 2011

Draco knew as soon as he entered his house that Hermione had done exactly what he had told her not to. It was his thirty-first birthday and she had wanted to throw him a party so badly. He had forbidden it, said that he didn't want people over for a farce of a party. She had seen right through him, of course. Of course he wanted a party, he just hadn't wanted to show how much it would mean to him.

There was music coming from one of the sitting rooms and he was sure that the older children were in there doing only Merlin knew what. There was loud conversation coming from the kitchen and he could hear Button screeching in protest, probably at Molly.

The years had been kind to Draco and he knew that it was more than he deserved. After graduation, he had apprenticed under Severus and helped his godfather open his own private apothecary. It took a year or two, but Severus now owned the most popular and lucrative apothecary in England.

After Draco finished his Mastery in Potions, he had went on to his family company, Malfoy Inc., and turned it around. He had taken the place as a research potioneer and was currently experimenting with a potion that would cure lycanthropy.

His marriage with Hermione had flourished and he owed every bit of happiness he had to her. She said the same about him since she had fared well in life as well.

She had went on to get a Transfiguration and Arithmancy mastery after they had left Hogwarts while working on her book about the war alongside it. It had taken her over a year to write it, a week to find a publisher, and exactly three days for it to become the largest selling book in the world. She had been kind enough to give some of the royalties to Potter and the Weasel since it was their story as well.

Once she had her masteries, she had taken the Ministry by storm. It took her six months to land a spot in the Wizengamot. Draco had offered to let her take the Malfoy family seat, but she had declined and said that as long as she had her own, there would be two seats voting her bills into law.

From there, she had been unstoppable.

Hermione had passed bills that guaranteed werewolves the right to medical care at St. Mungo's, the right to fair employment with time off for the full moon, and also set up a Ministry-ran dispensing center for wolfsbane. House elves were still allowed to serve their masters, but there were laws now that guaranteed prison time if they were mistreated. Centaurs had been gifted the Forbidden Forest with the exception that students could enter without fear as long as professors had cleared it with the centaurs first.

She was now working on a mastery in Ancient Runes and Charms. Headmistress McGonagall wrote her every year trying to get her to come teach at Hogwarts. She said that she was actually considering it this year since their oldest children would be attending their first year.

Leo Draco and Lyra Jean had been born when Draco was only twenty-one. It was a little earlier than they had hoped, but neither of them were unhappy. Both twins looked exactly like Draco, although Lyra had been blessed with Hermione's curls. Both were consummate Slytherins and they drove Hermione to the brink of insanity daily.

Caelum Tobias had come along two years later and Severus had been thrilled to have a grandchild named after him. Their second son was a Gryffindor shoe in and has straight mahogany hair and silvery grey eyes, a perfect combination of his parents. Draco knew he would be their problem child and he knew McGonagall was going to end up ripping her hair out over him.

The soul mates had decided that they were finished after Caelum. The Malfoys were notoriously known for having only one child so when they ended up with three they counted themselves lucky. It was for this reason that both were taken completely by surprise four years later when Aranea Rose had come into their lives.

She could have been her mother's twin and Draco thought she was beautiful. Not only did she hold her father's heart, she held Severus' as well. Neither he nor his father-in-law would ever admit to having favorites, but if they had, it would have been Aranea. Already, Draco could tell that it would be a hard choice for the sorting hat. She was as brave as her mother, Merlin, the scrapes she got into, but she was as cunning as her father. Wherever she ended up, Draco knew she would take the world by storm.

Draco entered the kitchen to see first and foremost his mother and Severus sitting close together at the table. Time had done wonders for the pair. Lucius had died in Azkaban only three years into his sentence, freeing Narcissa to marry again. It had taken Severus a year to gather the courage to ask her, but Narcissa had been overjoyed. Neither wanted anymore children, so Hermione remained Severus' only heir.

The new Severus was a sight to behold. What had started as a softening of his heart with Hermione, it came full circle when he was free to marry Narcissa. The man thoroughly doted on his wife and Narcissa had never been happier. Hermione was thrilled that the two of them weren't lonely any longer and they had each other to lean on and live for.

Potter and Ginny were at the counter working on Merlin only knew what. Hermione continued to be as close as ever with Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived became the Head of the D.M.L.E. within three years of his career beginning and had proven himself several times over. Nobody could say that he gained his position by what his name was any longer.

Ginny had gone on to play for the Holyhead Harpies for four years before she finally fell preganant with Potter's spawn. They were currently up to three children and Draco would never admit to anyone but Hermione that he actually liked the little tots.

Hermione and Ginny had overcome their problems and became best friends again. It had taken a long time and a lot of work from both parties, but both women were constantly over at the other's house and considered each other's children as their own.

The Weasel had went ahead and married Lavender Brown even though by the end, everyone had told him that it was a huge mistake. It had lasted for two years before Brown had run off to America with some high profile quidditch star. Weasley was working in his brother's joke shop now and was currently engaged to Pansy Parkinson. It had surprised everyone. Nobody but Draco and Hermione had accepted the engagement for months. It had taken a family meeting called by Hermione to get everyone in the right frame of mind to accept the Slytherin.

Remus and Tonks were snogging in the pantry and Draco could only assume that it was the only time and place they were allowed to. While Teddy was going to be a third year this September, their daughter Hope Andromeda was only two. Draco laughed quite boisterously when the parents told of her sneaky exploits. Draco had already cast in his opinion that the young girl would end up a snake.

Hermione noticed him instantly so she pulled herself away from Molly and Button.

"Happy birthday! I had hoped that you wouldn't be back before we could have everything ready, but such things shoudn't be left to luck." He drew her into his arms and dropped his mouth to press against hers.

It was familiar and new all at the same time. They had been together for thirteen years now, but every time still felt like the first time. Draco prided himself on the fact that he could still surprise his wife and elicit such wonderful responses. When she pulled away, Hermione gave him a full grin.

"I know you said no party, but that's just too bad. Your birth is something to celebrate." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm not angry. I'm happy to see everyone." They were interrupted by a small redhead. He was tugging on Hermione's shirt and begging to be lifted into her arms. Maximus Weasley was Hermione and Draco's godchild and spent a good portion of the year with them.

Seven years ago, Charlie had owled Hermione and told her that he had somehow failed to cast a contraceptive charm with one of the local Romanian girls. She had fallen pregnant with his child, given birth, and then taken off afterwards, leaving Charlie with an infant that he had no idea how to care for.

Since Hermione and Draco had done it all three times before, they had offered Charlie a place in their home while he attemtped to figure out what he wanted to do with the baby. Hermione, in the end, had convinced Charlie to keep the baby. The redhead had made himself and Hermione his son's godparents.

Since Charlie didn't want to leave his desired profession, the pair had taken responsibility for the infant for nine months out of the year. Charlie visited regularly, every month in fact, and had doubted his decision to stay with the dragons so many times Draco had lost count. Hermione wouldn't hear of it though.

She and Draco raised Maximus much as they had their own children. The small boy adored his godparents and loved it when his father came to visit and when he got to spend the summer in Romania. Draco's own children considered Maximus their brother and that was good enough for him.

Hermione lifted him into her arms even though he was six years old and probably too old for such things. However, Hermione indulged him and kissed the end of his nose.

"What's wrong, Max?" He had a rather cute pout that Draco wished he could emulate.

"Alliana and Aranea won't stop being mean to me." Draco couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. Still the consummate bachelor, Kingsley had never had any more children aside from Alliana. She was the oldest of the children, a Slytherin just like Draco had predicted, but she seemed to always team up with Draco's four year old daughter. The pair together was ruthless. Hermione gave him a conspiratorial grin.

"Why don't you go tell them that I'm coming up there to punish them? They'll be nervous and waiting for me to show up. Just play like you normally would and I'll call you for dinner. Button has made one of your favorites." Draco could only smile to himself. Even though the small redhead wasn't one of his children, he still considered him as such.

Hermione led him to sit by the table while he watched Molly and Button continue to cook.

The Weasleys had also fared well after the war. Bill and Fleur had been promoted in the ranks of Gringott's since a good number of their higher-ups had been Death Eaters or staunch supporters of Tom Riddle. Directly after the war, they had started having children. They currently had four children and they couldn't seem to be any happier.

Percy had married his Hogwart's sweetheart, Penelope Clearwater. She was a muggleborn and even though he was loathe to admit it, she made Draco nervous from time to time. He had no idea why since Hermione and Potter had been raised as muggles and they did no such thing. The pair had spawned three children, one of which had been deemed a squib.

Frank and George were both married. They had started dating Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet at the same time and had gotten married on the same day. It was a surprising turn of events when only one of them had announced the birth of a child. Now both had three children, all lions at heart.

Molly and Arthur had actually done better for themselves. Arthur had been promoted to the Head of the International Magical Cooperation Department. It was a surprise promotion, but neither had complained of the extras that it had afforded their family. Even though Draco merely tolerated Molly, he had been more than pleased for their raise in wage.

Molly and Button worked in silence, both angry with the other for thinking that they held the top spot in the kitchen. To be truthful, Draco didn't give a shit who had that spot as long as he could still eat. He did notice, however, that Button seemed to be grinning to herself over what she perceived as a win in her favor.

Draco watched happily as Button and Molly worked together in almost-harmony. He couldn't say for sure, but he was sure that the older woman hadn't been hexed for the simple reason that she was a close family friend of the couple.

Button called everyone to the table, including the children. He was thrilled that everyone was there to support him and celebrate his birthday as he had never done so before. He had always shot Hermione down when she broached the idea of a party, but apparently this time she hadn't let it bother her. This would call for a spanking later that he would be all to happy to administer.

Dinner was loud and chaotic, pretty much how he had envisioned life becoming after he had accepted Hermione into his life.

The party wore on for hours. Draco, more than he ever had for any of his children's parties, found himself thanking those that had brought themselves to his party. He knew he wasn't the most pleasant of company for those that had attended, but he had hoped that they had at least enjoyed themselves a tiny bit.

The party wore on and before Draco knew it, the children were dropping off to sleep in various areas of the house. He had a feeling that his night of planned sex was about to delayed by the fact that most of the children would end up staying the night.

He stood by the next hour or so speaking with the many friends that swarmed his home. When nobody else approached him, when everyone seemed to finally tire, Draco watched his guests disappear so they could head to their own separate homes.

As he had assumed, most of the children stayed the night. Draco guessed that it was one of perks or downsides (however he decided to look at it on any given day) of having the largest house with the most room.

After all the adults had cleared out and gone home, the children were all tucked into their beds, Draco pulled Hermione into their room so they could ready for bed. Gone were the days where the couple could sleep naked. Children had cured them of that habit. The pair dressed in their pajamas and fell into bed together. Draco sighed. Hot sex with with his sexy wife would have to wait for another night.

As a final act for the evening, he drew his wife further into his arms so that he could hold her close and kiss her over and over. She turned her face up to meet his gaze with a smile.

"I love you, Dray." He smiled back in return before pressing one final kiss to her forehead.

"I love you as well, mon coeur. Always."

A/N- *Tear, tear* I can't believe it's over! One last thank you to everyone who remained loyal to this fic. I appreciate it so much. I hope to have the first chapter of the new fic out in the next couple weeks. I will post on this story to notify everyone once the first chapter is posted. Leave me your thoughts, I'd love to hear what you thought of my story overall.

Love,

A


	34. Chapter 34

New story is up, y'all! Hope it measures up to your expectations!

Love,

A


End file.
